


Perpetual Wounds

by Gyhl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: “He has a daughter…” Harry said softly. “Has it really been that long?”“Twenty-two years, Arthur.”“I should have checked on him before now.”Valentine has been releasing his SIM cards. Only they're not going to drive people to kill - they're for tracking people who won't be missed. His implants have become something of an underworld thing, used to keep people in line. He's smart about it, and Kingsman hasn't been able to tie Valentine to it.Dean is one of the people who's gone into business with him.  Nothing can possibly go wrong with that.





	1. Chapter 1

01

Eggsy moaned weakly. He felt so tired, so _foggy_. But the first real thing he became aware of was the _sourdarkbad_ smell that he associated with Dean. Eggsy had never been sure if it was Dean’s actual scent or if that was just how he interpreted it. He couldn’t remember what his stepfather’s scent had been like before he’d shown his true face, but that hardly mattered at the moment. All that mattered was that he was on the floor and felt too weak to move.

“Look at that. Mugsy’s awake.”

“The fuck did you do to me?” Eggsy could hear the slur in his voice. He struggled to get to his hands and knees, even as the truth dawned on him. Dean had fucking drugged him. It was a new low, even for his piece-of-shit stepfather. And his neck _ached_. 

He reached up to rub it, to try and figure out what the everloving fuck had happened. He could just feel a long, thin scar; a well healed scar. He hadn’t had that before and he didn’t think he could have been out all _that_ long.

“Gave you a but of surgery while you were out.” Dean crouched down beside Eggsy. “You’ve hearda Richmond Valentine, yeah?”

“Obviously.”

Really, who _hadn’t_ heard of him? He’d just started releasing free SIM cards for every phone, computer, and whathaveyou. Eggsy had no idea what Dean was bringing him up for, but then his head was nothing but fog. Maybe it shoulda made sense somehow.

“Went into business with him, and he’s _very_ generous to his friends.” Dean chuckled darkly. “See, them SIM cards ain’t the only things he’s gettin’ into. He’s got these chips, too. Implants. Super easy with them laser scalpels of his. You was in and out in no time. Just like Michelle was. And the pup.”

Daisy was always ‘the pup’ with Dean. He avoided using her name if at all possible. Just like he avoided touching her. Both of Michelle’s brats weren’t supposed to be more than pawns for him and he wasn’t taking any chance at getting attached to her. _Maybe_ when she was older, _if_ she proved a better kid than Mugsy was.

Eggsy felt along the scar again. He couldn’t feel any chip. He wanted to claw at the scar, to rip the fucking implant out. But the scar was over the vein, or was it the artery? He didn’t fucking know, but he just bet Dean would have it deep enough that he’d have to go through the fucking thing to rip it out.

“These chips? They transmit on a special frequency. Goes right to the nice new tablet he gave me. Lets me hear everything you say an’ do. It’s got GPS too, so you ain’t runnin’ off. Ever.” He smirked. “And it’s got a nice pair of triggers. One’ll blow the implant, and only I know where that one is.”

Eggsy snarled, his upper lip twitching slightly. Anyone else might have seen that and interpreted it as a quiver, or some other sign of fear. Dean knew better. He knew, from experience, Eggsy would bite if he thought he could. Dean also knew Eggsy would never dare do it again, not now.

“Wipe that look off your face, mutt. From now on, you’re gonna do _what_ I say, _when_ I say it.”

Eggsy scoffed, although he felt his stomach sink at the utter certainty in Dean’s voice. “Yeah right, cos threats have _ever_ made me do what you say.”

“Yeah, well, that would be the _other_ trigger I mentioned.”

He took out a small flat, square device. Eggsy wanted to laugh. It didn’t look like much more than a keycard, but he could just see the screen from where he was. That little piece of tech could be hidden fairly well anywhere.

Dean touched the center of it and Eggsy seized up instantly, his teeth clenching hard as the current coursed through him. He wanted to scream, _needed_ to scream, but his muscles had locked up. He fell back on the floor, hitting face first and unable to have even turned his head away. He was glad, for the moment at least, that he’d barely been up on his hands and knees.

And then Dean touched the screen again and it stopped. Eggsy’s body relaxed and the remains of the scream that had needed to come escaped in a weak sigh. His body was still on fire, as if just his clothing was enough to convince his nerves that he was still being tortured. And - what may have been the worst part - he could feel the tears falling, from pain, from rage, from simple humiliation. He hadn’t cried over a beating in years. The few times he’d actually felt like it, he’d held them down until he was well away from Dean. But this time? He couldn’t even stop it from happening.

“Now… I can do that to you anytime I like. Or your mum. Or the _pup_. It ain’t have to be you.”

Eggsy shuddered, because he knew Dean would do it. He knew he could handle it. It was bad, sure, worse than anything Dean had ever done with his fists, but he could handle it. Hell, he’d been getting in the way of Dean’s rage since the fuck had married his mum. But there was no getting in the way of this. No putting himself between Dean and his mum, or Dean and Daisy, and taking the beating when Dean was just pushing a fucking button.

“Message understood,” he muttered as he wiped at his face. He didn’t like letting the Beta see it, but Dean had already seen the tears. So fuck it.

“Good.” Dean waited for Eggsy to get to his feet. “Rottweiler’s got a package for you to deliver. You deliver it, you bring me the money. Any of it missing or I find out any of my product went missing, I pick one-a these-” he held up the little remote “-out of a hat and whoever gets it, gets it.”

“I ain’t gonna steal from you,” Eggsy said quietly. He wanted to snap at Dean, ask him when the fuck he’d ever stolen from him. But that was the intention. To get him to do something stupid so Dean could try out his new toys. He wasn’t stupid enough to fall for it.

“Get goin’ then.”

Eggsy left the room and looked up and down the hallway, trying to place where _exactly_ he was. Dean had gotten enough money together from his underworld dealings to buy an out-of-business hotel. They’d been living there for over a year, along with Dean’s slowly growing stable. Eggsy knew Dean was blackmailing more than half of them, but he suspected the same was true of the rest. Dean had forced a couple of them to give up their kids before coming to work for him. At the time, Eggsy’d thought it was a shit thing to do (on top of the rest of the shit situation); now he thought it might have been for the better. If Dean was chipping his own kid, he was probably putting them in everyone, probably with the exception of his dogs.

He was on the ground floor, not far from where Dean kept his office. The suite he shared with his sister was on the other side of the building, right across the hall from the suite his mum and Dean lived in. The main office, kitchen, and elevators were in the middle. Most of the ground floor suites were empty - Dean was renovating them for something-or-other - and the stable lived spread out on the first and second floors.

Eggsy went down to the main office. Dean’s dogs usually kept to a room in the basement; they’d cleared out a storage room and called it theirs. But if they were keeping an eye on Dean’s packages, then they were actually working. As far as sitting on and around the office desk and leering at people was ‘working’ anyhow.

“Th’ fuck you want?”

Eggsy really wanted to snap at Rottweiler, or to react in any way other than just lowering his gaze and being the good, well-behaved Omega. He knew his scent had to be spiking though; he was too angry - and too afraid - for it to not be.

Rottweiler pushed off of the chair and walked over to Eggsy, exchanging an amused look with Poodle and snickering. He got right up close to Eggsy, leaning in so that he was mere inches from the Omega’s face, and he waited for Eggsy to react. He could almost _feel_ Eggsy tensed to fight him, but Eggsy didn’t take the bait. Or a chunk out of his neck.

He straightened up, a smug grin on his face. “Dean said you’d be better behaved. Said you’d finally learned to show us the respect you owe us.”

Eggsy wanted to snarl at him, to hit him, or to do _something_. But he couldn’t. Not when it could mean his mum or Daisy being tortured because of it. Because of him. He clenched his teeth and took a slow but deep breath.

“Just gimme the package I’m running,” he said, managing to keep most of the heat out of his voice.

Rottweiler laughed and nodded at Poodle. Poodle opened Dean’s safe and took out a package about the size of a paperback novel. He set a slip with an address on the package and pushed it across the desk. Eggsy picked up the package - it had enough give for him to know it was a powder - and slid it into the inner pocket of his coat.

He looked the address over and looked over at Rottweiler. “That it?”

Rottweiler nodded and shooed him off without a word. He made it very clear how little he thought of the Omega without saying anything.

Eggsy left the hotel, rolling his eyes once the dogs couldn’t see, and started toward his destination. He could fuck off, take his sweet fucking time and just have the time to himself for a while. It wasn’t an easy thing to do while living in a fucking hotel, even if he only shared his suite with Daisy. But Dean had him tracked and he’d be able to see every little detour.

He paused outside the building and looked up at it. It wasn’t a place Dean had ever sent him to deliver to before. With how much he was carrying, though, it said to him that this was a good customer. He went in cautiously, unsure of what he was walking into, because it could be something _other_ than just a delivery. Like a beating so bad Dean didn’t yet dare do it himself.

He tried not to gag once he was inside. The stench in the place was _strong_ , almost painfully so. He could smell a couple perfumes, something burning, maybe fish… and fuck knew what else. Eggsy knew what they were doing - they were trying to overload anyone who came in, and force their brain to just ignore everything in the room - and he just wanted his brain to hit that fucking point.

“Who the fuck’re you?”

Eggsy startled and turned toward the voice. He hadn’t even realized someone else had come into the room. He was on edge and it was not helping. He looked the guy up and down; he wasn’t sure, but he was thinking the guy was a Beta. He had the sort of weaselly look Eggsy associated with Dean and his ilk. Might not be all Betas, but certainly fit in for the Betas in Dean’s life.

“Got a delivery.”

“Give it ‘ere.”

Eggsy shook his head. This was gonna go downhill and fast, wasn’t it? “Money first.”

“Fuck you,” he snapped and took out his mobile.

Eggsy shrugged and crossed his arms. Yeah, it was gonna go downhill super fast. “Look, I was told ta get the money first, so money or I walk back out that fuckin’ door. Then _you_ can tell whoever you’re ‘bout to ring why you fucked the deal. Then _they_ can call Baker and tell _him_ why you fucked the deal. He don’t take well to games, bruv.”

“So we’ll buy from someone else.”

Eggsy shrugged like it didn’t matter to him. “Go for it, but good luck getting this much on such short notice.”

He growled at Eggsy and Eggsy just stared back blandly. He’d been threatened - and much more recently - by someone he actually had a reason to be afraid of. Someone who could do one Hell of a lot more than just put him in fucking hospital. Cos what was having this fuck, and maybe whatever packmates he had here, beating the fuck out of him compared to Daisy being tortured because he made a bad choice?

The customer snorted a sigh finally and reached under the counter. He brought out a thick envelope and tossed it on the counter. “It’s all there.”

Eggsy waited for him to back off a step and picked up the envelope. He thumbed through it, making a show of checking the amount. Dean hadn’t told him how much he was picking up; he never did. But Eggsy knew how much he was running and what about that should be. It looked like there was enough there. Eggsy shrugged and put the money in his inner pocket, taking the package out as he did so. He half-set, half-dropped it on the counter.

“Cheers,” he said blandly and left.

He was more than a little surprised that he’d gotten out of there with his skin intact and he wasn’t gonna stick around and wait for whatever fallout might-or-might-not be about to come out the door. He headed back to the hotel, going a bit more quickly than he’d come. Now that he had the money, he wanted to get it into Dean’s hand quickly. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he wouldn’t put it past Dean to set it up so whatever customer it was beat the fuck out of him and ‘stole’ the money back. But he managed to get back unscathed and Dean was, of course, waiting just inside the lobby for him.

“Took you long enough.”

Eggsy shrugged and took out the envelope. He handed it over to Dean without a word. Dean didn’t even look through it; he just kept his gaze locked with Eggsy’s own while he made a show of weighing the envelope in his hand. They both knew it was bullshit. Even if Eggsy was dumb enough to so obviously steal from Dean, he wasn’t dumb enough to take enough that Dean would be able to tell just from holding the envelope.

“Feels light, Mugsy.”

Eggsy tried hard to not roll his eyes at the comment. “It’s what he gave me. Might wanna take it up with him, then.”

Dean eyed him for a moment, and then struck him hard enough to rock Eggsy’s head. Eggsy snarled and wiped his lip with the back of his hand. A flickering glance told him that, yeah, his lip was split. Fuck, he wanted to fight back, to punch Dean in his fucking face and see how big he was when it was just the two of them, not Dean and his dogs against him. But he couldn’t, not now. Not with the chips.

“Get outta my sight.”

Eggsy went back to the suite that he and Daisy shared. He peeked inside, just briefly, to be sure she was still with their mum. He’d done everything he could to keep Daisy sheltered from the reality of their lives, and he didn’t want her to see him with a bloody lip. It wasn’t that he _couldn’t_ come up with an excuse that didn’t amount to ‘your father’s a piece of shit’; it was that he didn’t want to lie to her. Keeping her from seeing all the shit that was around them wasn’t the same as looking in her big, trusting eyes and lying to her.

He cleaned his lip up. It was swollen and was gonna hurt for the next couple days, but it had stopped bleeding quickly enough. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly Daisy’s naptime. With some luck, she might not notice the swelling; by the time she got up, some of the redness ought to have faded. He realized, somewhat belatedly, that his mum had probably tried to do the very same thing in the beginning, to shield him from what was going on around them. How long _had_ she kept it hidden from him? 

Fuck. The day he’d realized, his first thought shouldn’t have been to get to Dean before Dean could hit his mum. He should have run and called the military man. Told him that his stepfather was beating on his mummy and to come help. But he hadn’t even thought of that. He’d just thought to get the focus on him.

A light knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts; he heard it open just a moment later. He knew it was his mum. He knew solely because only she or Dean ever came into the suite and Dean never knocked.

“Be right out,” he called.

“Alright.”

He paused, his head tipping ever so slightly to the side. She’d sounded… odd somehow. Sorta hollow like. He tossed out bloodied tissues and washed his hands before heading out. She was in the room proper; her back was to him, and he could see the little princess in her arms. Her head was on Michelle’s shoulder and she looked halfway asleep.

“Mum?”

“Is he done with…?” She trailed off, shaking her head. She turned to look at him, and she looked as numb and hollow as she sounded. Her eyes were red and her face was still puffy.

“Here, lemme take her,” he said even as he took Daisy from her.

Michelle sat on the edge of his bed, her arms crossing over her stomach. She didn’t say anything for several moments while Eggsy just watched her. He already knew what she was going to say, or at least highly suspected it.

“He put them in us,” she whispered quietly.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, rocking Daisy against him a bit. “He tell you about the GPS and everything?”

She nodded and a sob caught in her throat. “Why didn’t I ever leave him?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Eggsy looked away from her. Dean had done what they always did. He’d been charming and sweet at first. Eggsy wasn’t even sure how long Dean had been acclimating Michelle to his abuse before he’d become aware of it. But he couldn’t remember seeing Dean hit her before the wedding. That first time he’d seen it, she’d told him that it had been her fault, he hadn’t meant to, Dean’s a good guy, really. She’d finally hit a point where she was ready to leave him about four years ago. Eggsy could remember the fight _clearly_. It was the only time he’d ever heard Dean cry, although he hadn’t believed it for a fucking second. He convinced her to give him ‘one last chance’. And then, miracle of miracles, Michelle had ended up pregnant.

Eggsy could have pointed any of that out to her. Or that it was part of the whole fucking thing where they make you think you need them. But what good would it have done? It would have just hurt her, and Dean was doing plenty of that already.

“It’s too late now.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed. There was no recrimination in his voice. He was long past blaming her for Dean. “Why don’t I put her down? I’ll come over after, yeah?”

“Alright, that-”

They both heard her suite door hit the wall and Dean yell for her. They both heard, and they both winced. Dean had been listening in. Eggsy tried to hand Daisy back to her and she shook her head.

“I’ll go,” she said quietly as she stood back up. She kissed him on the cheek and then pressed her forehead to his. “Put some music on for her, yeah?”

He nodded and watched her leave. It was a few moments before he remembered he was supposed to be putting Daisy down for a nap and he forced himself to sound cheerful. “What d’you think, babe? You wanna nap in your crib?”

“Bed!” she said in a voice that was both tired and excited. She knew Mummy was Sad, and that Eggsy was Worried, but he sounded okay now. So maybe the Bad Thing making Mummy Sad was all gone.

Eggsy carried her over to her bed. He’d been working on getting her to sleep in a bed at night. Some nights she still wanted her crib, and he let her on those days. A lot of those were ones they could hear Dean yelling at their mother. Those nights he took special care of her, to make her feel some measure of safety.

He tucked her into bed and got her ‘baby’ out of her crib. It wasn’t a doll or a stuffie; it was her baby blanket. She’d taken to calling it her ‘baby’, and it was Needed for naps and sleeping. Eggsy could remember a night he hadn’t been able to find the blanket and had been sure she wouldn’t sleep (how in the Hell it had gotten behind the tv was still beyond him).

He handed the ‘baby’ to her and she pulled it under the blankets with her, cuddling it like it was a doll and not just a little blanket. She settled in, making herself as comfortable as she could be. Her thumb went right into her mouth and she watched Eggsy with big, tired eyes. Very expectant and waiting eyes.

“And what does my princess want?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Song!” she said around her hand. Sometimes Eggsy would tell her stories before she went to sleep, sometimes she could get him to sing to her. Mummy had said Eggsy should put on music. Eggsy singing was the same thing, right?

He laughed softly and sat beside her on the bed. He reached over and brushed her hair back from her eyes as he started singing to her. He kept his voice soft and soothing, and only had to go through three songs before her wide, little eyes closed and stayed that way. He finished the song and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep well, babe,” he whispered and went to his own bed.

There was a cheap mp3 player on the nightstand between their beds and he set it to Daisy’s sleeping music. It was a bunch of low-energy instrumentals, but she slept well with them - even on the nights Eggsy had to turn the volume up to try and cover Dean’s muffled shouting from across the hallway.

He settled in, not for a nap but to relax and read. Dean hated when Eggsy was out and around the hotel if he wasn’t doing something. So he made a point of staying in the suite if he wasn’t working. He didn’t have a whole fuck of a lot to his name; he had far less than he’d had when they’d been living in the flat. He didn’t really like watching tv when Daisy was sleeping, so he’d started working on a collection of books.

He’d stop at used book stores when he had a couple quid and find whatever looked interesting in the 10p bin. Some were trashy, some were just badly written; occasionally he’d find something that was actually decent. The one he’d gotten most recently, which was currently living on the nightstand, was called _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy_ and it seemed like it was one of the rare finds. Not that he’d gotten that far into it yet. Even if it wasn’t, even if it turned out to be just another trashy story, it would give him what he wanted: a way to escape the hotel for a short time.

02

Within six months, the size of Dean’s stable had tripled. They almost filled the first and second floors of the former hotel. The ground floor’s extra rooms were for clients to overnight in. The bigger the client, the more ‘special’ amenities they were given. Quite generally, it was their choice from the stable for the night. Sometimes it was as many as they wanted; other times it was fewer but they were allowed to do whatever they liked, short of killing them anyway. 

Eggsy had become mostly a courier for Dean bringing packages - sometimes he could tell they were drugs, others he suspected were the chips - to addresses and returning with money. Other times, he was picking up ‘packages’. Those he knew exactly what they were: Omegas who’d been taken captive - thanks, primarily, to the software in Valentine’s SIM cards that let him track people both on and offline - and were being sold to Dean to resell. Every once in a great while, Dean would send him after a shipping crate. He’d gotten curious the first time and found out Valentine was sending Dean the occasional Beta to sell, and probably Alpha for that matter; Eggsy hadn’t wanted to find out more.

He thought, many times, about calling in his favor with that military man. But to what end? He, his mum, and his sister were all chipped; Dean could track them anywhere; and he could listen to anything Eggsy said. He could call it in and his mum and sister could be dead within moments, or worse.

So he just bowed his head and did what he was told. Daisy was never tortured and what bruises Eggsy did have faded and vanished. But that was because he was walking on eggshells around Dean now, and being tortured in a way that left no marks the relatively rare times he fucked up.

03

One thing Eggsy learned quickly was that if Dean called him down and was with a client, he was to wait silently until Dean was ready to deal with him. It didn’t matter how important the job was supposed to be, or how quickly Dean had stressed it was to be done. If Dean was dealing with a client, everything else ceased to matter in regards to Eggsy.

It occured to Eggsy, and not for the first time, that if Dean would just let him go get whatever from Poodle or whoever, he could get this shit done as fast as Dean said he wanted. But it was just another way to keep him on a short leash, and he knew it.

And Dean had wanted this job done _now_. But he was with a client, and so Eggsy just leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and waited. Dean would bitch when it took longer, yeah, but it was his own fucking fault. As Eggsy watched the two of them talking, he could tell that the client wasn’t buying whatever Dean was selling - probably the fucking chips. Either way, the client’s attention was wandering and Dean was just… not accepting the disinterest.

While his attention was wandering, the client caught Eggsy’s gaze. Eggsy gave him a simple, polite nod and then looked away. He didn’t want to have some psycho-sadist-asshole’s attention for longer than he had to have it. He realized, in very short order, that the met gaze and nod were longer than he should have.

“I haven’t seen _this_ one before,” Eggsy heard the client saying.

He looked back over at Dean and the client. The client was eying him in a way that Eggsy did not like, in the least, at all. It was like he was a piece of meat or some shit. Eggsy did his best to not let his lips twist in revulsion and instead just stare blandly at the fuck.

“How new is he?” the client asked, abandoning his previous discussion and Dean. He walked over to Eggsy, who straightened up and looked warily at this stranger.

Dean followed him over. Eggsy’s attention was on the client and so he missed the series of emotions playing out on Dean’s face. It started with confusion, and quickly went to amusement, followed by a calculating and considering look up and down his worthless stepson. Dean hadn’t ever _really_ thought about Mugsy as a whore. He’d joked about it, but he’d never given it any serious thought. Even when he’d started the whole brothel thing, the thought only got as far as Michelle nagging him to promise he’d never make her precious baby do that (some days, he really thought that woman just _wanted_ to be slapped around).

But here was the perfect reason to do it. This client had been utterly disinterested. And now, thanks to Mugsy being there right when the client’s interest had vanished, there was interest back. How much could he con out of the fucker in exchange for Mugsy for the night?

“He ain’t new,” Dean said with calculated caution. “Why? Like him?”

The client reached out and stroked Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy jerked his head away, and then saw the disapproving glare Dean was giving him. Dean gave a very miniscule headshake, but it was enough for Eggsy to realize he was going to have to endure it. He forced himself to stay still when the client put a hand on him again; this time the hand was on his arm, the fingers tight.

“He’s very pretty,” the client purred. “I want him for the night. I think… if a relaxing night with him is on the table, I’ll be more inclined to talk business with you, Mr. Baker.”

Eggsy looked between Dean and the client before snarling and jerking his arm away. “I ain’t for rent, arsehole,” he spat.

“You are now,” Dean said simply. “Someone else’ll run your delivery. You go and satisfy this fine gentleman’s every wish.” Dean smiled darkly, putting a hand on the ‘fine’ gentleman’s shoulder. “And I’m gonna ask him in the morning if he’s satisfied with you. And if he ain’t completely satisfied by you, guess I’ll be pickin’ your punishment out of a hat. Get me?”

The snarl vanished instantly and Eggsy shook his head. He was very aware of the spike of fear that had just come into his scent, but he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. He was too instantly afraid. “You won’t have to do that. I’ll…” He looked at the client and then back at Dean. “I’ll do whatever he wants.”

“He’s staying in room eight. Go.”

Eggsy nodded and left them, almost rushing to the room to wait. It wasn’t the idea of fucking a guy that worried him. He’d thought about doing it before. But he never _had_. That was the part that had him wanting to panic. Because he didn’t know how he was going to ‘completely satisfy’ this fuck when he’d never been with a man before. Wasn’t like people were born fucking sex gods. The first time he’d been with someone? Yeah, that had been fucking _terrible_. They’d both been virgins though, so they’d just laughed it off. And that was fucking for fun. Not… Not to keep his mum and his little Daisy from being tortured.

He stopped dead, staring at the bed. Because a new and oh, so wonderful thought had occurred to him. What if he couldn’t get it up? Wasn’t that supposed to be a thing? Being unable to get a hardon if you was terrified? And would that even matter? Cos he doubted like fuck that his getting off was going to be high on that fucks list of priorities. But would he go back to Dean and complain about it?

“Damn it, damn it, damnitfucking _shit_.” 

He needed to calm down. Just calm the fuck down. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to breathe. He’d never felt something like this before. His heart was racing, he was dizzy, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, his fingers were fucking numb, and his chest hurt. What the fuck was this shit? Wasn’t a fucking heart attack, but fucking Hell.

He leaned forward and tried to force himself to breathe slowly. He felt himself slowly starting to come down from it and he realized, belatedly, he was having a fucking panic attack. An honest-to-God fucking panic attack. He’d never realized before how afraid he could get, how afraid he was of what Dean could - and would - do to his mum and sister.

Once he was calmer, and breathing slowly wasn’t something he was having to force quite so badly, he sat back up and took off his father’s medal. He looked at it and found himself wishing that he could call the military man and that it could fix everything in their lives. It couldn’t, it wouldn’t, but oh, the thought was so nice. He let himself get lost in the little fantasy, one where the three of them lived in a nice little flat. Not a posh place or nothin’. Just a nice little place and it was just the three of them. And Dean was who-the-fuck-cares-where. And life was good.

He hadn’t even realized how long he’d been having his little daydream, staring at the medal without really seeing it. He was rudely ripped back to reality when the door opened and the client came inside. Eggsy hurriedly shoved the medal in his jeans pocket and got up.

“Stealing from me, hm? Mr. Baker is _not_ going to like that.”

“I ain’t stealin’,” Eggsy said quietly.

The client held his hand out. “Let’s see it then.”

Eggsy took it out of his pocket and held the medal up by the chain. “See? Not yours.”

The client motioned for Eggsy to go over to him. Eggsy went and the client held out his hand again. “Give it here.”

Eggsy pulled it back. “No. It’s my dad’s. His medal of valor.”

The client took a step towards him. “I will _not_ tell you again.”

Eggsy held the medal a moment longer before, reluctantly, handing it over to the client. He only did it to keep him happy, to keep Dean from hurting them. He didn’t like seeing someone else touching the medal, turning it this way and that like it belonged to them. Maybe if he’d been willing to let the guy look at it. Maybe _then_ it wouldn’t feel so much like some kinda fucked up violation.

The client tossed the medal aside after a minute and gave Eggsy a cold and patronizing look. “Whoever told you that’s a medal of valor was lying to you.”

Eggsy bit down on the reaction that wanted to come. Because, yeah, no shit it’s not a fucking military cross or anything similar. Doesn’t have to be a fucking VC to still be a medal of valor. It was one man’s gift to the family of another soldier who’d died. Not that he could point that out to the client. But fucking Hell, did he want to.

“Get on your knees.”

A muscle in Eggsy’s cheek twitched, but he did as he was told. This was about the furthest thing from his ideas of how going down on a guy the first time would go. Every thought he’d ever had about what he’d do, or how, went clean out of his head. All that was left was white noise, and he was vaguely aware that if he didn’t force himself to move that he was going to panic again.

“Go on,” the client prompted.

Eggsy put his hands on the man’s belt, all too aware of how badly they were shaking. He unbuckled the belt and undid the trousers. Just that bit was enough to make the client’s scent all the stronger. He pulled the trousers down, hooking the pants beneath as he did so. And then the client’s dick was in his face, and his scent was so, so much stronger without the layers of clothing to contain it. It was almost nauseating, and it was all Eggsy could do to keep from showing it.

He tried to think of how to best replicate what had felt best for him. While he knew it wasn’t a certainty that it’d be what this fucker wanted, it was a starting point. Problem was, he’d always been a little otherwise occupied when someone was going down on him. He’d paid a lot more attention to what he was feeling than how he’d been feeling it.

He slowly licked up the underside of the shaft and took it in his mouth. He brought a hand up to the fuck’s balls and started gently squeezing them. He wanted to just clench his fist on them and tear, or bite down. And he had a feeling, from the low amused chuckled he heard, that the fucker was aware of it, too. He felt a hand in his hair, fingers tightening on what little they could.

“You’re _really_ terrible at this, do you realize that?”

Eggsy stopped what he was doing and pulled away from him, the hand in his hair tightening painfully. “I ain’t been with another man before. Ain’t no one good at shit their first time.”

“Mm.”

It was an acknowledgement and not agreement. Eggsy moved forward, taking the cock in his mouth again. But this time the hand pushed him forward. He hadn’t been expecting it and he felt the tip of the fucker’s cock at his throat. He tried to relax, but his throat wanted to close up from feeling something so near to it.

Eggsy put his hands on the client’s thighs, trying to push back enough to get a decent breath. The fucker grabbed Eggsy all the harder and held him against his groin. Eggsy whined; he was being held so that he couldn’t breathe. And the fucker was stronger than he’d looked. He dug his nails - short as they were - into the fucker’s thighs, trying to hurt him enough to make him let go. He started to feel panic rising in him again when the pressure on his head was gone and he could pull back from him.

“You don’t sound like you enjoyed that.”

“Fuck you.”

The client chuckled. “Oh, come now. You’re an Omega, aren’t you?”

Eggsy frowned but nodded. “Yeah, what of it?”

“Omegas like it rough. I’m sure you were just shy of coming when I let go.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything; he just looked away. Yeah, he liked it rough. A _lot_ of Omegas liked it rough. It was _normal_. Just like a lot of Alphas liked to _be_ rough. But this wasn't rough sex. This was… His mind shied away from the word. He didn’t want to call it ‘rape’, not even to himself. Somehow, that would make it all the worse. It was Just A Blowjob… He Didn’t Want To Give.

The client kicked his trousers the rest of the way off and pulled his shirt off. “Strip and get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

Eggsy shuddered, wanting to just curl up and not obey him. But he _had_ to… if he wanted to keep them safe. He got to his feet and went over to the bed. He wished he could just be blasé about it, or at least keep his feelings hidden. But he could all but smell his own fear. He undressed, all too aware of the smugly amused eyes on him, even as he got on the bed, on his hands and knees. He lowered his head and tried to force himself to relax. He knew it was going to hurt, oh fuck was it going to hurt, but being tense would only make it hurt more.

He felt the bed shift as the client got on the bed behind him, and then hands on his hips. He felt the pressure of the cock at his ass and then the deep, searing pain as he was violated. He bit down on a scream, feeling himself being battered and ripped open. He couldn’t keep quiet with each subsequent thrust and felt himself crying long before he realized that the fucker was moving a lot more fluidly inside of him. And then the nauseating realization hit him that he’d been slicked with his own blood.

The fucker slammed hard into him and lay over him. He slipped one hand under Eggsy and grabbed onto the Omega’s cock. Eggsy had started getting hard just from the sensations and having a hand on him, one that was starting to stroke him, was only making him harder. He licked Eggsy’s shoulder and bit down, hard enough to make the Omega cry out.

“You like it, don’t you?”

“No,” he whined.

“No?” His hand tightened on Eggsy’s cock. “This says otherwise.”

He started thrusting in time with his strokes. Eggsy struggled weakly under him, wanting to knock the fucker off of him because he could _feel_ the orgasm forming, and he _didn’t fucking want that_. Eggsy lowered his head, just trying to ignore the feelings of shame and revulsion that were running through him. He knew well enough that it wasn’t that he liked it; it was that bodies are dumb fucking things that just react to stimulation. But knowing that didn’t make it less humiliating that this fuck who was ... _notcallingitrapecan’tcallitrape_ … was gonna make him cum.

“I can _smell_ your tears, little whore.”

The client held himself back, listening to the weak and pained cries of the Omega as he was forced closer and closer to the orgasm he didn’t want. Fuck, it was something he just couldn’t get with seasoned whores, especially not in the circles he ran where none of them were doing it cos they wanted to. They didn’t cry the silent, humiliated tears while they were being fucked; the ones that still cried at all did it once he was gone. And fuck if the tears weren’t the biggest turn on of them all. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep from blowing his load once the Omega’s pained cries turned into quiet, pained sobs. But then he heard the Omega’s breath catch and felt his cock twitch. He held himself back just until he was certain the Omega couldn’t stop his own orgasm, and he thrust himself as deep inside of him as he could and let himself cum. He held the Omega still until he was sure every last drop was deep inside of him and then pulled out of him.

“Is that all?”

_Fuck_ , he wanted to throw him down and just fuck him again. The Omega sounded so broken, and he could make it all the worse the second time. But… Ahh, he suspected Baker would like his courier-turned-whore back in a functional state.

“No.” He got off of the bed, and admired the view of the pretty Omega with the blood running down his thighs. The night had _definitely_ been worth the price of admission. “There’s one more thing. You made a mess on my blanket.”

“I’ll get you a fresh one.”

He let Eggsy start to get up. “No, this one will be fine once it’s cleaned off.” He stepped over to the Omega and put a hand on the back of his head, forcing him back toward the bedcover. “I’m sure you’re a smart enough little bitch to figure out how to clean it up.”

Eggsy whined low in his throat but let himself be pushed to the puddle of his own cum. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d tasted his own cum; he knew it would be worse it if _had_ been the first time. He lapped it up obediently, just praying that this was the last thing the fucker wanted, that he could go and fucking _shower_ after this. 

He watched until he was certain the Omega had done as he was told and then let go of him. He picked up Eggsy’s shirt and used it to towel the Omega’s blood off of himself. “ _That_ ’s all. You can get dressed and leave.”

Eggsy stood up. His legs were shaky and didn’t want to hold him but he wouldn’t let himself fall. He took the bloodied shirt from the client and looked at his blood, so bright against the pale cloth. His blood. Not from being beaten. Not from hurting himself. From…

He felt dizzy and he forced himself to not think about it more than that. He pulled his jeans on, not bothering with his shirt _or_ his pants. Fuck it. He was just wearing them until he got to the suite. He found his father’s medal and went over to the door.

“You should know,” the client called lazily from the bed, “that I’ll be telling Mr. Baker I was satisfied by you.”

Eggsy winced. Was that supposed to make him feel fucking better?! “Thank you,” he muttered and let himself out.

He walked back to his suite in a daze. He wouldn’t have been able to say if he’d passed anyone on the way or not. He wanted to blame his mum for marrying Dean and staying with him. Or his dad for dying. Or himself for just not telling Dean to fuck off and take that 1-in-3 chance that it’d be Daisy who ended up being tortured. But he couldn’t. He just. couldn’t. 

He slid the keycard in the lock and waited for the light. He took a breath and opened the door, forcing his voice into something more cheerful than he felt. “Babe?”

The lights were on in the suite but Daisy was not home. He looked in her crib and saw that her ‘baby’ was gone. She was with their mum, most likely with her anyway, and for the night. Good. That was good.

He dragged himself into the bathroom and shut the door. He didn’t usually keep it all the way shut. Daisy might need him, or their mum might need him, or something like that. And if Daisy needed him, he didn’t want her to have to try and fuck with the door or yell to him through it. But right now he _needed_ the door shut. He needed that space between himself and the world. He wanted to curl up in a small space and basically lick his wounds.

He tore the jeans off and tossed them, the shirt, and the pants against the door. He caught sight of himself in the mirror; hard not to when the fucking thing spanned the entire wall. He was pale, enough so that even he could see it, and he looked so… so… He didn’t know what to call it, but the look in his eyes was not one he liked. Not one he’d ever thought he’d see in the mirror. He turned away from his own face and turned the shower on. He went to get into the shower, and then he was kneeling by the toilet and vomiting into it. When he was sure the bout had passed and he’d taken care of it, he leaned back against the bathtub and closed his eyes.

And then the wracking sobs came. The word he’d been avoiding was flashing in his mind like a bright neon light. Because he knew the client was going to tell Dean he’d been satisfied. And that would lead to his being whored out more, wouldn’t it? Which meant the word he’d been avoiding was going to happen again, and again. But the alternative was so much worse, because how could he put his little Daisy through that pain? The pain she wouldn’t understand why it was happening, or where it was coming from?

He left the water running, almost unaware of it for the better part of an hour. By the time he managed to stop sobbing long enough to get in, it was cold, so very cold. But it did the job, and he scrubbed himself trying to get all of the scent off of him and out of him. Even if he knew he couldn’t scrub it out of his body.

04

He’d crawled into his bed after he’d decided he was ‘clean’. He hadn’t really felt clean, but he knew the only way to get cleaner than he was would involve something akin to scrubbing his skin off. He hadn’t really slept; he’d just put on the old movie channel and sort of watched them all night. He hadn’t even realized how long it had been when he heard the suite door open.

Michelle stopped dead and stared at him, her eyes wide O’s of surprise. “I’m sorry, babe. Dean said you…”

“Said I what…?”

His voice was so soft. She couldn’t _remember_ ever hearing his voice like that before. She could smell the blood, and the shame, and the fear, and the smell of another man coming from inside her baby.

“Babe,” she began quietly and stepped closer to him.

The way he met her gaze and then looked away told her all she needed to know about the smells coming from him. She sat beside him and pulled him into her arms. She could feel him shaking. _Shaking_. No cheeky grin, no devil-may-care attitude. It was as if, in one night, over one job, Dean had managed to take out everything that held Eggsy together.

“That was the job,” she said quietly, more to herself than to him, at her own realization that Dean had rented her son out.

“I coulda told him ta fuck off,” he protested quietly.

She held him all the tighter. The last time she’d even heard that tone from him… Fuck, he’d been such a tiny thing at the time. “What would he have done if you had?” She felt him shrug and she pulled back from him, and put a hand on each cheek. “Tell me, babe.” She waited, and he didn’t tell her. “Gary Unwin, you answer mummy now. What would he have done if you’d told him to fuck off?”

He met her eyes for a moment and then lowered his head. “He can. He’s got.” He sighed and started again. “He can use the chips to torture me, or you, or _Daise_ just at will. He said he’d throw all three remotes in a hat and pick one.”

She stiffened and she more felt him wince than anything. “He… said he’d torture Daisy… to punish you.”

“I ain’t lying, mum,” he whined.

It took her a few moments to process that he _thought she was mad at him_. That she thought he was _lying to her_ about this. She stared at him, in something of a daze. All the broken promises Dean had ever made were hitting her at once. That he’d never hit her again. That he’d never hit Eggsy. That he’d never make Eggsy work for him, deliver packages - oh, let’s be honest here, shall we? deliver _drugs_ \- for him. That he’d never make Eggsy work in the brothel.

What did that mean - and God forgive her, she felt so guilty for this line of thought - for _Daisy_? Especially if he was willing to torture his own _daughter_ to make Eggsy do what he wanted? She never should have let being pregnant stop her from leaving him. She should have just…

But ‘should have’ wasn’t going to do a fucking thing.

“I know you’re not, baby,” she said softly. “I know.” She stroked his cheeks, watching him with a silent, pained expression for a moment before standing up. “Look, um… Daisy just woke up. Can you get her dressed and get her some breakfast? I have… something I need to do.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. I can. Yeah.”

She kissed the top of his head. “Mummy loves you,” she whispered to him and left him.

He got up and made his way across the hall to his mum’s suite. He knocked on the door, listening for Dean. He didn’t want to see Dean, didn’t want to face him. But he didn’t hear anything and he crept into the suite. 

Daisy had slept on the sofa bed and was still on it. She looked mostly asleep but she brightened when she saw Eggsy. She sat up and held her arms up, telling him without words that she wanted him to pick her up.

“Morning, babe,” he said, his voice still quiet.

“‘ggsy!” she said, being as quiet as he was. She tipped her head a little and lowered her hands. Eggsy was Scared and Hurt. Her eyes widened and she tried to look past him, but it was just Eggsy.

Eggsy forced himself to smile. He could tell he was making her nervous and he didn’t want that. “Hey, let’s go get some breakfast, huh?”

He took her down to get some cereal and fruit. They ate down in the common area, although Eggsy jumped at every noise. Daisy ate quickly, because Eggsy was afraid and she wanted him to be able to go somewhere he could be less afraid. They went back to their suite after and the door into their bathroom was closed.

Eggsy frowned and rapped on it. “Mum…?”

“Just a minute, babe.”

“Why are you-”

“Can you take Daisy over to my suite?”

He frowned. “Ye-ah, sure.”

“It’s probably best if she gets used to spending more time with me, if Dean’s going to have you working like this.”

He winced as if she’d slapped him. He took Daisy over to their mum’s suite and went back. He thought about checking on her again, but… she’d _really_ fucking hurt him. He went into the room proper and sat on the bed.

The bathroom door opened not long after. “Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, good. Come help mummy, yeah?” She sounded so chipper. “Dean and I had a… well… we had a disagreement.”

A disagreement meant a fight, one that Eggsy assumed ended with his mum getting smacked around. He went into the bathroom and stopped at how she looked; he could see a bruise already forming on her cheek. But that wasn’t the part that had him concerned.

She had a couple towels laid out and they were bloody. She was cutting her neck, right over the scar. She looked at him in the mirror, her eyes shifting to a note that she’d taped up. It read _play along_.

“So. You two…” he started. That explained why she’d said something so callous to him. And why she’d made him take Daisy out of the room. This was for Dean’s benefit and not what she actually felt.

“Yeah, we… Well, I was wrong, Eggsy.” She winced as she cut herself again, trying to slowly figure out how deeply in the implant was. “You’ve been working for Dean for years anyway, yeah? So now you’ll be entertaining people and sleeping with them, not just… running things to them.”

“And you’re… okay with that now?” 

“Well,” she paused and gave him a wry smile before continuing on in that same chipper tone. “Dean explained it to me.” She took a breath and forced the knife she was using in deeper. “And there’s nothing I can do about it, right? So… I guess we’ll just have to do what he says.”

She nodded toward one of the towels and he picked it up. He wiped away the blood that was running freely from the wound.

“It scares me, mum,” he said.

“I know, babe.” 

They both knew he was talking about her trying to cut the implant out. But she was going to cut the fucking thing out of herself. And if it was that easy, she was cutting Eggsy’s out, then Daisy’s, and then they were running the fuck away. Eggsy still had Lee’s medal. That soldier could put them up for a little while.

“It’ll be better this way,” she said softly. 

She cut deeper and felt the chip. Her eyes lit up and she grinned in the mirror; it wouldn’t be long now. She pushed the flesh with the knife, letting air down into the wound. Air contact triggered part of the implant Dean hadn’t warned anyone about. It superheated the soft tissue around it, and Michelle barely had a moment to react before it exploded. Eggsy felt the warm spray of blood and gore as his mother’s head and a good chunk of her neck exploded.

Eggsy was frozen as his mother’s body fell, seemingly in slow motion. He sank down beside her, screaming and grabbing her against him. He was vaguely aware that everything was purple and orange, not red and grey. Even if he’d been fully aware of it, it wouldn’t have mattered. Not to him.

Dean was altered instantly when the chip stopped transmitting entirely and then he heard the screaming. He wasn’t shocked that one of them had tried to cut the implant out. He _was_ surprised, however, that it had been Michelle and not Mugsy. It didn’t really matter much to him that it had been Michelle. Mugsy was clearly more useful for money and the pup was such a good tool to hold over him.

He left his office and went down to Eggsy’s suite and watched his stepson (well, was the whore even his stepson now?) cry over Michelle’s body. Ah, it was tragic. So tragic. Whatever. He’d get someone to clean the room while Poodle and Rottweiler dumped Michelle’s body somewhere. 

He let Eggsy cry until he felt the bitch’d had plenty of times. “Forgot to mention that, did I?”

Eggsy looked up at him, growling, his lips pulling back into a snarl. He wanted to kill the piece of shit. He wanted to rip him apart for this. He only stopped himself from attacking Dean when he saw the small triggering device in his stepfather’s hand.

“Easy now,” Dean said. “Ain’t yours, an’ it ain’t hers. You really wanna make me press it?”

Eggsy forced himself to stay still and to stop growling. “You _fuck_ ,” he spat.

“So I forgot to mention one little thing about the chips,” he said with a shrug. “Michelle’s own fault for trying to dig it out. Tho… I’m surprised she had it in her. I figured it’d be you one of these days.”

“Let me take Daisy somewhere, Dean. _Please_.” Eggsy shook his head a little. “I’ll come back, I swear! And I won’t ever do anything wrong again.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, that’ll last a week.”

“Dean, please.”

“Tell ya what, Mugsy. I’m gonna sent you upstairs and one of the boys is gonna teach you to be a _good_ whore. You’re gonna learn to fuck when they want it, _how_ they want it. You’re gonna learn to take it with a fucking smile and a ‘yes, sir’. You do that, and you can keep lookin’ after the pup without anyone hurtin’ her.” He paused, before adding magnanimously, “I’ll even let you get away with the occasional bad behavior, s’long as it don’t fuck things up for me.”

“So fucking generous,” Eggsy sneered.

Dean crouched beside him. “You know, she’s only three, yeah, but there’s a market for pups. Couple years from now… Do you know the kinda money I could make, sellin’ an untouched five-year-old?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “She’s your _daughter_!”

“And?” He stood up. “So, what’s it gonna be? You gonna do what you’re told… or ‘m I takin’ the pup away from you and sellin’ her once she hits five?”

Dean already knew what the answer would be, but watching Mugsy’s face fall and then bow his head was a wonderful thing. He was surprised the little bitch wasn’t back to sobbing.

“Lemme… Lemme take care of mum and get a shower-”

“The boys’ll take care of her.”

Eggsy winced. He knew what the dogs taking care of his mum would mean. And she deserved so much more than that. So much better than that.

“Then…” He made a weak sound in the back of his throat. “Let me get a shower and… and I’ll go.”

“Smart choice, Mugsy.”

05

He carried Daisy up to the room Dean had told him to go to. There were three of them in there, and they exchanged looks before one of them went over and gently took Daisy from him. One of the others took him by the hand and led him down to another room.

“I thought…”

The prostitute shook his head. “That’s the room he said to start teaching you in, yeah. Lesson one: Dean deactivates the mics in the rooms. There’s-” he waved his hand at the wall “-something that registers when someone’s in here and shut those chips down. He actually gives a fuck about his client’s privacy.” He offered Eggsy a wan smile. “Some of these people are _not_ to be fucked with. They find out Dean recorded them? He ends up dead.”

“Nice,” Eggsy said without much enthusiasm. 

“But that’s why we changed rooms. Jake - that’s whose room we were in - is gonna let some others know where we are so…” he shrugged.

“So I can learn,” Eggsy finished numbly. 

“Yeah.”

Eggsy laughed weakly; it was almost more of a sob. “So, teach, how’re we keepin’ school? ‘m I just blowin’ all of you ‘til I get it right?”

“No,” he said softly. He got it; a lot of them had been where Eggsy was. “Patti, she’s…. Well, you probably know her. She’s been here the longest.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, I know… who you’re talkin’ about.”

“She’s got a strap-on for you to, like, learn on. I mean, unless you _want_ -”

“No.”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s how most of us felt. I mean, you’re gonna want to, well, _demonstrate_ once you’ve got it down. Just to be sure you’re, you know.”

“Doin’ it right?”

“Ex-actly.”

Eggsy wandered over to the window and looked outside. He felt so utterly, completely trapped. “So why’s it gonna take more’n one of you?”

He sighed and joined Eggsy at the window. “Most of his big clients are male, you get that, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded. Dean would sell to women, but generally only small shit. Women were tools, not equals, in his book. Tools don’t buy product in bulk, but they might come pick it up. And women certainly didn’t pick up slaves.

“Well, they ain’t all gay, you know?”

Eggsy let out a quiet, sarcastic laugh. “Oh, no, fucking another man’s just fun, mate. It ain’t gay.”

“You’ll have some that’ll act like that. Others who’ll just want to hurt you.” He paused. “And, uh.”

Eggsy looked at him, his brow quirked.

“Look, Dean told Alexi - she’s the one who keeps us stocked with shit - that he’s got a new tech coming in. Gonna be a Room Eight Special.”

“The fuck does that even mean?”

“Ground floor’s all big clients, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded. “I know that. There’s six rooms, three hosts. They do a lot more than just fuckin’. They’re like. All over entertainment.”

“Dean’s decided that room eight is gonna have a host now, too. The tech coming in is linked to _your_ chip.”

Eggsy groaned and leaned his head against the window. “So… I have to learn how to like…”

“Act like you’re having fun. Act like they want you to. And how to know _how_ they want you to play it without having to ask them.”

“So what’s this new fucking tech?”

“We’re not-”

He cut himself off as the door opened. They both turned to see an older woman with short, flat hair come in. It took Eggsy a moment to recognize Patti. He’d never realized she had short hair. He’d only ever seen her in between jobs, still dressed for them with a brightly colored wig nicely in place.

“Hello, Eggsy,” she said quietly.

He nodded to her.

“I’m really sorry about this.”

He shrugged. “Ain’t like you did nothin’.”

“No, I…” She sighed. “Has Rick told you about the new tech?”

“Yeah, I told him. Well, _was_ tellin’ him.”

She went over to them and showed them a little keycard. Eggsy make a quiet sound at seeing it. Because he’d _seen_ those kinds of keycards before. She looked at him curiously.

“That looks… an awful lot like the thing Dean uses to set this shit off,” he said with a short motion at his neck.

She nodded. “Disposable. They can be activated from the front desk, same as a room keycard. It’s so clients can try out the implants before they buy them.” She offered him a wan smile. “How’s your pain tolerance?”

“Pain? Love it,” Eggsy said dryly.

“That’s… the act he wants,” she said apologetically. “That the pain doesn’t work as a punishment on you cos you love it so much. The other hosts… Sure, they have to be charming and seductive and fake how much they love being fucked or whatever else. And you’ll have to learn that. But… you’re gonna have to learn how to do that even through being tortured.”

Eggsy looked between her and Rick and started laughing. He looked up at the ceiling, and they could see that he was close to tears. “Oh, fuck yes, hurt me more,” he more sobbed than said through the hysterics. “Fucking shit.”

They let him be until he calmed down. They didn’t really know him well enough to try and comfort him, but word had already gone through the hotel that Michelle was dead. His entire world had just been radically and painfully altered. But they all had known Michelle and Eggsy were just as bad off as the rest of them. It was why they were actually willing to help him.

“When you need something, you’ll talk to Alexi,” she started when he was calmed. “She works down-”

“In the storage rooms,” Eggsy finished hollowly.

“Yeah. She’ll reorder your medication when you’re out, too.”

“My what now?” Eggsy asked, his eyes narrowing.

She and Rick exchanged a look and she nodded. He went into his bathroom and came back with a bottle of pills.

“You’ll want to take two of them.”

Eggsy crossed his arms and gave her a defiant look he really didn’t feel. If Dean wanted them all taking them, then he’d end up taking them, and he knew it.

“It’s a preventative, Eggsy,” she said softly. “We can’t be sure Dean’s clients don’t have diseases. And we’re not… exactly in a position to insist on protection.”

Eggsy sighed and took the bottle. He dry swallowed two of the pills and tossed the bottle back to Rick. After the fucking he’d gotten, they were right to get him started on the preventatives before Dean brought it up.

“Alright,” he said, sighing. “I guess we oughta get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

01

Eggsy had let his hair grow out a bit. It didn’t quite touch his shoulders, and he really didn’t want to let it get that long. But the look was less military, less masculine; he’d learned years ago that the slight feminine touch made the clients happier. If the client was happy, Daisy was safe. That was the important thing.

He’d lost weight over the last few years, mostly because he barely ate. Barely ate and barely slept. He liked when the clients wanted drinks, mostly because it let him numb himself a little. He figured it was a lasting effect from the torture - Dean was _great_ with finding people who wanted to test the implants on a whore who ‘loved’ the pain - but he always hurt these days. Not terribly on most days, but enough that he _wanted_ that numb feeling.

And he’d wanted it _bad_ the night before. The client Dean had left him to had been a _real_ freak. He’d wanted to cut Eggsy, repeatedly, and suck the wounds until they stopped bleeding. And then he’d wanted a fuck, of course. 

He kept his eyes shut for a moment after waking up. He didn’t feel a hand on him or a body against him, but that didn’t always mean anything. He plastered the well-practiced sensual smile on and rolled over, ready to tell the freak how much he wanted to be cut and fucked again.

No client. He sat up and looked around the suite. No luggage. No nothing. He lay back on the bed and let the act drop. It was always a fucking relief when they left without waking him up.

“Thank _fuck_ ,” he said and threw off the covers.

He made his way into the bathroom and looked himself over. He had half a dozen small but deep cuts on his chest, another pair on each of his thighs, and one right above his fucking cock. At least they looked like they’d heal fine.

He showered, dressed, and went down to the kitchen. What’d you get when you donated blood to make you less lightheaded? Juice and a cookie? Something like that. He nearly grabbed a cookie and then stopped.

“Oi,” he called to the bloke making coffee. “Daisy been down after her breakfast?”

“Not yet.”

Fuck. That meant no cookie for him. Ah well, probably better that way. He got a couple juices, a thing of milk and a cereal for Daisy, and some toast for himself. He picked up the tray and carried it back to their suite.

She was still asleep when he got there and she looked so peaceful. And she was starting to look a lot like their mother. It hurt sometimes to look at her and see one of the looks their mother used to give him on that face. Or to see a reflection of her smile when Daisy would tease him.

He set the tray on the nightstand between their beds and sat on hers. He brushed her hair off of her face and just watched her for a few long moments. She was the only one he loved in the world, his entire reason for not just ending it all. As much as he wanted her to be somewhere else, to be somewhere she’d be actually and truly safe, he knew he couldn’t survive without her.

He kissed her on the forehead and heard her sleepy sound as she woke up. “Morning, babe.”

She smiled up at him and stretched. “Hi, daddy.”

She’d taken to calling him that a few months after their mother’s death. Eggsy had never bothered to correct her, and he wasn’t he even certain if she remembered that he wasn’t really her dad. But then, he was more her dad than Dean ever had been. She almost never saw him, and the few times she did, he was giving Eggsy instructions and then he’d leave again. They just made sure she never called him that in front of Dean. She didn’t really understand _why_ , but she understood that it made Dean really, _really_ angry.

“Were you good last night?”

“Yup!” She grinned. Eggsy was letting her stay home by herself more and more often when it was just overnight. “I watched cartoons and I did my homework and I went to bed on time.”

His brow rose. Anytime Daisy made a point of telling him that she went to bed ‘on time’, it was always later than her bedtime. “And when did you decide was ‘on time’?”

“Te-en,” she said, trying to look guilty but failing utterly.

“And what time is your bedtime?”

She grinned. “8:30.”

“Mm-hmm.” He tried to sound stern, but it was so hard with her. He wanted to give her the world and he couldn’t. “And how is that ‘on time’?”

She shrugged and attempted to look guilty again. “It isn’t.”

“Well,” he kissed her forehead again, “guess it’s alright _this time_.”

She giggled. This was how it always went when she stayed up late. She didn’t do it too often, so Eggsy didn’t really scold her over it. He had very few ways he could spoil her, so when he could, he did.

“Why don’t you eat your breakfast and I’ll look over your homework?”

She got up, got into the cereal he brought her, and brought it back to the bed. And then she watched Eggsy pick up her work from the night before and settle in beside her to read it over. He picked up a piece of his toast and started absently nibbling on it as he read.

They called it homework, but it was all homework, really. Eggsy homeschooled her, although it wasn’t by choice. Dean had outright refused to let her attend a state school. Eggsy knew why, too, even if Dean had never said it. Daisy might say something that would get someone looking into what he was doing, someone who wasn’t willing to take bribes, someone who might have the authority to take Daisy away. And then Dean might lose the only real thing he had over him.

“Daddy.”

The single word was stern, moreso than he’d managed with her. It pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over at her. She had her little hands on her hips, the tray with her cereal on the bed; she hadn’t even poured the milk on it yet.

He knew he was in trouble with the little queen of his world. “What...?”

“Toast is _not_ breakfast.”

He grinned. “I’m not really hungry. And it’s better than what I went for the first time.”

“And that wa-as?”

“A cookie.”

She gave him her sternest little look. “Cookies aren’t breakfast foods.”

“Exactly, so I got toast.” He leaned against her for a second. She tried to take better care of him than he took care of himself. “So we were both a little bad. That cancels it out.”

She tried to keep her stern look but broke into a grin. “Ohhh-kay.”

He went back to looking at her homework. She was such a bright little girl, and she was never going to be able to do anything with it. Sort of like _he’d_ never been able to. Maybe if Dean bought it before she was too much older. But he doubted that would help overly much. Whoever killed him would just take possession of them all.

“Looks good,” he said and ruffled her still sleep-mussed hair.

He waited until she was done with her cereal before getting up and going through the books he’d gotten for her. They probably weren’t up to homeschool standards; he didn’t even know what the standards _were_ , or even if there _was_ a standard. He’d bought them the same way he’d bought his novels: second hand and when he had a couple quid. He picked up her science text, so battered he thought it might be more third or fourth hand, and brought it over to her. 

“Alright, let’s start here today.”

She settled in against him. “Read it to me,” she asked in her sweetest voice.

“You’re a big girl, Daise, and it’s good for you to learn how to say the new words in here.”

She gave him a mock pout and took the book from him. She started reading the lesson out loud, slowing down over the words she didn’t know and the bigger ones. He helped her sound them out if she couldn’t get them, and tried to let her figure out what they meant from context where he could. They were half-way through the lesson when Dean came in.

Eggsy tried to keep the scowl off his face; his stepfather never knocked, never even asked. Not like there was anything he could do about it. He got up and went over to him. “What do you need?”

“Got a job for you. You’ll be staying with ‘em.”

“Mmhmm.”

Dean held out a piece of paper with an address on it. “It’s gonna be three nights. You do good, maybe I’ll even give you some cash.”

“Alright. Who’s gonna be free to watch Daisy?”

Dean looked over at her. “She can’t watch herself?”

Eggsy said nothing for a few seconds, trying hard to not call Dean a fucking prick. “She’s _eight_ , Dean. No, she can’t. If I’m working at night, that’s one thing. But not three _days_.”

Dean went over to her. “Well, why not come stay with daddy, huh?”

She looked up at him, giving him the same bland look her mother had once been capable of; back long before Dean had broken her down. “Cos _daddy_ has a three day job.”

Eggsy winced. She _knew_ better than to call him that in front of Dean. She _knew_ it pissed him off. “Dean, look, she-”

The words died in his throat as Dean struck her. She started sobbing, her cheek turning red from how hard he’d hit her. It wasn’t something she’d ever had to deal with before, because no one had ever hit her.

“Ungrateful, spoiled, insolent little _bitch_.”

Eggsy just stared at him. He was too in shock to do _anything_. Because he’d always been the buffer between them. He’d always taken anything Dean felt Daisy deserved; he’d always been able to convince his stepfather that whatever it was had been his fault.

Dean turned on Eggsy. He pushed the Omega against the wall and held him there, bringing his fist down on him again and again. Eggsy didn’t struggle through the rage; he didn’t want any reason for him to turn it on Daisy again. When he was done, he let go and Eggsy slid down the wall, holding his neck.

“The little _bitch_ can look after herself,” Dean snarled.

“Yes, Dean,” he said in a queerly flat voice.

“You are gonna go and buy some things for your weekend. The client’s got some special interests and you’re gonna cater to ‘em.” He dropped a list with money clipped to it. “You don’t buy _exactly_ what that says, and-”

“I know, Dean.”

Dean nodded and started to leave.

“Dean?” He kept his voice quiet and submissive.

“What?” Dean snapped. 

“May I take Daisy with me? To the store, I mean. Since I won’t see her for a few days. Please?”

Dean grumbled. “Yeah, take her with you. I don’t wanna see her for the next few hours.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Eggsy sat there for several minutes after Dean left. Once she stopped sobbing so hard, Daisy saw her daddy - her _real_ daddy - was sitting on the floor. She slid off the bed and went over to him. She touched his shoulder and he looked up at her. He grabbed her and held her close to him, crying over her.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do it,” she said.

“You are my sweetest, dearest one.”

“I know…” She wasn’t sure why he was saying that. She knew she was all of those things cos he’d call her his sweet, or dear, or dearest. He had a lot of nice names for her.

He stood up, shakily. “Let’s get you dressed, okay? And we’ll go for a nice walk.”

He got her prettiest outfit. It was second hand, like everything else they had, but it had been gently used. It was a soft pink dress with frills at the bottom. He brushed her hair out and tied it back with a pink ribbon. His hands were shaking as he took hers and led her out of the hotel.

He didn’t know how far the audio transmitted, but he didn’t think it could transmit from everywhere. Even if it _was_ Valentine’s design. He was going to take a chance, one that would get him more than just beaten once Dean found out, but he _had_ to.

He stopped on their way at a street vendor and traded one of the bills for coins. He took Daisy to a public phone box. “Stay right there for a minute, love.” He pulled his father’s medal off and turned it over. He fed the coins into the phone and dialed the number on the back.

A pleasant sounding female voice answered. “Customer complaints.”

He frowned slightly. “Um, yeah, my name’s Eggsy, sorry, Gary Unwin. I’m supposed to call this number if I need help, and I _need_ it. My...” He paused and looked out at Daisy. Would they help her if she wasn’t even related to his dad? Probably not. “My kid. She’s in a lot of danger and I need someone to come and… and get her out.”

“Sorry, sir. Wrong number.”

He felt his throat wanting to close in a panic. “Wait! Um…” Shit, shit, shit. He hadn’t even _thought_ about the key phrase in years. “Oxfords not brogues?”

There was a pause, and then: “Your complaint has been duly noted and we hope we haven’t lost you as a loyal customer.” She disconnected.

He stared at the receiver. What the fuck kind of joke was _this_? He’d held onto this fucking medal for over _twenty-fucking-years_ just to have it be… _that_? He looked down at Daisy, his heart breaking. There was no way out. None. At all. His last little hope had just been brutally dashed. He let the medal slip through his fingers and he picked her up, holding her so tightly.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

He couldn’t protect her. What would happen when she got older? Fuck, he _knew_ what would happen. She’d be in the same position he was. How was he supposed to stop it? What could he even do to get her away from Dean?

“Let’s… let’s get going,” he said.

He turned back toward the street and groaned inwardly. A car had pulled up while he’d been calling for help. Or holding Daisy. Rottweiler and Poodle were standing outside of it. They called him over, and he went, slowly.

“Dean thought you might try something stupid,” Poodle said. “Good thing he sent us after you.”

Rottweiler laughed. “Not that it did you any good. Shoulda realized you was fucked when she answered.”

Eggsy lowered his head. “ _I’m_ the one who did it.”

“Oh, we know. But it’s up to Dean what happens to you. But hey,” Rottweiler smiled broadly. “Looks like you’re not going on that three night job. Now get in.”

Eggsy set Daisy down and let her get in first before sitting next to her. He looked down at his hands and said nothing as they drove off. Maybe if he groveled enough, begged enough… maybe he could get out of this without Daisy being beaten because of him.

It was less than twenty minutes later when a car pulled in where Rottweiler’s had been. A woman in a suit and glasses got out. She scanned the area and saw the call box. She went over to it, looking around a second time for some sign of the man who’d used it last.

“No sign of anyone,” Lancelot said, although she was well aware that Merlin could see as much. But Merlin wasn’t the only one keeping track of this particular mission. The discarded medal caught her eye and she picked it up. “He left the medal.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” came Harry’s voice over the feed. “ _Merlin, hack into CCTV._ ”

“ _I’m already on it, Arthur,_ ” Merlin said calmly. He’d started hacking in as soon as Lancelot had gotten on scene.

“How old is he?”

“ _His records say twenty-eight. I don’t_ have _a record on his kid, however,_ ” Merlin said as he glanced at the monitor with Eggsy’s information on it. “ _I’ve got him. Timestamp matches the call. He had a girl with him, maybe eight or ten._ ”

“ _He has a daughter_ ,” Harry said softly. “ _Has it really been that long_?”

“ _Twenty-two years, Arthur_ ,” Merlin confirmed.

“ _Fuck. I should have checked on them before now._ ”

“Dwelling on that won’t change anything,” Lancelot cut in. “Twenty minutes, probably on foot, and with a small child. He couldn’t have gotten that far.”

“ _No, he-_ ” Merlin cut himself off. “ _Fuck. Looks like whoever was after him caught up with him. I’ve got him getting into a car, just a minute or two after calling._ ”

“Wonderful.” She sighed and pocketed the discarded medal. “Orders, Arthur?”

Harry was quiet for a moment. Part of him wanted to tell her to follow whatever Merlin found, but he was aware of just how reckless something like that was. And this was his mess. It really ought to be him doing the mission. 

“ _Head back_ ,” he told her. “ _Merlin, see what you can find about whoever came for Eggsy. I want to know where and who they are._ ”

02

“Bring the pup back to her room,” Dean said. “Then come down to storage.”

He waited until Poodle and Rottweiler took the girl and he snapped his fingers. Eggsy kept his head down and followed Dean downstairs and into one of the storage rooms. Dean shut the door and went over to Eggsy.

“Give me. The fucking necklace.”

“I don’t have it,” he said quietly.

Dean hit him in the face, hard enough that he heard a deep _thunk_ from the impact. Eggsy’s head rocked and he made a quiet, pained sound. “Give it ‘ere or I’m gonna beat the everloving shit out of you, Gary.”

Eggsy flinched. Dean almost never used his actual name. Maybe he’d get called ‘Eggsy’ if Dean was in a decent mood. But ‘Gary’? That was reserved for when Dean was _really_ going to lay into him. But at least Dean was laying into _him_ and not torturing Daisy.

“I don’t have it! I left it there!”

Dean struck him again, and again, and again. Eggsy fell back from him after the last hit and tripped over his own feet. He crashed down onto the floor, hitting a shelf on his way down. He cried out and touched the back of his head. No blood, but he was going to have one fuck of a bruise.

“It wasn’t even real, Dean! So I just left it!”

Dean kicked him in the stomach and Eggsy curled up. He stomped on Eggsy’s side, and Eggsy felt a rib break. Dean kicked him in the chest, in his leg, and then in his groin. Eggsy curled up tightly, screaming in pain from the last kick.

“I swear I don’t have it!”

“If I find it, Gary…”

“You won’t!”

Dean left the room, slamming the door behind him. Eggsy lay where he was for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. No way it was that easy, that quick. Not when Dean had been calling him by his actual name. But then the door opened again and the dogs came in.

Eggsy backed away from them as the came in and spread out. He felt the wall behind him and just shrank against it. He knew there wasn’t going to be any talking them out of it. Rottweiler stayed back at first, while the other three grabbed onto Eggsy and started beating on him. He didn’t fight or struggle, and when his legs couldn’t hold him up, he let himself fall and curled up to protect himself while they kicked and stomped on him.

Eggsy felt light headed by the time they stopped. They’d avoided his face, so the only pain there was from where Dean had punched him. The rest of him was a mass of pain, but hey, at least he’d still have that pretty face for clients. He lay where he was until the four dogs left him alone.

He dragged himself to his feet and held onto a shelving unit until he was certain he wasn’t going to collapse. He made his way, slowly, over to the door and looked out. They were gone. Apparently they’d decided he’d been beaten well enough. He lowered his head and leaned against the wall, grateful for that.

It took him twenty minutes to get back to his suite. He had to stop along the hallway and hold onto the wall as waves of dizziness kept coming over him. He’d been certain he was going to blackout before he got back, but somehow, he managed to not.

Daisy was waiting just inside and her eyes widened at the sight of him. “Da-” She stopped herself. “Eggsy…”

That was almost too much for him, her correcting herself because she was suddenly afraid to call him ‘daddy’. He didn’t blame her, not in the least. Especially not when she was seeing, for the first time, what Dean was more than willing to do to him. 

He offered her a weak smile. “Hi, babe. Do me a favor, yeah?”

“Of course.”

He half-sat, half-slid down the wall. “Go run me a bath. A hot one.”

She went into the bathroom and did what he asked before going back to him and sitting with him. She curled up, holding onto herself and trying not to cry. But when she felt Eggsy’s hand on her shoulder, she did start crying and she buried her face against him.

“I didn’t mean to make him so mad,” she said against him. “I won’t call you that anymore.”

“Oh, babe,” he said, holding her close. “You didn’t do this. I did. It’s my…” He trailed off before saying it was his fault. He was starting to _sound_ like their mother. “I knew trying to call might get me in trouble.”

She looked up at him. “Who were you calling?”

“Back when my dad died, another soldier came and brought me the medal. If I ever needed help, I was supposed to call the number on it.” He tipped his head back against the wall. “I was… I was gonna have him take you away.”

She stared at him for a moment before looking down. “Oh…”

“Cos I can’t protect you, baby. That’s the _only_ reason. I thought… maybe I could really keep you safe. But I can’t. Dean hit you and…”

“It’s okay. He hits you.”

Eggsy sat up a bit and looked at her. “You knew?”

She nodded. “Mmhmm. But you didn’t want me to know, so I… pretended.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re such a good girl, babe.”

He pulled himself to his feet and staggered to the bathroom. “Gonna take a bath and… maybe I’ll hurt less after.”

“Okay.” She got up and followed him to the door. “Eggsy…?”

He looked over at her. “Mm?”

“Why does Dean get mad that I call you ‘daddy’?”

Eggsy sighed and shut the water off. He sat on the side of the bathtub and took his shirt off, making a pained sound as he did. “Cos. Cos I ain’t your father. Do you remember mummy?”

She nodded. “Kinda.”

“She was my mummy, too.”

“Then… who’s my father?”

Eggsy looked at her and then at the floor. “Daise…”

She watched him for a minute, her head tipped to the side. Her eyes widened and she made a soft, upset sound. “Dean?”

“Yeah, babe.”

He saw her lips start quivering and he held his arms out. She went over to him and he held her close. He felt her tears against his chest and he just tightened his hold on her. He’d known that, someday, it would have to come out. But he’d never wanted the day to actually come.

“I’m still your dad,” he whispered to her. “Whatever Dean does to me, however mad he gets… I’m still your dad, babe.”

03

“He goes by Rottweiler,” Merlin told Harry five long, _long_ hours later. “He has a number of charges against him, ranging from assault, to theft, to drug dealing. They were all dropped, however, and he’s never been convicted of a thing.”

“Wonderful,” Harry said dryly. That told him that whoever had Eggsy was well connected. Getting him out - because Harry had already decided they _were_ getting him out - was going to prove a more difficult task than he’d initially thought.

“He works for Dean Baker, who coincidentally married Michelle Unwin. Michelle was killed in an accident about five years ago.”

“What sort of ‘accident’?”

Merlin gave Harry an unamused look. “The kind where she ended up missing her head and a good portion of her neck. Authorities found her body in a field. Interestingly enough, there were traces of dyes in the wounds.”

Harry sat back. “Valentine.”

They knew Valentine was somehow behind the rash of seemingly random deaths, primarily of Omegas. They all had very little in common; the manner of death, the dyes, and that they’d vanished some time beforehand. They knew, but they couldn’t tie him to it. This was the closest they’d come in five years to connecting the so-called philanthropist to anything.

Merlin nodded. “It would seem that Baker went into business with Valentine.”

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. “If Michelle had…” Harry shook his head. They knew it was an explosive device, planted high in the neck, but that was all. “It’s likely Eggsy does, as well.”

“And his daughter,” Merling added

“Something happened,” Harry said. “Baker did something to her, and he was trying to get her out.”

“That seems likely, yes.”

“Figure out a way to get me in there. I don’t care _how_.”

Merlin nodded. “I’m already working on that.”

It was a week before they managed to find what he needed. Dean, like Valentine, had managed to keep a lot of his underworld dealings well hidden. Some of the obvious ones - drugs for one - he didn’t try to hide. It helped keep the rest hidden.

Lamorak was the one to bring it to them. “My informant has finally gotten somewhere,” he told Harry and Merlin. “Baker has a steady flow of tech from Valentine and he’s gotten into human trafficking. He operates out of his brothel. Bigger clients are often invited to spend the night.”

“That’s how I get in, then.”

“Do we know what the tech is?” Merlin asked.

Lamorak shook his head. “No one’s talking. It’s part of the deal they make when they buy from one of Valentine’s people. My informant _did_ manage to get enough to know that it’s guaranteed to keep whoever it’s used on in line.”

It took Merlin a few days to get in contact with Dean’s people and get a meeting set up. He’d wanted to do it quicker; so had Harry. But there was a certain speed things like this went, and if Merlin had tried to go faster, they would have backed out.

Harry walked in the afternoon of the meeting, his glasses in place and umbrella in hand. He did a slow sweep of the hotel lobby. It looked classy enough, with a bar to the left of check in and a lounge area to either side of the entrance. He could see a dining area through a door just past the bar. 

There were four people sitting at the bar; two women, two men. Harry could see one of the men in profile and he was certainly _not_ Eggsy. The other man had his back to Harry; his hair was just shy of being shoulder length, and was deliberately mussed. One of the two women smiled at Harry and said something too quiet for him to hear. He looked over his shoulder at Harry, whose eyes widened only imperceptibly at the realization that this was Eggsy; Eggsy looked back at the others, and got up from the bar.

He sauntered over to Harry, his shirt open and barely hiding the yellowed bruises on his torso. His jeans looked almost too tight, and they looked a bit off to Harry. It was a couple moments before he could pinpoint _why_ ; the button too loose and the hem of the zipper too tight for them to be anything but decorative. He had a seductive smile in place that Harry could see didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes made Harry feel like he was looking at a dead man. He supposed if one wasn’t looking for signs like that, Eggsy’s act would seem quite well done.

“Well, hello,” Eggsy said once he was close. He put a hand on Harry’s arm. “You must be the man I’ve been hearing about. No one told me you were so good looking.”

With Eggsy right up against him, Harry could see the yellowed remains of a healing bruise under Eggsy’s left eye. Harry wondered just how many other bruises Eggsy had. That call had clearly cost Eggsy dearly.

“Do you hear about Mr. Baker’s business often?” Harry asked lightly.

Eggsy chuckled softly. Harry thought it sounded decent for a forced laugh; that told him that Eggsy had been at this for quite some time. Harry had to wonder if Michelle had been in Eggsy’s position, too. He had to wonder just what he’d left them to.

“Only when they’re big buyers. I’m your entertainment while you’re here. Anything you want, you just tell me.”

Harry gave him a well-practiced neutral look. “Does Mr. Baker sell exclusively to gay men?”

“Oh, I’m not gay. I’m fine with whatever.” Eggsy smiled. “But if you’re straight, I’m sure one of the ladies at the bar would be _more_ than happy to entertain you. Although… I can tell you now, even the straight men who take me for the night have fun.”

“Well, I suppose it’s just as well that I’m _not_ straight,” Harry said with a smile as real as Eggsy’s own. “I’m sure we’ll have quite a bit of fun.”

Eggsy made a quiet and pleased sound that wasn’t exactly a laugh. “Well then, since we have the time, why don’t I show you to the suite and we can… mmm…” He looked Harry up and down, leaving his lips parted and letting the older man see him running his tongue along his upper teeth. “...get to know each other a little better while you wait for Dean?”

Harry gave him a somewhat apologetic look. “I strictly adhere to business before pleasure.”

Eggsy shrugged. “As you like. I’ll just go and wait for you.”

Eggsy kept up the act until he was out of sight of the older businessman. At least he’d pinged the man properly. Publicly a considerate gentleman. Eggsy thought he might be in for an easy night; the clients Dean attracted who acted like that even in the hotel usually just wanted a fuck.

There was the occasional one among them who wanted to bottom. He doubted the businessman would be like that, however. He had a smell to him that just… was dominant. And it was a _nice_ fucking smell. Warm and almost heady, like some odd but perfectly blended combination of brandy and musk.

In another life, Eggsy thought he would have gone willingly to his bed; perhaps he would have even asked to be hurt the way it felt best. He could have woken up, enveloped in that scent because he wanted to be in it and not just because he was being forced to be. But maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad.

Eggsy stripped the shirt off and hung it up. Based on how perfectly his hair had been, how neatly pressed his suit was, and the fact that he was carrying an umbrella on a perfectly clear day, Eggsy had assumed that he was the sort who’d want the suite to look orderly. He even neatened his hair before he sat on the bed and waited for him to come back.

It was a few hours before Harry went to the suite. Eggsy looked up, the smile and act back in place, and stood. His eyes flicked to Harry’s hand briefly. He could see a trigger device in Harry’s hand. So much for his easy night with a gentleman who smelled as good as he looked.

“On the fence about buying?” he asked as he went over to Harry.

“Yes. The technology sounds very interesting, but it seems a bit… far fetched.”

Eggsy put his hands on Harry’s hand, the one not holding the trigger. He knew better than to seem like he was reaching for them. “Oh, it works nicely. Although…” he laughed softly. “It’s hardly a deterrent for me. I _love_ how it feels. That’s why I’m the one clients like you get see it demonstrated on.”

“Perhaps later,” Harry said.

“Would you like a drink then?”

“I think I would quite enjoy having a drink with you.”

Eggsy led him by the hand, walking backwards, to the sofa. “You sit, I’ll pour.” He went over to the wet bar and poured the both of them a drink. He brought them over, handing one to Harry as he joined him, sitting against Harry and turned toward him. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What shall we drink to?”

Harry was using all of his training to hide his actual reaction to this. This was what he’d left Lee’s son to. This is what he’d become because Harry hadn’t checked up on him. This was what Lee’s granddaughter was going to end up as if Harry couldn’t get them out. He was going to, whatever it took.

“How about…” He paused. He couldn’t just tell Eggsy who he was, but he still wanted to leave him with some… _realization_ that he hadn’t been forgotten. “... to this being the first of many nights we see each other.”

Eggsy laughed, low and sultry. “That sounds lovely.”

Eggy hated when they played at this being a fun romp for him and not something he did because he had no choice. He took a sip of the drink, forcing himself to not just drink the entire thing down at once. He’d fucked enough men like this to know they didn’t _drink_ , they fucking _sipped_. He watched as Harry did the same, and then frowned, and then looked at the glass before lowering it.

“Something the matter?”

Harry could hear the first stirrings of alarm in Eggsy’s voice. “I’m afraid I’m simply accustomed to something of a higher quality.”

“I can…” He tried hard to not let the fear show. If the client wasn’t satisfied in the morning, even over something like this, it would be on him. He swallowed the fear down and smiled again. “I can see if someone can get you something better.”

Harry smiled gently. His taste in whisky wasn’t something that should scare Eggsy. “It’ll do. You needn’t go to the trouble.”

“Oh, but I want to.” Eggsy could hear his act slipping and he took a moment to take a breath and force the fear back down. “I want you to be satisfied, in _every_ way.”

“So far, I am.” He paused. Clearly his satisfaction was a requirement. He’d have to make a point of letting Baker know, without being obvious, that he was very satisfied. “You know, I don’t make a habit of spending the night with someone I know nothing about.”

Eggsy chuckled. “What’s to know?”

Harry took another sip of the whisky. If he could pretend to be the sort of person who would buy from Baker, he could pretend to like the whisky. “Your name would be a nice start.”

“Eggsy,” he said. “Or Gary. Or whatever you like. Tonight is your fantasy, after all.”

“Well then, Eggsy, please call me Harry. Tell me about yourself, would you?”

“Well…” he paused because what in the fuck even. Had this guy never had a rent-a-date before? Shit. You don’t do fucking small talk with them. That was the downside of this whole ‘host’ thing, though. Sometimes they felt like they had to do the smalltalk thing, even when they were in the suite. “I’m twenty-eight, clean, disease free, and a _fantastic_ fuck.”

“That hardly tells me anything.”

Harry saw the act slip again and something calculating on Eggsy’s face for a moment. He wasn’t following the expected script and it was troubling Eggsy. He thought Eggsy might even be trying to figure out the ‘right’ answer to the question.

“I’m here to fulfill your fantasies. You wanna fuck me, or beat on me, or do something _really_ nasty with me? I’m game. I love it all.” He set his cup on the coffee table and put his arms around Harry’s neck. “Is that the thing? You’ve got some _really_ nasty fantasy and you think I won’t want it? _Believe me_ , whatever it is, I _want_ it.”

Harry rose his brow. Eggsy was good, he’d give him that. If it wasn’t for the dead look in his eyes, Harry would have been inclined to believe him. He assumed that Eggsy was feeling _something_ , be it fear or revulsion or hate, but he didn’t even catch the smell of it on him.

“Hm. From what Mr. Baker told me, the implants let him hear whatever goes on.”

Eggsy nodded. “Of course, he has that shut off in here. There’s sensors around the room that keep that part switched off while I’m in here. Mr. Baker values his client’s privacy. It’s true in all of the suites here.”

Harry said nothing for a moment. “So I could, in theory, say or do anything to you.”

“Absolutely.” Eggsy winked. “I’ve pretty much done it all in here, so… you can say all the nasty shit you want to me and do worse.”

Harry smirked ever so slightly. “Well, I _do_ have something in mind I’m almost certain no one has ever done with you in here.”

Eggsy groaned inwardly. Yep, his easy night was most certainly out the window. This guy was obviously a fucking freak. A _rich_ fucking freak. “I _love_ it already.” He hopped up and held his hands out. “Let’s get started.”

Harry let Eggsy lead him over to the bed, but didn’t let the Omega strip him. Instead, he excused himself to the bathroom and changed into nightwear. When he came out, Eggsy’s jeans were folded and on a chair. The man, himself, was in the bed. Eggsy looked surprised that Harry wasn’t either nude or in some get up.

“What… I don’t…” He sat up. “You’re wearing pyjama pants…”

Harry shut the lights off and got in on the other side of the bed. “I’m going to sleep.”

“What do you mean you’re going to sleep?”

Harry heard the incredulity in Eggsy’s voice, and the fear. “I told you I had something in mind no one has done with you in here. And I would be quite surprised if someone else had just had a drink with you and gone to sleep.”

“Yes, but… but… I’m supposed to _satisfy_ you.” He had lost all pretense and the panic was clear in his voice. “How’s just sleeping going to satisfy you?”

“What happens if you don’t satisfy me? You’ve mentioned it several times now.”

Eggsy lowered his head. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He sighed. “Dean beats the fuck out of me, or uses the implant to punish me.”

“Oh?” Harry asked innocently. “I thought you loved having that used on you.”

“It’s part of the act,” Eggsy said quietly. He scooted closer to Harry and put his hands on his arm. “Look, just… just tell me what you want. I can play it however you like. I can scream and fight, or be passive, or whatever you want if you don’t like willing. I. I fucked up. I had you pegged as liking that kinda act. I’m sorry. Let me, let me make it up to you.”

Harry felt nauseous. He put a hand on one of Eggsy’s own. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Eggsy. I simply would like to sleep. There’s nothing against that, is there?”

“No… no, sir. Nothing.”

Eggsy let go of him and lay back. Dean was going to fucking kill him. He’d fucked up so spectacularly that he’d be lucky if the businessman bought anything from Dean. Maybe he could convince Dean to take it out on him and not Daisy. Maybe.

Harry could smell Eggsy’s fear and he had to keep from reacting to it. He lay there, listening to Eggsy breathe. He had a feeling Eggsy was trying to force himself to not go into an actual panic. The smell of his fear had only grown as the night had worn on, and eventually Eggsy’s forced slow breathing deepened and he actually slept. Harry wasn’t sure how Eggsy had even managed to sleep with how afraid he smelled.

Harry dozed; guilt is not conducive to sleeping. It was a little before 4 a.m. when he got out of bed and sat in the chair by the window, just watching Eggsy sleep. His sleep wasn’t easy and every so often, he made a quiet, fearful noise. When it was light out, Harry dressed and got ready to leave. He went back over to the bed and watched Eggsy for a moment. He had a feeling Eggsy would wake very easily, and he took care to touch him as little as possible as he put the medal back around his neck. He crept out and went to find Baker.

04

It was mid-afternoon when the maid woke Eggsy. He looked around, very confused as to why the client - why _Harry_ \- had left without so much as a word. Or, you know, wanting a fuck. He stumbled out of bed and started dressing. 

“Mr. Baker wants to see you,” she told him.

Eggsy sighed but nodded. “Yeah. After how last night went, I figured he would. How pissed off is he?”

She shook her head. “He didn’t seem all that upset, but he’s _gonna_ be if he sees you wore that.”

Eggsy stared at her and then looked down at his clothing. An unbuttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. That was hardly a bad combination in this place. “What’s… he got to be upset about?”

“That necklace of yours. Thought you didn’t have it anymore.” She eyed him for a moment and then shrugged. “Ain’t gonna out you.”

Eggsy felt his throat and felt the medal. He pulled on the chain until the magnetic ends broke apart and stared at it. He flipped it over and saw the number on the back. It _was_ his father’s medal. The medal he’d dropped in the phone box. The medal he shouldn’t have and certainly hadn’t been wearing.

He thought about giving it to the maid and asking her to throw it out. But what if Dean or one of his dogs saw it? That would be just as bad as Dean finding it on him, or in his suite, or at all really. Numbly, he shoved the medal in his pocket.

“Thanks, um, for that,” he said. “Not telling.”

Eggsy left her and went down to Dean’s suite. He stood outside the door for several minutes. He’d just _had_ a serious beating - on he’d brought on himself - and now he was in for a second one. _If_ Dean didn’t take it out on Daisy.

He took a breath and knocked on the door. He held his hands up when Dean opened it. “I can explain!”

Dean stepped back, looking very curious. “Come inside an’ you can explain it to me.”

Eggsy shuddered but followed him into the suite. At least if Dean was bringing him into the suite, that ought to mean a beating. Dean would probably get his dogs after him again, too. But that was… that was fine. It was being taken out of him and that was fine.

“I did exactly what he said. He said he wanted to try something different! I told him I loved it already.”

Dean eyed him. “And did you do what he wanted?”

“Yes!”

Dean went over to a cabinet and got into it. “And he said he was unhappy?”

Eggsy felt his heart racing. What did Dean need from there to beat him with? _Fuck_. He was utterly fucked. “He didn’t say.”

Dean turned around and Eggsy could see he had _something_ in his fist. “If he didn’t say, why try and explain yourself?”

Eggsy lowered his head. “Because I _know_ I fucked up. I _know_ I did something wrong, but I… I don’t know _what_ I did.”

He flinched when he saw Dean move but no blow landed. He looked up at him and… Dean was holding out a couple £10 notes. Eggsy looked between them and Dean.

“Take ‘em.”

Eggsy held his hands up. “I know better than to steal from you, Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m giving you a reward, Mugsy. You did good. However you think you fucked up, you did good.”

Eggsy took the notes from him cautiously. “I don’t… understand.”

“That old fuck came and found me this morning. Told me all about how you’d demonstrated the implant for him.” Dean laughed. “Had no idea you’d gotten so good at the act. Fucker actually believed your whole ‘it gets me hot’ schtick. Said if I ever felt like selling you, he’d buy. Apparently, he likes the idea of a slave who’ll come crawling and begging to be tortured.”

Eggsy just stared at Dean for a moment. That had not happened. At all. Yeah, he’d asked for it and offered to do anything. He’d been terrified of what would happen if Dean got a less than stellar report. Maybe that’s what he’d been so excited about, a slave who lived in such terror that they _would_ beg for anything.

“I.” Eggsy looked at the notes again. “Thank you.”

Dean nodded. “You c’n get goin’.”

Eggsy turned and then paused. “Is it… could I take Daisy out? Go and get her something nice?”

“I don’t give a fuck what you do with it.”

“Thank you.” He went back to his suite, already planning on what to do for Daisy.

Daisy was sitting by the window, reading the story he’d given her as an assignment. She had a notebook open next to her and she’d been taking notes every so often. She looked up and saw him. He didn’t smell of fear or of someone he’d had to ‘work’ for (she didn’t know _what_ ‘work’ meant in this context, just how Eggsy came home). And he looked almost… happy?

“I’m going to change and then you and me are going out.”

“To the bookstore or…” Her eyes lit up and she hopped up. “Are we going somewhere nice, like for ice cream? Should I put on something pretty?”

Eggsy smiled. “It’s a surprise, love.”

She watched him go into the bathroom and put her books away. She wanted to ask what the surprise was and where they were going, but Eggsy so rarely came home and announced a surprise! She pulled her hair back into a loose tail and then waited for him to come out. When he came out, she watched him drop his work clothes in the basket, and she could just see his hand shaking a little.

That worried her. It didn’t happen all the time, but sometimes his hands shook. It wasn’t the only thing she’d noticed, either. Sometimes he’d stumble when he was walking, usually if they were walking somewhere like the bookstore and not just through the hotel. She thought there was more that she just never saw, like the way he’d tried to make her never realize Dean hit him.

Maybe if she went to Dean, and was real nice, and called him dad… maybe he’d let Eggsy get looked at by someone. Dean sometimes had someone come in and look at the others in the hotel, if their ‘work’ left them hurt bad.

“Ready, babe?”

She beamed up at him. “Yep!”

She followed him out of the hotel and she tried to figure out where they were heading by where they went. She skipped ahead of him, just enough so that if they were turning, he’d have to tell her. She checked behind herself every so often, but he was just watching her with a faint smile. 

“I know where we’re going!” she yelled after a while and bounced around.

“Where’s that, princess?”

“This is where we went to get my dress!”

He grinned at her and touched her cheek. “Absolutely. Go on ahead if you want, sweetheart. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“What can I get?”

He leaned down and put his hands on her cheeks. “Whatever you want.”

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yep. Whatever you want, babe.”

She squealed and ran down the sidewalk, beelining it for the charity shop. She’d never been told she could get whatever she wanted. It was always something specific. A pair of trousers, a shirt, a new storybook or text. But this was _whatever she wanted_.

Eggsy smiled as she ran off and he leaned back against a building wall. He was feeling weak and needed a rest. He knew Daisy saw more than she pointed out, and he knew it would ruin her excitement if she noticed how he was feeling. Again.

But it wasn’t _just_ that. He’d noticed someone following them for the last six blocks. He saw them out of the corner of his eye and they kept moving in his direction. And that let him get a better at the person following them. She wasn’t bad looking at that. Sorta short, long hair, glasses. But seeing her a bit better told him what he really needed to know about his tail. Dean wouldn’t trust a woman to follow him. He didn’t know why some woman was following him but he figured it wasn’t a problem.

He pushed off the wall and walked down toward the charity shop. He could see his Daisy walking up one aisle, looking very carefully at everything. He waited up front, letting her take her time and pick what she most wanted. He saw her lingering by some dresses, and she kept looking at one in particular. Even as she walked away to look at the rest of the things in the shop, he had a feeling that’s what she’d go back to.

It was pretty, too, from what he’d seen. It was very pale yellow, so pale that it was nearly white. There were orange daisies on it; very few at the top, with more and more until the bottom quarter of it was full of falling flowers. It had a wide belt the same red-orange as the petals of the flowers and an oversized, fluffy flower to one side.

Eggsy walked over to where the shoes were, looking for something she could have to wear with the dress. They weren’t going to have many places to get dressed up for - which is why going for something as small as ice cream was a reason to dress up - but the queen of his heart should have pretty shoes to go with the pretty dress.

“Is she your daughter?”

He looked toward the voice, and put on his happy-to-see-you smile. His tail had come into the shop while he’d been distracted. “Yeah, she’s my babe.”

Roxy smiled back at him and then looked at Daisy so Merlin could get a good image of her. “No school today?”

“Oh,” Eggsy laughed, although it was forced. He thought he understood why she was following them. “You a welfare officer?”

Roxy chuckled. “What? No!”

Eggsy nodded a little, not really buying it. He wished he could be certain that no one had followed them, that he could just tell the welfare officer that yes, Daisy needed to be taken away. “That’s good, though if you _were_ , I could tell you she’s homeschooled and it wouldn’t be an issue anyway.”

“That must be hard on you.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I work from home, so it ain’t, really.”

Roxy eyed him for a moment. “Is that how your partner wants things?”

Eggsy looked up from the shoes he was looking at, stared for a moment, and then looked at Roxy. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Your partner. Your boyfriend.” She smiled gently. “The one who gave you that black eye.”

Eggsy gave her a very flat look and said, somewhat sarcastically, “I’m clumsy.”

“Look, I work for a refuge. We mainly take in gay men, and their children. We can _help_ you get away from your boyfriend.”

“Thanks, but, um… I’m single.” Eggsy gave her a well-practiced smile. “And I’m just clumsy.”

“Of course,” Roxy said. She held out a card. “If you get tired of being clumsy, give us a ring, yeah?”

Eggsy wanted to take the card from her, or to tell her to take Daisy and get the implant out of her. But if someone was listening for Dean? It would be as bad as him finding that Eggsy (somehow) had the medal again. So he just shook his head and picked up a pair of white shoes with little bows on top. “Don’t need it.”

Roxy watched him walk back over to Daisy and frowned slightly. He hadn’t even looked at the card. If he had, he would have seen the Kingsman logo and the printed number 12.19.97. She had noticed his slight hesitation before he refused the card. She surmised that either the implants had a fantastic range or Eggsy was accustomed to being followed by someone who was listening. She left the shop to consult with Merlin and Arthur.

Eggsy, meanwhile, had found Daisy back at the pale yellow dress again. “Like it?”

“Ye-e-es.”

“So? What’s the problem?”

She turned the pricetag over. It read £8. “It’s expensive,” she said quietly.

“Oh, yeah, I see. And with a pair of shoes for it, we’re talkin’ a whole tenner.”

She nodded. “So I thought I’d just look at it again.”

“I bet… if you ask the nice lady at the counter, she’d let you try it on. Maybe even wear it home.”

Daisy looked up at him. “I can’t wear it home, daddy.”

“You can if I buy it,” he said with a wink and held the shoes out to her.

Her eyes got as wide as they could as she took them from him. “Really?!”

He nodded. “Really. I got plenty for it, Daise.”

She plucked the hangar from the rack and ran up the aisle to the counter. Eggsy could hear her excitedly asking if she could wear it home. The lady showed her where she could change while Eggsy went up to the counter and got one of the £10 notes out. He thought about ‘donating’ the medal, but… he couldn’t do it. It would be safer and the medal was worthless, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave it a second time. Not when he’d clearly been unable to the first time. 

The dress was paid for by the time Daisy finished changing. She came out, holding the clothes she’d been wearing in one hand, and twirled around for him. It was even nicer than her pink dress.

“I feel like a princess,” she said dreamily. “Or a fairy.”

Eggsy grinned. “Well, if I’m in the company of either fae or royalty… or maybe even a fairy princess… I suppose getting you some cream is in order. Do fairy princesses like ice cream?”

She stared at him for a moment, because they _never_ had this kind of money! She never got a new dress _and_ new shoes _and_ ice cream all in one day! “Fairy princesses love ice cream.”

He let her walk ahead of him as they went for ice cream. He watched her skip a bit ahead of him, and then stop and twirl until he caught up. There were probably better uses of the money, but he didn’t care. Her delight in having some girl’s old dress, some girl’s old shoes, and a bowl of ice cream was worth far more to him.

05

For the next few days, the dress - or perhaps, more properly, the Dress - hung on the wall opposite Daisy’s bed. It became her new favorite escape and, more than once, Eggsy caught her just staring at the dress, with a far away and dreamy look in her eyes. 

He was watching her daydream when the phone rang. He looked over at it curiously. The in-room phone system still worked, but none of the residents ever really used it. He shifted on the bed and picked up the receiver.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Eggsy.”

It took him a second to place the voice. It was the front desk girl.

“Not a bother, Matti. Whatcha need?”

“Um… Mr. Baker called up front and asked me to call you and tell you to get Daisy in something nice and bring her to his office.”

Eggsy frowned at that. “Did he say why?”

“Yes…” she said hesitantly. “He wants her to know how much her dad loves her.”

Eggsy said nothing for a moment. “Well, nothing wrong with that.” His tone made it very clear that he felt there was everything wrong with that.

“Mm.” Hers made it clear that she agreed with him.

“I’ll have her down there in… I dunno. Ten minutes?”

“I’ll let Mr. Baker know.”

He hung up and saw how Daisy was looking at him. “Dean wants you in his office. In something pretty.”

She frowned. “Okay…”

“I don’t like it, either, babe. But he wants you to know how much your dad loves you, so.”

She watched him for a moment. She _knew_ how much her _dad_ loved her, thank you very much. Her _dad_ had spend a lot of money on her (it had been less than £20, but that was a lot in her world) all in one day. Whatever Dean wanted wouldn’t mean a thing about her dad.

“You could wear your new dress,” Eggsy offered.

She made a face and rolled her eyes.

“I bet it would make your dad happy to see you in that,” he said, and rather pointedly.

She was about to make another face when she tipped her head slightly and got that same calculating look in her eyes that Eggsy sometimes had in his. If she let her ‘dad’ be happy and wore a pretty thing for him, maybe she could con him into getting her _real_ dad looked at.

“Okay,” she said as she got up. “I’ll make my dad real happy, then.”

She got the dress and went to get changed into it. She brushed her hair out so it looked nice and found a flower-shaped barrette to add to her hair. She frowned at the face in the mirror and sighed. She could do this, she could go and spend some time with Dean and make him happy. Whatever. It couldn’t be _that_ bad, right?

“How do I look?” she asked as she came out.

Eggsy watched her slip on her new shoes with a sad smile. “You look beautiful, babe.”

He hoped - really and truly _hoped_ \- that Dean was actually deciding to start taking care of his daughter. To actually have her as his _child_ and not as a tool. Daisy’s life would be so much better if he did, even if that meant he wouldn’t be able to spend much in the way of time with her. Even if that meant Dean would want her to look at him the way he did. She was old enough though, wasn’t she? That she wouldn’t forget what they’d had just because Dean wanted to reeducate her. He hoped so, anyway.

He walked her down to Dean’s office. It had been the hotel’s gym before Dean had bought the place. Two of the walls were glass, and Eggsy could see someone in the office with Dean. As they made their way around to the door, Eggsy felt his heart drop. He’d never _seen_ the man in the office before.

He put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder and made her stay with him. Dean did not want to be interrupted when dealing with a client, ever. But Dean saw him and waved them toward the office. 

Eggsy opened the door, trying hard to keep the servile act in place. “I’m sorry, Mr. Baker. I thought she said to bring Daisy down. I wasn’t trying to interrupt you.”

“No, no, bring her in. I have a friend for her to meet.”

Eggsy felt cold, but kept the smile in place. “Oh, sure.”

He held the door open for her and closed it behind her. He had an idea of what was about to happen. Right or wrong, he didn’t want it to happen if he wasn’t in the room. Based on the smirk playing on Dean’s face, Eggsy thought that was exactly what he wanted.

“This is Hammond,” Dean said to Daisy. “Why don’t you say hi to him?”

She looked at Eggsy uncertainly and then went over to Hammond. “Hi.”

Hammond was an older man, in a suit and jumper. He was bald and wore glasses. He looked, to Eggsy, like a fucking accountant. A rich fucking accountant if he was buying shit from Dean. Eggsy didn’t like the look of him and really wanted to get between the sick fuck and his kid.

“She’s very pretty,” the rich fucking accountant said. Eggsy wanted to snarl at the soft, rolling way he spoke. He hated Hammond already. “Has she ever…”

“No.”

Eggsy looked between Hammond and Dean. “Dean…” he whispered and shook his head.

Dean went over to him. “Do you have some problem, _Gary_?”

Eggsy nodded. “Come on, Dean,” he whispered. “She’s _eight_.”

Dean slapped Eggsy, hard, and then looked back at Hammond. “So, would you prefer to keep her for the week, instead of just three days?”

“A _week_?”

Dean looked over at Eggsy. “Say _one_ more word. _One_.”

Hammond eyed Eggsy curiously. “Is that one her, ah, caretaker?”

“Eh, good a word as any for what this bitch is to her,” Dean said with a shrug.

“How much to rent the pair?”

Dean quirked his brow. “This bitch brings in a lot of money for me. A _lot_.”

Hammond smiled slowly. “Mr. Baker, I _have_ a lot of money. The implants we bought previously and three days of both of them will hardly make a dent in my funds. And I think I can say that if my associates and I are…” he looked at Eggsy, at Daisy, and then at Dean again “ _pleased_ with our purchases, we can look forward to a long, mutually profitable relationship.”

Dean eyed Eggsy for a moment. “Are you wanting him as _just_ a caretaker? He’s been very well trained.”

“Well, I’m sure my husband would… quite enjoy getting to know him.”

Dean smiled. “Mugsy, go get some things together for the two of you.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Dean, you can’t do this.”

Dean went back to his desk and got the remotes for Eggsy and Daisy’s controllers. He laid them both on the desk. “Pick one.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Dean… Dean please.”

“Pick one, or _I_ will.”

Eggsy looked between the controllers and Daisy. He could smell the fear coming from her. He knew she didn’t understand _what_ he was so afraid of, but she was still reacting to it. His hand hovered over one and then the other. He had no idea which was which, but if he picked poorly, his Daisy… His poor, sweet Daisy.

“That one,” he said, touching the left one.

Dean picked it up and looked at Daisy. “Go and get clothing for three days, for the both of you, and come… right… back.”

She nodded and ran out the door. 

“I’m very sorry you had to witness this,” Dean said to Hammond. He hit the button on the screen and Eggsy went down. “The only way to keep him in line is to threaten to use it on her. This? This is almost a reward.”

“Then why not just use hers?”

“He’s managed to be lucky when it’s come to this. Usually the threat is enough, but you know how bitches can be about pups.”

Hammond nodded in commiseration. “I quite understand. We kept a pair for some years, until I lost interest in the pup. Sadly, we had to sell off the bitch long before then.”

“Yes, I’ve thought a few times about selling this bitch off.” Dean looked down at Eggsy and hit the button again. “And I think, if this transaction doesn’t go smoothly, I’ll be doing just that.”

“You fuck.” Eggsy’s voice was a pained whisper.

“Oh, I know. Got you all turned on and no one to fuck.” Dean sneered down at him and then turned his attention back to Hammond. “Let’s talk numbers while the pup gets their stuff.”

06

By the time Daisy came back, Eggsy was able to get to his feet again and Dean had his money. The rich fucking accountant had a rich fucking car; Eggsy had Daisy get in the back and he sat up front with him.

“So,” he started after driving for a quarter hour, “has she actually never-”

“She’s never been on a job, no,” Eggsy said numbly. “She doesn’t even know what the job _is_.”

The fucking accountant nodded. He looked in the rearview mirror at her. She looked terrified. He wanted to say something, anything, to calm them down. But he couldn’t. Not yet.

“We should be there in about ten minutes.”

Eggsy nodded and looked out the window. Five years. He’d kept Daisy safe for five years. And now, all of that was gone. By the next morning, unless he could convince the accountant and his husband otherwise, Daisy was going to know what ‘working’ was. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He pulled into the drive of a small house. Eggsy got the bag, and Daisy, out of the car. She took his hand and stayed against him, even as they were let into the house. Their host lingered outside for a moment, checking to see if they’d been followed.

“ _We’re scanning the implants now,_ ” came a tech’s voice over the glasses feed. “ _We’ll have the frequency isolated as soon as possible._ ”

“Let me know the _moment_ you have it,” Merlin whispered. “They’re both terrified, and I’d rather not have Eggsy thinking I want to fuck his daughter any longer than I have to.”

“ _Will do, sir,_ ” the tech said before cutting the feed on their end.

Merlin went into the house. It wasn’t his; it was owned by Kingsman, although it was listed currently as belonging to Henry and Hammond DeVere. He saw that Eggsy and Daisy hadn’t moved from just inside the door. The girl was clinging to Eggsy. The _moment_ they had the frequency isolated. The very fucking _moment_.

“Does your daughter enjoy coloring?”

Eggsy’s hand tightened on Daisy’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

“There’s a coloring book and a box of crayons on the sofa in the other room. Why don’t you go color?”

She looked up at Eggsy, who nodded ever so slightly. She clearly did _not_ want to let go of him, and so he let go of her first and she all but scurried into the other room. Merlin, pointedly, kept his gaze elsewhere while she left the room.

“I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

He led Eggsy upstairs. There were three bedrooms; two on one side and the master on the other. Merlin motioned to the two doors but didn’t approach them. He wanted to keep his scent well away from their rooms.

“Those are for the two of you.”

“May I stay with her?” Eggsy’s voice was quiet.

“They’re… not the biggest of rooms. I mean, you’re welcome to, but… it’ll be cramped, won’t it?”

Eggsy shrugged. “We live in a hotel room. And she’ll be scared.”

Merlin could hear that Eggsy was just holding himself together. He’d watched Harry’s interactions with Eggsy at the hotel, and he’d been expecting Eggsy to turn on his act, but the Omega wasn’t even _trying_.

“Then after my husband gets home, he and I can bring the other bed into the bigger of the two rooms.”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, that’s. We’ll be fine. And then there’s a room with an extra bed.”

Merlin rose his brow slightly. “Ah, I see. Well, I think we’ll move the bed anyway.”

Eggsy looked up at him and Merlin could see how lost and desperate he was. Eggsy forced a smile, but it looked more like a rictus of pain. “I’m more fun than she is, you know.” He closed the short distance between the two of them and put one hand on Merlin’s chest and the other right on his groin. “Let me show you, yeah?”

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispered, putting a hand on each of the Omega’s own. He pulled Eggsy’s hands away from his body. “You don’t have to show me anything.”

“No, but _she_ does, right?” Eggsy snapped. His eyes widened and he shook his head. “I’m sorry! Please, I’m-”

“It’s alright, Eggsy,” he said gently. “It’s alright.”

The Omega lowered his head, the fight going out of him again. Merlin could feel him shaking. _Fuck_ , he really wanted the tech to contact him again. To tell him they’d isolated the fucking frequency and they could cut Eggsy and Daisy off from Baker.

“Why don’t you go down and sit with her?”

Eggsy nudged their bag against a bedroom door and stepped back from Merlin. He gave the Alpha a look that was so very blank. “Okay…” 

Merlin watched him go downstairs again and turned the feed back on. “Report.”

“ _We’re still working, Merlin. We have it narrowed down, but_ -”

“Tell me there’s some _way_ I can speed this up.”

The tech frowned at the screen. He was glad Arthur wasn’t on the feed, because this was exactly what Arthur had been doing to Merlin for _days_. Merlin’s answer every time had been that it couldn’t go any faster than it was going.

“ _No, sir, I’m sorry but there isn’t._ ” The tech paused. “ _We just need…_ ”

“Need _what_?”

The tech was silent for a moment and then looked up at the feed again. “ _I think we have them isolated, sir._ ”

Merlin went downstairs and got his clipboard. He loaded in the tracking program and nodded. “I have access.”

“ _Excellent. Give me just a moment… and… yes. They’re gone from the outside scanner and only visible from inside. Baker should have no access to their implants now._ ”

“Spectacular,” he muttered. “What about the counter device?”

“ _The other team is working on it now. With the frequency isolated, it’ll be just a matter of some fine tuning. We should have it fully programmed and ready by tomorrow afternoon._ ”

“Make it tomorrow morning.”

The tech nodded, having already anticipated that Merlin would move their deadline up. “ _We’ll have an agent bring them by in the morning, no later than 10._ ”

Merlin sighed and cut the feed. Eggsy and Daisy were watching him from where the girl had been coloring. Eggsy’s arm was around her, and he was physically shielding her, as if he could hide her.

“Your implants have been cut off from Mr. Dean Anthony Baker.”

Eggsy frowned a little, looked at the clipboard in Merlin’s hand, and then eyed him again. “You’re stealing us.”

Merlin tipped his head slightly and nodded. “In essence, yes.” He paused. “You don’t… _want_ … to go back to him, do you?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Dean’s willing to put her to work. You’re willing to make her work for you. Doesn’t seem much different to me.”

“I’ll try to not take that personally.” Merlin offered him a wan smile. “What that means is he can’t trigger the explosives in them, nor can he track you. At least while you’re in this house.”

“But _you_ can, yeah?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, I do have the capability.”

“Doesn’t change anything then.”

Merlin’s lips twitched. “I suppose it doesn’t.” He held out his clipboard to Eggsy. He hated letting other people touch his electronics. They invariably did _something_ to fuck it up. “That’s the only device capable of activating your implants while you’re in the house.”

Eggsy looked at it coolly and then at Merlin. “I ain’t stupid. I reach for it, you snap it back, and then I’m…” He looked at Daisy and then back at Merlin. “Well, you saw in the office how I’d be.”

Merlin set the clipboard on the table beside Daisy’s coloring book. “Then I suppose it’ll just sit there.”

“Sure,” Eggsy said.

Merlin was about to say more when he heard the door open and close. He drew his gun from his back holster and eyed the doorway into the kitchen. He was vaguely aware of Eggsy pushing Daisy down on the floor and covering her. He relaxed after a moment and holstered the gun.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back for an hour yet,” he called.

Harry stepped into the doorway. “The advantage of being Arthur, my darling, is that I can decide to leave early if I so wish.” He very pointedly ignored the disapproving look Merlin was giving him. “Hello again, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sat up slowly, keeping Daisy shielded while he moved. “Hello again, Harry.”

Harry eyed the clipboard on the table and bit down on a laugh. “I see we have control of their implants.”

Merlin crossed his arms and scowled at Harry. “Just because I am protective of things that belong to me-”

“ _Protective_? Is _that_ what we’re calling it?”

“The last time I let you use one of my things, it came back with no _less_ than six bullet holes in it.”

Harry affected innocence. “Well, I dare say that same won’t happen if it’s in darling Miss Daisy’s care, now will it?”

Merlin shot Harry an annoyed look. If he didn’t want a man well in his 50s to have the care of his clipboard, why would he want it in the hands of a _child_?

“Daisy ain’t gonna touch it,” Eggsy said quietly.

Harry went over to where Eggsy was sitting and sat near to him. “Eggsy,” he started and then seemed unsure where to go. He just stared at Eggsy for a long moment before looking at Daisy and then back. “I’m sorry.”

Eggsy’s grip on Daisy visibly tightened. His lips pulled back just enough for the snarl to start and he looked between Harry and Merlin.

“No, that’s not.” He sighed and looked up at Merlin. “Doing a right job of fucking this up, aren’t I?”

“Harry…”

“The call you made? Asking for help?”

“How th’ fuck d’you know about that?”

Harry could just hear the growl in Eggsy’s voice. He was afraid, terribly so, but he was still willing to bite. That told Harry that he couldn’t be completely broken. There was _that_ , if nothing else.

“Because I gave you that medal. I was the one you were calling.” He paused. “Well, our organization was who you were calling. The code phrase? ‘Oxfords not brogues’?” He looked over at Merlin and _pointedly_ looked at Merlin’s shoes before looking back at Eggsy. “Which, by the way, are words to live by.”

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“That phrase told her that the call was for me. Sadly, by the time my agent got to where you’d been, you were already gone.”

Eggsy watched Harry for a moment, and then looked at Merlin, and then down at the floor. So. This was the military man. Some fucker who wanted a couple slaves and some of the implants. And married to someone who wanted to fuck his little Daisy. This is what he’d called for. This is what he’d had the fuck beaten out of him for reaching out to. This is what he got Daisy rented out over. A pair of sick fucks who were as bad as Dean.

“Thank you,” he forced himself to sound grateful.

Harry looked at Merlin and Merlin nodded. Harry waited until Merlin was gone from the room. “Eggsy,” he said softly, “No one is going to touch Daisy.”

Eggsy looked up at him warily. “Not even your husband?”

“Not even him. All we wanted was to get you both out.”

Eggsy nodded a little. “Okay.”

Harry eyed him for a moment. “Then… you understand....?”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry nodded slowly. “And what do you understand?”

Eggsy sighed quietly and tried to force himself to smile. It worked. Sort of. “That I’ll do whatever you say, whenever you say it.”

Harry sighed and put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. He squeezed gently and stood up. “I want you both to treat this as your home, alright? If you need something and you don’t know where it is, you’re welcome to ask me or Hamish.”

He left them alone and joined Hamish in the kitchen. He’d left Hamish’s clipboard out with Eggsy and Daisy. And whether Hamish liked it or not, Harry had already decided that Eggsy and Daisy were going to be keeping the clipboard until they found a way to deactivate the implants.


	3. Chapter 3

01

When Eggsy woke in the morning, it took him a minute to place where he was. He wasn’t in any more pain than he was normally. He was in an unfamiliar bed, but he was alone in it and decidedly unfucked. And Daisy was asleep in the other bed, and she was also untouched.

He snuggled up in the covers. He didn’t want Harry’s warm and heady scent to be comforting, but it was. Even if the Alpha hadn’t fucked him (yet) and hadn’t hit him (yet), he was still just as bad as Dean. Hamish’s scent wasn’t terrible, either. Like coffee and something… something earthy that Eggsy couldn’t identify. Fuuuck, they were nice scents to wake up in.

He had to remind himself, again, that they were just as bad as Dean, and that they’d eventually show it. They’d start in with words and work from there. Not that they really had to, except to make him _want_ to stay with them. Fuck, he hated knowing how people like Dean operated and knowing he’d still fall for it.

The Alphas had made them dinner the night before, and then moved the bed for him. They’d given him and Daisy space, letting them be alone as they liked. They’d actually even left the clipboard with them. Eggsy had wanted to take it and hide it, or break it, or just fuck with it. But he hadn’t dared.

And now he was curled up in bed, wrapped in their scents, and being fucking comforted by it.

“Fuck this,” he muttered and got out of the bed and the scents in it. 

There was no clock in the room, so Eggsy pulled back the curtain just enough to look outside. It was late morning. He saw a third car parked in the drive. It was almost on the road, parked in line with it and blocking Harry and Hamish in. Maybe that was what had woken him.

He wondered if he should go downstairs. They’d told him to treat this place as their home. There had been a time, back when he’d believed the worst that could happen in his life was Dean letting his dogs beat on him, back when they had still lived in the flat, when that had meant ‘come and go as you please’. He doubted they _meant_ that. 

He looked over at Daisy, still sleeping so peacefully. She’d done exactly what Dean had said and just gotten them clothing for their stay. She had no books, no toys, no _nothing_. The coloring book Hamish had let her use was still downstairs. He sighed, went over to her, and kissed her forehead; he’d decided to risk treating this place like a normal home. If… well, _when_ … they got angry over it, he’d just tell them he’d come down just for the coloring book. Because Daisy was so grateful for it and blah blah blah. Harry’d see through it; Eggsy’d flat out told him that he acted the way he thought he was expected to. But maybe… maybe they’d accept even the act.

He dressed and went downstairs. He could hear them talking with a woman. Her voice was familiar and, as he entered the kitchen, he realized why: it was the welfare officer. His eyes narrowed slightly. Harry had said he’d sent an agent after him. She’d tailed him, and he might not have noticed if he wasn’t accustomed to looking for Dean’s tails. And here she was again.

He smiled, turning on the ready-to-please act. It was… much, much easier to fall into with Daisy upstairs and away from these sick fucks. And with Harry’s word (did that count for anything?) that no one would touch her. 

“Hello again,” he said, keeping his voice low. He walked over to her and put a hand on her arm. “I presume you’re the agent Harry spoke of last night. The one he sent to save us from Dean.”

Yeah, _save_. He could call it that to her. Harry would probably like it. Then he could pull out the grateful act, where he wasn’t just fucking her because Harry said to, but because she had tried to do so much for him. Oh, thank you, thank you, yes let’s fuck.

Roxy smiled at him, but there was something sad in it that Eggsy just didn’t understand. Not beyond the fact that he was pinging her desires poorly anyway; he was just fucking the act up all over the place. Well, he’d still go with the ready-to-please and grateful act until he could figure it out. No real reason to drop it entirely just yet.

“Yes, that was me,” she confirmed. “You can call me Roxy. I was keeping an eye on you for Harry and attempting to make contact.”

He put his other hand on hers, just lightly enough for her to feel it. “That was so kind of you. Thank you.”

She laughed softly. “Harry’s right; you’re good.” She looked over at Merlin. “Think he could pass the NLP test?”

“I wouldn’t do that to Sophie,” he chuckled. “With how dim the lights are in the club? She might miss what tells he _has_.”

She smirked. “Well, he’d complete the assigned objective.”

“Let’s not even joke there,” Harry said quietly.

She realized, belatedly, what she’d said. “Right, sorry Eggsy.”

Eggsy looked between the two. He had _no_ idea what they were talking about, with NLP and Sofie and shit like that. But given her apology? What was that? Like had the joke been that he’d convince whoever Sophie was to sleep with him?

“No apology needed. I think.”

“Well,” Roxy began. She turned to get something off the counter. She hadn’t _needed_ to turn really, but it gave her a reason to get Eggsy’s hands off of her without being harsh about it. She understood _why_ he was flirting with her; he thought it was expected of him. She didn’t want to frighten him by just jerking away from his touch. “Did Mer- _Hamish_ tell you about the countering device?”

Eggsy looked curiously at Hamish and then at Harry. “So… you spies? Is that it?”

Merlin shot Harry a mildly annoyed look. That was _exactly_ why he’d been irritated by Harry calling himself Arthur the night before. He’d seen Eggsy’s records and knew the Omega wasn’t stupid; they both knew it. Yet there he’d been, all but flaunting it for Eggsy.

Harry, meanwhile, was both trying to not smile and look innocent. “Whatever makes you think that?”

Eggsy looked away and shook his head. “Nothing. Sorry. Forget it.”

“No, I’d really like to know, Eggsy,” Harry said gently. “You aren’t in any trouble. I’d like to know how much you picked up on.”

“You’ve been doing it on purpose,” Merlin muttered.

“Well…” Eggsy was quiet a minute. “You called yourself Arthur last night. And she just… went to call him Mer-something. Merlin ain’t that much of a leap. You said you was in an organization, and called her your agent. You had her tailing me an’ trying to ‘make contact’. And you’ve got code phrases an’ shit.”

“Very good,” Harry said.

Eggsy looked at him and then looked away just as quickly. How long had it been since someone had praised him for something other than being a whore? Or taking a beating? Or anything like that? He hated the pleased heat that rushed through him, just because of the kind of person he believed Harry to be.

“I hope you’ll forgive Roxy’s slight slip. Hamish tends to go by his codename, even when we’re not on something mission related.”

Eggsy nodded, still not looking back at Harry. He was reminding himself, for the third time since waking up, that this was how people like Dean worked. But fuck if the praise hadn’t felt so damn _good_.

“Before we get _too_ off track,” Merlin began. “Yes, I had mentioned the countering devices. But that was all.”

Roxy held out a small disc. It was only a couple centimetres in diameter and was metallic looking. “This is until we can figure out how to safely remove the implant. It’ll-”

Eggsy scoffed. Yes, because they were totally going to remove the implant.

“Mm. It’ll synch with the implant and override the signal.”

Eggsy shook his head. “What’s the point? They already got them overridden.”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “But this will let you leave the house without being tracked.”

“Oh. Yeah, that. Yeah.” That made sense to him. If Dean could track him, then Dean could come steal him back while he was out working.

“There _is_ a problem with the device, however.”

“Oh?” Of course there was.

Roxy gave him an apologetic smile. “Tech couldn’t find a way to get them to synch to the implants without setting them off. It takes about ten minutes for them to synch completely and the implants to be, in essence, deactivated.”

Eggsy nodded. He was sure that was a ‘problem’ and not a feature. Because why, oh why, would they want to remind him, painfully, of what they could still do to him at will. “You don’t... “ He sighed. “You don’t have to torture me. I said I’d do what you said, when you said it. I _meant_ that.”

“And Roxy means it when she says the implants will be, essentially, deactivated. I won’t be able to use them. Hamish won’t. Baker won’t.” Harry paused. “You could take Daisy and run if you wanted to, and no one could stop you.”

“Bullshit. You could still track her.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “We were planning on putting one on her, as well. There _is_ a way to use yours as sort of a… base for hers so that she’d only feel the pain for… ten or fifteen seconds, at most.”

Eggsy eyed him. “So you could still control them, and therefore the implants.”

Merlin sighed. “Eggsy, we’d have to be within a metre of you to do that. These don’t have much in the way of a range. But it would be in your best interest to stay with us until we can find a way of permanently disabling or removing the implants.”

“Right. We’ll just stay here, willingly, until you remove them,” he said flatly. There was no way they were going to be allowed to leave if they wanted, or that the implants would be removed ever.

Harry sighed softly. He didn’t fault Eggsy for not trusting them. “We won’t force the counter device on you, Eggsy. It’s only if you want to try it. It _is_ going to be painful for you, and there’s nothing we can do about that.”

Eggsy shrugged. “So you wanna do it down here or up in your bedroom?”

Roxy tipped her head slightly. “I’ve never seen the effects personally, but Hamish has told me you sort of… lock up?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it might be… best… if you were laying down.”

“Sure.” He looked at Harry and Merlin. “So just her or…?”

“She’s… going to remain down here,” Harry said shifting uncomfortably. “I’m going to be the one to actually do it.”

Eggsy nodded. “Okay.” He had to give Harry credit. He was doing a _fantastic_ job of seeming uncomfortable with the idea of torturing his slave for no real reason. Harry and Hamish must be really good at the whole spy game if they were managing to keep their true colors hidden like this. He felt a little badly for Roxy. If she didn’t know what she was working for, maybe she wasn’t like them.

Maybe.

“Do you mind if I wake Daisy up and send her down before we get started?”

Harry and Merlin exchanged a curious look, and then Harry shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Thanks. I’ll, um, go do that.”

He went upstairs and Daisy was already awake. She was sitting on her bed and looking out the window. He gave her a reassuring smile as he went over to her and sat beside her.

“I need you to go downstairs, babe.”

She looked up at him and he could see the fear and pain in her eyes. And the understanding. They were going to hurt him and he didn’t want her to hear. Just like he hadn’t wanted her to see what Dean did to him, or know what ‘working’ meant. She’d been rudely awakened to what Dean did to Eggsy, and now she was going to start understanding what ‘working’ was. Especially if she stayed up in the room.

“Okay.”

She pushed off from the bed and got to her feet. And then put her arms around him and held on. She buried her face against his chest and tried not to cry, even as his arms closed around her. It really wasn’t much different from being around Dean. Eggsy had to do things that would hurt him to keep her from being hurt.

She pulled back from the hug and looked up at him again. “I love you, daddy.”

He put his hands on her cheeks. “I know you do, babe, and you know I love you. Go on. There’s a lady named Roxy downstairs. See if she’ll get you some cereal or something, yeah?”

“Okay.”

He didn’t actually trust that neither of the men would touch Daisy. He didn’t trust Roxy, either, but with the act Harry’d been pulling, she probably wasn’t as bad as they were. And she’d been more interested in the actual effects of the implants. So there was that.

He got up once Daisy left and went into Harry and Merlin’s bedroom. Their scents weren’t very strong in the room. He wasn’t entirely surprised by it. That had been true in the rest of the house, too. As if this was just… a facade, really. It would make sense if it was, given that they were stealing him and Daisy.

He pulled his shirt off and laid down on the bed. The bedding was theirs; the smell of them was strong and he felt a ridiculous urge to all but roll in the scent. To get it all over himself. He knew it would make them happy if he did, too, because it would be a sign that he was buying their bullshit. Oh, but that didn’t change the fact that he really _wanted_ to.

He heard Harry coming upstairs and he sat up. There was no need for Harry to see him all but snuggling up in the blankets. He did his best to look passive when the door opened and Harry came in, alone and carrying a tablet.

“Are you alright?”

Eggsy nodded. “Of course.”

“You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine.” He put on his best servile smile. He absolutely had not been enjoying the smells from the blanket, no sir. “Did you wanna fuck before or after? Cos you’re… not gonna be able to do it during. A bloke tried that once, actually.”

Harry smiled gently. “Neither. I’m just going to put this on you-” he showed Eggsy the disc “-and let it activate. Once it’s done, we’ll check it and, assuming it’s functioning properly - which I have no reason to believe it won’t be - we’ll have the settings copied to the other device and have it synch with Daisy’s implant.”

“So, if you can just copy the information from one to the next, why not just… set it up with one you bought off Dean?”

Harry offered him a wry smile. “Because your implants are five years old. That was something Roxy and Hamish checked while you were asleep. Some of the settings on the new models don’t even exist on yours.”

Eggsy nodded. That was… a very valid point. “So… ain’t even a sure bet this’ll work then, yeah?”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, sighed, and nodded. “Correct.”

And there it was, how Harry was going to get out of actually setting him and Daisy free, all while looking like a noble, wonderful man to his agent. Fuck, he was good. Eggsy chuckled as he lay back again.

“What?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Nothing. Sorry.”

He turned his head toward Harry, letting him get at the scar easier. Harry leaned over him to put the disc in place, and he became all Eggsy could smell. Harry’s warm and heady scent, the smell of the cologne he was wearing, the mint of his mouthwash. It only lasted a few seconds, but _fuck were they good seconds_.

If Harry noticed Eggsy’s reaction, he said nothing about it. Instead he picked up the tablet and loaded the disc’s program.

“Alright, I’m going to activate it. Once it’s on, you’ll feel a momentary pain as it embeds itself into your skin. And then, when you’re ready, I’ll tell it to synch.”

“Cool.”

Eggsy winced as the disc embedded itself into his neck. It felt like dozens of needle had shot out of the disc, and for all he knew, that was what happened. He hadn’t actually asked how it would do what Harry had said, nor had he expected to be told if he _had_ asked. He watched Harry passively as the Alpha checked whatever the program said.

“So… tech your thing, _Arthur_?”

Harry offered him a wry smile. “It’s Hamish’s ‘thing’, but I _am_ quite adept as using tech, thank you.”

Eggsy grinned ever so slightly. He figured a spy Harry’s age would _have_ to have more than a working knowledge of more modern technology. How the Hell were they supposed to _do_ anything otherwise?

“Your organization have a front?”

“Yes, a tailor shop.”

Eggsy’s grin grew a bit. “So… you’re a tailor. You was a soldier. And you’re a spy.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I never _could_ get into that one. Although I am fond of the classic Bond films.”

“Never watched ‘em. They ain’t exactly Daisy-appropriate.” He paused. “I found a copy of one of the books once. _Diamonds are Forever_?”

“Classic film,” Harry said. “I’ve never actually taken the time to read them. Is that how you like to spend your time?”

Eggsy shifted slightly on the bed and shrugged. “Used to do other things, but yeah, mostly all I do when I ain’t workin’.”

“Any particular genre?”

Eggsy laughed quietly. “Just whatever’s in the 10p bin. I ain’t picky; couldn’t afford to be.”

“I see.”

Eggsy sighed softly. This was actually nice, just… _talking_. No act from him as he tried to be whatever he was expected to be. No expectations, no demands. Even if Harry was watching him with a patient look, like- “Shit. You’re _actually_ waiting on me?”

Harry nodded. “I did say I wouldn’t activate it until you were ready.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment before shrugging. “I’m good when you are.”

Harry crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, turned enough to face Eggsy. “Alright. The way Roxy explained this, once I start it, I can’t stop it without it losing the information.”

“Right, so… ten minutes of non-stop torture.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eggsy bit down on a laugh, because he really sounded sorry. He wanted to tell Harry he could just drop the act, since it was just the two of them. Hell, he’d dropped his; why should Harry bother keeping one up? What? Did Harry think he was going to rat him out to Roxy? She wouldn’t believe him over Harry.

Harry activated the device and instantly Eggsy was enveloped in pain. He hadn’t bothered telling Harry that he’d never lasted ten minutes in this agony before. There had been more than one client who, having wanted to try out the implants, tested how long Eggsy could remain conscious with it running. The longest he’d ever made it had been 6 minutes and 20 seconds, and that had been a _long_ fucking six minutes.

It wasn’t long before he wanted to beg Harry to stop, but he couldn’t speak, couldn’t scream. All he could do was feel the pain throughout his body. He was vaguely aware that Harry was watching him with a pained and concerned expression, that Harry wasn’t enjoying watching him in silent agony. It was an eternity before he felt his consciousness slipping away.

Harry had been reading off how far the synching had progressed, and now he fell silent. The readout was still showing Eggsy was, relatively speaking, fine. He was just in too much pain to stay conscious. Harry had been aware, yes, of the type of pain the implant could produce, but not the extent. He couldn’t see how Eggsy had managed to survive years of this without being utterly broken.

The device beeped finally and the implant shut down. Eggsy’s body relaxed and Harry checked to make sure he was still breathing (shallowly), still had a pulse (racing). He settled beside Eggsy again and started running the checks on the device. He hoped it would check out, because he couldn’t do that to Eggsy again. Hell, if he’d realized _how_ bad it was, he wouldn’t have been able to do it the first time. It did make him wonder why Eggsy hadn’t said something… but with how broken down and brainwashed Eggsy was? It made sense to Harry that Eggsy _hadn’t_ said anything. 

He heard a quiet and pained sound as Eggsy started to come around, and Eggsy instantly became the full center of his attention. His eyes fluttered as he fought to come around, and Harry could see the pain and confusion in them.

“Eggsy,” he prompted gently.

“Nn,” was the only answer as he struggled into consciousness again.

“It’s alright. It’s over now,” Harry said quietly. “You’re safe.”

It was another minute or two before Eggsy was fully conscious and aware again. He was so confused. Harry was sitting beside him, almost leaning over him, and looking so concerned. He was in Harry’s bed, and still had his trousers on. And he fucking hurt, all fucking over. It was a familiar enough pain that he knew Harry had set off the implant. But…

Well…

He could remember going to bed the night before. He could remember waking up in a blanket that smelled of Harry and Hamish. But he could _not_ remember anything past that. Such as what he’d done to earn such a brutal punishment that he’d actually worried Harry.

Eggsy tried to push himself up, but then Harry’s hands were on his shoulders, guiding him to lay back down.

“Take it easy,” Harry said. “You don’t need to move just yet.”

“‘kay.”

“Do you know who I am?”

Fuck, he sounded concerned. “Yeah, Harry. I know who you are.” He put his hands on Harry’s own. “Did you want me to play the whole… this gets me hot thing? I mean… I know you know it’s an act, cos I told you… but Dean said you found the act hot.”

Harry snapped his hands away from Eggsy like he’d been burned. “Why would I…? No!” He stared at Eggsy for a moment. “I told you before we began that would not be happening.”

“...oh.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Eggsy, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Eggsy laughed softly, weakly. “Come on, Harry. It’s… you know… It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Please answer me.”

Eggsy shrugged. “We-ell. Waking up.”

Harry frowned slightly. “Then you _do_ know where you are?”

Eggsy nodded. “Sure. Your house. Or, well, what you’re calling your house.”

Harry’s brow rose. “What does that mean?”

“Your scents aren’t really in anything much, ‘cept the blankets ‘n’ shit like that.”

“You’re observant,” he said, clearly pleased by it. “But if you remember waking up _here_ , then you’ve only lost a small amount of time.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Yeah, it… happens. So, um, I don’t… remember… what I did. I know that doesn’t mean I didn’t _do_ it, but-”

“You didn’t do anything, Eggsy.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment. “I didn’t…”

“No.” He took Eggsy’s hand and put it on the disc. “We had a device brought over that would deactivate your implant until we could get it removed. It set the implant off while it was synching to it.”

“You ain’t gonna have to do that to Daise.... Right?”

“Somewhat. We’re using the protocols from yours to synch hers. It’ll set her implant off, for ten or fifteen seconds at the most. And we’re not going to do it until we’re certain your implant is deactivated and you’re both willing.”

Eggsy shook his head and looked away from Harry. “Yeah, ten or fifteen seconds. And then it magically doesn’t work. Next time, it has to be longer, you’ll tell me. Or you’ll just keep hers active.”

“I don’t blame you for thinking that, Eggsy,” Harry said softly.

Eggsy rolled to one side and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He struggled with it, and then Harry’s hands were on his arms and helping him. Eggsy looked at him cautiously. That was the second time Harry had just… touched him to help him. There was nothing sexual about it.

Eggsy looked at his arm, and at the hand still on it. The hand that was surprisingly soft and, as close as he was, Eggsy could see that Harry’s nailed were manicured. He almost expected the hand to move off of his arm and strike him, and when Harry moved his hand, Eggsy flinched but no strike came. 

“If you think you can walk, we can go see Daisy.”

“Yeah, I c’n walk.”

Harry let go of him and Eggsy got to his feet. Harry could see that he was shaky and stayed close. Eggsy tried to shrug it off, because Harry was acting real weird for the kinda freak he was.

“Need ta get my shirt,” Eggsy said with a nod toward it.

“Oh. Yes. Right.”

Harry took a step back from him, keeping an eye on Eggsy just in case. Eggsy took a step toward his shirt, stumbled, and fell. Harry caught him, and the Omega fell no farther than Harry’s chest. Eggsy stared up at him, his eyes wide.

He swallowed hard, his hands against Harry’s chest. “You… coulda just let me fall.”

“I could have, yes, but I happen to be a gentleman.”

Fuck, he was _good_. Why would a man like this need a slave to fuck? Surely he could find a willing partner if his husband wasn’t up for it. Eggsy let one of his hands slide up Harry’s chest to his neck.

“Gentleman, huh…” He gave Harry a saucy little smirk. “All the time?”

“Most of the time,” Harry conceded. “Especially so when the one flirting with me is doing it because they feel they have to, not because they want to.”

Eggsy laughed; it was that same low, sultry laugh he’d used when Harry spent the night with him. “Oh, come on now, Harry.” He slid his other hand to Harry’s neck. “You don’t steal someone’s whore… someone’s fucking _slave_ … and then play the gentleman about fucking them.”

“If one actually _is_ a gentleman and one steals such a person, one does not do it to keep them.” Harry put his hands on Eggsy’s and pried them from his neck. “Go slowly. I’d rather not have you fall.”

Eggsy shook his head and then took a cautious step back from him. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before looking at Harry again. He was still standing there with that concerned look. Eggsy shrugged - Harry could be a weird freak all he wanted, whatever - and started toward the door.

He went slowly, still feeling shaky from what he’d been put through, and held tightly onto the banister as he went down the stairs. He could hear Daisy giggling, and he wanted to rush down because nothing _good_ could possibly happen in this house. But nothing good would come of rushing, losing his footing, and falling. Wasn’t like Dean ever gave a fuck unless someone couldn’t do their job; why would Harry?

He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked into the main room. Daisy and that welfare officer were on the sofa together. They were all but snuggled up together, a box of cereal between them like popcorn, and laughing at the show they were watching. He felt an instant of jealousy at seeing that, because she’d never _had_ anyone but him to do that with. And then worry, because he’d forgotten that she was an agent. And then just smiled softly at the scene. At his Daise having someone else she could be friendly with.

“Her name is Roxy,” Harry said quietly behind him. “She’s the agent I sent after you when you called, and I had her keep an eye on you.”

He looked over his shoulder at Harry. “She know why you have us?”

Harry offered him a wry smile. “Better than you do.”

He put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, squeezed, and then walked around him. “Miss Daisy, would you let me use the tablet Hamish left in your expert care?”

Daisy looked over at Harry and then at Eggsy. He looked _bad_. She shrank against Roxy and shook her head.

“No?” Harry stopped where he was. “Well, could _you_ use it for me, then?”

“Dun wanna hurt daddy,” she whimpered.

Harry smiled softly. “Oh! No, that’s not what’s happening at all. I want you to load the tracking program and see if you can find him. That’s all.”

She peeked out from where she was hiding against Roxy. “That’s all?”

“I promise.”

She looked at Eggsy for a moment and then pulled the clipboard to herself. She let him talk her through what to load and how to navigate through the program so she could track Eggsy.

“There’s a dot on the map,” she said warily.

“Tap on it and tell me who is says.”

She did as instructed and then made a face at the tablet. The information it brought up was hers, and had her named as Daisy _Baker_. “It says my name.”

“Very good. There should be a search function - lower right, I believe - and see if you can find Eggsy that way.”

“Okay.” She put in his name and couldn’t get anything. She frowned at it, and then remembered that ‘Eggsy’ wasn’t really his name. She tried again, putting in ‘Gary Unwin.’ “It says ‘chip inactive.’”

“Excellent.” He paused. “Tell it to activate.”

She looked at Harry warily. “Will it hurt him?”

Harry shook his head. “No. All it will do, if it can, is turn the implant back on.”

“Oh-kay,” she said, uncertain if she should believe him or not. She pressed to activate and it said -activating- and then… just stopped. “I don’t know what it did. I think it tried and then couldn’t, cos it still says it’s inactive.”

Eggsy touched the disc on his neck curiously. “So… you really… did that.”

“I said I would,” Harry said simply. “Will you help me with one more thing, Miss Daisy?”

She looked between Harry and Eggsy. “What?”

“Well, you saw that it can still find you. And that means when you leave here, Dean will be able to see you and find you. I think I can safely say that no one in this house wants that.”

“But… he can’t find daddy anymore.”

“Exactly, and I can use how we did that for your father and do it for you, as well.” He paused. “Would you let Roxy use the tablet?”

She nodded. “Yeah, she can use it.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

He handed his own to Roxy and she started working on transferring the information. She was nearly finished when she saw the name on Daisy’s information. Baker, not Unwin. She looked over at Eggsy, who had joined them on the other side of Daisy.

“Eggsy, there was an error and I had to move some of her information manually. Will you tell me if this is correct?”

She handed him the tablet, with one set of information showing Daisy as Daisy Baker, and her edited version showing Unwin instead. She was surprised at how little reaction he gave. His arm went around Daisy and he held her close, perhaps a bit tighter than he might normally have, but that was it.

“Yeah, looks right,” he said, handing it back to her.

“Good. I realize it doesn’t _really_ matter, but I don’t want your daughter’s information to be wrong.”

He smiled a little. Was she actually going to keep his secret that Daisy wasn’t his daughter? From _Harry_? “Appreciated,” he said.

She cleared out the information showing Daisy as a Baker and finished the transfer. The second disc beeped once it was finished. She picked up the box it was in and took the device out.

“It should be set.”

Eggsy held his hand out for it and Roxy gave it to him. “Babe…” He swallowed hard. “You see where mine is?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

He gave it a little tug. “See how it’s stuck on like that?”

She nodded slowly. “It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

“Well…” He _assumed_ it had hurt, but he looked to Harry for confirmation before answering. “Yeah, a bit. And then it’s gonna…” He shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her.

“It’s going to activate the implant, but only for a few seconds,” Roxy said quietly.

Daisy looked at the little disc in Eggsy’s hand. She didn’t want that, nope, nu-uh. But she wanted to go back to Dean even less. She bit her lip and then nodded. She squeezed her eyes closed and, when Roxy touched her hand, she grabbed onto her as tightly as she could.

Eggsy guided Daisy to tip her head so he could put the disc over her scar. He held it while Roxy activated it. Daisy let out a little yelp when it embedded itself in her neck and Eggsy pulled her close.

“My brave girl,” he whispered. “One more pain and then…” He looked at Harry. “Then no one will ever hurt you again.”

Harry saw the threat in Eggsy’s eyes, the promise that _no one_ would hurt her. The only way to control Eggsy was in that little girl’s hands (well, in Roxy’s hand at the moment, but it may as well have been Daisy’s hand). He had a feeling, a _very_ strong feeling, that if Daisy’s implant was still active after this, Eggsy would try to rip his throat out.

“Synching the implant now,” Roxy said quietly.

Daisy went stiff in Eggsy’s arms and he cried out as if he were in pain. Harry could see him mouthing numbers as he counted off the seconds. When he got to eight seconds - and somehow that felt longer than the 6 minutes he’d endured - she relaxed in his arms and the device beeped again.

She immediately pressed against him, sobbing against his chest. She’d never known just how _bad_ something could hurt. And that was something Dean had done to Eggsy a _lot_. Now she understood, _really understood_ , why Eggsy had been so scared when Dean made him pick one of their controllers. Cos Dean would have done that to her. And for longer than a few seconds.

“Is it off?” Eggsy asked, his eyes still on Harry. He tensed to rush the Alpha.

Roxy held the tablet out to Eggsy. He took his eyes off of Harry long enough to take the tablet from her. Daisy peeked out from him, her eyes still full of tears, and pulled up the information. Nothing showed up on the map. She pulled her information up; the listing for Daisy Unwin said ‘chip inactive’. She tugged on Eggsy’s shirt and he looked down, fully expecting to see that it was still active. He stared at it for a moment before pulling her tightly against him again and leaning his head against hers.

Roxy stood and quietly went over to Harry. She nodded and saw the momentarily relieved look on his face. She knew Eggsy’s father had died saving Harry’s life. What sort of repayment would it be to have to injure - or worse - that man’s only child because of a fuck up? She nodded toward the kitchen and the two of them left Eggsy and Daisy alone to cry on each other, and hold each other, and so Eggsy could marvel at his daughter being safe from Dean. Really, truly _safe_ from him.

02

It was couple hours later when Eggsy stepped into the kitchen doorway. Merlin nodded over at him, and Harry turned in his chair. He wasn’t looking at any of them, and they weren’t sure if he was feeling vulnerable or shy. Or just that low level of terror he’d existed inside of for so long that he no longer really even smelled of it.

“Hungry?” Harry asked him.

Eggsy shook his head. “Daise an’ I have been snacking on her cereal.”

“How’re you feeling?” Roxy asked him. “Harry told us you forgot this morning.”

Eggsy shrugged. “That happens sometimes. I’m alright though. I mean…” He touched the disc on his neck. “I hurt but… you didn’t make Daisy go through it like that, so…”

“If we’d had the time, we might have been able to find a way so neither of you needed to endure that,” Harry said. “But we only have a few days.”

“Are you keeping the both of us?”

“Insofar as we’re not selling you, yes,” Harry said cautiously. He didn’t want to say that they weren’t keeping them; he wasn’t certain if Eggsy was in a place to really accept that they didn’t want him as property.

“Okay.” He looked a little relieved. “Thank you.”

Harry waved him into the room. “Why not come and sit with us? Daisy’s welcome to join us, as well.”

Eggsy looked at him uncertainly, and then at Merlin. Merlin hadn’t done anything that would suggest that he actually wanted to do anything to Daisy, but that was what he’d rented them for. And Eggsy had learned that being cautious and paranoid when it came to people was the safer route.

“Here, I’ll make some space,” Roxy said cheerfully. She scooted her chair closer to Merlin. When he moved closer to Harry, Roxy winked at Eggsy and scooted again until there was plenty of room without Eggsy or Daisy having to sit near him.

Eggsy looked at Daisy and nodded. She followed him into the kitchen and sat next to Roxy. Eggsy wasn’t sure what, exactly, it was about Roxy that Daisy had just latched onto. Maybe part of it was that they never had a lot of women around. Some of the other whores would watch her, but it was a chore and… well, he didn’t think they’d ever curled up with her and watch shows. He thought part of it might be her scent. It was… calming. Her scent was sort of spicy and sweet; it reminded him of cloves and something else. Something rich and sweet without being overpowering. It made him want to breathe her in; it made him want to lower his guard and relax.

He sat closer to Harry than Roxy. Harry’s scent had an effect on him, yes, but one he could deal with better. “So…?”

“We have two days left before you’re supposed to go back to Dean. Obviously that isn’t happening.”

“Obviously,” Eggsy agreed.

“So we want to get you both out of this house and to somewhere that can be a little more… mmm… permanent, shall we say.”

“A brothel?”

Harry shook his head and bit down a sigh. “No, Eggsy. My home.”

Eggsy nodded. “Cool.”

“Since Roxy and your daughter are getting on so well, I thought Roxy could take her over.”

Eggsy frowned a little, tensing. “And when’m I gonna see her again?”

“Tonight,” Harry said. “She’s going to take Daisy shopping and get her some more clothes.”

“Right.” Eggsy looked at Roxy for a moment and then at Harry. “You know I ain’t got money.”

Harry smiled gently. “I’m aware of that.”

Eggsy nodded. So this is how Harry was gonna do it, huh? Instead of just enslave him, spend money Eggsy didn’t have and then have him pay it back in servitude. That was fine. Eggsy could play that fucking game, too.

“That leaves either Hamish or I to take you elsewhere.” Harry paused. “Do you have a preference?”

Eggsy gave Harry his best willing-to-please smile. “Like I told you before, I’m fine with whatever.”

“Why don’t you take him, Harry? I’ll clean the house out.”

Harry nodded. “That might be best.”

“Okay. But I’m keepin’ his fuckin’ tablet.”

“Of course you are,” Harry said as if that hadn’t even been a question.

Eggsy shrugged. “So where’re we going?”

Harry gave him a guarded look. “I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

Eggsy’s brow rose. “Sure. Sounds fun.” He paused. “Daise ‘n’ I’ll go gather up our stuff, so Hamish has an easier time with it, and we’ll be ready in a minute.”

He got up and she followed him. He grabbed the clipboard and went upstairs. Their stuff was already in the bag and Daisy just watched him curiously as he closed the door.

“Need you to do me a favor, babe.”

“What?”

He went over to her and knelt down. “When you’re done shopping, get a look at the receipt for me. Harry might have Roxy take it, or he might just take it when you get back. But either way, I need to know what it says.”

She frowned a little. “Okay…”

“Harry’s gonna try and keep us here cos I owe him.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh!”

“Yeah. So if I know how much it says, then I know how much I have to work off. Then once that’s worked off, we can get the fuck out of here and go somewhere else. Somewhere… that we ain’t got someone holdin’ shit over us.”

“And you won’t have to work anymore?”

He sighed. “Nah, babe. I’ll still have to, but… it’ll be who _I_ say and when _I_ say. And they’ll only be allowed to do what I’m okay with.” He put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. “But you’ll be able to go to a real school. And then, when you’re older, you can get a _real_ job. You won’t be like me.”

She smiled softly. “When I have a real job, I can take care of you, right? So you don’t have to work anymore?”

“Mm, when you’ve got a real job, we’ll see about that.” He grinned. “‘sides, if I actually get the money instead of Dean or Harry, I won’t have to work forever.”

Daisy sighed dreamily. That would be so nice, if daddy could work cos he wanted to, not cos Dean was making him, if he wasn’t afraid all the time. “Do you think Roxy’ll let me just see the receipt?”

Eggsy considered for a moment and then nodded. “I _think_ so. She, well, she knows you ain’t mine. And I think she’s gonna keep that a secret. So I _think_ she’s okay.”

Daisy nodded. “Okay. I’ll ask her to let me see it then. Maybe she’ll even let me make a copy of it.”

He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. “You really are my sweetest one.”

03

“Fuck me,” Eggsy said, leaning so he could better see the building they were driving toward. It was, possibly, the largest ‘house’ he’d ever seen.

They pulled up to the front door and Harry’s driver - his fucking _driver_ \- opened the door for them. Harry let Eggsy get out first, and Eggsy just stared up at the massive place. Dean’s hotel coulda fit inside the fucking thing.

“So… who’s your friend? Do I bow when I meet ‘im?”

Harry chuckled quietly. “This is our headquarters.”

“Your…” He stared up at the building again. “Oh.”

“Come along,” he said, with no small amount of amusement, as he mounted the steps.

He led Eggsy through the manor house, taking a rather scenic route to the lift. He was well aware of the amazement on Eggsy’s face, and he was enjoying it. Let the man have a few moments of utter wonder. Once they were in the lift, Harry keyed it to take them down.

“So…” Eggsy began after the lift had been moving for several seconds. “You’re Arthur.”

“Yes.”

“Which means you’re in charge, yeah?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grinned and pressed against Harry. He reached out and just let his fingers brush against the emergency stop button. “So ain’t no one gonna say nothing if you have a shag in the lift, yeah?”

Harry smiled somewhat indulgently and guided Eggsy’s hand away from the emergency stop button. “Perhaps later, Eggsy. We _are_ on something of a schedule right now.”

Eggsy shrugged and put his hand on Harry’s chest. “What’re they gonna do? Tell _you_ what to do?”

“I doubt they’d do much beyond reorganizing their schedules,” Harry admitted, fully aware that his being late was a normal thing. “However that may be, I’m not going to inconvenience them for something I could do at another time.”

Eggsy laughed softly against him. “So when we’re through…”

“Perhaps,” Harry said, with no intention of following through.

The lift came to a stop and Harry gently removed Eggsy from against him. He wondered how long it would be before Eggsy felt at ease enough to just not constantly try and flirt with whoever he was with. He figured it would be a long time, and Eggsy would have to have Daisy with him.

He led Eggsy into an office. It was the most advanced looking medical office Eggsy had ever been inside of. There was a few displays in the center of the room, although they were currently blank. There was some sorta scanner thingie off to one side that Eggsy had no idea what it even was. There was another device in a corner that Eggsy thought might be something similar to the laser setup Valentine had let Dean use on him.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with me, Harry…” he said hesitantly.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Harry said, sounding unconcerned.

Eggsy walked over to the scanner thingie to try and figure out what it was, otherwise he was gonna start thinking about why Harry might bring him to some doctor. And then he was gonna get nervous and paranoid.

It was a couple minutes before the doctor even arrived. He eyed Harry curiously, looked at his phone, and then looked at Harry again. “You’re early, sir. Is everything alright?”

Harry smiled slightly, amused at the reaction. “It happens from time to time.”

“I’ll mark it on my calendar.”

Harry could all but feel the amusement on Eggsy’s face. He turned toward the Omega and just caught the smallest bit of it as Eggsy forced it away. “Eggsy, this is Nimue.”

Eggsy nodded to him.

“You don’t mind leaving us alone, do you, sir?”

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. I’ll be just outside.”

Nimue waited until Harry left and looked Eggsy up and down. “When’s the last time you were seen by a doctor, Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy laughed softly. “‘Mr. Unwin’, is it?” He walked over to Nimue. “Look, I know how this works. I tell you I’ve been naughty and haven’t had my meds, but that’s cos I don’t got ‘em and Harry needs _you_ to keep me in ‘em again. You make sure I ain’t gonna drop dead, and then I… pay you… so Harry ain’t gotta.”

The doctor’s brow rose slightly. “What is it you’re on?”

“Some… broad spectrum preventative thing. I don’t know. It’s got about five z’s and three x’s in the name.” He wrote it down for Nimue and handed it to him, taking the opportunity to brush against the doctor. 

Nimue was very aware of Eggsy and took a half-step back from him. “Anything I should know about?”

He gave the doctor a saucy little grin. “I can hold my breath a good, long time.”

“Of course.” He nodded toward the scanning device. “Could you step up here please?”

Eggsy did as he was told and watched, rather curiously, as Nimue set it up to scan. An arm came up from the base where Eggsy was standing and slowly revolved around him. It moved up a bit every time it completed a rotation; it took four rotations to scan him completely.

“You may get down.”

Eggsy got down and watched as the doctor pulled up an image of the scan on the displays. He entered a couple commands and took a step back. A life-sized 3D model appeared just in front of the monitors. The image was nude, and Eggsy could see that it was detailed enough that he could see scars on the image’s skin, not to mention his many, many moles and freckles.

“That’s sick.”

Nimue offered him a polite but pleased smile. He started stripping away layers of the image, and frowned slightly after a bit. “There’s nothing you think I should know?”

“No,” Eggsy said, shaking his head.

“So you’re not experiencing some level of pain right now?”

Eggsy laughed. “Oh, don’t I wish.” He sighed. “You’re not offering, are you?”

“No, and I would appreciate it if you took this a little more seriously.”

Eggsy let the entire act drop and sighed irritably. “I am. I do. I’m fine; I can still work. Ain’t nothin’ you can do about it, anyway.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because it would either involve painkillers, which might impact my ability to fuck, or surgery, which also… will impact my ability to fuck.” Eggsy shrugged. “Ain’t like you’re being paid to fuckin’ care, anyway. Just sign off on the meds so Harry can put me to work, you can have your fuck, and we go our separate ways, yeah?”

Nimue frowned. “I’m afraid that isn’t… what’s going to happen, Mr. Unwin. Is Arth- Is _Harry_ aware of the pain you’re in?”

“No,” Eggsy said with a shake of his head.

“Perhaps we should bring him back in.”

“No! Please…”

Nimue stared at Eggsy for a moment, his head tipping ever so slightly. Eggsy’s terror was so suddenly _there_. He nodded slowly. “Alright, you’re right. No Harry. Just us, yeah?”

“Look, it ain’t a problem. The pain, I mean. So I’m in pain. So what? You think being fucked three or four times a day, every day, _ain’t_ painful?”

“Well…” Nimue sighed. “There’s a slight difference here. _One_ of those will go away.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Yeah.”

“What else is there?” he asked.

Eggsy shrugged. “Nothin’ that-”

Nimue held up a hand. “I know that it’s nothing that will impact your, ah, ability to work. Now, you said you’re here so I can sign off that you’re not going to drop dead, correct?” He knew that wasn’t actually the case, but he knew arguing the point would get him nowhere.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Well, I _can’t_ do that unless I’m sure. So what else is there? Tingling, or numbness, or things of that nature?”

Eggsy sighed and rolled his eyes. “My left hand, sometimes. And sometimes my hands shake.”

“Any feelings of weakness, generalized or other?”

He shrugged. “If I gotta, like, walk a good distance or do something kinda strenuous, yeah.”

“Any balance problems?”

Eggsy shrugged again. “If I been walkin’ a bit, yeah.”

“Any problems with things such as writing or buttoning a shirt?”

Eggsy stepped over to him and slowly started unbuttoning Nimue’s shirt. Nimue let him do it, and he did not miss that Eggsy did most of it with his right hand. When his shirt was unbuttoned, Eggsy leaned closer to him.

“No problem there, hm?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Nimue chuckled softly. “Now let’s see you button it back up,” he said in the same tone Eggsy had spoken in.

Eggsy shot him an irritated glance and walked away from him. Nimue started buttoning his shirt up. It was a good distraction technique, he’d give Eggsy that. If he was actually the sort of doctor the Omega was assuming him to be, it would have worked. Of course, if he’d been that sort of doctor, he wouldn’t have probed this far to begin with.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes, I have problems with that.’”

“What the fuck does it matter? Ain’t like they gonna want me to do that ever. They gettin’ dressed, then they’re done with you.” Eggsy sighed. “‘sides, ain’t like it’s all that bad unless someone sets the fucking implant off.”

“What if the implant was removed?”

Eggsy stiffened and then rolled his shoulders forward a bit and crossed his arms over his stomach. Nimue realized Eggsy was trying to make himself smaller, that he’d really upset Eggsy by asking about removing the implant.

“Can’t.”

“What if we could?” he asked gently.

“Mum tried. She got down to it and it blew up. Ain’t no gettin’ it out.”

Nimue nodded. “Okay. Now if it’s alright with you, I’m going to tell Harry it’s alright to come back in. Not because you’ve done anything wrong. He’s concerned about you.”

“Course he is,” Eggsy said softly. “I know how much he paid for me. Even if that was just to rent me.”

“Is it alright if I let him in?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Ain’t really up to me.”

“No, it’s entirely up to you.”

Eggsy looked over at the doctor, a sad and pained look on his face. Fuck, he wished it was true. He really did. “Let him in then.”

Nimue hesitated and debated asking Eggsy if he was sure, but he had a very strong feeling that would just frighten him. He went over and opened the door. “You may come in now.”

He brought Harry over to the model and had the program eliminate most of the image so only Eggsy’s nervous system remained. He called up a second image, and Eggsy’s nervous system shifted so it displayed in red. They could see hints of blue, especially on the left side.

“You can see it clearly here.”

Harry took a breath and then slowly sighed it out. “Can you tell how much of that is from the last 24 hours?”

Nimue shook his head. “I doubt much, Arthur. This is from prolonged abuse.”

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and then tipped his head back. “What else?”

“He has a couple ribs that are mending and there are definite signs of past trauma.”

“Fuck.” The word was little more than a resigned, but not really surprised, whisper.

“The scans didn’t show anything bloodborne. So there’s that much,” the doctor said dryly. He waved Eggsy over. “You can see the blue in the image? That’s showing where you have deterioration and/or more severe damage to your nerves. If the implant isn’t activated again, some of that could heal. And since there aren’t plans for it _to_ be activated, you may see some improvement relatively quickly. But I feel it necessary to point out that, given how long term this abuse looks, it might not heal.”

“Can you give him anything to help?”

“Mr. Unwin feels that any sort of pain management would impact his ability to work properly as a prostitute,” the doctor said with false innocence. “He seemed concerned that this would upset you.”

“What _upsets_ me,” he said, keeping down the anger that wanted to show, “is that he’s in pain.”

“Well, I suppose I could give him something then,” he said and then paused. “It will make it harder for you to recover the cost of obtaining him, however. I know he’s concerned about that.”

Harry said nothing for several long moments. He looked over at Eggsy finally. “I don’t care about that. Eggsy, I’m not hurting financially, and paying to get you away from Dean was hardly an impact.” He went over to Eggsy and put one hand on the Omega’s arm and curled the other under his chin. He guided Eggsy to look up at him. “I caused the pain you’re in through my inaction. I have a responsibility to you and I have no plans to shirk that responsibility.”

Eggsy felt a pleased and shy heat go through him. He wondered, vaguely, how much it showed. Harry sounded so… guilty… over his pain. As if Harry actually blamed himself for what he’d gone through. He felt so… so _protected_ right now; he’d forgotten what it felt like to have someone wanting to protect him. It was hard to remind himself that this was an act, because Harry wasn’t this sort of a person; he was like Dean. But fuuuuuuuuuck, it was so believable. Eggsy wanted to believe it, he wanted to let himself be swept up in this act. But he knew where it would end.

“Will you take something for the pain?” Harry’s voice was soft, and Eggsy realized it sounded like he was actually being asked.

“Yeah, course Harry.”

Harry smiled gently. “Thank you.”

He let go of Eggsy and took a step back. Shit. He could smell the way Eggsy’s scent was spiking. It wasn’t fear this time, it was something else _entirely_. He’d just touched Eggsy with a sort of intimacy that he wasn’t accustomed to. The last thing he wanted was to send the younger man misleading signals; he’d been through enough shit without that added into the mix.

Nimue cleared his throat. “I’d like to have him back here in a week or so. Once I’ve had time to go over these scans in depth, I might have a better idea of what we can do about his implant.”

“Thank you, Nimue.”

“Of course, Arthur.” He grinned a bit. “For now, I think he should take a break from prostitution and torture. For his own health and wellbeing.”

“What a brilliant idea,” Harry said with false innocence. 

04

“I apologize for the state of the rooms,” Harry said, opening the door to one of the guest rooms. “You understand, I don’t tend to have overnight guests.”

Eggsy looked in the room. This one had a bunch of boxes along the walls. He could see butterflies in frames where the boxes didn’t quite cover everything. The bed was centered in what remained of the floorspace, with a chest of drawers off to one side. 

“Both rooms are like this?” Eggsy asked curiously.

“No, the other one isn’t so neatly done. Hamish and I meant to go through all of these things years ago; the boxes are mainly his. But… we just never have.”

“You two ain’t been together long, huh?”

Harry chuckled. “Oh, we’ve been together for… quite some time. There’s simply a long-standing rule against it.”

“What? Can’t be a gay spy?”

“Can’t be an _involved_ spy. Relationships complicate everything.”

Eggsy shrugged. “You manage, yeah?”

“Yes, we do.” Harry leaned against the doorframe, letting Eggsy look around the room on his own and without going in. “We’ve only been able to be public about it for the last few years.”

Eggsy looked over at him. “Since you became Arthur?”

“Yes. It… was a shock to no one.” Harry smiled slightly. “Trying to keep a secret around spies is not a simple exercise.”

“What about the last Arthur?”

“He and I clashed, and often. He considered my attempting to recruit your father to be an ‘experiment.’”

Eggsy nodded. Fucking rich people. His mum had been right to go on about his joining the marines. He woulda ended up just another rich fuck’s _experiment_. Not that… he ended up in a better place at all. But he’d kept Daisy safe through it.

“Do the doors lock?”

“Yes. From the inside, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, but if Daise an’ I are gonna have seperate rooms, I want her to be able to lock herself in. You get me.”

“Eggsy… please try to understand, that was an _act_. No one is going to touch Daisy.”

Eggsy shrugged. It was all well and good for Harry to say that, but how was he supposed to _trust_ that? Maybe if they lived in Harry’s house long enough, maybe. But he just couldn’t bring himself to just trust Harry and Hamish.

“It’s alright. It’ll take time, I…” Harry sighed softly. “I know that. Come downstairs whenever you like.”

Harry went down to the lounge to read the news on his phone. Sure, he could have gone into his office and gotten on his laptop to do it - or brought it down - but he was trying to remain more out of the way. The best way to let a cat settle in was to let it out of the carrier and let it explore while you remain somewhere neutral; that seemed the best idea for letting Eggsy settle in, as well. After a little while, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes, Eggsy made his way back downstairs and sat about as far away from Harry as he could.

“So. There’s the two rooms up there, and an office. Where d’you sleep?”

Harry nodded toward the second door in the lounge. “There’s a second stairwell at the end of that hall.”

“That’s a fucked up floorplan.”

“I am _well_ aware of that.”

Eggsy got back up, having too much nervous energy to sit still. He wasn’t used to this, to just being allowed to _be_. Not having to flirt and fuck and wait to be hurt. He went over to the bookcase and started looking the titles over without really seeing what he was looking at.

“So what’s with all the butterflies?”

“I collect them. I thought about making a career of it at one point.” He eyed Eggsy for a moment. “What’s really on your mind, Eggsy?”

He shrugged and looked over at Harry. “You, kinda.”

“How so?”

“You brought me to that fancy fucking doctor, you paid for us, you sent Daisy off with your fucking credit card. You ain’t mentioned once how I’m payin’ you back.” He went over to Harry. “Or when you expect me to start.”

“I haven’t mentioned it because I don’t expect it.”

“You know, Daisy’s gonna need things. Like texts. I mean, I can find ‘em at used places cheap enough.”

Harry arched his brow slightly. “Or you could send her to school.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Right.”

“I mean it. Unless you _want_ to homeschool her.”

Eggsy shrugged. He’d _love_ to send her to school. But Harry wouldn’t really let her. Not really. Of course not. It was stupid to even entertain the notion that he might be serious.

“Well, I’ll look into it for you. That way you needn’t decide right now.” 

“If you wanna,” Eggsy said noncommittally.

They heard the door in the hall, and a moment later Roxy came in, Daisy following her. Eggsy was relieved to have the conversation cut off. But his relief was short lived when he saw Daisy. She looked uncertain and almost afraid. He went over to her, knelt, and put his hands on her arms.

“What is it, babe? What happened?”

“I think she’s upset over how much we spent,” Roxy said cheerfully. She held up the bags. “I tried to tell her no one would be angry with her over it.”

Eggsy looked back at Daisy, silently asking if that was the problem. Daisy gave him the tiniest of nods. He sighed and closed his eyes. He’d thought someone had hurt her. He opened his eyes again after a moment and put his hands on her cheeks. “How much, babe? It can’t be that bad.”

She looked at the floor. “£250…” she said quietly. “I tried to tell Roxy to put a lot back. But she said I was s’pposed to get everything I wanted.”

Eggsy forced a smile. It was a lot less than Harry had paid to ‘rent’ the pair of them, but that was still more money than Eggsy’d ever had at one time (that didn’t belong to Dean, anyway). “It’s alright, babe. You’re worth it.”

She looked up at him, searching his face for sign that he was upset. Because she knew he was gonna have to pay Harry back by ‘working’. And she knew he didn’t like having to. And she didn’t know how much he could make at one time. But he looked, well, he didn’t look unhappy with _her_ , and she smiled a little.

“Now, why don’t you go change into them and give me an’ Harry a little fashion show. I’m sure he’d like to see what he bought you.”

She looked over at Harry and then back at Eggsy. “Okay…”

“Which room?” Roxy asked, still doing her best to sound as cheerful as she could. 

“The one with all the boxes. I’ll take the other one.”

“C’mon, Daisy. Let’s go figure out an order so you can just blow them away with each new thing, alright?”

Daisy looked at Eggsy one last time before grinning and went with Roxy. Eggsy waited until they were upstairs and went over to Harry. He sat beside him, against him, and put a hand on Harry’s chest. He toyed with one of the buttons.

“That’s a good bit of money,” he said quietly.

“Eggsy,” he began, “have you ever had a reason to price a bespoke suit?”

He frowned. “Oh, yeah. All the time. They got a great tailor at the charity shop.”

Harry chuckled softly. He liked when Eggsy was sarcastic; he liked it a lot more than when Eggsy was being seductive, and only partially because it was honest. “You may have noticed that I prefer suits.”

“Yeah, hard to miss, that.”

“I only wear bespoke suits. They start at £3,000. I have a closet full of them, very few of which were at that starting price.”

Eggsy stopped toying with the button and just _stared_ at Harry. The fucker had a closet _full_ of suits like that?! He looked down at Harry’s suit again, and then up at Harry. “So…” Eggsy shook his head, as if to clear it. “That fancy doctor and paying Dean for us and Daisy’s clothes… it… it ain’t even a new suit to you.”

“Correct.”

“It’s fucking pocket change for you.”

Harry laughed softly. “I wouldn’t call it pocket change exactly, but… yes… it is quite a bit more of a trivial amount for me than it would be for you.”

“So you really… you really ain’t gonna hold it over my head? Use it to force me to do whatever you want?”

“Eggsy, once we can get the implants out of you and your daughter, if you want to leave, I’ll help you.” He took Eggsy’s hand off of his chest and squeezed it. “We have offices in a number of places and a sort of sister organization. They can make sure you stay safe. Or I can just give you enough money to get on your feet wherever you like. I have no plans on forcing you to stay here.”

It sounded so good. Too good, really. Eggsy gave him a wry smile. “Yeah, well, I’ll believe _that_ when I see it.”

He heard Daisy on the stairs and he scooted a bit away from Harry. He didn’t buy it; he didn’t _want_ to buy it. If he let himself start to believe that Harry was playing it straight… that Harry was actually decent… how long would it be before he didn’t _want_ to leave? How long before Harry showed exactly what he really was?

Even still, part of him wanted to believe it, that this gorgeous, rich man had pulled him out of his own personal Hell and wanted nothing in return; that he just wanted to buy things for Daisy and get him to a place where he could survive and take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

01

Harry brought Eggsy back to see Nimue after ten days. He was surprised that the Alpha actually did it. After the seventh day had passed, Eggsy had decided that it wasn’t going to happen. And then, last night, Harry had come home and told him - right after he’d come in the door - that Nimue wanted to see him. As if it was important to Harry. As if _he_ was important to Harry.

He wanted to buy into the act. He wanted it so much. He hadn’t been important to anyone - anyone save Daisy that was - since his mum died. And certainly no _Alpha_ had looked at him and felt the need to protect him, or _acted_ like they felt that way.

Eggsy was pulled from his thoughts as the doctor came into the room. Nimue nodded to him before even acknowledging Harry. Eggsy had a feeling Nimue was going out of his way to make his patient feel safer. He wondered how much trouble the Beta would be in for it.

Nimue looked over at Harry. “If you’d leave us, please.”

“Of course,” Harry said. He showed no reaction to the curt tone he’d been spoken to in. He simply nodded to Nimue and left them alone, closing the door behind himself.

“You ain’t gotta get yourself in trouble over me.”

Nimue grinned. “I’m the only one who _can_ order him around. When it comes to something medical, or one of my patients, _I_ have the final say on everything. And I can order him out of medical entirely if I feel like it.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. “So you was showin’ off.”

Nimue nodded. “Somewhat, yes, but I also wanted you to see, not just hear, that Harry has no authority in medical, that whatever you and I decide on is what _will_ happen.”

Eggsy looked away from him and shrugged. “So… what’re we deciding on?”

Nimue pulled up the scans he’d taken of Eggsy on their last visit and had it display the 3D model. He tightened the focus so that it showed just Eggsy’s neck and spine. It was still displaying the red scan of Eggy’s nerves and the blue showing where the damage had broken down some of the nerves.

“You can see this,” he said, as he pointed to the scan’s neck. There was a small, square dark spot in the scan. “That’s the implant. And now…” He shut the red image off and had the image of Eggsy’s spine slowly rotate. There was a line going part way down his spine; it had been mostly hidden by the red image.

“What’s the black line?”

“That is… half a metre of wire, from what I can tell. Based on the spots of damage around it, I don’t think it was inserted very gently.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Dean didn’t give a fuck about my safety. News at 11.”

“Yes, well… on one hand, it should make removal of the wire easy. For you, at least. I’ll need similar scans of your daughter to see if it’ll be simple on her or not. If it will be simple on her, I could have them both out today. _If_ you’re willing to have her brought here.”

“Yeah, but…” He trailed off.

“Harry will have her brought here,” Nimue said reassuringly.

Eggsy shook his head. “No, that’s not… I mean. How’re you gonna get it out without blowing it?”

“We have a particular sort of gel. It has nanites in it.” He paused. “Do you know what those are?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, some of the books I’ve read… talked about them. Science-fiction-y things.”

Nimue chuckled. “Yes, we… deal in some more ‘science-fiction-y things’. I’ll have you partially submerged in the gel and introduce the nanites into the incision. They’ll seek out the implant and, essentially, coat it in the gel. We’ll slowly work it out of the site, letting them coat it just below the surface as I go. Once it’s out, it’ll go into a container full of the gel and we’ll get the wire out of you.”

Eggsy grinned a little. “Sounds too good to be true.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that, so what I can do is give you a local instead of a general anesthetic. I’ll set up mirrors so you can watch what’s being done. You will end up feeling more, especially when it comes to removing the wire.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Harry ain’t gonna like that. Cos once you have me out, he’ll give you a new one to put in me.”

Nimue rose his brow. “And exactly how is Harry going to order me to implant it? Do _you_ want it?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, but-”

“My job is to see to my patient’s health and well-being. You’re opposed to having the implant because you don’t want to be tortured. I’m opposed to it because it will interfere with your health and well-being. _Harry_ has no say in the matter.”

Eggsy looked away.

“I could have Harry bring your daughter _now_. If there’s someone you feel she’d be safe with, I can keep them in medical while you’re in surgery.”

Eggsy looked at him askance. “Well, there’s… Roxy. She’s watching Daise now. I… I kinda trust her with Daise.”

Nimue nodded. “Then I’ll have Ms. Morton bring her here. Once they’re here, I’ll order Harry out of medical.”

“You’d… you’d really do that?”

Nimue nodded.

“If you’d really do that… and keep Daise safe from Harry… I guess you can… you know, put me under.”

“Thank you for your trust, Mr. Unwin.” He put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment and then got him a hospital gown. “Whenever you’d like, I need to you change into that. You don’t need to take your trousers off; just your shirt. And I’ll have Daisy brought to you.”

Nimue left, and Eggsy took his shirt off. He pulled the gown on and left it open. He felt… a little unreal. Like at any moment _something_ was going to happen to stop this. Harry would come in and laugh, or he’d wake up, or Dean would somehow be there. Some-fucking-thing.

A couple minutes went by before there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it but stayed outside of the exam room.

“May I come inside?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Don’t care.” He watched Harry, trying to keep his face expressionless. Because here it came. The punchline, probably with a few punches for daring to think it’d be that easy.

“I just wanted to let you know that Roxy and Daisy on are on their way. Nimue has already informed me that, once they arrive, I am to leave medical.” He paused. “I thought I might see if you needed anything. Or wanted anything.”

Eggsy eyed him. “What’re you _really_ after?”

Harry sighed and tipped his head back a little. “Alright, perhaps that _isn’t_ my best cover ever.” He looked at Eggsy. “I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t… upset or shocked or whatever else you might worry over… that you want me out of medical once Daisy arrives. You need to feel safe.”

Eggsy nodded. “Told you I said it, huh?”

Harry shook his head. “No, he just ordered me out of medical after they arrive and before your procedure starts. It wasn’t difficult to figure out why.”

“So… where you goin’ until you can come back?”

“Up to the shop.”

“Where’s Merlin?” he asked, trying to sound casual about it.

Harry smiled slightly. “In his office.” He paused. “Roxy could show you how to get out of the manor without going through the shop. Although I might warn you, getting Daisy into a school without any identification or a birth certificate will prove difficult. If you give me a couple more days, I can get everything you’ll need.”

Eggsy eyed him. “Right. And then I’ll need a couple days for something else.”

Harry shrugged but didn’t deny it. If he could convince Eggsy to trust him for a couple days at a time, he might actually earn the younger man’s trust. He couldn’t do that if Eggsy ran, but he wouldn’t outright stop him from leaving.

“Well… you ain’t really wrong about Daisy and…” He shrugged.

Harry smiled slightly. “I can make my own office a stop on the way to the shop. With our connections, it won’t be difficult to have what you’ll need in short order.”

“Yeah, well…” Eggsy bit his lip. “You don’t have to, you know. I mean… Daisy ain’t got anything legal, really. I mean, bein’ born in a brothel to someone who’s basically a slave.”

He hoped Harry would buy it. Because if Harry went looking and tried to find anything about Daisy Unwin, he was going to find out about Daisy being Dean’s kid and not his. And then Daisy would be on her own, cos Harry owed _his_ dad, not Dean, not their mum.

Harry chuckled. “What sort of spy do you take me for that you don’t think I can come up with a perfectly serviceable forgery?” He tipped Eggsy a wink. “I’ll go work on that, and if you decide to stay for a few more days, I should be in the shop when you and Daisy are finished, alright?”

Harry left without waiting for Eggsy to answer and went to his office. He’d had everything for a few days already, he just hadn’t wanted to give it to Eggsy before the implant was removed. Perhaps it was a bit manipulative on his part, but he didn’t regret it overmuch. Sometimes needs must.

He sat and went through the packet, stopping on Daisy’s birth certificate. He’d been a little surprised when he’d first read it and seen that Daisy wasn’t Eggsy’s daughter, but his half-sister. His surprise had passed fairly quickly, given how little Eggsy was willing to trust anyone, and Harry had used the birth certificate as a sort of jumping off point for the rest of the packet. He verified that everything he’d asked for was in the packet and left his office with it.

02

Eggsy woke up feeling foggy and sore. He struggled to sit up and a hand pushed him back. He struggled to move, to say something, and then a cup of water was at his lips. He drank until there was only ice left.

“You can suck on some of it,” a woman said.

He sucked a piece of ice into his mouth and looked over at the person with him. His mind was so foggy and it took him a minute to place her. “Rox…” He relaxed for a moment and then struggled again. “Daise!”

“Daisy is fine,” she reassured. “She’s in with Nimue. They’re taking the implant out of her.”

It took a moment for that to break through the fog and he relaxed against the bed again. Roxy smiled and got up to refill his water. She sat on the edge of his bed when she returned.

“He scanned her… before I went under.”

Roxy nodded. “Right. Your implant came out easily, so he didn’t want to wait until you were awake.”

“Daisy, she…”

“She wasn’t afraid. I stayed with her from the time they took you in until they took her in.”

He held his hand out and she gave him the cup. He drank it, more slowly this time, and then watched as she took out her phone and sent a text.

“Harry,” she said, without looking up. “He wanted to know when you were awake.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

She looked over at him with a mischievous little smirk. “I _do_ know where they keep the cars around here, and where all the cameras are. I can sneak you and Daisy out the back.”

Eggsy was tempted, so _very_ tempted. But he shook his head. “I don’t have anything to prove Daisy’s mine. I don’t even know how I’d get anything _to_ prove it without… well… coming into contact with someone who knows Dean. Harry said he’d…” He looked up at Roxy. “He’s gonna find out, isn’t he? That she ain’t...”

Roxy shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably. The best forgeries are as close to reality as possible.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and was quiet for a few moments. “Rox… Will you do something for me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“If… _when_ Harry sends her back to Dean, can you… take her? Like… lie to him or… or…”

She smiled sadly and touched his face. She knew Harry wasn’t going to do any such thing. “If Harry tries to do such a ghastly thing, you have my word that I’ll take Daisy.”

She took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled a little at her and looked back up at the ceiling. He was certain Harry was going to beat the fuck out of him if he found out, but that was fine. He trusted Roxy, partly because Daisy trusted her. He’d seen Roxy and Daisy together and she was always so sweet to his babe.

Roxy held onto his hand, saying nothing, until the door opened and Nimue wheeled a still asleep Daisy in. Instantly, Eggsy was sitting up and tense. He wanted to go to her, to pull her away from Nimue and hide her. Roxy squeezed his hand and he kept still.

Nimue wheeled her over to Eggsy’s bed. “It’s not exactly ideal or recommended, but if you move over a little-”

Eggsy quickly scooted over and Nimue lifted up Daisy. She looked so helpless in the doctor’s arms and Eggsy whined. As soon as she was beside him, Eggsy pulled her close, holding her and nuzzling her neck just above the bandage.

“She’s cold.”

“It’s alright,” Nimue said gently. “You were cold, too. She’ll warm up as she wakes up. Oh, and…” He got a pair of bottles off of the gurney and showed them to Eggsy. “I thought you might like to see them before we dispose of them.”

Eggsy looked up at the bottles full of clear liquid. The implants were floating in the gel. “What’re you going to do with them?”

Nimue grinned. “Target practice. I’ll have the nanites deactivated and we’ll shoot the bottles. It’ll give us the chance to see how the material around the implants turns purple and orange.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Is that the reason you’re going with?”

“Well, it _would_ be good to have a better understanding of how these work and I’m not sure when I’ll have two like this again, but Harry was adamant that your implants be destroyed. So… we’re going to learn what we can while we blow them up.”

Eggsy looked up at him warily. “Harry was…?”

Nimue nodded. “Yes. And on that, I think he’s in his office whenever you want him.”

“He’s running errands,” Roxy corrected. “He’s on his way back now.”

Nimue smiled. “Well, then he’s out. Once she’s awake, you’re both free to leave. And if you have questions, they all know how to reach me.”

“Thank you.”

Nimue left and Eggsy settled against Daisy, his head against hers. He listened to her breathing as she came up from the sedative. He kissed her temple as she started stirring and was the first thing she saw when she woke up.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi, baby.” He reached out for the water cup, and Roxy handed it to him. He held it up for Daisy to drink from and kissed her forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Okay.” She smiled a little. “It’s gone?”

He nodded. “That’s right, babe. It’s gone. Dean can’t hurt us anymore. And once you’re up to it, we can go and Harry’ll take us back… back to his house.”

Roxy put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll wait outside so you both can get dressed.”

Eggsy nodded and waited until she was gone. “You don’t have to move until you’re up for it.”

He pressed his forehead to Daisy’s; he lay beside her until he thought she must be fully awake and got up. He didn’t leave her sight as he pulled the hospital gown off and got his shirt back on. He touched the bandage on his neck. It was stupid to trust Nimue, but he… well… He actually _believed_ the man hadn’t put a new implant inside of him. Even if he _had_ seemed a little too interested (to Eggsy’s mind) in how they worked.

He looked down at Daisy’s folded dress. It was the one he’d bought her, the one covered in orange daisies. The clothes Harry had paid for were so much nicer, but she still adored the dress. She was his world and he didn’t know what he’d do once Harry found out the truth about her. Maybe, if Harry was actually willing to let him leave like he claimed, Roxy would take him as… as a servant or something. Then he could, at least, stay with Daisy. Maybe…

“Daddy…?”

He looked over at her. “What is it?”

“You’re worried.”

He shook his head and brought her dress over to her. “Nah, I’m fine, babe.”

She pouted at him, crossing her arms. “Don’t lie to me.”

He sat on the edge of the bed. “Okay, yeah, I’m worried, but… it’s nothing you need to worry about, ‘kay?”

She took the dress from him and looked at him curiously. She studied his face before several moments. “Okay.”

She got up, pulled the hospital gown off, and started getting dressed again. They had no sense of shame between them; they’d lived too long in too tight of quarters for that. Eggsy knew that would have to change in the next few years. If she was his son and not his daughter, that would be different, and it would be easier now that they weren’t living in a hotel room.

She smiled up at him and fluffed the flower on her dress before slipping on her shoes. “I’m ready.”

He stood and tousled her hair. He put a hand on her shoulder as they walked out to where Roxy was waiting for them. Eggsy started to apologize; she held a hand up to stop him. He shook his head a little and shrugged.

“Thanks for waiting,” he told her instead.

She smiled and gave him a nod. “I was hardly going to leave my friends here to get home on their own.”

He smiled slowly. It had been so long since he’d had a friend, an actual fucking _friend_ , that he’d forgotten what it was like. “Well… Harry woulda…”

“I’m teasing,” she chuckled. She eyed him for a moment. “Did you _want_ me to take you out without Harry knowing…? If nothing else, you could go back to the house without him.”

He looked at her and then away, and then shook his head. “No. Ain’t like I got a key.”

She quirked her brow and started toward the exit out of medical. “He hasn’t given you one?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I haven’t really left the house, so I haven’t needed one. And… I’m still not sure I want to stay.”

She sighed quietly. “Where will you go?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Dunno. Doesn’t matter much, really.”

“Then… why not stay until you _do_ have a plan? You know Daisy’s _safe_ , no matter what. This way… this way, you’ll both have a place that’s safe and comfortable until you... Until you decide on something permanent.”

Eggsy eyed her warily. “Harry put you up to this?”

She chuckled. “You mean, did he ask me to convince you to stay?”

He nodded.

“No, but he’s worried about you.” She shrugged. “He _has_ asked things that I told him I wouldn’t answer and he respected that.”

“Things?”

She smiled at him. “Where you’re going, when, how you’re going to make it there. Things of that nature.”

Eggsy frowned. “I don’t know any of that though.”

She nodded. “I know. Well, _now_ I know. But… I know you don’t trust him, so I assumed you wouldn’t want me to tell him anything.”

“Thanks for that."

She shook her head and they headed to the shop. Harry was already waiting for them there. He had a manila envelope in hand. He offered no explanation to them as to the contents, and then didn't ask.

03

Eggsy looked at his mobile when he woke in the morning and checked the time. It was early, and he lay awake until he heard the Alphas leave. They left at about the same time every morning, even if all they ended up doing was checking in on a few things and coming back. He didn’t like getting up while they were still home. He felt… safer, maybe… if they were gone when he got up.

He went downstairs, not bothering to brush his hair out or pull on a shirt. It was fucking early and he was the only one up; who was gonna give a fuck if he was just in pyjama bottoms? He went into the kitchen and started getting stuff together to make breakfast for himself and Daisy. It was a little thing, but he loved that he was doing more than just going down to the hotel kitchen and grabbing her whatever they had. It-

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy startled and whirled, his eyes wide. He hadn’t realized Harry was still home. He realized Harry must have been waiting in the lounge. Eggsy’s hand tightened on the counter; he felt a bit like a trapped animal.

“I…” He swallowed. “You’re home.”

Harry nodded, but stayed just inside the dining room. He had the manila envelope again. “Yes, I was waiting for you to get up.”

“Oh.” Eggsy fought hard to keep from showing the fear that was coursing through him. “I’m sorry. I…”

Harry shook his head, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He couldn’t smell the fear, not yet, but he could see enough in Eggsy’s eyes and his posture to know it was there. “I’m not angry with you, Eggsy,” he said evenly. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”

Harry motioned to a seat at the table and Eggsy made his way over to it slowly. Harry laid the envelope on the table. Eggsy looked between it and Harry before sitting, his posture a little more relaxed now. It was thicker at the bottom, and Eggsy had a feeling there was money in it. He knew what to do when it was an unmarked envelope with money.

“Am I just droppin’ it off or will they have somethin’ for me?”

Harry’s brow rose. “I beg your pardon?”

“Whatever it is you’re having me run.” He shrugged. “I ran shit for Dean long enough to know not to look and not to ask questions, beyond things I actually need to know.”

Harry eyed him for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I’m not having you run anything. This is for you.”

Eggsy eyed Harry for a moment before pulling the envelope closer and opening it. He pulled the papers out and let the bundles of cash at the bottom fall out onto the table. He stared at them for a moment before picking them up and thumbing through them. He’d run drugs and shit long enough for Dean to have an idea of how much was in the bundles.

“Harry…” he shook his head. “This is a lot of money.”

“Well…” Harry paused for a moment. “You keep saying you’re not sure if you want to stay here, and I know you don’t trust me. So… there’s enough for plane tickets wherever you want to go and for you to get a place to stay until you can get on your feet. _If_ you want to leave, that is.”

Eggsy set them aside and looked at the passports. He smiled a little, looking at Daisy’s, and then he frowned at it. “Did you ask Daisy her birthdate?”

“No.” Harry pulled Daisy’s birth certificate out from the papers.

Eggsy looked at it and then at Harry and then down. “I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “No apologies, Eggsy; I understand.”

“Is that… is that why you’re giving me the money?”

“No. It’s exactly as I said.” He offered Eggsy a gentle smile. “Call the money an… escape plan, if you will. Should you wake up one morning and decide you’re leaving, you don’t even have to say a word to me. You can just go.” He paused. “Of course, you can stay as long as you like.”

Eggsy looked at him shyly. “So… I can just hold onto all of this even if we stay?”

Harry nodded. “That’s right. And just in case Dean tries to get Daisy back from you...” Harry pulled a set of papers from the pile.

Eggsy looked at the paper on top and then laughed softly. “An adoption certificate?” He shook his head and started flipping through the application with it. “Harry, ain’t no way Dean agreed to this.”

“He hardly had to,” Harry said. “I told you I could come up with a perfectly serviceable forgery.”

Eggsy looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the application. According to it, he had adopted Daisy two weeks after their mother’s death, and with Dean’s consent. Eggsy flipped to the last page; it was an attached statement, signed by Dean, affirming his consent.

“How’d you get our signatures?”

“From the police report of your mother’s death; you both signed it. Between Merlin, myself, and a contact of ours, everything is filed where it would have been.”

“And if Dean tries to fight it?”

“Then Mr. Baker will be informed that I have the footage of his meeting with Merlin, his intention to sell his eight-year-old daughter as a prostitute, and him torturing his step-son. He can either accept that he is never going to see either of you again, or he can go to prison.” Harry smiled slowly and without warmth. “A _well_ informed prison.”

Eggsy felt himself wanting to shiver. He could all but _feel_ the power coming off of Harry, and if the force of it was aimed at him, he would have bolted. He would have done anything to keep it off of him. But it wasn’t aimed _at_ him. It was _around_ him, and _around_ Daisy.

“Well then,” Harry said standing. “I’m going to head out. I’ll be back around six or so. I’ll try not to be any earlier, in case you decide to leave.”

Eggsy watched him move and now he _did_ shiver, because as soon as Harry moved, the warmth came back into his face as if it hadn’t been gone. He watched, feeling as if he was half in a daze, as Harry reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“But I do hope you’ll be here when I get back.”

Eggsy watched him walk out of the dining room and out the door. He let out a slow, shaky breath when Harry was gone. If Harry had told him to stay, he would have agreed right then. He would have felt compelled to; not out of gratitude but just in response to the power that had been coming off of Harry. But he hadn’t been told to, hadn’t been ordered to. He’d been given the _choice_ to stay or go.

He looked back down at the papers Harry had gotten for him. And back at Daisy’s birth certificate. All the fear he’d felt about Harry finding out that Daisy wasn’t his… All the ways he’d imagined it would go when Harry found out… he hadn’t even _dreamed_ that Harry would make it so Dean could never have Daisy back.

Eggsy flipped the passports open again. From the look of them, he thought the pictures had come from the medical scans. Harry had done all of this for him. For them. So they’d be safe. Eggsy knew - he _knew_ \- Harry wasn’t just doing this out of some want or need or _something_ to actually protect him. Harry’d already repaid his dad, ergo Harry was going to want something. And Eggsy knew he’d never refuse it, whatever it was. Not unless it involved Daise, and then he had the money and papers to run. Because of Harry.

He lowered his head and wept. It wasn’t out of fear, although he’d by lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of Harry and Merlin, but out of _relief_. Simple, blessed, fucking relief. After the years of threats, and fear, and torture… she was safe. She was actually fucking _safe_.

“Daddy…?”

It wasn’t often she ever saw him crying. She thought it happened more than he let her see, because he never wanted her to worry. Seeing him just… doing it… at the table, in plain sight, and not looking or smelling scared. Well, that kinda scared _her_.

He looked up at her, smiled, and wiped at his eyes; he hadn’t even heard her come down. “I’m okay, baby.”

“Uh-huh…”

“No, really. Harry… He made it so Dean can’t ever take you from me, so that even the courts will say I’m your dad.” He laughed softly, as if he still couldn’t believe it. “And he gave us money, so if we want to leave.”

“And he wants… what?”

Eggsy shook his head. “I dunno, but it’s worth it. _It’s worth it_.”

She studied his face for a moment before nodding. “Okay.”

“But… if they do anything that scares you, or makes you uneasy, or _anything_ like that, you tell me and we’ll talk about it. I won’t _ever_ tell you you’re being silly, okay? And if you _ever_ feel like we shouldn’t stay here, we won’t. We’ll leave that same day.”

She smiled. “I can do that.”

“My best girl,” he smiled and started putting everything back in the envelope. “Why don’t you get yourself somethin’ to eat while I find a good place for this.”

He went upstairs and put the envelope between the mattress and boxspring. It was, perhaps, not the most creative of hiding places, but it would do. And maybe he wasn’t feeling too very creative just now. The relief and the gratitude aside, Harry’s little display had been fucking hot.

04

Eggsy and Daisy had been playing a board game when he heard the door open. He looked up at the clock; it was five past six. He tried not to laugh, and succeeded in biting back all but a grin. It almost made it seem like Harry was more concerned with… with a friend or something and not _whatever_ he thought of him as.

Merlin looked in the lounge on his way by, grinned at them, and called over to Harry. “You owe me dinner.”

Harry came into the doorway and smiled at the sight of them, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It struck Eggsy then that Harry actually was happy to see them. Like _actually_ happy, and not just pleased that he’d done as Harry wanted.

“You stayed.”

Eggsy shrugged. It rose in him to say that it was only temporary, to do anything but let Harry realize that he meant to stay permanently. “Yeah. Ain’t no real… rush… after this morning.”

“I confess, I really thought you were going to run as soon as I was gone.”

“I…” _thought about it_. He shook his head a little, more at himself than anything. He _hadn’t_ thought about it. “We’re alright here.”

Harry walked slowly into the lounge and offered Eggsy a key. “Roxy reminded me that I hadn’t gotten you one.”

Eggsy took it from him with a bit of a shy smile. “So I can… just come and go as I like?”

“You’re not a prisoner, Eggsy.” Harry looked from him to Daisy; the girl was watching him with something of an analytical expression. “Would you two like to come with us?”

“We’re going to a wonderful French place,” Merlin said from the doorway.

Harry’s brow rose and he looked back at Merlin. “Are we now?”

“ _You_ lost the bet.” Merlin grinned. “Besides, what sorta husband would I be if I didn’t spend your money?”

Harry chuckled. That was how it had been since before they’d started dating. If they went somewhere inexpensive, Merlin paid; if not, he paid. And really, he had no children. His money would just go into Kingsman’s accounts when he died. Why _not_ spoil himself and Merlin… and perhaps Eggsy and Daisy?

“I’ve never had French,” Daisy said quietly.

“Harry and I can help you find something you’ll like.”

“Should I put on something pretty?”

“Oh, absolutely. Yer da should, too.”

She smiled shyly and then looked at Eggsy. “Help me pick something?”

“Course.”

He went up with her and sat on her bed as she painstakingly tried on a dress, studied herself in the mirror, and then changed into the next. After she’d tried on the fourth one, she nodded a little and turned around to face him.

“You look lovely.”

She gave him a look that was almost petulant. “But… do I look lovely _enough_? We’re going to a _rich people_ restaurant.”

He grinned at her. “I’m biased there, babe.You’re always going to be my best, most lovely girl.”

She smiled and spun in her dress. He’d been happier today than she’d ever seen him. Lighter, too, instead of tense and worried. “Do you think other people’ll like it?”

“Fuck ‘em if they don’t. What’re they gonna do? Tell _Harry_?”

“Ma-aybe…”

“And what d’you think Harry’ll tell them?”

She bit her lip and thought for a minute. “That he didn’t ask?”

Eggsy chuckled. He thought Harry’s reply might be a little _less_ polite than that. “Exactly.” He got up and kissed the top of her head. “Why not go show Harry while I get changed? Then you can be sure.”

He followed her out of her room and watched her head downstairs before ducking into his own room. He’d been trying to be a bit better about letting her be alone with Harry and Merlin, although part of him still wanted to follow her and just… keep an eye on them. He _knew_ the day in Dean’s office had been an act and neither man had done anything suspicious since then, but it didn’t change that he was still wary. But after this morning, he wanted to an effort.

He changed into trousers and a polo. His hand was trying to give him fits, and he ended up doing the three buttons one-handed. He almost skipped the top button of the shirt, but he had a feeling Harry would disapprove.

He shook his hand and rubbed it, as if it would do any good, and headed downstairs. Daisy was standing in the foyer, just outside of the lounge. She was twirling and letting her skirt poof out. She stopped mid-spin when she heard him on the stairs and grinned up at him.

“Harry says I’m beautiful,” she sang up at him contentedly.

“Well, he ain’t wrong,” he said as he came down the last few steps.

Harry was just inside the lounge and he looked Eggsy over almost critically. He looked on the verge of asking Eggsy something, and then seemed to answer it himself. He sighed softly. “Come with me, Eggsy.”

Eggsy watched him head toward the back hall and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

He followed Harry. The back hall led to another staircase. It was the only way up to the master bedroom, unless Harry had, say, a hidden passage in his office between the two rooms. It seemed like something Harry would do, and Eggsy had actually considered looking for one. But there had been no real _point_ to looking for it. Because Harry had never called him to his bedroom.

Not before _now_ , anyway.

“Hope you know I ain’t undoin’ all them buttons,” he said once they were inside.

That actually seemed to throw Harry, and he stared at Eggsy for a moment. He mouthed the words slowly, clearly trying to make sense of it. “I’m sorry but I don’t quite follow you.”

Eggsy grinned and laughed quietly. “Your shirt,” he said, stepping closer to Harry and running a finger down the line of buttons. “Hand’s acting up. I mean, unless you _want_ me to take for-fuckin’-ever.” He licked his lips and looked up at Harry. “There’s more fun ways for that, though.”

Harry said nothing for a moment and then sighed, more at himself than Eggsy. “Of course you’d think that,” he said, quietly and without recrimination. “Eggsy, I do apologize for giving you… quite the wrong impression.”

“Huh?”

“You need jacket and tie,” Harry said and then moved away from Eggsy. He went to his closet and motioned for him to follow. “And a button down, for that matter. They won’t fit perfectly, of course, but you can borrow from mine.”

“Oh.” Eggsy went over to the closet and looked inside. It ran the length of the room and was nearly the width of the hall. It was nearly lined with garment bags, although Eggsy could see Merlin’s jumpers at one end. “Fucking Hell, Harry. How many suits do you _have_?”

“This isn’t _just_ my closet, thank you,” Harry said primly.

Eggsy grinned at him. “Yeah, what’s Merlin got? An eighth of it?”

“ _Half_ ,” Harry said, and then sighed. “Well, it’s more of a third at this point. It’s his own fault for letting me encroach upon his half.”

“Right, Harry.”

Harry chuckled and gently nudged Eggsy forward. “Go find something.”

Eggsy walked along the row of garment bags, looking through the clear plastic at the different suit jackets. It didn’t take him more than a few moments to see how Harry had it organized; by color and then material.

“Are those… leather?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy looked over at him and grinned. “Can’t picture you in leather trousers.”

“There _are_ times when such are appropriate.”

“When’s the last time you wore ‘em?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Oh, it’s been years now.”

“Why hold onto them?”

Harry chuckled softly. “Merlin asks me that same thing every year. I could tell you what I tell him, that there’s just too many memories attached to them. But…” He grinned. “Eventually, I _will_ have reason to wear them again.”

“Maybe you oughta _make_ a reason.”

“Perhaps I will.”

“Or,” he flashed a cheeky grin, “give ‘em to someone close by who’ll get more use out of them. I happen to know my arse would look fan _tas_ tic in leather.”

Harry made a noncommittal sound. “Well, if you want some, then we’ll get you a pair of your own.”

Eggsy shook his head, chuckling to himself. He wasn’t used to someone just… gently rebuffing his flirting like this. Granted, they’d all been paying customers, so of course they wouldn’t. Still, it was kinda unnerving. Mostly because he knew what to do when he was flirting.

“How’s this one?” he asked, picking a beige coat out.

Harry looked between it and Eggsy’s trousers and nodded. “Get a black shirt to go with it.”

“Sure.”

He got the coat out of the garment bag and found Harry’s shirts. Most were white, but he had a couple blacks and one navy blue. He grabbed one and went back into the bedroom. He laid the clothing on the bed, changed out of his shirt, and started working the button down off of the hangar. He eyed it for a moment; every _other_ button was done up. He shot a dirty look at Harry’s back before slowly working on getting enough of them undone to get it off of the hangar and then on.

He hadn’t realized that Harry had looked over at him, or that the Alpha had come over. Not until Harry took the shirt from him and finished unbuttoning it enough to get it off of the hangar. He held it back out to Eggsy without a word.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and pulled it on.

And then Harry started _buttoning it for him_.

“I, I got it,” Eggsy protested quietly.

“You said your hand was acting up.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And that you were _not_ doing them all.”

“I meant _your_ shirt!”

Harry smirked slightly. “But this _is_ my shirt.”

“You know that ain’t what I mean…”

“Yes, I know.” He worked his way up the line of buttons. “There’s nothing wrong with letting someone help you, Eggsy.”

He made a soft but derisive sound. “Seems like that’s all you _do_ is take care of me.”

“Is that so terrible?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I just don’t get what you get out of it.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. He finished buttoning Eggsy’s shirt and stepped away long enough to get him a tie. “Have you ever worn a tie before?”

“Mum’s wedding was the last time.” He shrugged. “Was a clip-on though.”

Harry looked physically pained at the word ‘clip-on’. “Alright.” He pulled Eggsy’s collar up and put the tie around his neck. He started tying it somewhat absently. “I will admit that some of it _is_ paying back your father.”

“You _did_ that. You got me an’ Daise out of there.”

Harry offered him a wry smile. “Every day, every _breath_ , is one I have that he doesn’t, because I missed something and he died to save my life. I _can’t_ ever repay that fully.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment, smiling ever so slightly. Harry was something of a romantic. It was… sorta cute. “So I’m… what… just someone you _have_ to keep around?”

“No, I don’t _have_ to. I want to.” He cinched the tie and made certain it was even. “I find I enjoy your company.”

“Yeah, but… I come with a kid.”

Harry shrugged ever so slightly; enough so that Eggsy almost wasn’t certain if he’d just imagined the motion or not. “I knew when I joined Kingsman that I’d never have children. I find… I’m quite enjoying having the opportunity to spoil her.”

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed slightly and his head tipped just a bit. At least he thought he knew part of what Harry wanted now. “So, um… should she start calling you… like… ‘uncle Harry’ or…” His lips twitched slightly. He didn’t _want_ to offer ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ or anything similar.

“Oh, Heavens no, Eggsy. I wouldn’t ask that of her, _or_ you.” He paused. “Neither would Merlin. We don’t plan on… well, encroaching on your territory. I would hope you’ll tell us if you feel we’re overstepping our bounds.”

“I…” Eggsy shook his head, more in disbelief than negation. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that you’re willing to do that.”

He followed Harry back downstairs, almost but not quite in a pleasant daze. Harry acted so fucking _decent_. Too decent, really. Eggsy couldn’t quite believe that Harry wasn’t covering _something_. But he was decent enough, and Eggsy realized he wouldn’t have been upset by being brought to Harry and Merlin’s bed. He would have gone willingly, and yeah, a lot of that would have been gratitude.

A lot, but not all.

05

It was four days later when Harry came home a little after lunch. And Roxy came with him. Eggsy and Daisy were in the dining room, and she was working on her maths. Harry had gotten Daisy a set of the books the school he’d attended was using. Eggsy just hoped Daisy could get caught up before Harry managed to get her an appointment with the administration.

“‘lo Rox,” he said as he looked up. “Harry.”

“Oh, are you busy?” she asked with a slight grin.

“Daisy’s still got three pages to get through.”

“Ohhh,” Roxy said in a sad tone as she held up a movie. “And here I am with a princess movie and no one to watch it with.”

“A princess movie?!” Daisy jumped up from the table and ran over to Roxy. “I’ll watch it with you!”

“Oh, but you have three pages to get through still. We can’t have a girls’ day if you have homework still.”

Daisy sauntered over to Eggsy and held onto his arm. “Da-addy,” she sang at him. “Could I watch the movie with Roxy?”

“Of course, baby.” Eggsy grinned. “ _After_ you’re finished.”

She pouted up at him, giving him her saddest eyes. “What if I _promised_ to do them right after the movie was over?”

“Well,” Harry began, “I was going to take Eggsy out, since he’s certainly not a girl. I’d hate to leave the responsibility on Roxy to be certain you finished your work.”

“Didn’t I always finish it when we lived at the hotel?”

“Yes, you did.” Eggsy made a show of thinking it over. “Well, alright. No reason Roxy should have to wait.”

Daisy beamed at him and bounced on her way back to Roxy. “He said we can watch it now!”

Roxy grinned at her. “Let’s go before he changes his mind.” She took Daisy by the hand and the two of them ran into the lounge.

Eggsy set Daisy’s pencil in the crease between the pages she was working on. He didn’t want her to lose her place, even though he knew she wouldn’t use that as an excuse to not finish her work.

“So… where we going?”

Harry smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

Nearly a half an hour later, Harry’s driver pulled up to the Kingsman tailor shop. Eggsy assumed they were going down into Kingsman proper and was surprised when Harry actually stopped them outside of the fitting rooms.

“Do you have what I asked you for?”

The tailor nodded. “Of course, Arthur.” He brought out a pair of garment boxes. “Shall we tailor them, sir?”

Harry looked at Eggsy for a moment and then shook his head. “No, this way he can have them today.”

“Very good, sir.”

Harry nodded at the boxes. “Go try them on. If you like the style, shall we say, they can incorporate it into a suit for you.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment. “You ain’t gettin’ me a £3,000 suit.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry said with a touch of distaste. “I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”

Eggsy looked somewhat relieved, even if hearing that did strangely hurt a little. He knew he wasn’t worth _that_ much. “Good. Good.” He picked up the boxes. “I’ll go and try these on then.”

He went into the fitting room and opened the boxes. A white button down - fully buttoned - and a pair of black trousers. He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure _what_ Harry planned on having them incorporate into a suit for him. He undressed and picked up the shirt to unbutton it. But there was no button hole.

“The fuck, Harry,” he muttered and put his fingers in the space between the buttons. He gave an experimental tug to see if they’d move or if they were sewn into place. They popped right open. Although, after looking at the shirt more closely, he realized ‘popped’ wasn’t right.

“They’re fucking magnets,” he whispered.

He ran his hand down the line of buttons. They parted easily and, as he ran his back up the shirt, they reconnected just as simply. And they _looked_ like actual buttons. The decorative ones had never looked right.

He felt his throat tighten and he pulled the shirt open and slipped it on. He ‘buttoned’ it up, as easily as he would have before Dean put the fucking implant in him. He took out the trousers and saw that the fly was the same sort of magnetic thing. He pulled them on and tucked the shirt in.

Fuck, he looked _good_. The buttons looked right, even on the trousers. And _those_ had always looked fucked. No telltale elastic bunches on the side. And even if he was having one of his bad days, it wouldn’t be a problem for him.

He leaned his forehead against the mirror. He could feel himself shaking and tried to not give in to the emotions he was feeling. He didn’t want to start crying in the fucking fitting room. Not over some fucking magnetic buttons.

Once he was certain he had himself under control, he opened the door and stepped out. He held his hands out to the sides and realized he was grinning. He let Harry get a good look before turning in place.

“I take it you like them.”

“I love ‘em.”

Harry looked at the tailor and nodded. “Let’s make the suit to standard while we’re at it.”

The tailor’s brow rose but he nodded. “Yes, Arthur.”

Eggsy’s grin faltered for a moment. Harry just _had_ to wait until he was out of the fitting room to say that. But at least Harry’d wanted the fucking minimum. And, really, it was his own fault for telling Harry not to spend a lot on him.

The tailor walked over to Eggsy and motioned to the fitting room. “Let’s get your measurements then. I’ll get you a bag for your clothing after.”

Eggsy nodded and went in with him. Less than twenty minutes later, he and Harry were outside of the shop and heading to Harry’s next stopping point. He watched Harry with something akin to awe as they walked, although Harry was more strolling than walking.

“In here,” Harry said finally, waving Eggsy into a building. He followed the Omega inside. “I thought I’d introduce you to my stylist.”

Eggsy snickered. “Stylist, huh? What? Too posh for a simple barber?”

“Too vain,” Harry admitted. “I thought you might like a trim, just to even yours out. Or… anything else.”

Eggsy shrugged. “D’you want it shorter?”

Harry frowned slightly. “I’m not telling you to cut it. I’m simply offering.”

Eggsy ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. He hated how long it was. “It don’t matter to me. I mean, I started making more money once it was longer.” He shrugged. “Easier for ‘straight’ blokes to say they ain’t gay when you look more feminine.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He paused thoughtfully. “I’ll just go read a magazine and you… do whatever you feel like.”

Eggsy followed the woman to get his hair washed and then to the chair. He bit his lip and looked somewhat shyly over at Harry. Fuck, he _wanted_ it to look how Harry would like. Harry had just… done so much for him. It was only paying him back to look how he’d like. Just paying him back.

The stylist saw the nearly worshipful way Eggsy was looking at Harry. “I could do it similar to the way Harry’s is cut.”

He looked up at her and it rose in him to deny that he might like that. High and tight had been just _fine_ before all the bullshit started. But then he nodded. “Yeah, that… that sounds good.”

He studied himself in the mirror when she was done. It had been so long since he’d seen himself with short hair. But like this and in nice clothes? He sorta felt like a different person. Maybe a better person, somehow. He thanked her and went over to Harry, almost shyly, and waited for him to give his approval.

For his part, Harry had been pointedly ignoring Eggsy from the time he’d sat down and gotten a magazine. He hadn’t wanted Eggsy to be looking for some sign of what he ‘should’ do. He only looked up when he saw Eggsy standing in front of him. He smiled warmly at seeing the change in him. It wasn’t just the hair cut (although he thought it looked _much_ better). He was standing taller, and he looked happier.

“You look very handsome.”

Eggsy smiled, and it was possibly the first purely happy one Harry had seen on him. He really was quite lovely. Harry stood and took a moment to remind himself that this was _Lee’s son_ and he’d spent years being raped and tortured. He didn’t need Eggsy to see anything beyond general appreciation, or _think_ there was something else in his eyes.

“Thanks. Really.”

“You’re welcome.”

They left the stylist’s shop and started heading back to the car. Eggsy kept a less than subtle eye on Harry, and worked at imitating his walk. From the smile that kept playing on Harry’s lips, Eggsy was certain Harry could tell what he was doing.

“I know I ain’t never gonna be nothin’,” he said, somewhat quickly. “Not like you are.”

Harry arched his brow and looked at Eggsy. “In what sense?”

“Well, I mean… You’re like the ideal Alpha. Rich, powerful nobility. And I’m… I’m the poor, nobody, nothin' Omega who only has what he does cos an Alpha took an interest in him.”

Harry chuckled. “The only real nobility is in being superior to your former self. And I think you’re making a fine start there.”

“Ain’t a whole lot of people gonna see me that way.”

“Well, after your suit is finished, you’ll have a chance to test that theory.”

“Yeah?”

“I got in contact with an old schoolmate. He’s the present headmaster of the school. We have a lunch meeting with him in a few weeks.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Daise won’t be caught up by then.”

“She doesn’t need to be through the coursebooks by then. She’ll still have the better part of two months after that. His main concern is that she’s been homeschooled.” Harry heard Eggsy start to speak and shook his head. “I expect that he will want to test her to be certain she’ll be able to keep up. Beyond that, everything should be fine.”

Eggsy nodded. “Who you know, right?”

Harry chuckled. “Yes.”

They got to the car and Harry’s driver held the door for them. They didn’t talk much on the way back. Every so often Eggsy would touch the back of his head and feel how short his hair was. It felt so fucking _good_ , like Harry was slowly removing all the layers of shit Dean had laid on him over the years. He wondered if Harry was planning on sort of recreating him in his own image, and if he was, if it was even a _bad_ thing.

When they got back to the house, Harry took the bag with Eggsy’s clothes. He lingered in the foyer while Eggsy went to the lounge doorway. Eggsy leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms but saying nothing and watching the two ladies inside. Harry could hear Daisy explaining her maths to Roxy, and Roxy asking her questions even though she knew very well what the little girl was talking about. It was a couple minutes before they even noticed Eggsy, and Harry could hear Daisy’s delighted gasp when she saw him.

Eggsy grinned and stepped into the lounge, holding his hands out and turning in place. “Whatcha think, babe?”

“You look like the prince from Roxy’s movie!”

Eggsy laughed. “Well, I do kinda feel like I fell into a fairy story.”

She got up and ran over to him. She took his hands and leaned back so he was holding her up. “Now you just need a princess!”

“I’ve already got one: you.”

She giggled. “But I’m not your _Happily Ever After_ princess!”

“Not everyone has one of those, luv.” He tugged her this way and that, rocking her. “But that’s alright.”

She pulled their arms out to the sides so she stood straight up again. “You don’t _know_ you don’t have one! You haven’t even looked.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he conceded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “But, I can’t look right now. Harry’s been busy, and got a meeting set up for us so you can go to school next term.”

Her eyes lit up and she looked out into the foyer where Harry still was. “Really?”

Harry nodded. “Really.”

She ran out to him and threw her arms around his waist, pressing against him in a full body hug. Harry looked over at Eggsy, wanting to be certain Eggsy was alright with his putting a hand on Daisy before doing so. Eggsy smiled, and gave him a half-shrug and a nod. Harry smiled at him and gave him a nod in return before putting his hands on Daisy’s shoulders and returning the embrace. She pulled away after a few moments.

“Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, my dear.” He looked over at Eggsy. “I’m going to go check in with Merlin. I’ll be in my office.”

He went upstairs and they went back into lounge. Daisy skipped over to where she’d been finishing her maths and Eggsy sat next to Roxy. She looked him over and grinned at him.

“You really do look good. Did you like the buttons?”

He grinned. “Yeah, fucking brilliant. Harry’s, um, having them put buttons like this in the suit he’s having made for me.”

“You didn’t tell him not to?”

Eggsy shook his head. “I didn’t… well, I didn’t think to. Why? Was I supposed to?”

She chuckled. “No, I just… bet him you would,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Well, you kinda half-won, I think. I told him not to spend a lot on it, and he agreed.”

She rose her brow. “Harry Hart, the Harry Hart upstairs, agreed to not spend a lot on a suit?”

“Yeah. I told him I didn’t want him spending three thousand on me, and he agreed. He said he would absolutely _not_ spend that on a suit.”

She giggled. “Oh, I’m sure he didn’t. Eight or ten grand _isn’t_ three.”

Eggsy gaped at her and then shook his head. “No, he didn’t spend that kinda money. He told the tailor to just make it to standard. I was standing right there.”

She sat forward a little. “He said that exactly, to make it to standard?”

Eggsy nodded.

She shook her head a little. “I wonder if that was because you asked him not to spend a lot or because he’s still worried about Dean trying something.”

Eggsy frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“Arthur, Merlin,” she motioned to herself, “Lancelot. You get the reference, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah.”

“We’re knights, and knights need armor; our suits _are_ our armor. That’s _standard_ for Kingsman.”

He stared at her for a moment. “So… you’re tellin’ me, he told them to make me a suit like one of you would wear? Like… top-end expensive?”

“And bulletproof.”

“So _more_ than just top-end expensive.”

She nodded. “Mm-hmm.”

He stood up. “I need. I need to go talk to him.”

He went out of the lounge and upstairs. He didn’t miss the amused look on Roxy’s face. He shouldn’t be… what? Upset? Whatever it was, he shouldn’t be feeling it just because Harry spent an outrageous amount of money on him.

Harry had left his office door open and Eggsy paused in the doorway. He looked up at Eggsy and nodded slightly.

“ _And yer busted already,_ ” Merlin said over the feed.

“Yes, I quite think I am,” he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “Let me know if you need me, Merlin.” He tapped the side of his glasses. “Come in, have a seat.”

Eggsy went in and sat across from him. “Harry…”

“Roxy told you what I’m likely spending on the suit.”

He nodded.

“And you object.”

“You told me you wouldn’t spend that.”

Harry smiled slyly. “I said I wouldn’t spend three thousand, and I’m not.”

“You knew what I meant.”

“Yes.” He studied Eggsy’s face for a moment. “Let me ask you something: _why_ does that bother you? Is it the deception or the amount?”

“Well…”

“If it’s the amount, I feel I should ask you what you think a year’s tuition for Daisy is going to be.”

“That’s different.”

Harry said nothing for a moment, and just kept his eyes on Eggsy’s own. “How so?”

Eggsy licked his lips and looked away from Harry.

“I see.”

“I didn’t say nothin’,” he sulked.

“No, but you scarcely had to.” Harry paused for just a second before explaining. “Daisy means more to you than anything, so no matter what it is, whatever the cost, she’s worth it. You, on the other hand… It’s not _just_ that you think anyone taking an interest in you is doing so because they want something, and your default assumption is something sexual in manner. You don’t think you’re worth anything more than that, and certainly not worth what I would spend on myself.”

“Like I said,” he said in that same sulky tone, “I’m just the nothin' Omega who has what he does cos an Alpha took an interest in him.”

“And clearly, I disagree.”

Eggsy crossed his arms and looked back at Harry. He gave the Alpha a petulant look. “Yeah? _You_ took an interest in me. _You_ gave me what I have. And me-”

“But you aren’t ‘ _nothing_ ’,” he began. “You mean the world to Daisy. You’re Roxy’s friend, and I’d like to think that Merlin and I are your friends, as well.”

The petulant look vanished. There was nothing about Harry that made it even seem like he was lying. His scent, his posture, even his eyes. Maybe _especially_ his eyes. Eggsy thought about the things Harry had been doing for him, trying to look at them again with the idea that this was a _friend_ doing things for him. A rich, possibly eccentric friend who admitted to his vanity. Even the suit made sense in that light.

Eggsy smiled a bit, and shyly. “I’d like if we were,” he said finally, fighting with himself to keep his eyes on Harry’s own.

He wouldn’t let himself look away. Not when he had felt a sudden urge - almost a fucking _need_ \- to lower his eyes in a showing of submission. He hoped it was just his own self worth urging him on there; that he was reacting to the idea of someone like Harry thinking of him as an equal and wanting to show that he was lesser and not… well… not the things that made Omegas what they were reacting to an Alpha like Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

01

Eggsy spent the next two weeks having Daisy focus mostly on the history text; it was where she was behind the most. He knew they couldn’t get through it in that time, not if he expected her to actually learn any of it, but he hoped if they made some decent headway, they’d convince the headmaster that Daisy could keep up.

The urge to show Harry his submission had passed and hadn’t returned. Eggsy was glad of that. So very glad. Getting turned on by him, that was one thing. Giving his submission to an Alpha was another thing that he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to do, not even for a friend. He and his mum had belonged to Dean for long enough that the idea of belonging to someone was just not something he wanted. At all.

And that was something he mentally reminded himself about as he looked himself over in the mirror. Harry had brought home the suit and he’d just _had_ to put it on. He didn’t know if it was the quality of the cloth or just knowing about where the price had been, but he thought it _felt_ smoother than his other clothes. And the way it fit him just so _perfectly_ , he got why Harry only wore bespoke suits. It felt as good as it looked.

He changed out of it and back into house clothes. It went, gently, back in the garment back and into his closet. It hung beside a week’s worth of button downs and trousers, all with the magnetic buttons. Harry had brought them home to him a few days after the visit to the shop. Now he wondered if he could convince Harry to let him get them tailored. He grinned to himself, because with the way Harry was about clothes, he doubted he’d need to do more than just _ask_.

But then he’d want to wear them every day. And they were dry clean only. He doubted Harry would be bothered by that; he’d bought a fucking _week’s worth_. But it still felt… strange… to just be spending someone else’s money. So if he wasn’t leaving the house - which, really, was most days - he’d just been sticking to the clothes he’d brought with him from the hotel.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t _want_ to leave the house. He could try and tell himself that it was just because he’d fallen completely out of contact with his old mates. Certainly, there was the money Harry had given him (although he didn’t want to touch it, just in case) or he could just ask Harry for some money to go out on. But, when it came down to it, he knew he was afraid to go out without one of the Alphas with him. Because he knew Harry hadn’t done anything more than keep an eye on Dean and the hotel for now, nor would he until he had something he could use to tie Dean to Valentine. He really did _not_ want to end up back in Dean’s ‘care’ until Harry had what he needed.

He’d deny it if he was called on it. Hotly deny it, and then probably do something brilliant like insist on going out alone just to prove that he wasn’t afraid. But he didn’t think Harry or Merlin _would_ call him on it. A younger Alpha might, or someone not as refined as they were. With them, though, he was…

“...safe,” he said quietly, a word as luxurious as the suit Harry had gotten for him. He smiled softly to himself and went back downstairs.

Daisy was no longer in the dining room where he’d left her and he poked his head in the lounge. She was sitting on the floor in front of Merlin, who was plaiting her hair. The television remote was right beside her and the three of them were watching a cartoon.

“Finished, are we?” he asked.

“No, she isn’t,” Harry said. “I told her to come and watch something.”

Eggsy rose his brow. “Oh?”

“Yes, we have a meeting to go to tomorrow.”

“Yeah, ain’t forgot that.”

Harry smiled. “Then you understand why I want you _both_ to relax?”

Eggsy started to protest but then he just nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I get it.”

“Good. Then come join us.”

Eggsy went in and sat on the sofa. “Ain’t you watched this ten times now?”

Daisy giggled. “Noooo!”

“Oh, has it been twenty already?”

She started giggling harder and Merlin paused in what he was doing while she did. She turned her head toward Eggsy. “You’re gonna make him mess up.”

Eggsy grinned at her. “You _may_ have noticed he ain’t got hair. I’ll have to redo it anyway.”

Merlin scoffed. “I wasn’t _born_ bald, ya twit.”

“Oh, no, he used to have the mostly lovely hair.” A mischievous look crossed Harry’s face. “It was down to his waist when we met.”

“Tosh.”

“Oh, come now, darling. It was a lovely day in the highlands. He was standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea, playing the bagpipes, and wearing his kilt.” Harry lowered his voice conspiratorially. “ _Only_ his kilt.”

Daisy covered her mouth with her hands and started giggling again.

“Oh aye,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Two could play this game. “The 80s hadn’t yet arrived in the backwaters of Scotland. So when I saw what I assumed to be an English rogue approaching, the only thing that stopped me from killing him on sight…” He paused and smirked at Harry. “...was the horror of seeing my first _mullet_.”

Harry gasped. “I never had such a thing. Not _even_ when they were fashionable, thank you.”

Daisy looked up. “What’s a mullet?”

“An _abomination_ , my dear.”

Eggsy snickered. “If I came back with my hair cut like this… but with it still long in the back.”

Daisy leaned forward and looked over to where Harry was sitting, her eyes wide. “You had your hair like that?”

“Do you see what you’ve done? You’ve besmirched my reputation.”

Merlin laughed. “You’re so dramatic sometimes.”

“ _You’re_ not the one she’s picturing with a _mullet_.” Harry stood up. “I need a drink. Eggsy, why not come with me? I can teach you how to make a proper martini, like a _gentleman_.”

Merlin leaned back against the sofa, laughing. “What does being a _gentleman_ have ta do with not havin’ a mullet?”

“Well… _Style_.” Harry was starting to crack and had to pause for a moment to keep from laughing. “It has _everything_ to do with it. Now if you’ll excuse us, Eggsy and I are going to dramatically go up to my office and nurse my wounded pride.”

Eggsy winked at Daisy and followed Harry up to his office. He was just outside of the lounge when he heard Merlin say something, too low for him to understand, and Daisy started giggling again. Eggsy suspected Merlin was just _adding_ to the mental image of Harry with a mullet.

“So did you?” he asked once they were in the office.

Harry looked over at Eggsy. “Never. I never even thought about it, actually.”

“Not even when they was popular?”

Harry starting setting up what they’d need. “I had regularly scheduled haircuts. Father insisted that I always look professional.”

Eggsy nodded, going closer to him. “So you… never thought about it cos you never had a choice.”

Harry chuckled. “You make it sound so terrible, but that is, I suppose, accurate enough. There were singers I liked who had them. I’d have their records playing while I was pinning butterflies. I suppose if I’d been all that interested in hairstyles at the time, I _might_ have had one.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Terrifying thought.”

“Absolutely terrifying.”

“You ain’t got a shaker.”

The change of subject took Harry a moment but then he gave Eggsy a very serious look. “That is because one _never_ shakes a martini.”

Eggsy grinned and tried to not laugh. Harry actually sounded more scandalized now than he had while Merlin was accusing him of having had a mullet. “Alright. Stirred, not shaken. Got it.”

“A martini is properly made with gin and vermouth. One pours the gin in the glass, and stirs while staring at the _unopened_ bottle of vermouth. Garnish with an olive.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. “So it’s just a glass of gin.”

“It’s _style_ ,” he said as he poured gin in one of the glasses. “And there _are_ those who drink them with vermouth. If you find you like them that way, we’ll start keeping a small bottle around. It gets old rather quickly, however, and _nothing_ ruins a martini quite the way old vermouth does.” He picked up the glasses and handed one to Eggsy.

“Cheers.” Eggsy took a slow drink of his and then looked at the glass. “Alright, I get it.”

“You ‘get’ what…?”

“Why you reacted to the drink I gave you in the hotel the way you did. Bit shit comparatively.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes.”

Eggsy eyed Harry for a moment. “So what’s the _real_ reason for the gentleman lesson?”

“Hmm?” Harry blinked innocently.

Eggsy scoffed. “I know we ain’t up here nursing your wounded pride. And I know you ain’t just tryin’ to get me drunk.”

Harry looked pleased at that last bit. “You said Daisy had watched that particular show ten times now.”

“Yeah?”

“Which means _you’ve_ watched it ten times. I thought you might enjoy a slightly more adult form of entertainment.”

Eggsy laughed. “So, anytime I say I’ve seen a kids programme too often, you’re gonna give me a gentleman lesson?”

“I would be out of lessons in short order, I’m afraid.”

“Teaching me to talk all proper ain’t gonna be a fast thing.”

Harry shook his head. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“Your friend tomorrow, _he_ gonna see it that way?”

“If he’s truly a gentleman, it won’t matter. If he _isn’t_ one, then it still won’t matter.”

Eggsy scoffed. “Yeah, except if it matters to _him_ , he might just refuse Daisy out of pique. Or cos we ain’t nobody.”

“Darling, if all he cares about is _who_ attends, then he isn’t going to refuse someone in my pack. _Relax_.”

Eggsy watched him for a moment and then smiled fondly. Harry had set everything up for them. As long as he and Daisy made a good impression and she did well on whatever evaluation she was given, she ought to be in. And then, then she’d be golden.

He realized he was starting to dart his eyes away from Harry without thinking; that keeping his eyes on the Alpha had become difficult. The urge to show Harry submission was back, and it was feeling too warm in the room. He couldn’t even tell himself it was the drink. He drained the rest of his martini and took a few steps away from Harry.

"I, um," he cleared his throat. "I think I feel like cooking tonight, so I'm gonna go start on that. Not that this isn't fun, I just..." He took a breath. He was starting to babble. Fucking shit, why _now_? Why _Harry_? "I'm just gonna do that."

He set the glass down and all but _scurried_ out of Harry's office. He knew Harry had to be staring, but he doubted like fuck the Alpha had missed how he'd started acting. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. His brain accentuated every stair down with an additional ' _fuck_ '.

He took out his mobile and started a message to Roxy. _nedd 2 go c nimue. w/o h & m noing._

It was a couple minutes before his mobile chimed. _Sure. Do you want to go now?_

_no. an 2mrw aint good. next day?_

_Of course. I'll pick you up at 10, alright?_

_k tks rox_

The questions circled his mind; why now, why Harry. But he knew the answer to both. Knew, and didn't like it. He just had to get through the meeting tomorrow, and that ought to be easy enough. Wasn't any reason that should prove... well... dangerous to Daisy.

02

"Don't you two look lovely."

"Thank you, Harry," Daisy sang and blew him a kiss.

It was hard to not be jealous, even if Eggsy _knew_ it was a good thing that he was no longer her only source of affection. They'd only had each other for so long, and part of him hadn't quite gotten the message entirely yet. Once the initial knee jerk reaction had passed, however, he smiled fondly. His babe's world had gotten so much bigger and brighter.

She sat between them on the way to the meeting. She knew it was an Important thing, and she was dressed pretty and was going to be on her Best Behavior. But she could tell her daddy was nervous; she could all but feel him wanting to move. Every so often, she saw him smooth out the front of his suit, not that it was bunched up or wrinkled, and then he'd look over at Harry for a second. She thought Harry was pretending not to notice, because her daddy's scent got really strong when he looked at Harry lately. It was sorta like he was saying ‘look at me’ without saying it.

They arrived at the restaurant and she smiled sweetly up at Dave when he let them out of the car. She loved that Harry had a driver. It made her feel like a _real_ princess. She watched as Harry put a hand on her daddy’s back and lean his head close.

“ _Relax_ , darling,” he said quietly.

She’d noticed Harry’d been calling him that lately. But he also called _her_ ‘dear’, so she wasn’t sure if it meant something like when he called Merlin ‘darling’ or not. Either way, she watched him relax at being called something so nice. Or maybe it was just cos Harry said to.

They went inside and were shown to a table where Harry’s - she wasn’t sure if _friend_ was the right word or not - was already sitting. He looked like a nice man in a nice suit. And he stood up when he saw Harry.

“Harold, it’s been too long,” he said as he shook Harry’s hand.

“Hello, Richard.” He motioned to Eggsy and Daisy in turn. “This is Gary, and his daughter, Daisy.”

“Charmed,” he said as he shook Eggsy’s hand. He motioned to the table after. “Please, do join me.”

Harry and Richard spent the next half hour catching up, as well as rehashing old school stories. Eggsy laughed along with the stories, asking the right sort of questions to keep Richard talking. It was almost effortless, slipping back into the act he’d used for so long while entertaining Dean’s clients. He found he didn’t mind it quite so much in this context, and it helped him feel more at ease. It was an act he’d had plenty of time to polish, after all.

Richard chuckled finally and pushed back a little in his chair. “Leave it to you, Harold, to find yourself a younger man who is both attractive and charming.”

“Harold and I are just friends,” Eggsy said with a soft smile. “Nothing more.”

“Does that mean you’re single?”

Eggsy chuckled. “Yes, but it might be best to table that discussion until a later date. Such as after Daisy’s in school. I don’t think it would look quite right.” 

“Oh, you’re absolutely right. My sincerest apologies.” He smiled. “Of course, as far as I’m concerned, there should be no problem with her attending. It is her right, after all. I’ve already asked my assistant to call you in the next few days in order to set up something a bit more official than this.”

“You don’t see a problem with her having been homeschooled until now?”

He waved the concern off. “I’d be more concerned with whether or not she was behind if she were older.”

Eggsy started to say something when Daisy leaned over and tugged lightly on his jacket.

“I gotta go,” she whispered.

“Excuse us, would you?” Eggsy asked, rising.

Richard rose as well. “Of course. I need to make a call as it is.”

Eggsy took her to the lav and waited outside for her. He was fairly well _flying_. He hadn’t thought the lunch meeting was just a formality. Now he had a feeling it was so Richard could see who this young man that Harry - no, no, no, _Harold_ \- was apparently taken with. He didn’t really care if the bloke still thought he and Harry were fucking. Let him.

“She’s quite a lovely young lady.”

Eggsy turned toward Richard’s voice, pasting his pleasant smile back in place. “Done with your call already?”

Richard chuckled and moved closer. “Honestly, I didn’t have a call to make. I hope you can forgive the small lie. I just wanted the opportunity to speak with you alone.”

“You _are_ incorrigible.”

“And here I thought it was an act, but you really don’t recognize me, do you, _Eggsy_?”

Eggsy felt his stomach drop. He shook his head, hoping he could make this man believe it was just mistaken identity. “I’m afraid I don’t take your meaning.”

“Hm, don’t you?” Richard stepped closer to him. “Well, it’s no matter. Dean _will_.”

Eggsy let out a breath in a rush and dropped his act. He thought about running back to the table, to Harry. But that would mean leaving Daisy unprotected. And even if Richard didn’t just grab her, he had Harry’s address in the school’s information.

“Dean don’t have to know about this.”

“No?”

“No, not if we sort this out, just you and me.”

“I’m listening.”

Eggsy tried to keep from shuddering and almost succeeded. He did _not_ miss the way Richard’s smirk grew at the shudder. “Look, you turn us into Dean, and what do you get out of it? Probably not a Hell of a lot. You know, _maybe_ he doesn’t charge your next few visits. Or _maybe_ he lets you do whatever you like for them.”

“I’m not seeing a downside here.”

“Dean don’t forgive being crossed. Ever. So yeah, you might get two or three visits out of it, but he’ll kill me in short order.” He paused. “ _Or_ … you could _not_ tell Dean. Daisy’s gonna be in that school for ten _years_. Ten years where we both know you’ve got me by the short n’ curlies. And we both know _exactly_ what’ll happen to her if he gets her back.”

“Go on.”

Eggsy put a hand on Richard’s chest. “You call, obviously I gotta come runnin’. You want something, obviously I can’t say no.”

“And Harold?”

Eggsy laughed softly, defeatedly. “If I thought he could help me right now, I’d have already run back to the table. You know where we live. You could call Dean right now.”

“Tempting…” He paused. “Let’s say I agreed. What proof do I have?”

“What proof you want?”

“Your girl… if she sees you gone, will she wait for you?”

Eggsy groaned internally and nodded. “Yeah. She’ll just assume I’m in the lav or somethin’.”

Richard smiled slowly. “No reason for her to be mistaken, hm?”

Eggsy nodded and went into the men’s room. Richard followed him in, and Eggsy heard him, slowly, check each stall. Satisfied they were alone, he turned the lock and went over to Eggsy. Eggsy fought the urge to not fall back from him.

“Let’s get on our knees like a good little whore, hm?”

Eggsy sank down slowly. He was kicking himself for thinking it really could have been _that_ easy, that he could really be safe. He still had the money Harry’d given him; they could still run. But how far would _really_ be far enough?

Richard unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. “Go on,” he said with a nod at his pants and the bulge within. “And I want to see those pretty eyes while you do it.”

That clicked it for Eggsy and he hissed in a breath. Richard had been one of them who’d liked hurting him, but more than that, Richard had liked seeing the pain and fear in his eyes. He pulled the pants down by their elastic, wondering if Harry could hide him and Daisy somewhere, somehow.

Neither of them noticed the door unlocking, or the brief pause before it opened just enough for Harry to slip inside, and then lock it again. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, a cold and calculating look on his face.

“You’re going to take it all the way to the hilt, and you’re not going to move away until I say so.”

“Right,” was Eggsy’s quiet reply.

“You know,” Harry said, that cold look being replaced by an all too bright smile, “I’m not sure which I find more astounding: that you’re doing this at all, or that you’re doing this in the men’s room of a two Michelin star restaurant.”

Richard startled back from Eggsy, half turning toward Harry. Eggsy sat back on his heels, lowering his head in shame. He wasn’t sure which of them the comment had been aimed at, or if it was just at them both of them. Either way, it felt almost like being slapped.

“Well, you know how it is, Harold,” Richard said, doing up his trousers, “you can take a whore out of the brothel, but…”

Harry looked between Eggsy and Richard, but there was no surprise on his face. “Oh, I _see_. You knew him _before_.”

“Yes, exactly, and I found myself unable to turn down his offer of a freebie. For old time’s sake.” He paused. “I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh?” He looked over at Eggsy. “We’re _giving_ our services away, are we?” He didn’t let Eggsy respond before turning his attention back to Richard. “Why don’t you and I go and talk privately about him and his services, hm?”

“We got it sorted, Harry,” Eggsy said quietly. 

“I don’t believe I asked you.” He nodded toward the door. “Go back to the table. We’ll join you once I’m satisfied with the arrangement.”

“Yes, Harry.”

Eggsy slunk out of the men’s room and back to the table. Daisy was already there, looking anxious. He all but slithered into his seat, keeping his head down. Harry had never spoken to him that way before, and it _hurt_. Fuck, it _more_ than hurt.

“Did I get you in trouble?”

“What?” He looked up at her.

“I… I heard you talking about Dean. I waited until you both went inside and got Harry. I told him what I heard and he told me to sit tight and that he’d take care of it.”

He stared at her for a moment. “Wait, Harry _knew_ what was going on?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Eggsy wondered if maybe, just maybe, Harry hadn’t actually been ashamed of him. If, maybe, what he’d said was an act. He looked down at his hands. He wanted it to have been an act. Fuck, he hadn’t realized how much he wanted - or maybe _needed_ \- to have Harry’s approval.

It was less than ten minutes before Harry returned. Alone. He sat, took a breath, and smiled ever so slightly. Eggsy eyed him uncertainly before looking down at his hands again. There weren’t any signs that Harry’d been in a fight.

“Well, I’m sorry to say that Richard had… an emergency and has had to leave.”

Eggsy looked up at him again. “An emergency?”

“Quite,” Harry said pleasantly. “Dave is taking him to get some… help. I’m sure he’d like us to carry on without him.”

“Is he…?”

Harry laughed softly. “Oh, he’s _fine_ , darling. Just a little unconscious.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. A _little_ unconscious? What the fuck had Harry done? And how?

“And I do hope you know I didn’t mean a thing that I said to you. I just needed him to go with me.” He sighed irritably. “I thought that would be easier accomplished if he thought we were… of like minds.”

“So you’re not… astounded…?”

Harry frowned slightly. “Oh, absolutely I am. By him, not you. I honestly thought he had more class than this.”

“So, um… what’s… going to happen?”

“What’s going to happen is… that we are going to have a lovely meal and head home.” He smiled gently. “Did you really think I wouldn’t take care of it? Or that I _couldn’t_?”

Eggsy shrugged. “He knows where you live.”

“You don’t need to worry. At all.”

03

The next morning, Eggsy dressed in the nice clothes Harry had bought for him. He still had an hour before Roxy was supposed to pick him up. It would be a nice, quick trip to see Nimue, and then this entire urge to submit to Harry would be gone.

“Good morning,” he heard Harry’s voice coming from the lounge.

He looked inside. “Not goin’ in?”

Harry offered him something of a smile but didn’t answer the question. “You’re wearing the clothes I got for you.”

“Uh. Yeah. Well… Goin’ out. With Rox. For a little bit.”

Harry shook his head. “It wasn’t an accusation.”

Eggsy expected Harry to press further and was relieved when he didn’t. He did _not_ want to explain what he was doing. Not to Harry. Oh, fuck, not to Harry. But Harry had already turned his attention back to the novel he was reading.

He went in and sat down, feeling a little unsteady. Harry had never expanded on what ‘a little unconscious’ had meant. Eggsy really wanted to know, and know what had happened, but he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Or if he _really_ wanted to know.

It was ten after when Eggsy’s mobile rang. Harry checked his watch and chuckled softly to himself. Eggsy cast a glance at him before answering.

“Hello?”

“May I speak with Gary Unwin, please?” The woman on the line sounded more than a little frazzled. 

He eyed Harry again. Harry’s eyes were slowly moving across the page in front of him, a small, but amused, smirk on his face. “This is he.”

“This is Sarah Hayes. I’m calling regarding your daughter’s admission.”

“Oh, yes. What can I do for you?”

She sighed. Eggsy almost thought he could hear a wince in it. “We seem to have, um, _misplaced_ several forms. They’ll need to be filled out again. Is there a time that would work out best for you to come in again?”

Eggsy stared at Harry. “Sorry but what forms? I hadn’t filled out any.”

“You hadn’t-” She paused. “Oh, for the.. I’m _so_ sorry. We’re not usually this disorganized. I had a message that everything was in his office.” She sighed. “Mr. Jones left his resignation on my desk, so I’m afraid it’s already been A Morning.” There was the ruffling of papers. “I’m. Going to send you a letter of everything I’ll need from you along with an appointment time. She can have her evaluation then, and then you’ll be set.” There was another ruffling of papers. “Again, I am so sorry. This _really_ isn’t normal.”

“No, don’t… don’t worry about it. Just let me know what I need to get for you and we’ll take care of it.”

She wished him a pleasant day and hung up. Eggsy, meanwhile, was still staring at Harry. He tossed his mobile on the coffee table and moved across the sofa to Harry. Harry shifted his gaze to Eggsy, closed his book, and set it aside.

“Resigned, hm? He could have at least given some warning,” Harry said brightly, and without waiting for Eggsy to tell him. 

“The fuck did you do?” he whispered.

“Me?” Harry asked innocently. “I merely showed him how the stun darts in my watch work. Merlin, on the other hand, convinced him-” Harry paused and then nodded “-quite thoroughly that his dream of moving to Spain and buying a vineyard was one he ought to pursue immediately.”

“So he’s dead.”

Harry shook his head. “No, he’s in Spain, looking at vineyards.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment, uncertain if Harry was just insisting on the story or if he actually _was_ in Spain. And then Eggsy realized it didn't matter. If he was dead, he couldn’t tell Dean; if he was alive, then whatever Merlin had done had convinced him it was healthier to not tell Dean.

“You did this for me…”

Harry nodded. “You’ll find that Merlin isn’t the only one in the house who is fiercely protective of what, and who, he considers to be his.”

Eggsy smiled faintly. “So I’m yours now, am I?”

Harry laughed softly. “You know _precisely_ how I mean that.”

Eggsy just watched him for a moment. Harry and Merlin were willing to very likely kill a man to keep him safe. There was no real thought in what Eggsy did, no planning, just him reacting to this Alpha who’d called him _his_ , who’d protected him, who’d sheltered him, who kept his child safe. He leaned close to Harry and kissed under his jaw. He kept at it, kissing and softly licking along Harry’s jawline.

Harry had not been unaware of Eggsy’s scent surging when he was around; of the Omega’s body reacting to the Alphas who cared for him, and about him. He’d seen the way Eggsy had been occasionally struggling to meet his gaze, and the way Eggsy had been looking at him when he could. He’s also seen the way _Eggsy_ had reacted to it; he’d been all too aware of the fear that came with Eggsy’s feelings of submission. And the lack of control Eggsy seemed to have over his instinct to submit.

Harry and Merlin had discussed it, and at some length. They knew that, at some point, Eggsy would likely make a sudden and unconsidered showing of submission to one of them. They’d talked about it and Harry had thought himself quite prepared for the eventuality. Eggsy was to be gently rebuffed and, once he was less agitated, they would talk. He’d even been aware that, given the previous day’s events, it would be in very short order.

The one thing Harry had not taken into consideration was his own reaction to the submission; to the feel of lips on his jaw, parting just enough to allow Eggsy’s tongue to brush his skin. And all he could smell was Eggsy. He knew he could push the Omega down, force a bond between them, and make Eggsy his in every way. And fuck did he _want_ to; it took everything in him to _not_ do just that.

He turned toward Eggsy, his hands going to the Omega’s shoulders. He felt Eggsy relax under his touch, becoming pliable and willing to bend to his will. It did _not_ help his struggle, nor did the fact that Eggsy didn’t seem to be even resisting his instinct. Or perhaps he couldn’t, or didn’t know how to.

Breathing hard, Harry somehow managed to push Eggsy away. “I appreciate your affections,” he said, managing to keep his voice even. “But I have a feeling this isn’t something you actually want.”

A blush crept up Eggsy’s neck as he realized what he’d just done. “I. I’m gonna. Outside. Roxy.” He got up, started to leave, went back for his mobile. “Going now.”

Harry heard the outer door open and close. He waited until he stopped shaking before taking out his own mobile. Fuck. So much for being prepared for it.

_Roxy, could I trouble you to take Eggsy to see Nimue while you’re out?_

He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. It was several minutes before he heard his mobile chime.

_That’s actually where we’re heading, although he didn’t want you knowing. Is everything alright?_

_Yes. Thank you._

04

Eggsy made Roxy wait outside of the exam room, although he doubted she’d missed how strong his scent was. Shit, everyone in the fucking building had probably caught it. He stood, tapping his foot nervously, when Nimue came in.

Nimue eyed Eggsy uncertainly. “If Ms. Morton had contacted me _yesterday_ , I would have some idea as to what this is about. As it is…”

“I keep wanting to submit to Harry,” he said in a rush. “I fuckin’ tried to a little while ago. Like without even fuckin’ thinking about it.”

Nimue nodded. Things like this were not unheard of or unusual. Omegas typically started to feel that urge during their sexual awakening. It was little different, really, than two people wanting to engage in any other sexual activity. 

“I’m sure Arthur is quite aware that an urge and an impulse aren’t carte blanche to do what he likes.” He smiled gently. “How long does it usually take this to pass for you?”

Eggsy looked away. “I ain’t… never…”

“But you’re twenty-eight.”

“Yeah, I know that. Been dealin’ with Dean my entire life.” He sighed and shrugged. “I mean, I dated before everything went to shit and I wasn’t exactly a virgin when Dean made me start working. I fooled around with it sorta but never had… _that_ happen.”

Nimue let out a breath. There _were_ Omegas who just never felt the deep need to submit to someone, but Nimue had a feeling that Eggsy’s case had been situational, which certainly explained his reaction. The closer to thirty an Omega’s first urge came, the harder it was to control, and the longer it lasted. He suspected that Eggsy suddenly being safe, protected, his needs met, and _his child safe_ had let that side of him finally show itself. He had a feeling that last part was a major catalyst for this. And because of it all, his body now was going to work overtime to get him bonded to the Alpha that had begun so fully providing for him.

“Are you and Harry sleeping together?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “What? No!”

Nimue nodded. “That should make things a little easier. There are things you can do to try and relieve-”

“Yeah, been tryin’ them. Not workin’.”

“There are a few options you have left. One of them is a hormone treatment. The downside to it is you can only be on it for a month. After that, you have to be off of it for two.”

Eggsy shook his head. “If that don’t work, I dunno that I could go two months without… you know…”

“Another option is to find a sort of surrogate.”

“Yeah, but can’t that backfire?”

Nimue nodded slowly. “There is that potential, yes.”

“Pass.”

“The last option would be a separation from the Alpha in question.”

“No.” Eggsy shook his head. “I ain’t doin’ that.”

Nimue studied Eggsy’s face for a moment. “May I ask what your opposition to submitting is? That… might help.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I don’t wanna bond, and I can’t really be sure it won’t happen.”

“Yes, the urge to make a bond can be very strong in Alphas.”

Usually it was a conscious decision, one both parties agreed to. But it _could_ be unconscious, or an impulse the way Eggsy’s showing of submission had been. Or, if an Alpha was strong enough, it could be forced.

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably. “Harry… I think he wanted to, to make it happen.”

Nimue’s brow rose. “Really?”

He nodded. “And I woulda let him.”

“That fact that he didn’t suggests to me that it was more of a reactive impulse than any real desire to force you into a bond.”

“Yeah…”

“Speaking as… I suppose a friend and not your physician, I think you can trust Arthur and Merlin to not take advantage of you.” He paused. “I would suggest, however, that you sit down with them and talk to them about this. You can always try the hormonal treatment first and see… if that helps.”

Eggsy sighed softly. “Yeah, alright. We’ll try that.” He shrugged. “Ain’t like I got much to lose.”

05

Eggsy spent most of the first two weeks of on the medication trying to not puke at every turn, and failing quite a bit. He knew it was supposed to, like, shock his system out of this bullshit somehow. He didn’t know exactly how it worked, but if it made him stop wanting to roll over and beg anytime Harry so much as smiled? Worth it. Totally worth it.

He managed to haul himself downstairs. Daisy was sitting at the dining room table with Merlin; she was listening raptly as he explained something to her. Eggsy watched them for a moment, just enjoying the sight of it, before going that way.

“Well, look who’s up,” Merlin said. “You were sleepin’ when I checked on you, so I just left you be.”

“Actually not feelin’ like shit today.” He wrapped his arms around Daisy from behind and pressed a kiss into her neck, making her giggle. “How wrapped around your little finger _is_ he?”

“He’s no-ot!”

“Really? Not living on cookies and ice cream?”

She started giggling harder. “No!”

“Makin’ him watch cartoons all hours of the day?”

She grinned but didn’t deny that.

“And I bet…” He looked over at Merlin. “You painted his nails.”

He held up his hands. “Wrong.”

Eggsy looked around Daisy. “You got feet, too.”

Merlin shook his head, kicked off a house slipped, and showed Eggsy. His nails were bright pink. “You got me. She doesn’t do too badly, actually.”

Eggsy grinned. “She had years enough to practice on me.”

“He looks quite good with them,” Harry said, coming in from the kitchen with a glass in hand. “I might ask her to keep his toes that shade.” He held the glass out to Eggsy. “Juice.”

Eggsy straightened up and took the glass. “Might even manage some toast later.”

“Good, good.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s let them finish up.”

Eggsy let himself be guided out of the dining room and into the lounge. He sat beside Harry on the sofa. He stretched out and leaned his back against Harry’s arm and closed his eyes. Harry eyed him for a moment, a slight but amused smile playing at his lips, before putting his arm on the back of the couch.

Eggsy settled against Harry again without opening his eyes. “Want me to move?”

“No, I want you to drink your juice.”

Eggsy took a drink of it. “I am. See?”

“Yes, I see that.”

Eggsy was quiet a moment. “I just wasn’t sure if… you know… it would bother you.”

“I have no problem with you drinking that in here.”

Eggsy opened his eyes and tipped his head enough to look up at Harry. He could be _such_ a shit sometimes. “Just for that, I oughta dump it on the rug.”

“Would you be such a bad example for poor Daisy?”

Eggsy elbowed him lightly. “That’s unfair. How’m I supposed to fight that?”

Harry chuckled. “You aren’t.”

Eggsy heard the other two come into the lounge; a moment later, a squirmy mass had climbed up on him and was snuggling her head against his chest. He put his arm around her.

“Are you feeling good enough to come with us?”

“Sure, luv, where’re we going?”

“For my ‘valuation.”

Eggsy chuckled. “That’s tomorrow.”

“No, darling, that’s today. You slept through the day yesterday.”

Eggsy sat partway up. “Fuck, why didn’t you say anything?”

“With how you’ve been feeling, do you really _need_ to ask?”

He knew Harry had a point. “How long before we have to leave?”

“Two hours.”

Eggsy grinned at Merlin. “Good thing I ain’t Harry then. Plenty of time.” He nudged Daisy. “Lemme up, babe.”

She let him up and then snuggled up against Harry. Eggsy had never starved her for attention, much the opposite, but he’d only been one person. One person living at the whims of Dean and his clients. Now it was as if she _craved_ affection and she would snuggle up with them whenever she could.

Eggsy bathed and dressed. He put on the suit and started on the tie. He’d been practicing the fucking thing, but he still wasn’t getting it as neat as Harry and Merlin could. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to, but fuck if he wasn’t gonna try.

There was a knock on his door; he grinned a bit at it. “It ain’t been two hours yet.”

Merlin let himself into Eggsy’s room. “That’ll make Harry happy,” he said as he closed the door behind himself.

“What? That I take less time than he does?” 

Merlin shook his head and took the tie from Eggsy’s hands. “No, that you’re wearing that.”

Eggsy chuckled. “He didn’t think _one_ bad time was going to make me stop wearing it, did he?”

“No, but he noticed you don’t wear the clothes he got for you very often. Usually only if you’re going out. He thought you might feel the suit was…” Merlin tipped his head from side to side, considering his wording. “...only for special or important things.”

“Getting Daisy into that school _is_ important.”

Merlin gently cinched the tie. “In other words, Harry’s right.” He paused. “He’s not going to tell you to wear what he buys you, and if you tell him the sort of things you’d like, I’m certain he’ll get them for you. But whatever he buys you is going to be expensive and it’s going to be dry clean only.”

“Yeah…”

Merlin smiled slowly. “You _have_ noticed that everything else goes out, too, right?”

Eggsy nodded. “Ye-eah.”

“It’s all one service. So whether it’s the nicer things Harry bought you or the wash an’ wears you came to us with, Harry is sending it out.” Merlin winked. “Get his money’s worth out of it.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment before looking away a bit shyly. He’d been very aware that Harry sent the wash out, but… he hadn’t really considered it like that before. He hadn’t really been looking beyond the idea of ‘dry clean only’ meaning ‘expensive to clean’. 

Merlin curled his fingers under Eggsy’s chin and made him look up again. Eggsy tipped his head up obligingly. Merlin was struck at the open and trusting look in Eggsy’s eyes. He knew it had to be a fragile thing, something that could be shattered by the smallest of pains, but it was there. He could see exactly why Harry had such a hard time _not_ showing off, why anything Eggsy needed was so quickly provided.

Being an Alpha wasn’t just about social standing; it wasn’t just about being nobility, even if it had become little more than that to many. It was about being a protector, a provider. Having Eggsy around was giving Harry an outlet for a need that went beyond sex, went beyond dominance and submission. Now Merlin understood why Harry had struggled to rebuff Eggsy; he would have had that same problem.

“They’re probably waiting,” Eggsy said quietly.

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed.

He made himself drop his hand away and step back from Eggsy. And this was with Eggsy’s reaction _suppressed_. Hopefully the medical shock to his system would keep it from coming back quickly. But even if it didn’t, they’d figure something out or find a way to live with it. He knew he’d come to care too much for Eggsy to just… _not_ learn to live with it if need be.

“You _do_ know that your companionship is enough, right?”

“Yes,” Eggsy said and then shook his head a little. “Sorta. Like… I know it on top but it’s still kinda hard to believe.”

“That’s why I’m reminding you. That and…” Merlin tipped his head in a half-shrug. He left the rest of the thought unsaid. 

Eggsy smiled a little. “I appreciate it.”

Merlin nodded toward the door. They went downstairs, and Merlin saw the other three out. He knew he could have gone; he knew he was welcome to go with them. But he was agitated now. Certainly he’d wanted Baker to get what was coming to him ever since he’d met the man face-to-face. But now? Now he wanted to see to it personally. Now he wanted the go ahead to move on Baker, Valentine be damned. And it wasn’t as if he couldn’t… _coax_ … the information out of Baker.

He told himself he was _not_ going to think about this. This was Arthur’s decision, not his. And he was _not going to think about it_. He knew Harry was frustrated by their lack of progress with Valentine, and they weren’t getting much from Baker. Apparently, the bastard was a little smarter than they’d given him credit for. And he was **not going to think about it**. Of course, Harry might welcome some new idea, _if_ Merlin could put together a plan that was surefire.

Yeah, he was gonna think about it. A lot.

06

They arrived at the school and Eggsy gave a low whistle. Just from the grounds and the buildings, it was already nicer than the state school he’d attended. Were these rich fucks gonna smell the poor on Daisy? Although, Eggsy supposed, now she was as rich as any of them.

“What?” Harry asked, seeing a slow grin cross Eggsy’s face.

“Just… realizin’ they might not see her as much different from them.”

Harry laughed softly. He knew it might be difficult at first, especially given that she was starting there a year later than students generally started at the school. “Let’s not keep Miss Hayes waiting, hm?”

Eggsy nodded and took a breath. “Right.”

Harry touched his arm. “Relax.”

It didn’t have the same almost instant effect on Eggsy as it had before, but he nodded again after a moment. It made him wonder - just a little - if there might not be something to the whole bonding bullshit.

They got out of the car and took Daisy to the administration offices. Eggsy found Ms. Hayes’ office and knocked on the doorframe. She looked up and eyed Eggsy with a touch of surprise.

“May I help you?”

He’d seen the slight surprise on her face. He assumed it was because there was an Omega, in a nice suit, at her door. “Yes,” he smiled. “I’m Gary Unwin.”

There was that touch of surprise again. Eggsy didn’t see anything else in it, and so he kept from commenting on it. He knew it wasn’t really an unwarranted reaction. No one really _would_ expect someone from the lowest class showing up at a school full of the upper class.

She stood and came around her desk, offering her hand. “Sarah Hayes. It’s nice to meet you in person.”

“Likewise,” he said as he shook the proffered hand.

“And you,” she said, turning her attention to Daisy, “must be Ms. Daisy.”

Daisy shrank against Eggsy, feeling suddenly very shy. “Yeah…” She was suddenly full of ‘what if’s: What if the lady didn’t like her? What if she wanted to hurt her daddy like that other guy had? And, of course, what if she just wasn’t good enough for Harry’s fancy school?

“Well, if you don’t mind waiting in the hall, Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Of course not.”

Daisy clung to his suit coat. “Don’t want you to go,” she said quietly.

“Baby,” he said softly and knelt beside her. “I’m going to be just on the other side of the door, okay?” He gave her a very pointed look. “ _Just_ outside of it.”

She nodded, looked up at Ms. Hayes, and then leaned close to Eggsy’s ear. “What if I don’t do well enough?”

“She’d like to know what’s going to happen _if_ she doesn’t do well enough.”

“Daddy-y-y,” she hissed at him.

“Oh!” Ms. Hayes smiled. “In that case, we would have a couple options. Ideally, we would set her up with a tutor who could work with her until start of term or until she’s caught up. If money is a problem-”

“Oh, it isn’t.” Eggsy bit down on a grin. He didn’t want to look _too_ pleased with himself for saying that.

“Oh, well then, that’s what will happen.”

He looked at Daisy. “See? Nothin’ to worry about.”

“So I can go here even if I do bad?” she whispered.

Eggsy nodded. “You just do your best, baby. I’ll be outside.”

He went out into the hallway and let the grin surface finally. He leaned against the wall right by the door.

“Enjoyed that, did you?” Harry asked from where he’d been lingering.

“Bet your fuckin’ arse I did,” he paused. “Hope you don’t mind that I just… you know… volunteered your money.”

Harry shook his head. “It would have been offered if needed.”

Eggsy nodded. “And I just didn’t want to be like… ‘well, lemme ask the Alpha in the hallway’.”

“You don’t need to explain, Eggsy.”

He put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and led him as far from the door as the Omega was willing to go. He showed Eggsy pictures of previous administrators and the like, and told Eggsy what he knew about them. He’d been talking for nearly a half an hour when he stopped talking.

“Have you heard a single word I’ve said?”

Eggsy gave him a guilty look. “No, sorry. Half listening for her if she needs me and… half worrying for her.”

“Honestly, you need to relax. It’s an evaluation, not an entrance exam.”

Eggsy chuckled. “You know, that _is_ one thing I enjoyed about… how I was before I started on the medication.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“You telling me to relax and it just… happening.”

“It _was_ helpful.”

Eggsy was quiet a moment. “You know it ain’t just you, right?”

Harry tipped his head to the side slightly as almost a half-shrug. “Well, while I am admittedly curious, you don’t owe me any explanation.”

“I feel kinda like I do. I mean, I ain’t never gonna find another Alpha like you or like Mer-” He stopped and corrected himself. “Like Hamish. So if I was gonna, with _anyone_ … but I just don’t want to be bonded.”

Harry shook his head. “As I said, you don’t owe me any explanation. I’m perfectly happy with what our relationship is.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. He thought Harry was lying, and thought about calling him out on it. But what would be the point? Would it do a single fucking thing? Well, a single thing beyond annoying Harry?

Hayes’ door opened, making the decision for him. Eggsy looked over and then back at Harry. He nodded once to Harry before going over to her.

“So?”

“Well, she’s a little behind, but not terribly. It’s possible she’ll have a little difficulty at first, and if we find she _does_ , then we’ll get her a tutor.” She smiled. “But she’s bright and articulate. I think she’ll do wonderfully here.”

Eggsy looked past her to where Daisy was standing, looking shyly pleased with herself. He winked at her. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No-o-o.”

“The only other thing is payment.”

Harry joined them, already reaching into the inner pocket of his suit coat. “I’m taking care of that.”

She took the check from him, her eyes widening a little. She looked from Harry, back to the check, to Eggsy. “I had… no idea we were dealing with your family,” she said, a tinge of embarrassment seeping through.

“That was Gary’s wish,” he said mildly. “I’m certain you can understand an Omega’s wish to see his daughter excel on her own.”

“Of course, sir.” She looked at Eggsy. “I can, certainly, keep any references regarding your connection out of her files, if you like. There would be a... favorable change to her treatment by some of the staff otherwise.”

Eggsy smiled. He had a feeling it would get out eventually; secrets like that didn’t keep well. “I’d appreciate that.”

“Then we’ll see Ms. Unwin at the start of term.”

They shook hands and parted ways. Eggsy said nothing until they were outside.

“So what was that about?”

Harry smiled vaguely. “I suppose if I said I’m simply part of an old, aristocratic family you’d call me on my bullshit?”

Eggsy grinned. “Well, I know you _are_ , but yeah.”

“Officially, legacy admissions are not something that happens here. There _are_ systems in place to be certain that students are excelling on merit and not surname.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, but…?”

“But we _are_ only human and it can be rather difficult to not give some preferential treatment to students connected to families who not only have attended the institution for generations, but have also donated generously over the years.” He paused. “And if you hadn’t been so distracted, you would have heard me telling you about my grandfather, whose portrait is on that wall.”

Eggsy laughed. “So what ‘preferential treatment’ did _you_ get?”

“I was quite the reprobate in my youth. It was… often ignored. Not always, but often enough.”

“Well, they ain’t gotta worry about that with Daise.” He slowed and tugged every so gently on Harry’s sleeve. “Thank you.”

Harry shook his head. He was about to speak when Eggsy kissed him, gently but firmly on the mouth.

“This means the world to me, Harry.”

He headed for the car before Harry could respond. Harry just stared after him for a few, very surprised, moments. The kiss hadn’t been the sort of sensual thing given out of gratitude with the offer of more if he wanted to take it. It hadn’t been the sort of instinctual sort. It had been… just affectionate, chaste enough, but certainly more than just friendly.

He followed them to the car. He and Merlin were going to have to have a long talk about this. About what each of them felt for the Omega, and what they wanted to do about it. He knew what _he_ wanted to do about it. But this was going to be something that, eventually, the three of them would need to discuss. He would wait to talk to Eggsy at least; wait until the Omega had finished the course of medication. Then they could see if the reaction returned immediately or not, and what course of action they wanted to take.


	6. Chapter 6

01

He put it off, and put it off. Eggsy finished the course of medication, with no sign just yet of his need returning; so he _still_ he put it off. And then Harry was taking Eggsy and Daisy to get her fitted for her school uniform; and still, he wanted to put it off. Merlin wasn’t a coward, but how exactly _did_ one bring up this subject with one’s husband? One did not simply blurt it out, because it would not be as simple as: I love you with all of my heart, but I think I might be falling in love with this man whose father died saving our arses. How could he ask Harry to open up their marriage to a third person without it seeming like a reflection of his feelings for Harry being different somehow, or like a fucking midlife crisis. In the end, it hadn’t even mattered. Because in the end, Harry had been the one to broach the subject.

Harry had gone up to bed before him; he had been watching a movie with Eggsy at the time. Nothing had happened. Well, nothing beyond Eggsy leaning against him the same way he often did to Harry. And when Merlin went up to bed finally, he was surprised to find the light still on and Harry sitting up in bed.

He thought he felt his heart stop when Harry uttered four little words: “We need to talk.”

Merlin sighed, as one might before seeing to a difficult task, and went over to Harry. He sat on the bed beside him and took Harry’s hands in both of his own. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

Harry nodded. “This conversation has been coming for a bit now.”

Merlin winced mentally. “It’s been noticeable, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it has been.”

Merlin was quiet for a moment, his eyes on their linked hands. He could hear _something_ in Harry’s voice, some… some almost timid thing that wasn’t quite fear. It hurt Merlin’s heart to hear it in his voice. “Harry, look, I love you. Nothing will change that. Whatever you want to do, _nothing_ will change that.”

“No, I’m not going to-” Harry shook his head. “Merlin, I _am_ content with my relationship with Eggsy being what it is. I’m not going to… to try and change that if it’s going to upset you. This is something that we’re either both fine with or I never bring it up again.”

Merlin stared at him for a moment. “Are we… are we talking about _your_ feelings for Eggsy or _mine_?”

“Well, mine. I thought that was obvious.”

An amused smile tried to force its way onto Merlin’s lips. “I thought we were talking about _mine_.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Oh, well… and here I’ve been working out how to say all of this, how to not make it sound as if…”

“As if your feelings for me had changed or you were having-”

“-a midlife crisis,” Harry finished for him with a laugh.

Merlin was quiet for a moment. “I think I’m falling in love with him.”

“I think I _am_.”

Merlin nodded. “Do you want to bring this up with him? See how he feels and…” He shook his head.

Harry shifted his gaze away from Merlin for a moment. “I never… I hadn’t said anything, but he kissed me.”

Merlin’s brow rose in surprise. “Oh?”

“It was just on the mouth, but it was a bit more than friendly.” He looked away again. “I should have told you, but…”

“But that would have led to this conversation and you weren’t ready yet?”

“You know me too well.” Harry laughed softly. “But Eggsy was also midway through the medication course and… It felt like something that should wait until we knew how he’d feel after.”

“That’s a good excuse,” Merlin teased.

“I thought so.”

“That hasn’t happened between us. I mean, there was a moment where I wanted to and would have, I think, if he hadn’t stopped me.”

Harry squeezed his hands. “If he only returns one of our feelings…”

Merlin brought Harry’s hands to his lips and kissed them. “Then, my dear heart, I’ll wish you all the best.”

Harry smiled. “Come to bed?”

Merlin undressed and got into bed beside Harry. They lay in each other’s arms and it wasn’t long before Merlin was listening to the soft sounds of Harry’s slow, deep breathing. He really _would_ wish them all the best, without anger or recrimination. There would be a touch of jealousy, but that was to be expected, and he would deal with it.

02

They didn’t bring it up with Eggsy for almost two weeks. They’d planned to, but Eggsy had been almost as excitable as Daisy. Eggsy had stopped trying to get her to do any work in the texts she had. Neither of them had the attention span for it as they made certain she had every last thing she’d need. And when they weren’t preparing her for her First Day of _real school_ , they were playing around almost like pups or watching the cartoons and movies Daisy loved the most. 

Merlin felt two ways about their shared excitement. On the one hand, he was thrilled for them. Daisy was excited about her new experience. Eggsy was feeding off her excitement, even if his sudden exuberant interest in watching these same cartoons for the umpteenth time was because he knew she wouldn’t be with him all day, every day. On the other hand, watching them made him want to kill Baker, possibly even rip him apart barehanded. While he knew a child’s first day of school was usually met with excitement, it wasn’t supposed to be because parent and child never thought it would be allowed. Especially not when every child had a right to an education.

Or maybe he just wanted to kill Baker, the end, and any slight seemed a good reason to add to the list.

And when the day finally came, both dad and daughter were up early. Merlin came downstairs to see Eggsy carefully plaiting her hair. He used a tie at the end which matched her uniform, and then brushed her off as if sitting on the lounge floor had covered her in dust and dirt. By the time Eggsy had double checked that she had everything, Harry had joined them.

“You’re wearing your suit,” Harry said with a slight grin.

Eggsy laughed; he almost sounded embarrassed. “It ain’t gonna be her first day ever again.”

Merlin shook his head a little, smiling to himself. Fucking Hell, was he adorable sometimes. 

“It makes me quite happy to see you in it,” Harry said.

He put a hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck for just a moment and gently squeezed. Merlin did not miss the look Eggsy gave him for it. Not one of submission, instinctual or otherwise. It was adoration, pure and simple. If nothing else, Merlin knew from that look that Eggsy returned Harry’s feelings.

He’d expected to feel, well, not the way he did about it. He’d expected some knee jerk jealousy; he knew he was possessive about what he considered his. Or maybe some sorrow, or even anger. Nothing he’d act upon, especially not when he’d known it might be this way. But he was just… happy about it. Especially for Eggsy; after all the shit Baker had put him through, he was still able to let himself love someone.

Then it was time to leave. Eggsy took out his mobile before he let Daisy out the door. She grinned up at him as he took her picture. Merlin was again struck by his desire to kill Baker. The man had looked at this precious girl and had seen only an asset, a way to keep his wife and stepson in line.

The four of them piled into the car. Harry and Eggsy sat in the back with Daisy between them; Merlin sat up front with Dave. For part of the drive, Daisy was almost vibrating with excitement. But then, as they got closer to the school, she grew shy. They pulled up to the curb and Daisy looked out at all the other people with wide eyes. She’d know there would be other people, lots of other people, but knowing that and _seeing that_ were two very different things.

“You okay, babe?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Just first day jitters, then?”

She looked up at him. “Yeah.”

Eggsy stroked her cheek. “You’ll do fine. And you’ll have fun.”

She nodded and took a breath. “Okay. I’m ready. I think.”

“Give us a kiss, hm?”

She grinned and gave him a kiss.

“I wanna know all about it when you get home tonight.”

“Okay.” She gave Harry a hug and, after a moment’s thought, blew Merlin a kiss before getting out. “Bye, Dave.”

Harry’s driver smiled at her. “Have a good day, miss.”

Eggsy watched as she went inside, and saw a few kids about her age giving her curious looks. He hoped it was just wondering about a new kid. He wanted her to have a good day. He didn’t want her to come home and tell him she didn’t want to go back.

He felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder as they pulled away. He offered Harry a half-hearted smile.

“Are you alright?”

Eggsy laughed and shook his head. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Stay-at-home parents sometimes have a very emotional reaction to their child’s first day of school.”

He nodded. “Yeah, and I’m gonna be havin’ one. But I’m fine.”

Merlin looked back. “You know, Harry _can_ stay with you for a bit.”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, really. ‘ppreciate it though.”

Eggsy was glad they didn’t push it. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was going to be having a ‘very emotional reaction’. Probably in a few hours time, when he realized how little he had to do in a day without his babe home with him. And while he knew they wouldn’t laugh at him, he really wanted to have that reaction privately.

03

Eggsy was fine for the first hour or so. He kept himself busy, or tried to. The house never really had time to get dirty. Harry had a maid come in once a week, and it was long ingrained in Eggsy and Daisy to keep their space clean. There hadn’t really been room to live with much of a mess in the hotel. But Eggsy found things to do here and there; washing the breakfast dishes, changing his and Daisy’s bed linens, small things that only took a few minutes at a time.

But then he found himself back in the lounge. No work of hers to read over, no game she wanted to play, nothing he needed to do for her. He sat on the sofa, unsure of what to _do_ with himself. For so long, his life had been being tortured or fucked at the whims of clients and then take care of Daisy. Then it had become just take care of Daisy. Now… now she was gonna be gone half the day for most of the week.

He curled up and turned on the television, wanting something to take his mind off of what he was feeling before he started bawling or something like that. He scrolled through the different streaming services Harry had and found a show that looked interesting. He was halfway through the first episode when he realized he was watching a soap opera.

“Oh my God, I’m a housewife.”

He started laughing, hard enough that he had to pause the show. The laughing fit had started to pass when he got the image of Harry coming home with a box of bonbons for him, and he was off again. When it passed again, he stretched out on the sofa and let the show play again. There were worse things he could be than a housewife. Even with Harry and Merlin, there were worse things he could be.

He was partway through the fourth episode - and utterly enthralled by the story - when he heard the door open. He flailed for the remote and paused the show, because it was most certainly _not_ Daisy appropriate, and looked at his mobile. It hadn’t even been two hours since he’d started watching. Daisy shouldn’t be back yet; neither should Merlin or Harry for that matter. By the time he’d realized this, Merlin was already in the doorway to the lounge. Eggsy gave him a teasing smirk.

“Told you I’d be fine.”

Merlin chuckled. “You think I’m just here ta check up on you?”

Eggsy sat up and stretched. “Well, dunno why else you’re home so early.”

Merlin went in and sat down beside him. Eggsy took the opportunity to lean against him. Merlin moved his arm so Eggsy could settle against him more comfortably and, after a moment’s consideration, laid his arm across Eggsy’s shoulders rather than the back of the sofa. It was a moment before Eggsy’s hand slipped across Merlin’s stomach.

“What were you watching?”

“I… um… not a soap opera. _Definitely_ not a soap opera.”

“Mmhmm,” Merlin chuckled. “Any good?”

Eggsy grinned. “Yeah, actually. I can start over if you want.”

“Maybe another day. I can’t be here for too long.”

“Uh-huh. Didn’t come to check up on me but can only stay long enough to check up on me.”

Merlin shook his head with a laugh. “Look, you shit, I’m really not here checking up on you.” He paused. “Harry was actually going to come and do this, but he found himself too busy. So he asked me to.”

Eggsy sat up a little. “To do what?”

“There’s… a conversation we need to have, and Harry and I have been putting it off.”

“You… mean we need to talk.”

Really, is there a worse phrase than ‘we need to talk’? Even when it’s prettied up, it still fills the one who hears it with trepidation. Eggsy tried to think about what they could need to talk about. Maybe about his need to submit not returning. Could they actually be upset about that? Or about his not wanting to bond with either of them?

He settled back against Merlin, holding onto the Alpha’s jumper and almost hiding against him. “So what is it?”

He felt Merlin’s arm tighten around him. Merlin shifted against him, half turning and guiding Eggsy a bit up from him. He put his hand on Eggsy’s cheek. Merlin could see that same trusting look in Eggsy’s eyes, only this time it was tinged with fear. 

“That’s why I didn’t say ‘we need to talk’,” he said softly. “I didn’t want you to be afraid.”

“Then there’s nothing wrong?”

“Of course not. Harry and I…” he sighed softly. “I know you’re in love with Harry.”

“Yeah… I dunno when it started but… I don’t think I tried to submit to him just cos he protected me.” Eggsy smiled wistfully. “He’s like some… fairytale Alpha. Just… wanting to provide and asking nothing in exchange but my company. He really fits the whole modern day knight thing you’ve got going.”

“Do you want to be with him?”

“I…” He shook his head. “No, course not.”

Merlin frowned a little. “You don’t?”

“I…” He sighed. “Okay, I _do_ , but you’re married. I ain’t gonna try and get in the way of that.”

“It won’t get in the way. He and I… we talked about this.” Merlin stroked Eggsy’s cheek with his thumb. “If you want to be with him, it’s not a problem for me.”

Eggsy turned his head toward Merlin’s hand. He kissed Merlin’s thumb and sucked on the tip of it before looking back at Merlin. “What if… I don’t just want to be with him?”

Merlin looked surprised for a moment and then leaned in to kiss him. Eggsy sighed as their lips touched, and he let his mouth fall open. He breathed in Merlin’s breath and tasted him. He hadn’t kissed anyone like this since about the time they’d all moved into the hotel. He’d never realized how much he missed it, missed the intimacy of it. Or maybe it was the intimacy he’d missed so much. He made a soft, almost needy sound when Merlin broke the kiss.

“I’d say that would be ideal.”

Eggsy pressed a kiss to his lips again. “You can’t stay long.”

Merlin shook his head. “No, I can’t.”

“Then… don’t do that again right now.” He shrugged slightly. “I just…”

Merlin gently shushed him. “You don’t need to explain. Anything you don’t want, or aren’t comfortable with, all you need to do is say the word.”

It wasn’t even that he didn’t want it; it was that he wanted it too much. He wouldn’t want to stop if they started again. He wanted the feeling of being held in arms he knew would keep him safe; the gentle touching; the intimacy. Fuck, he wanted it so _badly_.

“Sometimes…” Eggsy began, “I think I _should_ explain. Cos then you could, well, you could understand me.”

Merlin nodded. “If you want to, or need to, neither of us will mind. It’s just that you don’t _have_ to. You don’t owe it to us.”

Eggsy smiled softly and hummed quietly. He loved that about them. The gentle reminders that they valued him; that he wasn’t just some worthless fuck who ought to be grateful to them. Although he _was_ grateful. So very grateful for them.

“It ain’t that I don’t want it. I _want_ it. A lot.” He shrugged and shook his head. “And I feel like… I dunno.”

“I understand.” Merlin stood up. “Tonight then, after Daisy goes to bed, if you still want to, we can.”

“If I still want to…” he repeated softly, tasting the words. Fuck, they were so good to him. 

Merlin smiled softly at the look on Eggsy’s face. While he hated that the idea of consent was something he seemed to have forgotten he deserved, Merlin loved that he was just _accepting_ it. He loved that Eggsy had come to trust him enough to believe what he said, especially things he said about Eggsy himself.

“I need to get going.”

Eggsy stood up and took Merlin’s hand in both of his and went to the door with him. Merlin stopped at the door, and just looked at Eggsy for a moment. He gave Eggsy a soft and lingering kiss on his forehead before leaving.

Eggsy watched until he was in the car, closed the door, and leaned against it. He grinned widely and covered his face with his hands. He felt nervous and excited laughter bubbling up inside of him. He knew he was acting like a teenage girl who’d just gotten her first kiss, but fuck if he didn’t kinda feel like that. He slid down so he was sitting against the door and tipped his head back, letting his hands fall down to his lap.

He sat like that for a good half-hour, just thinking about the feel of Merlin’s lips against his. About the feeling of being in his arms. About feeling so safe and loved, and being treated so tenderly. It had been _so long_ and that had felt _so good_. He’d never been all that interested in kissing its own thing. It had been something to segue into heavy petting, just something to get the motor running. He’d never realized it could be such a fucking _emotional_ thing.

When he felt less giddy, he got up and went back into the lounge and sprawled out on the sofa. He went back to watching his not-a-soap-opera, a little smile on his face still. He was happy. Just… perfectly happy.

04

He absolutely _lazed_ after Merlin left. He watched his show until he didn’t have time for a full episode. He hadn’t had a day like that since… fuck, since before Dean came into his life. He got up, stretched out, and reset the throw pillows so the sofa wouldn’t look a mess. He did the few dishes he’d used and put them away.

And then he lingered in the kitchen. Because, otherwise, he’d be pacing in the front hall. He was nervous about Daisy coming home. Would she be happy? In tears? Would she want to go back?

He heard the lock turn and made himself wait until the door was opening before walking - slowly - to the hall. Harry and Merlin came inside, not followed by Daisy. Harry nodded out the door and Eggsy saw her chattering with Dave. He watched as she waved to him and ran inside. She lit up when she saw him and threw her arms around him, pressing against him in a hard hug.

“Have a good time, babe?”

“Yeees!” She grinned up at him. “Well, mostly.”

“Only mostly?”

“Ye-eah.” She stepped back from him. “Do you still wanna hear all about it?”

“Of course!”

She set her bag by the doorway into the dining room, and Eggsy followed her into the lounge. She eyed the sofa, and Harry and Merlin. She shifted her weight from foot to foot before looking up at Eggsy.

“You sit in the middle, daddy.”

He sat in the middle of the sofa. She took Harry by the hand and led him over to the left side; she repeated the process with Merlin and brought him to the right side. And then she climbed up on Eggsy’s lap.

“Okay. So… We had maths first and I think I’m ahead of them, cos we just talked about stuff I already know.”

Eggsy nuzzled her head. “The first day can be a lot of reviewing after break. But it’s good that you’re where they are.”

“And I have an _art_ class! A _whole_ class to draw and stuff!” She flopped against him and sighed loudly, contentedly. “It’s a _ma_ zing!”

Eggsy hummed softly. “Did you make any friends?”

“Mm-hmm. Her name’s Ruthie and she sits next to me in history. She came and sat with me at lunch.” She paused. “And I made three not-friends.”

Eggsy frowned a little. “Three not-friends.”

“Yeah. They laughed when I answered questions in class. And they came up to me during break and asked…” She shrugged. “...they asked how my mum and dad could afford to send me there. Then they started making fun of my accent.”

“Fuckers,” Eggsy growled. He held onto her tightly for a moment. “You know… Harry could teach you how to talk all proper…”

She looked up at him. “He didn’t teach _you_.”

“Yeah, well… I ain’t in a fancy, rich school.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t wanna have to change how I talk just cos of three…”

“Fuckers.”

“Yeah, that.”

Eggsy smiled slowly. “Alright, you know what you do then?”

She shook her head.

“You do your best. You ace fuckin’ _everything_. You make the people in that school see that it don’t matter where you’re from or your accent or whatever.” He paused and huffed. “And if they’re still arseholes about it, well, fuck ‘em. Cos _you’ll_ know you’re smarter than they are.”

She bit her lip. “And that’ll take care of them?”

“Well… there’s always gonna be people like that, lookin’ down on us for shit like that.” He gave her a consolatory smile and shrugged. “It…” He sighed through his nose. “It would actually make things easier for you if you learned to sound like Harry, all proper with a better vocabulary than I’ve got.”

She pouted at him.

“Hey, that’s just how things are, babe.” He kissed her forehead. “You’ll be in that school for awhile though. How you talk’ll probably change naturally. You won’t even notice.”

“Oh-kay.”

“So… outside of that, you liked it?”

She nodded. “Yeah! And I go back _tomorrow_ , too.”

“That you do.” Eggsy laughed softly. “Do you have homework?”

She nodded. “ _Real_ homework.” She paused and bit her lip again. “Will you still read it over when I’m done?”

“Of course I will, babe.” He watched her for a moment, just loving her. “Go on and get changed out of your school clothes. And once you’re done with your homework, you can have a snack.”

“Oh-kay.” She grinned and hopped off of his lap.

He watched her run upstairs. “She’s gonna get working, and I give it ten minutes before she asks me for some milk.”

Harry eyed him. “So?”

“So…” He folded his hands together and held them under his chin. “You _can’t_ have _milk_ and not a _cookie_.”

“Does that work?”

Eggsy grinned and shrugged. “I hate tellin’ her ‘no’.”

She came back down once she’d changed, and took her homework into the dining room to do. It was just over ten minutes later when they heard her sing-songing from in there. “Da-addy?”

Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s knee. “I’ll take care of her. The trick is… just to be firm and not back down.”

Merlin and Eggsy watched Harry walk into the dining room. It was only a couple minutes later when Harry returned. He sat back where he’d been, without a word. Eggsy smirked at Merlin before looking back at Harry.

“So?”

“I was firm and I held my ground.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment, because he _knew_ Harry was just as bad as he was. Maybe worse since Harry could _afford_ to never tell her no. “And then?”

Harry shrugged. “And… then…” He was quiet for a moment. “And then she turned the sweetest, saddest puppy dog eyes on me. She said she couldn’t _possibly_ drink _all_ that milk without at least one cookie.”

Eggsy grinned. “And how many did she take you for?”

Harry huffed and acted put out, as if the very notion that he hadn’t stood his ground was ridiculous. He looked away from them both for a moment before speaking. “Three.”

Eggsy patted Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you… for teaching me how to hold my ground and tell her no.”

Harry looked at him and then looked to Merlin. “This is where she gets it from.”

“‘course I am. I like to think I taught my baby well.”

Harry gave him a mock indignant look. “Well then, it’s hardly my fault if I have to teach her _out_ of bad habits.”

Eggsy winked at him. “She _rarely_ gets two out of me, never three.”

Merlin chuckled. “She smelled the weakness on yeh, Harry.”

“I’d like to see how you would have fared.”

Merlin spread his hands and shook his head. “No, I know better than to challenge someone I can’t defeat.”

Eggsy laughed softly and leaned against Harry. Harry put his arm around him, and Eggsy settled against him. He reached out and found Merlin’s hand with his own, and let their hands rest on his leg.

“Merlin… told you we talked, yeah?”

Harry chuckled softly. “Yes, he told me.”

“And… he told you what I said?”

Harry leaned his head against Eggsy’s for a moment. “He relayed the entire conversation to me.”

“And you’re… okay… with it?”

Harry shifted a bit away from Eggsy and put a hand on his cheek. “Darling, I want you to be _happy_ , and I never want you to be afraid, especially not of us. We _want_ you to tell us if something makes you afraid, or nervous, or you’re just not certain about it.”

Eggsy shivered against him. He felt so warm inside, and so good. Harry wasn’t turning him on, not exactly; Harry was making him feel so… valued and loved.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I just… what you said… I…”

“You never thought it would apply to you again?”

Eggsy didn’t answer for a moment, and then he lowered his head and nodded. “Yeah…”

Harry guided Eggsy to look at him again. “It will _always_ apply to you.”

He leaned in and gently kissed Eggsy. He felt Eggsy’s lips part against his, but he didn’t part his own. Instead, he pulled back enough to break the kiss. Eggsy shook his head, confused and a little hurt.

“Did you not tell Merlin that if he kissed you like that, you wouldn’t want to stop?” Harry asked him softly.

“Yeah…”

“With Daisy in the other room, who’ll need you once she’s finished?”

Eggsy smiled slowly. “You was thinkin’ of her… of the both of us…”

Harry nodded. “Of course I was.”

Eggsy settled against him, leaning his head against Harry’s chest. Harry put a show on that he thought Eggsy would like and would be Daisy Appropriate should she come in the room. It was more for noise than anything else; the three men were more interested in just enjoying each other’s company than what was on. It was nearly an hour before Daisy called for Eggsy to look over her work.

Eggsy got up and went that way; he held onto Merlin’s hand until he had to drop it, and walked into the dining room with a little smile on his face. He ruffled Daisy’s hair as he passed her and started looking through her work.

“Gimme your text, would you, luv?”

She slid the book over to him, kicking her feet as she watched him look her work over. “You don’t know this?”

He grinned at her. “Babe, I ain’t done this in 20 years.”

“Really?”

He laughed, still looking her work over. “You’re eight. Add another eight, and then one more eight, whatcha get?”

“Twenty-four.”

“Yep, now four more, and that’s me.”

Her eyes widened. She’d never really thought about how old he was. “You’re _really_ old.”

He laughed again, closing her book. “Add another twenty-eight to that and you’re around Harry’s age.”

Her eyes got even wider. “He’s _ancient_ ,” she whispered. “Has he been alive forever?”

He grinned at her. “No, not _nearly_ that long.” He pushed her work back to her. “Looks good.”

“Sooooo… I can have a snack now?”

“Sure. babe.” He went into the kitchen and got the cookies out. “Now, how many did Harry give you?”

She giggled. “Thre-ee.”

“Sounds like a snack to me.”

She giggled more. “No! That was so I could drink my milk. I _still_ need a snack.”

He got her three more cookies and added them to the plate her first three had been on. She looked at them and then looked at him. He’d _never_ let her have _six_ cookies at one time. What was this embarrassment of riches?

“I wanna have a talk with you, babe.”

She nodded slowly. The happy girl vanished and the girl who’d lived in the hotel as long as she could remember reappeared; the little girl who was wary and knew danger could be around any corner. “Is it something bad?”

“No, not bad at all.”

She sighed with relief and started kicking her feet again. If daddy said it wasn’t bad, then it wasn’t bad. She started nibbling on one of her cookies. “Okay. What is it, then?”

“You remember… you remember you telling me that I looked like a prince?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I needed to find my princess?”

Her eyes widened. “Did you find her?! Who is she? What’s she like?”

Eggsy chuckled and shook his head. “No, babe, I didn’t find me a princess.”

She looked a little disappointed. “Oh.”

“What if… I didn’t find a _princess_ , but maybe… a prince, instead?”

“Like Harry and Merlin, yeah?”

Eggsy stared at her for a moment. “Um… you mean a prince, like Harry and Merlin are each other’s princes, or I should find a prince like Harry or Merlin?”

She started to speak, stopped, and tipped her head to the side a little. She’d meant the first, but… She grinned after a moment. “Yes.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “You wouldn’t be upset?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“Not even if I… had _two_ princes?”

She stopped kicking and stared at him. “You can _do_ that?”

Eggsy nodded. “Sure, s’ long as everyone knows and they’re all okay with it.”

She eyed him for a moment, set the cookie down, and leaned forward on the table. She wasn’t sure about her daddy having _two_ princes, two _new_ princes. “When do I get to meet them?”

“They’re in the lounge.”

She frowned slightly cos only Harry and Merlin were in the lounge. And then she brightened cos that meant he _meant_ Harry and Merlin. She hopped up and ran into the lounge.

Eggsy heard the ‘oof’ when she jumped on Merlin and he laughed to himself. He took her dishes into the kitchen, put the untouched cookies away, and rinsed her plate and glass off. By the time he’d done that and gotten back into the lounge, she was draped on Harry, hugging onto him.

“I told her,” Eggsy said, a touch shyly.

“Clearly, she’s devastated,” Harry said.

She started giggling. “No! I’m _happy_!”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think she’ll ever recover.”

Merlin slid across the sofa. “We should just put her down.”

“I heartily agree.”

Merlin reached for her and started tickling her. She started squealing giggles and flailing as Harry held her so Merlin could tickle her.

“Daddy! Help, daddy!” she yelled between giggles.

He went over to them, and joined in on tickling her. “This is helping, innit?”

“That’s not helping _me_!”

“Oh! Am I helping _you_?”

“Ye-es.”

“Oh!” 

He grinned at Harry and plucked her out of his arms. She put her arms around his neck, still giggling. Merlin moved over again and Eggsy sat between them. Daisy settled in his lap, her arms still around his neck.

She sighed contentedly, nuzzling against Eggsy’s neck. She _liked_ that their family had gotten bigger; that she had a daddy, a Harry, a Merlin, and a Roxy, even if she didn’t have family words for the later three. She wasn’t sure she wanted to let two new people into it just yet. Maybe one woulda been okay, if she’d been a real prince-or-princess for her prince of a daddy. But her heroes who swooped in and stole them away from Dean? Yeah, she was _perfectly_ happy to have her daddy in love with them.

05

It was almost half past 9 when Eggsy came down from Daisy’s room. She’d asked him to tuck her in and then had chatted excitedly about school, and him finding his two princes in Harry and Merlin. He’d finally gotten her to settle down and agree to go to sleep; he’d had to bribe her with a song though.

He went back into the lounge and leaned in the doorway. He let one hand slip up above his head and smiled slowly at them. Merlin eyed him, his brow raised, and Eggsy realized he’d slipped back into his act.

He lowered his hand and pushed off of the wall. “Sorry…”

Merlin shook his head. “Don’t be. That’s how you’re used to reacting.”

Eggsy nodded and went over to the sofa. He sat between them and curled up with his back against Merlin. Merlin put his arm around Eggsy and took his hand. He turned a little toward Eggsy and guided the Omega to lay back in his arms. Eggsy slipped his hands up to Merlin’s shoulders.

“Would you like me to go upstairs?” Harry asked mildly.

Eggsy winced visibly. “No, sorry, I-”

“I was merely offering, darling.” Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s leg and squeezed gently. “The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m not.” Eggsy smiled, almost shyly. They were so good to him. “Will it bother you?”

Harry smiled fondly. “Of course not.”

Eggsy sat up enough to let his hands slip behind Merlin’s neck and lock there. Merlin leaned in and met Eggsy’s lips with his own. Eggsy sighed into Merlin’s mouth, the feeling so very much like it had been the first time they’d kissed. It was gentle and tender, and fuck, he felt so fucking protected. And Merlin’s hands didn’t move from his back. He’d really expected Merlin to do… something. Or push or… or _anything_.

He sighed when the kiss broke and relaxed against Merlin. He let his hands slip down to Merlin’s shoulders and then arms, and then left them there. It was a moment before he realized Harry was watching them, a small but fond smile on his lips. Eggsy smiled and licked his lips. He nearly asked Harry if he liked to watch, with the implication in his tone that more was going to be going on than just kissing. And then he realized _what_ he was doing and looked away from him.

“Sorry…”

Harry squeezed Eggsy’s calf. “Darling, you spent a _long_ time in that place. You needn’t apologize for what you had to learn to survive and keep Daisy safe. It’s habit at this point, and the fact that you’re recognizing when you’re reacting out of training is very pleasing to me.”

Eggsy shivered pleasantly. Harry _had_ know know how those words affected him; how good it made him feel to hear something was ‘very pleasing’ to Harry. He frowned slightly. “You’re trainin’ me, ain’t you?”

Harry chuckled. “No, I am not ‘training’ you. What I am attempting to do is a bit more along the lines of ‘deprogramming’.”

Eggsy frowned. “Ain’t that the thing cult survivors gotta go through?”

“Very good,” Harry nodded. “Dean-” _brainwashed_ “-trained you and I am trying to undo that.”

That still sounded like ‘training’ to Eggsy. Just… training him to be how Harry wanted instead of Dean. But he wasn’t going to say that. For one thing, he knew it would upset Harry and Merlin if he said they were acting at all like Dean. For another, it _wasn’t_ the same. Harry was… well… he thought Harry was trying to help him be like he was _before_.

“Well… I like your method.”

Harry plucked Eggsy’s hand from Merlin’s arm and brought it to his lips. “Good.” He kissed Eggsy’s hand; it was a slow and lingering thing. “That _was_ the intention.”

Eggsy pushed himself up. He felt Merlin shifting on the sofa, and then felt the Alpha against his back, his hands on his sides. Harry kept hold of his hand, his other hand cupped Eggsy's cheek. Eggsy turned his head toward Harry’s hand. He was nervous, and he felt like telling them to stop. But at the same time, fuuuck, it felt so nice to have them around him like this. To have them being so gentle and just affectionate. He knew with clients he wouldn’t be allowed to just… enjoy something. He knew what would be expected of him. But - oh, fuck, he was a terrible boyfriend - he didn’t _want_ it to turn into sex. He didn’t want them to hurt him. Because sex with another man _always_ hurt.

“Shouldn’t I be…” he shook his head. “I mean… I dunno what you want…”

“You’re _giving_ us what we want, darling.” Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. “Just… gentle affection and letting us love you.”

Eggsy shivered, and he felt Merlin’s arms slip around him and then the Alpha’s head on his shoulder. And Harry… Harry was just _touching_ him. Nowhere sexual; just running his hands along his arms, touching his face, his hair.

“It can’t be doing much for you…”

“Beloved…”

Merlin’s voice was right at is ear, and Eggsy could feel his breath on his skin. Eggsy made a soft, almost whimpering sound, and tipped his head back.

“Do you really think we get nothing from this? It doesn’t have to be sexual to be intimate; it doesn’t have to be sexual to be enjoyed.”

He was _shaking_ in Merlin’s arms and he was starting to breath harder. He was fighting not to cry. Not out of fear or pain or anything he was accustomed to feeling the urge to cry from. He was just… _overwhelmed_. He felt Merlin let go of him.

“No! Don’t!”

“It’s alright,” Harry said quietly, evenly, as he took his hands away. “We won’t.”

“No, I mean… I…”

“It’s alright, darling. I’m sorry. We both are.”

Eggsy shook his head. It was hard, so hard, to get the words out. He realized it was either weep or speak. He stopped fighting and let the tears come. “I didn’t… want you to let go.”

Merlin slowly, carefully, put his arms around Eggsy again, and lay his head against Eggsy’s shoulder. “I thought you were upset.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not… not that.”

“You aren’t used to it,” Harry offered.

He nodded. “It’s… I dunno. A lot. But good.”

Harry nodded. “Then it might be best to stop for now. Not because you’ve done anything wrong, but because you don’t need to be kept like this.”

“Can… can Merlin keep holding me?”

“Of course, darling.” Harry settled back and let the two of them get settled. He put his hand back on Eggsy’s leg, doing nothing but letting it rest there. “Why don’t we watch something? Something… low energy.”

“Sure.” Eggsy had settled with his head in Merlin’s lap; Merlin had one hand on Eggsy’s side and the other was holding his hand. “That sounds perfect.”

Harry put a movie on and Eggsy relaxed in Merlin’s arms. They were barely halfway through the movie when Eggsy realized he was starting to doze. He sat up, still leaning against Merlin, but up enough that he wouldn’t fall asleep. He stayed like that until the movie was over.

“I’m gonna head up,” he said, standing up and stretching. 

He kissed Merlin and then Harry, both were long and lingering. He went to the door of the lounge and then stopped, one hand on the doorframe. He turned his head just a little.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Merlin… would you come up with me? Not. Not for the night, just… for a little while?”

“Certainly.”

Merlin got up and kissed Harry. It was lingering but Eggsy could see it wasn’t as affectionate as the ones he’d been getting. Was it just that they didn’t like to be affectionate with each other? Or they were just very private about it? Or… that he just needed it so much more? He wasn’t sure.

Merlin followed him upstairs and Eggsy paused at his door. He was a little nervous about letting an Alpha into his bedroom. His bedroom, his lair, had always been a safe place. Well, except from Dean. But even then, Dean had usually kept his shit to threats in there. But then he stepped inside and let Merlin in.

Eggsy opened his closet and started changing into his pyjamas. It didn’t even occur to him until he looked at Merlin again that he was stripping right in front of him. But then, he was in his lair and that had always been normal.

“I…”

Merlin shook his head. “I didn’t watch.”

Eggsy grinned a little and got into bed. He watched as Merlin stripped to the waist and took his belt off. He hissed in a breath, and then laughed softly - almost embarrassedly - when Merlin looked over at him. 

“Ain’t my fault you’re hot,” he said with a shrug.

Merlin chuckled and went to shut off the light.

“No!” Eggsy turned instantly red. “I mean… um… I. Ignore me.”

Merlin looked at him, his head cocked slightly to the side. “Do you _want_ me to leave the light on?”

Eggsy shrugged and looked away from him. It was a moment before he felt Merlin get on the bed. He looked over at him. Merlin was sitting on the bedspread, watching him with such gentle concern. Eggsy sighed and lowered his head.

“It ain’t the dark,” he said quietly.

“What is it?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Can we just… lay down?”

Merlin nodded. He lay down, staying on the blankets, and held Eggsy. Neither man said anything for awhile. Eggsy kept his face mostly against Merlin’s chest as he spoke.

“Sometimes… if I don’t sleep with the light on… I wake up and I don’t know where I am. I don’t ache from being beaten, I don’t feel like I’ve been fucked, and I can’t smell Daisy in the room. I freak out cos _one_ of those things should be there.” He shrugged against Merlin.

Merlin kissed the top of his head. “I don’t blame you for that.”

Eggsy tensed against him. “You don’t?”

“Of course not.” He hesitated and then continued on cautiously. “Do you want us to get you… well… a night light?”

“I thought about that…” Eggsy said quietly.

“But?”

He shrugged uncomfortably.

“It’s alright,” he kissed the top of Eggsy’s head again. “If the light makes you feel better, sleep with it on.”

Eggsy sighed, the relief palpable, and nestled against Merlin. “Just… stay until I’m asleep?”

“Of course.”

Merlin held onto him, listening for quite some time before Eggsy’s breath became slow and deep. He hadn’t realized - although it made sense in retrospect - that Eggsy had trouble getting to sleep. He didn’t leave just yet. If Eggsy was feeling uneasy enough to ask to be held until he slept, Merlin wanted to be certain he was deeply asleep before leaving.

It wasn’t long before Eggsy started making little, almost mewling noises in his sleep. He tried shushing him and stroking his hair. Eggsy quieted, for a little while. But it wasn’t long before he was twitching in his sleep, almost jerking against Merlin. 

“Nn.”

“It’s alright,” Merlin murmured. “You’re home. You’re safe.”

“Please...”

That single word cut through Merlin. He hadn’t heard Eggsy sound like that - so broken and mournful and lost - since the day they’d brought Eggsy and Daisy to the safehouse. Eggsy had been trying to beg him to not hurt Daisy.

He shook Eggsy. “Wake up. You’re home, you’re safe. It’s just a dream.”

Eggsy did _not_ wake up gently. His hands came up, grabbing onto Merlin and pushing away. He scrambled to get back from the Alpha, even before his eyes opened. Merlin’s instinct was to grab Eggsy, but he held back. Even without seeing the stark terror in Eggsy’s eyes, he could smell it, so thick and strong and _there_.

By the time Eggsy was actually awake, he was on the far side of the bed. He was breathing hard, his eyes wide and darting around the room. He was shivering and he slowly sat up. He saw no threat in the room and started to slowly calm down.

“Eggsy?” Merlin kept his voice low and even.

Eggsy’s eyes snapped to Merlin. He stared at the Alpha for a moment before reaching out for him. Merlin moved over to him and held him. Eggsy pressed his face against Merlin’s neck, almost hiding under him.

“It was just a nightmare, beloved.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Eggsy shrugged a little. “Dunno that it’ll do anything, other than, like… annoy you.”

Merlin frowned slightly and pulled back from him just enough to look him in the eye. “Why would it annoy me?”

Eggsy met his gaze for a moment before looking away again. “Cos it’s always… it’s always Dean gettin’ me back somehow. I go out by myself or with one of you and Daisy… And he’s…”

Merlin kissed the top of his head. “We wouldn’t leave you with him.”

“No, I know. I know you wouldn’t.” He shrugged. “It just… I’m scared of it happening, is all.”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m still not seeing the part where this annoys me.” He waited but Eggsy didn’t elaborate. He curled his hand under Eggsy’s chin. “Tell me what you think is going to annoy me?”

“I…” He shuddered against Merlin. “I know you’d have to wait until you had somethin’ on Dean, somethin’ tyin’ him to Valentine, before you could come for me. And it ain’t that I don’t trust you to come for me! It ain’t that!” He bit his lip, his eyes searching Merlin’s for a moment. “It’s just that you an’ Harry are so good to me. I don’t know how long I can… can live like _that_ again.”

Merlin took that in silently. Eggsy was so perfectly willing to accept that they would just _leave him_ with Dean. That seemed so perfectly natural to him. And Merlin realized that it _would_ seem natural. They hadn’t moved on Dean yet for the very reason Eggsy had said, and they’d made it clear to him that they couldn’t until then.

“And you think that would annoy me because… you think it sounds like you’re trying to rush us?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

It hurt Merlin to hear that, to hear Eggsy say that he thought they would be annoyed with him for not wanting to be left to Baker’s ‘care’. But they were leaving the rest of Baker’s stable to his ‘care’, weren’t they? And they were the people who’d helped Eggsy survive his time in Dean’s brothel. 

“Have you told Harry about your nightmares?”

Eggsy shook his head. “‘course not. I wasn’t… gonna tell you about them, either. I thought I might not have ‘em with you here.”

Merlin nodded. He thought about telling Eggsy to talk to Harry. It would mostly be to force Harry to look at how his decision was affecting Eggsy. It was a decision - Merlin would _not_ lie to himself here - that he would have agreed with if he wasn’t emotionally invested. It was looking at the bigger picture, looking beyond one brothel.

He thought about it, and dismissed it. Eggsy hadn’t wanted to tell him to begin with. He didn’t think telling him to talk to Harry would do much. “Why don’t I stay with you all night? I don’t mind, and I know Harry won’t. Maybe you _will_ sleep better.”

“Yeah, that’s…” Eggsy nodded. “Yeah.”

Merlin got under the covers and held the Omega close. He dozed for most of the night, waking up whenever Eggsy started talking in his sleep again. Merlin managed to calm him down easier as the night wore on, and Eggsy started getting back to sleep faster. He knew better than to think this meant Eggsy would stop having nightmares; it just meant that he knew right now that someone was with him and keeping him safe. 


	7. Chapter 7

01

It very quickly became Merlin’s habit to spend at least part of the night with Eggsy. Some nights Eggsy actually slept well enough that Merlin went back to Harry before too long. But he spent the night in Eggsy’s room often enough that he thought about asking Eggsy to come to their room, to spend the night with them. Thought about, but did not. He knew it would sound like he was pushing for them to have sex. Eggsy worrying about what might happen wouldn’t help him sleep.

Harry didn’t comment on how often Merlin spent the night with Eggsy. He knew, from the night he spent at the hotel, that Eggsy didn’t sleep easily. Merlin was protective, and he wasn’t the one Eggsy had tried to submit to. It made sense that Eggsy might want that presence with him at night. As much as Harry might _want_ them to sleep beside him at night, he knew Eggsy would have to move only as quickly as he was willing to.

Merlin hadn’t brought up Eggsy talking to Harry since the first night. Still, he wanted Harry to hear it, and not just from him. No, he _needed_ Harry to hear it, and for the same reason that he knew it shouldn’t be him: he was protective, and his Omega was hurting and afraid. The question was… how to do it without pushing Eggsy into it.

The answer all but fell into his lap.

“I’m taking Eggsy out,” Harry told him as Daisy ran up the steps into the house one rainy, mid-October afternoon.

“Oh? When?”

“As soon as he’s ready.” Harry paused. “If you don’t want to watch Daisy, I can always call Roxy.”

“If I don’t want to watch her?” Merlin chuckled. “What sorta… dad-ish person do ya take me for?”

Harry gave him an amused smile. “Well… I’m _very_ aware that I’m springing this on you at the last minute and…” He tipped his head to the side in a half-shrug, the amused smile disappearing. “I mostly want to get him out of the house. I’m... worried about him.”

“Why?”

Harry eyed him for a moment before motioning toward the CCTV camera down the block. “That camera has an excellent view of the door.”

Merlin eyed it for a moment and then looked back at Harry. “I’m aware of that, yes.”

“If I’m in my office, I keep that camera feed up on my monitor. Otherwise, I stream it to my mobile. It’s set up to alert me if someone comes near the door.”

Merlin rose his brow. He had a similar setup in his office. That camera’s feed was up on one of his monitors at all times, as was the feed from a camera on the other side of the building. He kept up the ones closest to Baker’s hotel, too. But he wasn’t out of his office nearly as often as Harry was, so he didn’t really have a need to have any of it streamed to his mobile.

“I had assumed that, once Daisy was attending a school, Eggsy would start going out during the day. He hasn’t. At all.” Harry looked over at the door. “I’ve noticed something else, too. He doesn’t answer the door unless it’s someone expected.”

Merlin sighed through his nose. His main concern had been someone trying to hurt Eggsy. He hadn’t stopped to monitor people who he knew weren’t threats. But it didn’t surprise him that Eggsy avoided the door at times, not with what they’d talked about.

“Yes, he…” Merlin trailed off, shaking his head. 

Harry nodded as if Merlin had said more than that. “There’s more, isn’t there.”

“Oh, yes.”

“Am I wrong in assuming these are things he’s hesitant to bring up with me?”

Merlin chuckled softly, mirthlessly. “Yet again, nothing escapes the ‘super spy’.”

Harry shook his head and made a show of rolling his eyes. “You’re _never_ going to let that die, are you?”

“Nope,” he grinned.

Harry touched Merlin’s cheek and then kissed him, deeply but gently. “I would… so very badly like to know what it is he’s afraid to bring to me, but I won’t ask you to tell me. I don’t want him to think he can’t confide in you.”

Merlin put his hands on Harry’s sides and pulled him close. “Yer such a fuckin’ gentleman, Harry Hart,” he breathed, pressing his forehead to Harry’s own.

“Of course I am,” he chuckled softly. He put his hands on Merlin’s shoulder and kissed him again. “And _gentlemen_ don’t give the neighbors free shows.”

Merlin chuckled. “So we’ll send them a bill.”

“A _very_ tempting prospect, but I _do_ have a date.”

He stepped back from Merlin and went into the house. Daisy was already in the dining room, working on her homework and chattering about her day with Eggsy. The later looked over at them and Merlin felt his breath catch at how Eggsy looked. He’d seen Eggsy in his suit before, yes, but not looking just so… shyly happy. Merlin took a moment to just be silently grateful that the man attached to that shyly happy smile had wanted him, and not just Harry.

“Maybe I should get him a few more suits,” Harry said, half-teasingly.

Merlin caught the flicker of uncertainty in Eggsy’s eyes before Harry did. “Ack, that’s all I need. _Two_ of you, each of yeh takin’ two hours just ta decide on an outfit for the night. And I’ve no doubt you’d be callin’ each other in for opinions as yeh go through fifty suits each.” He tipped Eggsy a wink. “Daisy, you’ll save me from them, right?”

She looked over at him. “I dunno how…”

“Easy, when they get like that, _we’ll_ just go to dinner and leave ‘em here.”

She giggled. “Yeah, I’ll save you!”

Harry laughed softly. “Now, Merlin, do be reasonable: _where_ would Eggsy fit a collection that size?”

“I think that’s Harry’s way of saying I’m losing what little space I have in the closet.”

“Don’t worry,” Eggsy said, chiming in almost shyly. “It’ll take me almost three years before I’ll even have one for every day. That gives you plenty of time to find somewhere for your jumpers.”

“You can use my closet,” Daisy said, blowing him a kiss. “I _like_ your jumpers.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said. “It’s nice to see someone likes them.”

“And he calls _me_ dramatic.”

“You _are_ , my dear,” Merlin kissed Harry’s temple. “You and Eggsy go and enjoy your night on the town. The princess and I have our _own_ exciting night ahead.”

“We do?”

“Mm-hmm. I’m thinking… pizza.”

“Yeah!”

“And… ice cream.”

“Yes!”

“And… the only princess movie worth watching.”

She giggled. “I think that sounds _wonderful_.”

Harry eyed Merlin for a moment. “Which movie is that?”

“The one with the _Scottish_ princess, Harry,” Daisy said seriously, as if it should have been obvious which princess Merlin meant.

“I didn’t think you liked that one,” Eggsy said. “I ain’t seen you watch it but once.”

“That’s cos it our special movie, daddy. Mine and Merlin’s.”

Eggsy looked over at Merlin and grinned. It was the adoring sort of look Merlin saw Eggsy give Harry, and often. He wondered if maybe he just… missed… when Eggsy looked at him like that. He wondered if maybe Harry didn’t often see when _he_ was looked at like that. Either way, seeing that look on Eggsy’s face, their gazes locked, and knowing it was _for him_ …

He took two slow, deep breaths, exhaling through his nose. Omegas weren’t the _only_ ones to get urges, and he was having a very deep, very intense urge to show his dominance. He wanted to go over to Eggsy, pull him up from the chair, and hold him still. He wanted to bite him - maybe on the neck or just under his jaw - and leave a deep, lasting mark. One that would tell anyone who looked at Eggsy that _this_ Omega was _his_.

He didn’t… really want Eggsy to pick up on that. A certain amount of sexual desire went hand-in-hand with such an urge. Unless the Omega in question was deeply masochistic, one did not do such a thing cold. It was generally done during some sexual and pleasurable act. And then, there was the question of consent. The better class of Alphas did not leave such a mark without knowing it was wanted. It wasn’t exactly on par with rape, but some people certainly saw it that way. It was, after all, a type of forced penetration, and he couldn’t see Eggsy not making the parallel. Even without that, he _knew_ the idea of having sex made Eggsy nervous - fuck, it _scared_ him - and Merlin did not want _his_ Omega fearing that he might force something on him.

Eggsy got up from the table and went over to Merlin. He pressed a gentle kiss to the Alpha’s cheek. “Thank you for watching her tonight.”

“You hardly need to thank me.” It rose in him to say that Daisy was his, too, but he knew very well _that_ could be overstepping; the very same way that, at one point, touching her would have been.

Eggsy bit his lip and Merlin could see that Eggsy was working himself up to saying something. “I don’t have to,” he agreed finally. “But… I want to.”

Merlin smiled and touched Eggsy’s cheek. He was slowly gaining confidence; slowly becoming more able to express himself. And every little step, every sign of progress, pleased him. “Have fun tonight.”

02

They didn’t go to a restaurant straight off. Instead, Harry took Eggsy on something of a walking tour of gathering spots near the house. He showed Eggsy where a couple book clubs met, where a couple hobby clubs met, even a couple as low energy as groups that just watched programmes and movies together. 

Eggsy endured Harry’s not-so-subtle attempts to get him interested in things out of the house with a soft, almost amused smile. But he didn’t ask about it, not until Harry called for the car so they could get going elsewhere.

“So… what’s with the sudden interest in getting me into some club?”

Harry shrugged slightly, just moving one shoulder. “I thought you might like some reason to get out of the house more.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “I get out plenty, Harry,” he lied without blinking. “I just… don’t make a thing about it.”

Harry knew it was a lie, but said nothing about it. He wasn’t sure _why_ Eggsy was lying to him. “Oh, I hadn’t realized. Well, why don’t I get you a card of your own, then? That way, you can have whatever money you need when you go out.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I’ve got the money you gave me still.”

“That’s your escape plan, darling.”

Eggsy smiled softly. “Yeah, but… ain’t like I’m gonna use it for that.” He shrugged, almost uncomfortably.

“Darling…?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Even if I wanted to, you’ve… got contacts everywhere.”

Harry nodded slowly. “And you think I’d bring you back if you left.”

“Sure you would. You’ve said it yourself, you and Hamish are both possessive of what’s yours.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Eggsy,” he whispered. “Darling, no. That.” He sighed softly, trying to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t realized - not at _all_ \- that Eggsy had taken their protective feelings in that way. “Yes, we’re possessive… in that we don’t want to see you hurt or harmed or any such thing. But you’re only ours because you _let_ yourself be ours. If you wanted to leave…” he shook his head. “I admit, we’d both be upset, but we wouldn’t force you to stay with us.” He paused and then continued on. “And yes, I would very likely have my contacts keep an eye on you, but _only_ to be certain you were safe. If… if you _do_ decide to leave us, and you don’t want me to do that, just… leave me a note or some other sign, and I won’t. You have my word.”

Eggsy stared at him for almost a solid minute. Once he’d said he wanted to be _theirs_ , he’d really assumed that was it. That he was saying he wasn’t leaving and accepting that he _couldn’t_ ; that he was _theirs_ in every way. He’d assumed their patience would - eventually - run out and he’d _have_ to have sex with them and that, even though he didn’t want it, they’d bond with him in time. But that had been… well, maybe ‘fine’ wasn’t the word, but it was more than acceptable. Daisy was getting a wonderful education out of it. They treated her like gold. They had never hurt him and seemed to not want to. Hell, they gave him and Daisy everything they could ask for. What was agreeing to never leave in the face of that?

He lowered his gaze, turning his head slightly to the side. Part of it was the need to show submission. He hadn’t really noticed if it had been coming back before this, but _fuck_ , Harry’s words just… flipped every fucking switch he had.

He’d had relationships before the hotel, yes. But they’d been for fun and pleasure. He’d never had a serious relationship, mostly because Dean and his mother’s marriage had left him with something of a skewed view of what a serious relationship looked like. He’d always assumed whatever Alpha or Beta he got serious about would lead him through a similar acclimation period. But Harry and Merlin… fuck, they were the fucking opposite of that. And now this reassurance that _he could leave anytime_. Had anything ever sounded more wonderful?

But the other part of his looking away was guilt. Guilt because he’d lied to Harry’s face about leaving the house. He didn’t want to admit that he’d lied. Not because he was afraid that Harry would be angry; he expected Harry would be and he’d deserve that. He was afraid that Harry would ask _why_ , and Eggsy didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t want to tell Harry that he was afraid of Dean finding him; that he was afraid of being back in the hotel until they had what they needed to move on Dean. Cos all _that_ would do… was make him angrier.

Harry curled his fingers under Eggsy’s chin and made him look up again. “Darling…?”

Eggsy just watched him for a moment before pressing a soft and gentle kiss to him lips, and then - after a hesitant moment of consideration - a second under Harry’s jaw. He more felt than heard Harry sigh at the touch.

“I wanted to,” he said softly, looking up at Harry again. He wasn’t certain if it was an explanation or a reassurance. Or even a warning.

Harry had never been one for being very public with his affection. Eggsy was something of an exception. Primarily because he _needed_ the affection. His disinclination toward such showings was all that really kept him from reacting to Eggsy’s showing of submission. Well, that… and the car pulling up.

03

“Let me ask you something,” Merlin said as he took the blu-ray out and put a second Disney movie in.

“Okay.”

There was a partially eaten pizza on the coffee table, a bottle of beer by one plate and a bottle of soda by the other. Merlin had gotten out their Good Plates so they could be fancy. It was a little, somewhat silly, touch, but it made Daisy happy.

“Do you feel safe here?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

Merlin went back to the sofa and sat beside her. “Well… I’ve been assuming you both do, and I’ve a feeling Harry has, as well. It’s good to be sure.”

She settled against him. “You mean cos daddy doesn’t, right?”

He sat up a little. “How did you know that?”

She shrugged against him. “He has lots of nightmares. Sometime they’re about Dean stealing me. He comes and sleeps with me when they’re like that.” She looked up at him. “You and Harry wouldn’t leave daddy with _him_ , right? Daddy says you’d have to.”

Merlin made a noncommittal noise. “Does he say why he thinks that?”

She nodded. “Mmhmm. Cos… you an’ Harry have to look at the ‘big picture’.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“Kinda. Daddy says it means you’re trying to get the guy that Dean works for, cos there’s more people than just the others at the hotel.”

“Right.”

“He says that if you go after Dean, the other guy’ll get away.”

Merlin nodded. “That’s… the thought, yes.”

She watched him for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly. Because Merlin wasn’t denying it. And he also wasn’t saying she was being silly, or that her daddy was just scared. “You and Harry wouldn’t _really_ leave him there, _right_?”

“ _If_ that was to happen, it wouldn’t be up to _me_ what we did.”

She frowned. “Why not?”

“I’m not in charge. I could _suggest_ that we go after Eggsy and that we risk losing Valentine, but it wouldn’t be _my_ decision.”

“It would be Harry’s…”

“It would be _Arthur’s_ decision.”

She shook her head. “What’s the difference?”

Merlin sighed. “Sometimes, when it comes to a job, we have to do things we don’t like.”

“Like daddy had to.”

“Mm.” Merlin tipped his head in a half-shrug. “That… is something of an extreme example, but yes. Harry, as himself, would never leave Eggsy with Dean. The same way he didn’t let Mr. Jones hurt Eggsy. But _Arthur_ has to set his feelings aside and work just on the facts. That’s why people like him and I aren’t supposed to have husbands and boyfriends.”

She nodded slowly. “Cos it makes it hard…”

“Right.”

She frowned again. “But he’s scared…”

“Yes.”

She watched Merlin for a moment. She _knew_ he was trying to lead her to something. She just didn’t know _what_. “Harry…” she paused, going over everything they’d talked about. “Harry doesn’t know how scared daddy is, does he?”

Merlin nodded. “Good girl.”

““Why doesn’t daddy _tell_ him?”

“Well, he knows we’re working on it.”

“Yeah…”

Merlin said nothing for a moment, waiting to see if she’d make the connection on her own. “What would Dean do if he was working on something and Eggsy said something to hurry him?”

She scoffed. “He’d probably hurt daddy.” Her eyes widened. “ _Oh_. He’s _scared_ to tell Harry.”

Merlin tapped Daisy’s nose.

“So why don’t _you_ tell him?”

“Why don’t I tell Harry... the thing Eggsy told me… that he’s afraid to tell Harry?”

She nodded, following what he meant. “Cos Harry’d know daddy said it and that would upset daddy.” She frowned thoughtfully. “You want _me_ to tell Harry what I know, don’t you?”

Merlin winked at her. “I never said that.”

She smiled slowly, understanding what Merlin was trying to do. It would be like when she thought she was gonna have to spend time with Dean and call him ‘dad’. If that hadn’t been Merlin swooping in to rescue them from Dean, she would have started being sweet to Dean to try and convince him to get a doctor to look at her daddy. It wasn’t much different, she didn’t think. She would just have to find some way to bring it up to Harry without seeming like someone had put her up to it. And then Harry would know how scared her daddy was, and then he might be more willing to go after Dean sooner.

“Harry won’t be… well… _mad_ when he finds out we talked about this, will he?” she asked.

Merlin could hear how nervous she sounded. They’d started to heal, but he knew it would be a long time before Eggsy and Daisy didn’t fear making either of them angry. He shook his head gently. “No. I’ve little doubt he’ll figure out that we talked about this. If he doesn’t, I’ll tell him. He might be a bit… annoyed with me, but he’ll understand.” He sighed softly. “Your daddy, on the other hand, I think he’ll be a bit angry with me. But I’d rather he be angry with me than living in fear.”

“He won’t be forever angry though, right?”

“I’d like to think he wouldn’t be.” He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “But he won’t be angry with you.”

She sighed softly and settled against him again. “Okay. Then I’ll talk to Harry… but not cos you said to. Cos I just decided to.”

04

They were seated at a booth in the back. It was a semicircle and let Eggsy sit almost against Harry. He’d cast a single glance at the menu when it was handed to him and then set it aside. It was another French place and he had no idea what most of it said. He’d just let Harry order for him.

“I thought I’d introduce you to this place.” Harry smiled fondly. “It has become one of Hamish’s prefered places to go when it’s just him and I. And that is something which, quite frankly, surprises me.”

“Why’s that?”

“I brought him here for our first date. It was a disaster.” He chuckled. “So was our second date, for that matter.”

“Did you come here for that one, too?”

“No, that one was at a pub.”

Eggsy grinned. “He set that one up?”

“Yes, he did. Our first few dates were… a mix of trying too hard and poor communication.”

“How’d you get past that?”

“He pushed me up against a wall and kissed me.”

Eggsy snorted a laugh. “Very clear, very concise.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, we both thought so. It…” he paused as a member of the waitstaff came over and gave them water before taking a drink order.

“And are we waiting on anyone?”

“No,” Harry said with an amused smile. “Hamish is at home tonight. He kindly offered to watch his-” he nodded toward Eggsy, covering his hand with his own “-daughter for us.”

“She ain’t really just _mine_ anymore,” Eggsy said, quietly and somewhat hesitantly. “I mean, you two do as much for her as I do.”

Harry eyed him for a moment, looking both surprised and pleased. “Well,” he said as he looked back at the waiter. “I suppose he’s at home watching _our_ daughter, then.”

Eggsy grinned shyly, looking away. Fuck, before Harry and Merlin, he woulda killed - well, _tried_ to kill - anyone who called Daisy theirs. He knew he wouldn’t have gotten far, not with the fucking chip in his neck. But he woulda gone down trying. And now he was _willing_ to share her, to let her be someone else’s along with being his.

“Ah, then I suppose we’ll be seeing more of you…” he trailed off, leaving the option for one of them to give a name for this new addition. Oh, there was gonna be gossip. Messers Hart had taken on an Omega. A _much younger_ Omega. One who had a small child. The two Alphas had managed to remain a mystery to much of the staff for as long as they’d been coming, and mysteries just _begged_ to be unraveled. 

Eggsy, still looking away, didn’t see the almost hungry look on the waiter’s face. Even so, he looked up at the waiter before Harry could reply. His well practiced smile was in place and he shifted, effortlessly, into the act he’d kept up from client to client. He was not unaware of the slight narrowing of Harry’s eyes, the slight stiffening of the Alpha’s own body language. Not at the waiter, but at _him_ , at the resurgence of his act. 

“Gary.”

“We’ll look forward to it, sir.”

Harry said nothing as the waiter left. He silently watched Eggsy. Eggsy met his gaze for a moment and then looked away. Harry watched him shift and could see he was uncomfortable.

“I think you can understand why I might be curious what that was about, but I won’t ask if you’re not willing to tell. I’d no more force you to tell me than I would have forced you to give your name.”

Eggsy flinched but didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to; Harry had seen that flinch. He reached up, slowly, and ran the back of his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw. He put just enough pressure on the Omega to prompt him to look back at him without demanding it.

“I’m not angry with you. Concerned, but not angry.”

Eggsy let himself be guided to look at Harry. He met the Alpha’s gaze for a moment before lowering his own submissively. “It ain’t that I thought you were gonna make me do anything.”

“Then what was it, darling? Would you tell me?”

Eggsy shivered. He was developing a _serious_ kink for being asked to do something for Harry or Merlin… or say something… or _anything_. He had to wonder if the Alpha realized just how much it affected him. He knew they had to have _some_ clue about it, and yet, there was never a push sexually nor did they stop asking him. Fuck, they were good to him.

“I’m afraid,” he said quietly. “What if…” He shook his head. “Nothin’. It’s nothin’.”

“If someone recognized you, they would have to get through me. Or Hamish, if you were out with him. We would _never_ let anything happen to you.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He offered Harry a wry smile. “Dumb, innit?”

Harry shook his head. “Of course not.” 

Their drinks came and Eggsy took his gratefully. He took a long, slow drink of it, feeling the alcohol warm its way down his throat and into his stomach. He didn’t want to tell Harry more. He hadn’t wanted to tell him _that_ much, but, oh, it was so hard to not give Harry what he asked for.

But Harry didn’t push further; he didn’t need to. He _wanted_ to, but he didn’t _need_ to. He was seeing how much fear Eggsy still lived in. The fact that Eggsy didn’t want _him_ knowing… well, that explained further why he wanted only Merlin to sleep beside him. He wondered if Eggsy had started sleeping _worse_ since they’d taken him from the hotel. It was something he hadn’t actually considered before, because why should he sleep worse _now_. That was a question he was clearly going to have to figure out a way to get Merlin to answer without breaking Eggsy’s confidence.

05

A couple days later, it was noticeably colder, and wet again, a reminder that autumn was on its way out and winter closing in. Eggsy was sitting with his back against the sofa, Daisy in his arms and playing a video game. Merlin had brought the system home. Eggsy had immediately ruled that Daisy had to have her homework done first… and then had let her play it anyway.

Harry was watching them over the top of a novel. They both needed winter appropriate clothing and jackets. He said nothing, however; not until after Eggsy nuzzled a kiss to Daisy’s cheek and told her to go do her homework. He watched her head out to the dining room to do as she was told and more felt than saw Eggsy curl up against him.

“You ain’t read three pages since she started playing.”

Harry’s brow rose. “I had no idea I was being so closely monitored.”

Eggsy chuckled and settled against him. “What can I say? I’m observant.”

“Mm.” Harry closed the book. “That wasn’t the only game Merlin bought, by the way. He bought two that neither of us thought you’d be alright with Daisy playing. He thought you’d like them.”

Eggsy grinned. “‘m sure I will.”

“I’m sure.” He paused. “I thought - once Daisy was done with her homework - I’d take her to get some winter clothes and a coat.”

Eggsy nodded. “Sure. She’ll need them.”

“I thought you could come with us. You’ll need the same, after all.”

It was brief, but it was there long enough for Harry to see it clearly in Eggsy’s eyes: hesitance. Eggsy was fine going out with _him_ , but not with him and Daisy. The implication clicked home almost instantly for Harry. He could be certain to keep _one_ of them safe, and Daisy would be less likely to be recognized without her dad.

“I thought we’d make a family evening of it. The four of us. Shopping, dinner, perhaps a movie if it isn’t too late by then.”

He saw the hesitance vanish from Eggsy’s eyes and knew he was right. He thought about pressing the idea that Eggsy should have wanted to go, that he would have wanted a coat if he was actually going out. But to what end? Eggsy had lied to him so easily. It didn’t make Harry think that Eggsy made a habit of it; it made him realize that Eggsy was more afraid of Dean than being caught lying to his Alpha. Harry knew that Eggsy had not simply come to a point where he truly wasn’t afraid of either Alpha or of making them angry.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“There’s-” Harry paused, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly. He could hear Merlin on the stairs coming down from their bedroom. Merlin kept a desk and laptop in there so he could check on projects from the house if he felt the need. “There’s something else we’ve been talking about.”

“Yeah?”

Harry said nothing for a moment and waited for Merlin to join them. “Would you show Eggsy the project we’ve been working on?”

Merlin eyed the two of them for a moment before nodding. His mind had been on a few projects, and not the kind Harry had meant. He settled on the sofa next to Eggsy and pulled up the files on his clipboard. A few of the images were technical; the floorplan of Daisy’s bedroom and measurements of everything. Eggsy read over the legend, swapping to different images as he needed to in order to see what was planned to go where in the room.

There was a matched chest of drawers, night stand, and wardrobe. They were pale green with soft yellow accents; the knobs were in the shape of hearts. There was a wall mirror with a soft yellow frame and pale green hearts at the corners. Another image had a child’s bed, a child-size easychair, and a child-size divan. On the floor plan, they had the nightstand between the bed and chair, and the divan at the foot of the bed. They had rectangular throw rug that matched the stitching designs on the divan.

“I don’t have it drawn up,” Merlin said after letting Eggsy look the images over, “but there’s a floral print saved in there. It’ll be for a bed canopy and a tablecloth.”

Eggsy scrolled through the images until he found it. It was white with almost cartoonish daisies on it. “I like it.”

“The bed linens will have a similar pattern.”

“Yes, but larger and with more white.” Harry paused. “That way it isn’t overwhelming.”

“ _He_ ,” Merlin began, “wants to add a chandelier. One designed to look like vines on a branch.”

Harry reached over and pulled up an image. It was a painted mural. There was a field of flowers with a grassy path breaking through it. “Yes, with something similar on the accent wall.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “You realize we’ll never see her if you do this.”

“If _we_ do this,” Merlin corrected gently. “This wouldn’t just be from Harry and I.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I didn’t have nothin’ to do with it though. ‘sides, ain’t like everything big has to be from all of us. I’m. I’m _more_ than alright with you two doin’ this just from you.”

Merlin stroked his cheek. “Well, we _are_ still going to need you. I figure we’ll have the room painted the same colors as the furniture, and-”

“And the mural.”

Merlin eyed Harry for a moment before rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “ _If_ we can agree on a mural design, that will take time, too. I decent team could easily get that done before Daisy got back from school, but she wouldn’t be able to sleep in her room that night.”

Eggsy grinned. “She can sleep with me that night. We’ll have to tell her that the room’s being painted, but beyond that…” he shook his head.

“The furniture and the like can be moved in while she’s at school the next day.”

“I guess you’ll have to do it _before_ Christmas then. She’ll be on break otherwise.”

Harry shook his head. “Oh, this isn’t for Christmas. A little girl should have a little girl’s bedroom. One we find a mural _he_ approves of, we’re going to do this.”

Eggsy’s grin widened and he looked almost shy. “Well, I’ll be happy to be an accomplice.”

06

Merlin took Eggsy to the mens department to find a coat. Merlin forced him to linger around the actual clothing, mostly around the shirts. Any trousers or jeans he wanted, Harry had gotten made for him. Any shirts he bought would, invariably, end up tailored. It never ceased to please Merlin to watch Eggsy buy things. He never asked for things, but he’d mostly stopped protesting when they bought things for him, or told him to get something for himself.

Merlin kept an eye on everything Eggsy showed interest in _and_ things he showed _dis_ interest in. Harry wanted to have another suit made for Eggsy, and he wanted it to be more personal for the Omega. Harry wanted the materials and patterns to be something Eggsy would have selected for himself. Harry had actually offered to go with Eggsy, but Merlin had insisted that he would, that he wanted the time with Eggsy.

Harry assumed that it was the prospect of taking a little girl clothes shopping. He wasn’t _entirely_ wrong. Merlin didn’t have Harry’s love of clothes, and that _was_ something he felt should be shared with the little girl. But there _had_ been a secondary reason. It would provide Daisy with the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry.

Daisy was showing off her ninth outfit to Harry; this one was jeans and a turtleneck. She liked getting clothes with him almost as much as (okay, _maybe_ a little more than) getting clothes with daddy. Harry was the best pretend tailor she knew cos he actually knew about clothes and material and things. Daddy _sorta_ knew those things and Merlin _kinda_ knew them, but Harry _really_ knew them.

But he wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at her, but at the same time he wasn’t; his mind was elsewhere. She didn’t have any of the training Harry did, but she’d spent enough time sussing out what her daddy was _really_ feeling to get a sense of Harry’s mood. He was worried about something. Worried, but not alarmed.

“Harry..?”

He shook his head once. “Apologies, my dear. I’m… distracted.”

She eyed him for a moment, uncertain if it was alright to ask about. Sometimes adults didn’t like that. “Are you worried about something?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You keep looking off the way daddy and Hamish went and frowning.”

Harry laughed softly. “You can be rather observant.”

Daisy grinned and shrugged. Harry had sounded pleased by her observance, and that made her feel good. “Are you worried about daddy?”

“And what makes you think that?”

She shrugged again and bit her lip. “Hamish is worried about daddy.”

“Do you know why he’s worried about Eggsy?”

Daisy looked away and rocked on her feet. “Mm-hmm.”

Harry waited for her to expand upon that and was a little surprised when she didn’t. “Will you tell me?”

She eyed him for a moment. “Harry… what would you do if Dean stole my daddy back?”

Harry’s eyes widened momentarily. He didn’t think she was asking if he would kill Dean for it. “Do you mean aside from taking him back…?”

Daisy frowned thoughtfully and then shook her head. “Not really. Cos you _would_ , right?”

“Of course, I would. That isn’t even a question.”

“When?”

“Daisy,” he sighed softly and knelt beside her. “What is this really about?”

She studied his face, falling back from him a half-step. She didn’t like that he hadn’t answered the question. “ _When_?” she repeated. “You wouldn’t _really_ leave him there, right?”

“No, I wouldn’t leave him there. Does, does he think that?”

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. “You won’t take care of _him_ until you can take care of that other man, too.”

Harry shook his head. “Yes, but-” He paused and then sighed in understanding. “Oh. I did put it a bit like that, didn’t I? No wonder he’s afraid to leave the house.”

She eyed him for a moment, thoughtfully, before going on. “He’s afraid when he sleeps, too.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I spent a night at the hotel. I watched him sleep.”

“He’s more afraid now. Like…” she paused. She knew daddy didn’t want Harry knowing this, and she didn’t want him to be mad at her. Not that her daddy had ever _really_ been mad at her. “Like, sleeping with a light on afraid.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I didn’t. I didn’t know.”

She shrugged. “He’s scared of you knowing. Cos he doesn’t want you to be mad at him. The way Dean would be.”

Harry watched her for a moment before smiling slowly. “Did Merlin put you up to talking to me?”

She shrugged. “He didn’t _tell_ me to.”

“But he certainly _suggested_ it.” Harry put a hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her close enough to kiss her forehead. “Thank you. I _needed_ to know these things.”

“You’re not mad that me an’ Merlin were talkin’ about it?”

He shook his head. “Your daddy won’t be mad, either.”

“You sure?”

Harry chuckled. “My dear, I don’t think Eggsy is capable of being angry with you.”

She grinned. “Yeah, cos I’m his princess.”

“Why don’t you… get changed and we’ll take all these clothes and find Merlin and your Daddy?”

She kissed his cheek and went to get changed. Harry sighed and gathered up the clothing she’d liked. Eggsy was still afraid of him. Maybe not in the sense that he would be tortured or be raped, but he was still too afraid to even bring up his fears. Harry knew, logically, he shouldn’t be surprised, but he was. He really… had thought Eggsy had trusted him more than that.

This was they they weren’t supposed to be in relationships. This was the exact reason. He’d been fine - well, not _fine_ , but he’d slept just fine on the decision - leaving the others in the hotel to their fates until he could get something solid on Valentine. They were unknowns, really. Acceptable casualties. Numbers on a page.

But he knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore it any longer. He couldn't look at Eggsy every day, every night, and not be affected by the fear that still remained. The fear that he had the ability to fix. 

07

“Darling, a thought. Why don’t you come with me today?”

Daisy looked down guiltily into her cereal. She’d been quietly anxious for days. She hadn’t said a word to her daddy about telling Harry things about him. But he hadn’t said anything, not that she’d realized. And now they were getting ready to leave, for her to go to school and them to go to work, and suddenly Harry wanted her daddy to go with him.

Eggsy was all too aware of Daisy’s guilty reaction. “Yeah, sure.” He paused and eyed Daisy for a moment, trying to figure out how she fit into this. “So… you want me to… go to _work_ with _you_?”

Harry nodded. “For a little while. Of course, I’ll have someone bring you home after.”

“Sure. Lemme go and get changed.”

A little more than an hour later, Eggsy was walking into the Kingsman manor with Harry. He kept a decent distance between them as they walked to Harry’s office. He wasn’t unaware of the slight but amused smile playing on Harry’s lips.

Harry motioned to a chair once they were in his office. “Should I ask what that was about?” he asked as he walked around his desk.

Eggsy shrugged as he sat. “Ain’t supposed to be in relationships, right?”

“Well,” Harry tipped his head to the side in a half-shrug, “it isn’t exactly a secret, although I do appreciate the discretion.”

“So… what’re we doing?” Eggsy grinned. “Fulfilling the office sex fantasy an’ shaggin’ on your desk?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “No, Eggsy, I-”

“Harry, I’m joking.” Eggsy winked at him. “If you was gonna push for sex, I think the first time would be a bit more private than in your office.”

It was a moment before Harry’s shock faded and he smiled. Eggsy was _teasing him_ about _sex_. That was progress! It was definitely a step up from the forced flirting he’d done in the beginning. He didn’t think it was a sign that Eggsy was moving away from his fear around sex. Rather, he thought it was Eggsy’s attempt to dealing with it.

“The reason I wanted you here today…” he trailed off.

“It’s somethin’ to do with Daisy, ain’t it? I saw the look on her face this mornin’.”

Harry took a breath and sighed. “In a way, yes. Daisy and I had a… talk… about you. About your nightmares. And… how you’re afraid I’d leave you with Dean.”

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably and looked away. “You gotta do what you gotta do, Harry. I get that.”

Harry could _see_ what Eggsy was leaving unsaid; that he understood but was hurt by it. Harry tapped a command into his computer and turned his monitor for Eggsy to see. “Do you know what that is?”

Eggsy frowned at it. “The CCTV feed outside the house…?” 

“Yes. I monitor it here.” He paused for a moment. “I receive alerts on my mobile whenever anyone comes within a certain radius of the door.”

Eggsy hissed in a breath and lowered his head. If that was the case, then Harry _knew_ he never went out. Harry knew he’d been lied to. “I’m sorry. I. Um.”

“No, don’t be. If you hadn’t lied to me, it would have taken me… so much longer to realize just how deeply afraid you are.” He reached across the desk for Eggsy’s hand. “I wasn’t angry about it.”

Eggsy eyed Harry’s hand for a moment and then took it. “So, what does that have to do with...?”

“Well, we’re-” He was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come.”

Merlin and Roxy entered. Roxy took the empty seat beside Eggsy while Merlin stood at Harry’s desk. Eggsy could see that they both seemed a little tense, as if they weren’t expecting this to go well at all. Whatever… ‘this’... was.

Harry looked from Merlin to Roxy before turning his attention back to Eggsy. “We’re going to either try and infiltrate Dean’s gang or… if we have to… leave out bait for him to abduct.”

Eggsy let out a low whistle and sat back in the chair. “How fast you wanna do it? Cos… Dean ain’t exactly the trustin’ type. And.” He paused and bit his lip. “Well, your people are all posh types. You can dress ‘em up and teach ‘em to talk like one of us, but... “ He shook his head. “It’d be like me gettin’ dressed up and fakin’ the accent. Your types would still ping me at a glance.”

“He has a point,” Roxy said. “There are certain life aspects that simply cannot be faked, or faked _well_ , at the least.”

Harry nodded. “Then… we try bait. What sort does Dean go after the most?”

“Well, Omegas, cos ain’t no one gonna care. But if he can get a Beta or an Alpha? They sell for so much more. ‘specially the Alphas.”

“Which gender is better?”

“Either.” Eggsy shook his head. “They both sell well, but Dean goes after women more.”

Harry nodded. “An Alpha going missing tends to be… noticed.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, he keeps track of a couple stores that hand out Valentine’s SIM cards and help people with ‘em. I dunno if he’s got someone on the take in them, but…”

Harry pushed him a notepad and a pen. “We need addresses.”

Eggsy started writing, pausing intermittently to flex his fingers. “I don’t know exact, but I can give you locations.”

Harry watched him writing for a few moments. “You hands are bothering you.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Didn’t take anything this morning.”

Harry’s lips pressed into a line. It crossed his mind - briefly - to basically scold Eggsy, but Eggsy knew his pain better than anyone. If he didn’t feel he needed a pain pill, then he didn’t need one. But he still didn’t like seeing it bothering Eggsy like this.

He took the notebook back when Eggsy was finished and looked the addresses over. “Hm. Smart,” he said as he gave the notebook to Merlin.

Merlin read over the addresses and nodded. “They’re a decent distance from the hotel and it isn’t at the center. A typical mistake and he isn’t making it.”

“Dean’s a piece of shit, but he ain’t dumb when it comes to this.” He paused. “You’ll need someone who don’t have family or any real connections. Someone who _can_ disappear without anyone caring.”

Merlin nodded. “I can make that happen.”

“But Harry… you, you _do_ get that whoever goes… I mean… I got the worst of it, yeah, but… I mean…”

Harry nodded. “I know. And whatever agent goes will be fully aware.”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head. “Alright,” he shrugged. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the idea of Harry ordering someone into this. But… he got it. There weren’t going to be many ways to get inside of Dean’s organization.

“Dave can take you home. If we need more, I _do_ know where you live.” Harry smiled. “And while he isn’t a fully trained field agent, he _can_ more than defend you.”

Eggsy grinned and looked away. “Yeah, okay.”

“We’ll be late getting home, but Daisy _will_ be picked up on time.”

Eggsy stood. “‘kay. Lemme know if you need more.”

Harry waited until Eggsy was gone. “I will not admit this officially, but I do not like this plan of yours, Merlin. I _will_ , however, authorize it,” he paused before continuing, “and I do, admittedly, think it has the best chance to work quickly and still give us the chance at Valentine.”

08

Eggsy heard the hyper, quick footfalls of his running babe before he even realized she’d gotten home. She ran into the lounge and all but jumped into his lap. Her eyes were bright and wide, and he knew she was excited about _something_.

“Daddy, can we get a dog?”

“I…” Eggsy shook his head. “What?”

“A _dog_.”

“Well, that’s not just up to me. That’s up to Harry and Merlin, too.” Eggsy paused. “I mean, I know Harry’s okay with Mr. Pickle but I dunno how he feels about a new one. What even… what brought this up?”

“Me,” Roxy said as she came into the room… with her poodle.

“A poodle? _Really_?”

Roxy puffed up. “Oldest working breed.”

“We’re dog-sitting him for a bit! Roxy’s going away for a while.”

Eggsy tensed and looked back at Roxy. “I. See.” He paused. ‘Going away’ probably meant ‘going undercover’. He doubted there was another reason for her to go undercover quite so quickly. And for an extended period of time. “Well, does he have a crate or… or somethin’?”

“He has a bed. It’s in the hall,” Roxy said with a nod in that direction. “I brought everything he’ll need for his stay with you.”

Eggsy forced a smile. “Baby, why don’t you take his bed up to your room and show him around? He can sleep up there, yeah?”

She grinned and ran over to Roxy. She took the leash from her and walked him out of the room. Roxy waited until she was on the stairs before going over to the sofa and sitting with Eggsy.

“Harry ordered you to do it.” There was some heat in his voice, and fear. He didn’t want _her_ doing this.

“No. And just so you’re aware, Harry doesn’t even _like_ the plan.” She paused. “Merlin and I have been working on it for… some time now. And we always intended for it to be me if we went this route. Harry was a bit furious when he found out _just_ how much of this we’d already planned out. Mostly because we’d done it behind his back.”

“Rox…”

“It’s alright, Eggsy. We _do_ go through interrogation resistance training, which… well, let’s just say that it isn’t pleasant.”

Eggsy offered her a wry smile. “So you mean they torture you.”

“Mmm, a bit, yes. It’s just so we can learn how to not give in to it. It isn’t designed to actually break us or leave lasting physical damage” She paused. “This. This is really just another honeypot mission with a higher level of danger.”

“Wait,” he sat forward a bit, “those are _real_?”

She nodded. “I’ve done a couple. It’s not that bad.”

He sat back again and looked at her. “ _This_ is gonna be.”

“Yeah, I know. But if it gets rid of Dean and lets us get Valentine, then it’s worth it.” She offered him a reassuring smile. “Didn’t you feel that continuing to prostitute yourself if it gave Daisy a good life was worth it?”

“That’s a _little_ different, Rox.” Eggsy sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and they were silent for a moment. “I dunno how long it takes before Dean grabs someone.”

“We can’t even be certain he _will_ come after me.” She paused. “Harry’s going to bring Winston-”

“Winston?!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“If he’d been a girl, was you gonna call her Georgette?”

“ _Shut up_!” she laughed. “I _happen_ to enjoy that movie, thank you.”

Eggsy started laughing. “God, you’re adorable.”

“ _Anyway_ , Harry’s going to bring Winston to the manor with him during the day, so you won’t have to walk him.” She paused and was quiet for a moment as she decided whether or not to tell him more. “I do have a couple subcutaneous implants. One is a GPS locator. The other two are for communication, so that I can speak to and hear from Merlin. I will never be out of contact with Kingsman. As soon as I have something, they’ll be able to pull me out.”

“Good. Being back there…” he shook his head. “That’s my worst nightmare.”

“I know, and soon, it’ll be just that and he won’t ever be able to threaten you or Daisy again.”

Daisy came back into the lounge, but without Winston. “I let him off his leash. He’s looking around. I’m gonna put his bowls in the dining room. That’ll be okay, right?”

“Sure, babe.”

“He needs to be brushed everyday.”

Daisy nodded. “I’ll take care of it.”

Roxy went over to Daisy and hugged her, tightly. “When I get back, we’re gonna have us a girls night, alright?”

“Yeah!”

Eggsy went over to them and put a hand on Roxy’s shoulder. “I’ll walk you out.”

He went to the door with her and just looked at her for a moment before hugging her. “I wanna know the _moment_ you’re out.”

“If I don’t call, Harry or Merlin will. Promise.”

He kissed her forehead. She pulled away from him and walked out the door. He watched her get into her car and drive off. He took a couple breaths, trying to steady himself. He didn’t want Daisy to see him upset. She’d know Roxy wasn’t just going on some holiday or something like that.

After a few minutes, he went back into the lounge and pulled Daisy into his arms. The things Roxy was willing to do for him, to sacrifice for him… All he could think about was the myriad of ways this could go so, _so_ terribly wrong. 

“You know what?” He said after a few minutes of just holding his princess. “It’s Friday. Why don’t we play some games before you do your homework?”

She looked up at him. She knew there was _something_ wrong, but not what. She knew Roxy was doing something spy-ey, not that she’d tell her Daddy she knew that. He felt better thinking she didn’t notice everything she did. She grinned for him, because she wanted him to feel like everything was okay.

“Can I have cookies, too?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, love, 'course you can.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to be at this point months ago, and it was either post this chapter way out of season or just... not update until December. So enjoy the, uh, out-of-seasonness.

01

Roxy had been gone for a month. Eggsy hadn’t heard anything; not anything beyond a simple head shake from Harry. And that was the worst part of it for him. The waiting. The knowing Roxy was just… _out there_ and being fucking bait.

So... he’d been distracting himself. Or trying to, at least. He’d been going through Merlin’s boxes that were still in Daisy’s room from when it had been a guest room. Most of what he’d been finding had been things like books and movies that Merlin had probably forgotten he had. He’d been putting them in the bookcases and finding places for the few household ornaments he’d come across.

The box he was working on now had been light and he hadn’t expected there to be much in it. He’d found a white, cable knit jumper on top. He’d liked it and pulled it on over the long sleeve shirt he’d been wearing. He wasn’t nicking it exactly, more like… borrowing it and seeing if Merlin even realized where it had come from. 

The rest of the box… had been a nest of fairy lights. He’d brought the box into the lounge and had been slowly going through them, checking them for breaks in the wires and burnt out bulbs. He had one of his shows on while he worked through them. He’d gotten three strands untangled, checked over, and burnt out bulbs replaced by the time he heard the door open. 

He shut the show off, and heard Winston’s nails on the floor, followed by Daisy’s footsteps, and then Harry’s. He heard his princess head on upstairs, Winston at her heels. Roxy’s dog had really taken to Daisy and he followed her all over the house. They were… definitely… going to have to get a dog once Roxy came back. _If_ she came back, he supposed.

“You bought something on your own?” He sounded quite pleased by the prospect.

Eggsy looked over at the lounge door, at Harry, and shook his head. “No, it’s Merlin’s.”

Harry laughed softly and went over to him. “You… went up to our room and got into his jumper collection?”

“No.” He laughed with a nod toward the box. “It was in there. Thought I’d see if he even recognized it.”

“It looks good on you.” Harry put his hand on Eggsy’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. “And on things that are going to look good, Merlin and I put the finishing touches on our project and we’re doing it in the next few days.”

“Oh! Alright.” Eggsy thought for a moment. “There’s still a good half-dozen boxes in there. They can… I dunno…”

“They can be stacked beside the sofa. You’ve been going through them rapidly enough that they won’t be there for long, if at all.”

Eggsy grinned and shrugged. “It keeps me busy.”

“Well, I suppose you’ll need a new project in a day or so.”

Eggsy chuckled. “I’ve still got all the stuff in _my_ room to go through. That’ll give me another month.”

They heard Daisy on the stairs and she poked her head in. “Daddy, can I have a snack while I do my homework?”

“Sure, babe.”

Her eyes widened a little at the string of lights he was working on and she went over to him, slowly. “Are those _real_ fairy lights?”

Eggsy grinned. “Yeah. They’re Merlin’s.”

She bit her lip, eyeing them for a long moment. “Can I have some in my room?”

“Was already thinkin’ about that.”

She reached out and touched the strand in Eggsy’s hands before looking up at Harry shyly. “I never saw real ones before.”

Harry’s lips pressed into a line and his brow furrowed. “Never?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Eggsy set the strand down and got up. “C’mon, babe. Let’s get you a snack, okay?”

He got her a snack and got her started on her homework. He went back into the lounge, sat back beside Harry and then sighed. He’d seen the look on Harry’s face when Daisy said she’d never seen real fairy lights.

“Look, um, Daisy ain’t never…” he shook his head. “It wasn’t a thing in the hotel. Was… barely a thing after he and mum got together. I mean, when Gramma Baker was alive, you know, we’d put a tree up on Christmas Eve, she’d come by for dinner, and it’d be down before she was gone two hours.”

Harry eyed him for a moment. “Dean would… go out and get a tree just for…”

“Oh,” Eggsy laughed, “no, no. We had one of those… pre-decorated fake trees. Was literally just get it out of the box and pop it in place.” He smiled a little wistfully. “Was nice, though. He’d make sure to actually stop hitting us about a week before Christmas so his mum wouldn’t see any bruising. I mean, he went back to being his normal, _wonderful_ self after. But… it was nice to be... almost normal for a week.”

Harry had gone stone faced. “And Daisy never had that, of course.”

“I actually…” Eggsy shook his head. “I didn’t let her watch Christmas movies until she was six. I’d give her something every year, so she knew that was something that was done. But I let her watch one and she…” He sighed. “Fuck, she asked me if she was bad and that’s why she never woke up to a bunch of presents. I had tell her, you know, that it’s mummy and daddy who do it.”

“I see.”

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably. “You mad?”

“A bit, yes, but not with you.” He put a hand on Eggsy’s knee and squeezed it. “There are simply _some things_ a child should not be denied.”

Eggsy grinned. “You’re gonna go completely overboard, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely.” He paused. “I love spoiling her. I love giving her everything she never had. The look on her face when she’s given something she only ever dreamed of having. She’s always so delighted, and it’s never an expectation the way it might have been had she grown up in a wealthy family.”

Eggsy’s grin softened as Harry spoke. Harry was such a fucking romantic, and here he was, waxing poetic about Daisy. It made him so happy to see how much Harry loved his… _their_ … little girl.

“Well, puttin’ my foot down here,” Eggsy said in as close to a stern voice as he could manage when Harry was… like that. “Three each. That’s all. Daise gets… overwhelmed at having an extra cookie. She don’t need to wake up to a mountain of presents”

Harry nodded. “Then, there will only be three gifts from each of us.”

Eggsy shook his head, still smiling. He’d expected… well, not a _fight_ , but some resistance at the least. He had an idea Harry would get around his three gift rule _somehow_ , and just the thought of it made him… oddly happy. Not because Harry was - probably - already planning on how to, well, sort of undermine him, but because he was so… oh, what was the word… _gallantly determined_ to see that Daisy had everything she’d never had before.

Eggsy sat up and leaned against Harry. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and then to his jaw. He bit very gently. Harry sighed and wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s neck. He tipped Eggsy’s head back and to the side. Eggsy let out a shuddery breath and closed his eyes. He felt Harry’s lips on his neck, and then his teeth. He waited for Harry to bite down. Fuck, he _wanted_ Harry to. But then Harry just kissed his neck again and pulled away from him.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,” he whined.

“We can talk about this tonight. If you want to.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I… I wanna.”

“Then we’ll talk about it tonight.”

02

Merlin had decided to stay in his office for the night. Roxy thought she’d seen a member of the Dogs following her and he wanted to be there just in case they finally took the bait. They’d had three shifts, monitoring her around the clock, but this had been Merlin’s plan with her, and he couldn’t leave her alone. Not now.

Harry had told him what had happened in the lounge, what might happen later on. Merlin hadn’t been shocked, hadn’t been upset. He’d told Harry to go ahead with the night; that it might be easier on Eggsy if it had just been one of them the first time… for whatever happened.

Harry heard Eggsy on the stairs; he’d gone up to tuck Daisy in. Now as he came back, he was pausing every few steps. When he finally got back to the lounge, he looked inside and looked… almost shy.

“Do you want to talk down here?”

“I…” Eggsy shrugged.

“Nothing more will happen than you’re comfortable with.”

Eggsy was silent for a moment and then nodded toward the stairs. Harry took him by the hand and led him up. Eggsy lingered by the door for a moment before following Harry into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and nodded toward it.

Harry went over and sat beside him. Harry took his hand and twined their fingers. “So…”

“You _know_ it ain’t that I don’t wanna, right?”

Harry pulled Eggsy’s hand close and kissed it. “I know, darling.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I wasn’t ever… _with_ a bloke before… so it ain’t like I got good memories of it.”

Fuck, it sounded like an excuse to him. Harry sat up straight and eyed him. Eggsy met his gaze for a moment before looking away. Obviously, even Harry thought it was just an excuse.

“You… were never with a man before?” Harry kept his voice calm and his words slow. “At all? You never even dated one before?”

Eggsy laughed mirthlessly and shook his head. “With _my_ stepfather around? Fuck no. I got beat enough for other shit. I didn’t need him catching me with a guy.”

Harry nodded slowly. “But you _had_ thought about it before? This, this isn’t just something you’ve…” Harry tipped his head from one side to the other. “...something you’ve thought about since you came here?”

Eggsy frowned. “What’s that matter?”

“It _matters_ , darling, because I want to be certain you aren’t…” He shook his head. “... _conflating_ platonic love and a level of understandable gratitude with something more romantic.”

“You think I might not be into guys, just… confused?” Eggsy shook his head. “I know what I’m feeling, Harry. I’d had thoughts before. Crushes. I’d just never… done anything.”

Harry kissed his hand again. “You can understand, I hope, why I’d be concerned.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “There’s also… well… it ain’t never _not_ hurt.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” He stroked Eggsy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “He rented you out to people who enjoyed hurting you, and you weren’t really given a chance to heal in between clients.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah.”

Harry watched him for a moment. “Do you still want me to mark you?”

“Yes.” He put his hand on Harry’s cheek. “I want that.”

“Deeply?”

“I…” He dropped his gaze.

Harry smiled. “I won’t.”

He slid the jumper and shirt up over Eggsy’s head and tossed them on the other side of the bed. Eggsy let himself be guided to lay back. Harry leaned over him and Eggsy tipped his head to the side, giving Harry access to his neck. He expected Harry to bite immediately, but he only felt a soft and gentle kiss.

“Give me your hand,” he said as he sat up.

Eggsy did as he was told.

“If it gets to be too much… or you’re afraid… or _anything_ , squeeze my hand, alright?”

Eggsy grinned. “Can’t just say ‘stop’?”

Harry kissed him. “Of course you may, however, people who’ve survived the things you have often freeze in the moment and cannot speak. Or it has been trained into them to not ask their partner to stop.” Harry paused, eying him for a moment. “Do you want me to do this cold?”

Eggsy’s grin faltered. “As opposed to…?”

Harry put his free hand on Eggsy’s stomach and let it slip south just a little; just enough for Eggsy to take his meaning. “When done properly, pleasure and pain go quite well together.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Omegas like it rough, yeah?”

“In general,” Harry agreed. “But I am asking about you, specifically.”

He bit his lip. “It’s… still okay if I change my mind?”

“Of course it is.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Harry took his hand back and finished undressing him. And then he just _looked_ at Eggsy for a few moments. His eyes started at the Omega’s ankles and moved their way up, slowly, and more than just a little appreciatively. The only time he moved his eyes quickly was at Eggsy’s groin. Fuck, though, he _wanted_ to linger there; to let the younger man _see_ how much he wanted him.

But that was the entire reason he did _not_ linger. He didn’t want Eggsy to feel like a piece of meat; like something to be bought, and used, and cast aside. He was sure Eggsy had felt like that enough for one lifetime. Someday he’d feel comfortable about letting Eggsy see how much he wanted him, and more than it already slipped through on occasion.

He sat on the bed beside Eggsy, taking his hand again and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. He leaned over Eggsy, cupping the Omega’s cheek with his free hand, and kissing his lips. He let his hand trail down Eggsy’s neck; his chest; down to his cock.

Eggsy sighed into Harry’s mouth, arching up against his hand. It had been _so long_ since someone’s hand had been on him with such gentleness, with such desire to make _him_ feel good. His free hand worked into Harry’s hair, tightening and pulling him closer. Harry broke the kiss and Eggsy tipped his head to the side. Harry kissed the base of Eggsy’s neck and then bit down. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Eggsy whimpered. He wanted to clench his fists, but he didn’t want Harry to stop. “You can... go harder.”

“All in good time,” Harry purred against his neck.

Harry alternated between sucking on Eggsy’s neck and biting on him, and always in the same spot. He listened to Eggsy’s breathing, Eggsy’s moaning, and used his responses to know when he could bite harder. He didn’t want to break the skin - except, fuck, he really, _really_ did - but he wanted the mark to last for a while.

Harry kept it up until he heard Eggsy’s breath becoming ragged and felt him bucking hard in time with his hand. And then… then he bit down as hard as he dared this first time. Eggsy cried out as he came; Harry wasn’t certain if it was a moan, the word ‘fuck’, or a combination of the two. Harry slowly let go of Eggsy’s neck, sucking gently on the wound he’d left. He could feel Eggsy shuddering under him and he pulled him close. 

Eggsy lay in his arms for quite some time, coming down from the endorphin rush the pain had caused. He’d never let anyone mark him like this. He’d never felt serious enough about the women he’d dated to want them to. And certainly no one in the hotel had wanted to mark him. But… that also would have been less _letting_ them and more _being forced to_.

“What do _you_ want?” he asked once he felt less floaty.

Harry shook his head, smiling. “Nothing, darling.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I saw how you was lookin’ at me. I _know_ you wanna fuck me.”

Harry laughed softly. “Yes, I…” he nodded. “I _do_ want to be _with_ you, but not right now.”

“Bullshit,” Eggsy laughed.

“Not at all. Not unless there’s something you’d like to tell me about your ability to orgasm repeatedly.” He pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I _don’t_ make love with someone unless we’re _both_ going to cum from it.”

Eggsy tipped his head back and kissed him. “Then… I could just lay here, with you. Maybe… maybe sleep here.”

Harry smiled. “I would love if you did that.”

03

“Morning, Rosaline.”

“Morning. Could I have my usual, please?” She smiled at the barista and waited for her chai tea.

Rosaline Major had moved to the neighborhood only a month ago. She hadn’t made any real friends. The closest thing she had to one was the barista, who really only knew that Rosaline liked chai tea and the occasional scone. She worked from home, doing data entry for a large company. The most notable thing about her was that she was an Alpha of obvious good breeding living like some poor Omega. Her family had disowned her, cut her off entirely, and left her to her own devices. She’d even had to take one of those free SIM cards just to have a mobile and an internet connection.

Or at least, that’s what anyone investigating her would find out, although Roxy _had_ actually taken a telecommuting job. That would have been a bit harder to fake than the rest. She’d been living on a steady diet of cheap food, and she, quite frankly, thought it was the worst part of the mission thus far. Once a week, she called a mobile whose number came back as belonging to Thomas Major, a respectably wealthy businessman. She always left a message, apologizing and begging him to call her; Merlin promptly deleted the messages.

“ _To your left_ ,” Merlin said over her implant’s feed.

She shifted her eyes. The Dog was back again. It was the second time she’d seen him in a week. This was her one routine stop outside of her flat. This was their one place to scope her out, and they were just starting to circle.

“ _Only took them a month_ ,” he grumped. “ _Maybe they’ll grab you by Christmas_.”

She made a quiet but grumpy noise. If they waited that long, that would be nearly _another_ three weeks. But she supposed, this late in the year, Christmas would actually make sense. What better time to tell if someone had many connections? If they’d be missed?

“Here you go.”

Roxy took the tea with a smile. “Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

She turned to leave and had only taken a few steps when Merlin’s voice came over the feed again: “ _On the move_.”

Sure enough, he was moving to intercept her. Roxy both kept from rolling her eyes and pretended not to see him. She let him walk right into her, spilling her tea on her shirt.

“So sorry,” he said with a smile Roxy thought was as real as her undercover identity. “It’s all over you.”

“It’s,” she shook her head, “fine. I don’t live far.”

“Let me buy you a new one, yeah?”

She smiled. “Oh, you’re so sweet. I’m going to be late, though.”

He grinned. “Wha’ ‘bout tomorrow?”

“I guess… you could do that.” She smiled at him again and left the shop, heading for her flat.

“ _You’re just about to pass out of camera range_.”

“Mmhmm?”

“ _He’s following you. I assume to pinpoint your address_.” He paused before continuing grimly. “ _That’s a good sign_.”

She went into the building, forcing herself to not turn around and see where he was. She was supposed to be a civilian without training; an Alpha who’d never had to consider that someone could be following her. Once she was in her flat, she stripped out of the tea-soaked shirt and went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, but didn’t get in. Instead, she wet a cloth and started cleaning the tea off of her skin.

“Any movement from the rest of them?”

They couldn’t be certain Dean’s boys weren’t listening somehow. Roxy had checked the flat for bugs, yes, but that didn’t mean the Dogs didn’t have some _other_ way. The running shower would provide _some_ cover, enough so that she could talk to Merlin.

“ _None that seem to apply to you. Baker’s been sending a couple of his boys out. They’ve been shadowing people the way your friend there is. He’s still that got one who goes out twice a day. He’s still driving out to where there’s no CCTV coverage, but he’s heading in the opposite direction now_.”

“Wonderful. They moved where they keep their abductees.”

“ _That’s my assumption, yes_.”

Merlin sounded grumpy, and he had every reason to be. He’d had Dean’s boys followed, but they were good at dodging tails. They’d been in business too long to not be good at it, to not automatically take routes that would enable them to do just that without a great deal of effort.

“Alright. I’m going to get to work. I’ll be phoning you tomorrow for my weekly sob-fest.”

“ _Lookin’ forward to it_.”

04

Eggsy was waiting in the entry hall when Daisy got home. He nodded toward the stairs. “While you’re up there, get whatever you’re gonna need tomorrow afternoon and the next day. Put it in my room.”

She blinked up at him. “Okay…? Why?”

He looked over at Harry and shot him a playfully truculent look. Her new room was supposed to be a surprise, so Eggsy couldn’t just _tell_ her why. “Harry thinks your room needs a new coat of paint. Mine, too, for that matter, but he wants to do yours now since I got all the boxes out of your room. So. You ain’t gonna be able to go in there tomorrow or the next mornin’. You’ll be in with me tomorrow night.”

She nodded. If she did it now, she wouldn’t have to remember to do it later _or_ try to remember to do it in the morning. “Can Winston sleep in your room, too?”

“Course, love. I’ll move his bed before the painters get here.”

“They _are_ scheduled to be here before we leave in the morning,” Harry said.

“I’ll move it when I get her up. Ain’t like _I’m_ gonna be worried about leaving on time.”

He went over to Eggsy and kissed his temple. “Just don’t forget, darling. They’ll be taking the furniture out and into storage while they work in there. I’d hate for Winston to lose his bed for the night.”

Daisy turned on her sweetest charm and tugged on Harry’s suit coat. Once he looked down at her, she turned one way and then the other, giving him her biggest eyes. None of her dads ever said ‘no’ to her… well, okay, _sometimes_ they did, but that was things like if she wanted more cookies or something else daddy said she wasn’t supposed to have.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

She bit her lip. It wasn’t often she asked for something she’d never had before. But… they never got mad _and_ they really never said ‘no’ to her. “What color are you painting it?” she asked in a sweet, singsong voice.

Harry managed to keep an amused smile off his face. “Oh, I was thinking a simple, neutral color. A sort of… off-beige. Why do you ask?”

She made a face. “But Ha~arry, couldn’t my room be cute? Since I’m a _girl_...”

“Oh,” Harry let his eyes widen as if he’d never thought she might want a cute room, “that _is_ a thought, I suppose.”

She beamed up at him. They were so, _so_ sweet to her, even _if_ she thought Harry might be teasing her a little. “Can I pick it? Is that okay?”

“Hmmm,” Harry made a show of thinking about it. He knew her favorite colors; it was why they had chosen that particular color scheme. It hadn’t been a hard thing to pick up on with the clothes she picked out. “How about… you give me a few colors and I’ll pick from them?”

“Mmmmm….” She twirled back and forth while she thought. Not about _what_ colors she wanted most, but what _order_ to put them in. Cos she knew Harry might start at the top of her list and work down from there. “Orange… or green… or purple.”

Harry smiled. “You don’t think an orange room might be a touch… garish?”

Eggsy snickered. “You _would_ know.”

Harry looked at him, an almost offended look crossing his face. “I’m not certain I know what you mean by that.”

Eggsy grinned. “That blue, velvet smoking jacket...”

Harry’s ‘almost offended’ look was nudging its way into ‘actually offended’. “ _That_ is _hardly_ garish.”

“No,” he laughed, “but the trousers that go with it are.”

A slight grin tried to force its way out. The trousers weren’t _garish_ , but they were certainly _something_. And he liked them. “Those trousers are quite lovely, thank you.” Harry sighed in mock exasperation. “Well, since I’m the _expert_ on garish in this house, perhaps we can pick some shade of green or purple?”

“Okay,” she grinned up at him and started up the stairs. “Thank you, Harry-dad!”

Harry watched her run upstairs, a legitimate look of surprise on his face. He wasn’t certain if she had said ‘Harry and dad’, but she never called Eggsy ‘dad’. He was _always_ ‘daddy’. “Did she just…”

“Call you dad?” Eggsy grinned at him. “Yeah, she did.”

He looked at Eggsy. “And you… are you alright with that?”

Eggsy put a hand on his shoulder, his grin softening into a smile. “I said she was ours, not just mine anymore. There’s no reason she can’t call either of you ‘dad’, especially not if she wants to.” He paused. “I actually… sorta like that she is.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then something of a mischievous look spread on his face. “You realize… this just gives me more reasons to spoil her if I’ve gotten the promotion from… I don’t know… a caretaker or an uncle or... ” He shook his head. “Or whatever she thought of me as.”

“You weren’t ever just a ‘caretaker’ to her, Harry.” Eggsy kissed his cheek. “You and Merlin have been her heroes awhile now.”

05

Two days later, when Daisy got home from school, she poked her head into the lounge instead of heading up to change. She’d been excited all day over the prospect of having her room painted green or purple, and she wanted to run up and see it… but she wasn’t sure it was all dry and ready.

“Daddy?” she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Can I go look?”

“Yeah, babe. Sure.” Eggsy bit down on a smile. “What’re you so excited for? It’s just some paint.”

“Cos I never _had_ a cute room before!”

She turned and ran up the stairs. Eggsy leaned back and waited, listening for her reaction. He heard her open her door… and then nothing. He could all but see her up there, staring in shock at the new furniture. He’d added white fairy lights to the canopy after Harry’s crew had put everything in place. He doubted Merlin would miss them, or mind if he did notice they were missing.

And then he heard her _scream_. He was halfway to his feet before the actual _sound_ of it processed. It was a very _excited_ scream; a very _delighted_ scream. She was up there for a solid ten minutes - Eggsy figured she was running around and looking at everything - before running down the stairs. He heard her jump off the last couple and then she was in the lounge, throwing herself on him and hugging him tightly.

“I love it! It’s so cute and pretty and _I love it_!”

“Don’t thank me. All I did was put up the fairy lights for you.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “It was _all_ Harry and Merlin. Harry has some very specific ideas about what little girls should have, and a cute room was one of them.”

She sighed happily and lay against him. “I woulda been happy with just the paint.”

“Oh, I know. I’m sure they know that, too, but… like I said, Harry have very specific ideas.” He paused. “And if you don’t like any of them, you tell him. Or me. Harry won’t be mad if you don’t like his ideas.”

“Harry-dad has good ideas, though.”

“So… um…” He frowned a little, thinking about his wording. Merlin hadn’t been home for the last couple of days. With one of the Dogs sniffing around, he wanted to stay nearby in case they took the bait finally. There hadn’t been a chance for her to call Merlin something similar, if she even wanted to.

She bit her lip. “Is that… not okay?”

He kissed her forehead. “No, babe, it’s _more_ than okay. Do you… feel like that about Merlin, too? It’s alright if you don’t. Harry won’t be upset; Merlin won’t be upset.”

She shrugged. “We-ell…” It wasn’t that she _didn’t_ look at Merlin like that, too. “I dunno what to call him.”

“Cos you don’t feel like that?”

She shook her head. “Cos if I just call him ‘dad’, too… I dunno.”

“Be a bit confusin’ if they’re ‘dad’ and ‘dad’?”

She nodded shyly. “Yeah… and I dunno what to call him.”

Eggsy thought for a moment. “Well, there’s papa-” she shook her head “-pops-” she shook her head again, "-there's always 'old man', but Harry's older." He winked at her. “You know, Merlin probably called _his_ father ‘da’.”

She smiled slowly. “I like that… Merlin-da.” She paused. “Did… did Harry tell him what I called him?”

Eggsy shook his head. “He didn’t want to tell him at work or over the phone.”

“Can it be a secret? Until he comes home?”

Eggsy grinned at her. “Course it can be.”

She bit her lip again and stood up from him. She watched him shyly for a moment before, almost hesitantly, speaking. “I’ve got _two_ beds in there now.”

“Yeah, the other one’s called… um… a divan.”

“Okay, okay, there’s a _bed_ and a _divan_.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “So… there’s a place for someone _else_ to sleep…”

Eggsy laughed softly. “And... what’re you asking for?” 

“Well…” She looked down shyly for a moment. “ _Other_ kids have friends over…”

“You wanna have a sleepover?”

She nodded. “Uh-huh…”

“Well, we’ll have to make sure it’s okay with Harry and Merlin, but I’m alright with it.”

06

It was the next Friday. Eggsy had made certain to dress nicely. He knew his accent, his way of talking, his being an Omega… He knew those would be strikes against him with the mother. He didn’t want to be the reason Daisy’s first sleepover went poorly for her. He wasn’t deluded; he knew the mother wouldn’t like him. But if he could convince her to trust him with her daughter overnight? That was all he wanted.

He heard the bell and got up to answer it. He nervously smoothed the front of his shirt, before turning to Harry. “Let me… you know… with the mum?”

Harry nodded. “Alright. If that’s how you want it.”

Eggsy nodded quickly, nervously. “Yeah, it is. I mean… you could go out there, you could make the perfect impression…”

Harry smiled. “But you want the mother to be comfortable enough with you.”

“Yeah.” He turned to go out to the entry hall, and then looked back at Harry. “Thank you… for understanding.”

Harry shook his head. “I understand a lot when it comes to you, darling.”

Eggsy gave him a faltering, nervous smile and went out to the door. He smoothed his shirt out again, slipped into his charming act, and opened the door. “Hello. I’m sorry it took me so long; I was upstairs.”

The mother looked him over, her lips pressed in a line. “Mm.”

Eggsy forced his smile to stay in place and stepped back. “Please, come in. Come in.”

The mother made a show of looking inside, her nose crinkling with disgust, before sighing and stepping inside. Daisy’s friend followed her mother inside. She was a little taller than Daisy and dark haired. Both mother and child were wearing designer clothing. At least the little girl looked happy to be there.

“You must be Ruthie. Daisy talks about you a lot.”

She smiled shyly. “I really like her, even though mummy says she’s a chav.”

Eggsy laughed softly, looking up at the mother. “Yeah, well… we both a bit, ain’t we?” He looked down at Ruthie again. “She’s upstairs in her room. I think she wants everything perfect. You can go on up if you’d like.” Eggsy watched the girl go upstairs, and then looked back at the mother. “Well, thank you for, you know, bein’ willing to leave her with someone like me overnight.”

“Well, you live in this neighborhood, you can afford to send her to a rather prestigious school. I assume there’s an Alpha from a good family who…” She looked him over with obvious distaste. “... who, for whatever reason, took in an Omega like you..”

Eggsy’s oh-so-pleasant smile faltered. “Those reasons are between him and I.”

She smiled; it was an openly forced smile. “Yes, Ruthie mentioned that you were gay.”

Eggsy dropped his pleasant act entirely. He thought about just countering by telling her that he liked girls just as well, but he really doubted that would change anything. Because that would just become something else for her to look down on him about. “Is that an issue?”

“Perhaps if I had a son it would be.” She paused. “Or if _you_ did.”

Eggsy looked away from her and lowered his head. His voice was quiet when he spoke again. She’d hit him in a painful place, and he was quickly backing down. “Ma’am, I would… never…”

“I think that’s quite enough,” Harry drawled from the lounge doorway. “I agreed to let him make his own impression on you, but you certainly came here with one formed, and I have had just about enough of your…” Harry took a breath, clearly trying to keep his more protective side in check. “...lack of manners with him.”

She eyed Harry, frowning a little. “You look… familiar. Have we met?”

“Likely at functions for the school,” he said, crossing the room to her with his hand out. “I’m Harry Hart.”

She looked from Harry, to Eggsy, and back again before taking the proffered hand. “As in… Daniel Hart?”

Harry smiled brightly. “My grandfather.”

“If I’d realized…” She shook her head. “With you as his Alpha, why not have Daisy attend with _your_ surname? It would let people realize she’s being taken care of by someone of… better status than...” She waved her hand at Eggsy.

“For that… exact… reason,” Eggsy growled. “My daughter got into that posh fuckin’ school cos I could afford it, and yeah, that’s thanks to Harry, but she stays in it cos she’s a bright, intelligent girl.”

The mother looked taken aback by this sudden and protective anger. She expected that his Alpha would put him back in his place, and not allow him to continue speaking in such a manner to his better. But... Harry didn’t say a word, which at least implied to her that he agreed with his Omega’s actions. “I…”

“Daise ain’t had many friends in her life. So I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t deride her to her closest friend.” He paused. “If _I_ have better manners than that, I’d expect you to be capable of it.”

Harry was eyeing him curiously but he still said nothing. He wasn’t certain _where_ this was coming from. Yes, Eggsy had always been protective of Daisy, and he’d been gaining some measure of confidence… But Harry had also seen him back down submissively just a moment ago.

“Well,” she said, “I feel I’ve overstayed my welcome. Mr. Hart,” she paused and looked at Eggsy, “Mr. Unwin... I will… be back for her tomorrow afternoon.”

“That’s fine,” Eggsy said. He held the door for her. He closed it after her, slowly, and then leaned against it. He took a couple breaths and then his eyes widened. “Oh, fuck. _Fuck_!”

“Eggsy?”

He covered his face with his hands and slid down the door. He was breathing hard and trying to keep thet anxiety that wanted to explode out of him in check. Why hadn’t Harry shut him up? “How much pull she got? How much did I just fuck Daisy over?”

Harry went over to him and knelt beside him. He took Eggsy’s hands and gently pried them away from his face. “It’ll be fine, Eggsy. She doesn’t have the influence to make Daisy’s life hard over this. Even if she could, I assure you, I would have more than she does.”

He shook his head. “I don’t even know where that came from. Just. I was so… suddenly… I wasn’t even really angry. I just needed to keep her safe, and… and it was like she was, I dunno, _threatening_ her somehow.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “You’ve been through a lot, darling. There’s bound to be a lot anger inside of you. It-” He heard his glasses beep and sighed. “Of course. Perfect timing, as usual.” He sat beside Eggsy and took the glasses out of his inner pocket. “Yes?”

“ _Arthur_ …” Merlin paused. “ _Are you... sitting on the floor_?”

“Yes, I am.” He sighed. “What’s the problem? Is it La...” He looked up at the stairs to make certain the girls were not right there and then lowered his voice. “Is it Lancelot?”

“ _No, I just_ …” Merlin was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat. “ _Is Eggsy alright_?”

Harry frowned and looked at Eggsy. Eggsy still looked upset, but he was starting to calm down. “Yes, he’s fine. There was a bit of an issue but… he’s fine.”

“ _Alright_. _I just_ … _I got this very sudden, very intense feeling that Eggsy was_ … _I don’t know_ , _worried over something. I… needed to check._ ”

“I see.” Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and stood. “Excuse me, would you?” He went up to his office and closed the door. “Merlin, I need you to come home tomorrow,” he hissed.

“ _What happened_?”

“Just. Please, come home tomorrow. We’ll discuss it then.”

“ _Is he alright_? _Harry_ , _you fuckin’ answer me_.”

“He’s fine. I promise you.”

“ _Alright. I’ll be home as soon as my shift monitoring Lancelot is over_.”

07

Eggsy woke up before Daisy and Ruthie. He wasn’t surprised; he’d still been able to hear them giggling when he went up to bed. He’d gone up to sleep beside Harry rather than listen to them while his baby got to be a very normal child.

He’d told Harry the night before not to go overboard despite it being Daisy’s first sleepover. He’d convinced the Alpha to agree to pizza, soda, and the makings of ice cream sundaes for the girls instead of something more lavish. And then they’d made themselves scarce in Harry’s office while the girls took over the lounge.

He heard Harry come up behind him, and turned his head to kiss him. “Mornin’.”

Harry looked at what Eggsy was busy with. Eggsy was making breakfast for the girls. He had crêpe-style pancakes going and a small saucepan of nutella melting. There was a plate of broken up and malformed crêpes to one side.

“Learning how to make them, are we?”

“Ye-es.” Eggsy looked back at him. “The girls are gonna need _somethin’_ to eat.”

“Mm,” Harry nodded, a teasing smile forming. “Well, I’m just glad you’re not going overboard with it.”

Eggsy gave him a look of mock offence. “I’m hardly going _overboard_. It’s just… pancakes and sauce.”

“Mmhmm.”

Eggsy thrust his shoulders back at Harry with a laugh. “Shut up.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and put his head on the Omega’s shoulder. “Would you like help?”

“No, I’m fine,” he said stubbornly

Harry chuckled, watching him cook for a few moments. “Perhaps you should try working the edge first.”

“I _am_.”

Harry took the spatula out of his hand and worked around the edge of it, loosening it gently. “I _do_ have a crêpe pan, you know.”

“Nooo, I hadn’t known that.”

Harry got the crêpe loosened and set it on an empty plate. “Yes, I have one, and we’ll use that next time.” He stepped back from Eggsy and tapped his shoulder, nudging him to the side. “Let me take over, and you cut up some fruit.”

“Yeah, alright.” He sulked a little. He’d wanted to be the one to make the girls breakfast. It had seemed… somehow important.

By the time the girls came downstairs, they had a not-overboard-at-all breakfast waiting for them. Harry and Eggsy retreated to the lounge while the girls ate their breakfasts. They heard the girls run back upstairs once they were finished, giggling at something or other. They saw little more of them the rest of the morning.

It was one, on the dot, when the bell rang. Eggsy tipped his head back onto the back of the couch and groaned. He really wanted to just… stay hidden in the lounge while the mother was back again. He wanted to, but he wouldn’t. That would mean letting her win and his fuckin’ hackles were up.

“Time for round two,” he said.

“Would you like me to…”

Eggsy shook his head. “No. I got it.” He went out to the door and opened it. He didn’t bother with the pleasant host act. “Come in. I’ll go get her.”

“Mr. Unwin…”

“So I’m ‘Mr. Unwin’ now.” He scowled at her and turned to go upstairs. “Amazing what being connected to a Hart will do.”

“I deserved that.”

Eggsy stopped mid-step and looked back at her. “You… deserved that?”

“Yes. Mr. Hart was…” she tipped her head to the side for a second, “...not wrong that I came here with an opinion already formed about you.”

Eggsy shrugged. “You wasn’t wrong about Daise an’ me being chav. That’s why I wanted her in that school. So she can be better than me.”

“She can learn to act like us, talk like us, have the same education… but she’ll still end up an Omega.”

Eggsy laughed softly and looked down for a moment. “Cos children tend to be the same type as their fathers, yeah?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, I _ain’t_ her father; I’m just her dad.” He took a breath and sighed. “She’s my half-sister. Our mum died when she was three. My step-father couldn’t… deal… so he signed custody of her to me. I been her dad ever since. And he’s a Beta.” Eggsy shrugged. “So… she ain’t gonna have _that_ strike against her.”

“Is that… when Mr. Hart took you in?”

He shook his head. “No, that was… earlier this year.”

“I can’t imagine… losing one’s mother and suddenly being a parent. Especially considering, well, what your financial situation must have been.”

Eggsy shrugged. “You do what you gotta.” He went upstairs and knocked lightly on Daisy’s door. “Ruthie, your mum’s here.”

“I’ll be right down!”

He went back downstairs and was shortly joined by both girls. Ruthie smiled up at him.

“Thank you for having me.”

He saw them out. They left just as a Kingsman car pulled up, and Merlin got out.

08

Harry closed his office door and eyed the other two. He motioned to the chairs and went over to the bar. He poured himself a few fingers worth of Cognac. “Would either of you like a drink?” He was forcing himself to sound pleasant, and he could hear how badly he was doing with it.

Merlin eyed Harry and took a seat. “So, this is going to be a needing-a-drink sort of talk?”

Harry sighed. “Oh, yes.” He went to his desk, took a sizable drink, and went back to pour a drink for Eggsy and Merlin. He handed them to the other men and sat behind his desk.

“Is this about last night?”

Harry nodded. “You’re not in trouble, Eggsy, and… what happened last night is,” he shook his head, “tangentially connected.”

Merlin looked from Harry to Eggsy. “What happened?”

“Daisy’s friend came to spend the night. The girl’s mother was… a bit less than polite toward Eggsy.”

Merlin scoffed. “Well, that figures.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, it does. She… made a rather cruel comment to Eggsy and he backed down. So I took over.”

“Good, and fuck her for it.”

Harry smiled a little. “Eggsy… turned suddenly angry and protective, sort of the way you do. Once the woman left, he became just as suddenly worried that he’d just hurt Daisy’s schooling. I was trying to comfort him when you contacted me.”

Eggsy shook his head. “So? I know I shouldn’t have gotten like that with her, but…”

Merlin sighed and drained his glass at a draught. “Fuck…”

“What?”

“The entire reason I contacted Harry was that I got a very sudden, very intense feeling that you were worried and afraid.”

Eggsy looked away from them and sighed. He wanted to be angry, he really did. But he was terrified. “So you… bonded with me.” He laughed weakly. “When? When did you…”

“I…” Merlin shook his head. “I didn’t know I had. You didn’t want to; you made that very clear. I wasn’t… planning on it.”

“It can happen unconsciously, Eggsy,” Harry said gently. “I suspect that it was happening slowly enough for neither of you to notice. At least, until you were apart and you felt threatened.”

Eggsy shook his head and shrugged. “But… but we ain’t never fucked. The most I’ve done with _either_ of you was… was…”

Harry nodded. “The night I bit you.”

“Yeah.”

“Darling… you and Merlin have been _very_ intimate. The bond doesn’t happen through sex, exactly. It’s intimacy, which, admittedly, often goes hand-in-hand with sex.”

Merlin set his glass on Harry’s desk. “It can be broken, Eggsy.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said softly, still not looking back at them. “But it’s like any break. You set the two ends together and it… knits.” He shook his head. “I’d have to leave, and either I leave Daise here with you or I pull her out of that school. I don’t wanna do either of those to her.”

Merlin said nothing for a moment. He knew Eggsy was right. “I’m sorry.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I figured one of you would do it eventually. It’s… it’s fine.”

“Eggsy…” Merlin reached out to him and touched his arm. He knew it was anything _but_ fine.

Eggsy turned his head enough to look at the hand on his arm. “Is it alright if I go, Merlin? I’d like to be alone. If that’s... alright.”

Merlin looked as if Eggsy had slapped him. Eggsy hadn’t sounded angry, just… hurt and afraid. Of _him_. “Of course. You don’t have to _ask me_.”

“Course not,” he said softly as he stood. He looked at the drink in his hand, still untouched, and set it on the desk before walking out of the office and quietly closing the door again.

“He’s _terrified_.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t understand why. I knew he didn’t want to bond. Now I regret telling him I didn’t need to know his reasons.”

“Once he’s… had some time, I’ll talk to him.”

“I could…” Harry offered.

Merlin shook his head. “ _I’m_ the one who did this to him. _I’m_ the one who needs to… fix it. Somehow.”

09

Merlin forced himself to give Eggsy his space for two hours. Two hours of feeling the Omega’s fear. Two hours of trying so hard to not just give in to the need to protect him, somehow. Two hours of Daisy watching both him and Harry with a wary and untrusting look. Two hours… and then he couldn’t stand the feeling of it any longer and went up to Eggsy’s room.

He knocked lightly on the door. “Eggsy? Could I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. Eggsy sounded so _broken_ again. And he’d done it. Unintentionally or not, _he_ had done this. He went inside, closing the door behind him. Eggsy was curled up on his bed, his knees drawn up, and facing away from the door. The room reeked of his fear.

“Will you talk to me?” Merlin pleaded. “Please?”

“Course.”

Merlin went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t… Eggsy, I don’t understand why you’re so afraid. If, if you were angry, _that_ I could understand. But this…” He shook his head. “Maybe it’s being an Alpha and just not seeing it the way you do.”

“I just… wasn’t expecting it so soon.”

Merlin reached over and touched his arm. “There’s more to it than that. I _can_ feel how afraid you are. That isn’t just… that you weren’t expecting it.”

Eggsy was quiet for quite some time. “You know… before I went on that medication, when my body was working overtime to get me bonded… Harry just... _touched_ me and told me to relax. And I did. And I thought, maybe there’s something to this.”

Merlin waited for Eggsy to go on, and only spoke when he didn’t. “But…?”

“But I remember being taught about bonding. And, at the time, you know, it seemed alright. Like… like a good trade off if you got picked up by some rich fuckin’ Alpha. But then the hotel happened…”

Merlin frowned a little. “Eggsy, I don’t… I don’t see what one has to do with the other.”

Eggsy sighed. “I guess you wouldn’t.”

“That-” Merlin cut himself off and took a breath. Getting exasperated with Eggsy would only make him retreat further. “That is why I need you to talk to me.”

Eggsy was quiet for a long time before he spoke in a quiet, almost angry, voice. He was picking up on Merlin's exasperation; he was feeling it though his own fear. “For five _years_ I had someone telling me what I was supposed to, at least, pretend to feel, when to fuck, when to…” He fell silent for a moment. “And you really have to ask why someone having that control over me, for what may be the rest of my life, scares me?”

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, looked away from Eggsy, and then looked back. “Hang on, hang on. Let me see if I’m following you properly. You think I can, what, _dictate_ your feelings now?”

“I always figured that was… kinda okay. I mean, you get a rich Alpha, but they’re an arse, right? They bond with you and then… if they want you to be happy, you are.” He sighed. “I’d never… thought about the other side of it. That maybe… maybe you’d still feel like shit under it all.”

“Who the _fuck_ taught you that?” His voice was a low, protective growl.

Eggsy rolled back just enough to look up at Merlin. “We had a whole class on this shit my last year of school. Was like a three-day thing.”

“Eggsy, I’d like you to think for a moment. Alright?” He didn’t think Eggsy had been thinking. But given what he’d been taught, Merlin could understand why he might not have been. Terror does not, after all, make for a clear head. “If I have this sort of control over you, don’t you think I would have… made you not be so terrified for the last two hours.” He paused and then continued softly. “You do realize I could feel it, the entire time. I could feel you _needing_ to be protected.”

Eggsy shook his head and shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Beloved,” he rubbed Eggsy’s arm, “it’s not the sort of… of mind control they made it out to be.”

“No? Cos it worked pretty well when Harry did it.”

Merlin smiled slightly. “That’s because _Harry_ was relaxed.”

“I don’t… I don’t get it.”

“It’s… it’s _sharing_. Sort of. You felt threatened last night. I wasn’t there to protect you, so you…” He shook his head, trying to word it well enough. “...sort of pulled it from me because that was enough to stop the threat. And then, you worried, and that _wasn’t_ something you felt you could fix. You _needed_ me. That’s _why_ I felt it.”

Eggsy rolled the rest of the way onto his back. He looked at where Merlin’s hand was on his arm and then, hesitantly, took that hand in his own.

“If I’d been here, yes, I could have tried to help you calm down.” He offered Eggsy a wry smile. “I say ‘try’ because I would have been furious with that woman. Harry’s far better at the… _calm_ and protective thing.”

“That ain’t... how they explained it to us,” he said softly. “So you… you can feel what I’m feeling?”

“Not all the time and not every little thing. When you’re afraid, or feeling threatened… It’s when you need what I can give that you don’t have right then.” He pulled Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “It can go both ways.”

Eggsy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Right, cos you need _so_ much from me.”

“Do you honestly think that Alphas are just… never afraid? Or nervous? Or doubt themselves?”

He just looked at Merlin for a moment. “Never thought about it,” he admitted.

Merlin chuckled. “I can tell.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, but he had a faint smile on his lips.

“Will you promise me something?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, what?”

“The next time Harry or I hurt you, you’ll tell us why, and in detail.” He squeezed Eggsy’s hand. “We can’t fix something if we don’t know _what_ it was. And neither of us, _neither of us_ , will be upset with you.”

He sighed softly. “Yeah, alright. I promise.”

“Good.” He leaned over and kissed Eggsy, firmly but gently. “Now come downstairs and let Daisy know you’re fine. She’s… quite unhappy with me right now.”

“Scary lil’ thing, ain't she.”

Merlin laughed. “Terrifying.”

10

It was Sunday, and Harry had left early in the morning, citing the need to go into Kingsman for a bit. Merlin had checked in with his team to see if the situation with Roxy had changed any. It hadn’t and he told them to let Harry know if there was any change, seeing as he was in his office.

“ _Sir… unless Arthur sneaked in and managed to avoid every camera and sensor, he… isn’t here_.”

Merlin sighed quietly. “Of course he’s not. Let _me_ know, then, if the situation changes.” 

Eggsy chuckled and leaned against him. “Any idea where he went?”

Merlin nodded toward Daisy. She was laying on the floor coloring, with Winston curled up at her side. “A few.”

“How overboard you think he’s going?”

Merlin looked at him. “It’s _Harry_.”

“Fair point.” He was quiet for a minute. “So how _is_ it going with Roxy?

“As as well as can be, I suppose. Why?”

He shook his head. “Just curious.” He paused, shifting against Merlin’s side. Even if he’d hidden his feelings perfectly, they were bonded, so Merlin would still know. It hadn’t been as bad as he’d been afraid of, but there were still times he thought it would be… a touch annoying. “I’m worried about her.”

Merlin nodded. “I think we all are. She’s been… fine. _His_ boy convinced her to let him buy her a drink. He’s been using that as an ‘in’ to talk to her and get to know her.”

Eggsy sat up from him. “She’s… _dating_ him?”

“She’s no more thrilled about it than you are. Likely less so since she’s actually having to spend time with him and smile through it all.”

Eggsy made a face and leaned back against him. “You know…” he began after a few minutes. “That’s… actually intelligent of them.”

“Mm?”

“Well… you date a girl, you find out how often she phones or texts people - assuming they’re not… monitoring it by other means. You listen to her when she complains about work or her family. And if you’re good, it gets you into her flat. That’s… an easy way to figure out how to grab her.”

Merlin nodded. “In the flat, you can get a better idea of family and friends based on pictures and the like. You get an idea about escape routes and if she has some type of home security.” He paused. “He’s seen her home, but he hasn’t gone in just yet. He’s… working her slowly.”

Eggsy was silent for a moment. “This plan of yours is gonna work…” he said quietly.

“It was her plan as much as mine.”

“That’s fine an’ well for-” He stopped himself. He’d been getting close to snapping, and he’d seen Daisy stop coloring. He knew if they fought in front of her - _especially_ with his having been so afraid and upset only a day ago - that it would scare her. 

Merlin gently guided Eggsy off of him and stood. He nodded toward the back staircase and Eggsy followed him upstairs and into the master bedroom. Eggsy closed the door behind them and took a breath before continuing his thought.

“It’s all well an’ fine for you to say it was her plan, too, but you ain’t the one who convinced Harry that it was the better option.”

Merlin put his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “The plan had _always_ been for Roxy to be bait. Baker doesn’t recruit people who aren’t from the neighborhood. We couldn’t fake the longstanding sort of ties he would have wanted.” He paused, letting Eggsy take that in. “She _knew_ what she was getting into, Eggsy.”

“Yeah…” He looked away from Merlin. “Maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

“ _I’ve_ lived through it before. Maybe, maybe I should have…”

Merlin sighed softly and pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s. “I will admit, Roxy and I _did_ discuss that at one point. What would Baker have done, had he gotten you - and only you - back?”

“Well… Daise was always how he kept me in line. I mean, yeah, he beat the fuck outta me and there _was_ all the lovely fuckin’ torture, but Daise was the only threat that’d, like, stop me dead.”

“Yes?” Merlin prompted him.

“I wouldn’t have been, you know, such a good little whore. It woulda been more suspicious if I was.” He paused thoughtfully. “Probably woulda locked me in a room so I couldn’t run again.”

“For how long?”

Eggsy shrugged. “‘til he decided I needed to be an example, I guess. And then I’d’ve ended up in a shallow grave.”

Merlin pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “That’s the conclusion Roxy and I came to. That’s when she brought up the idea of bait.”

Eggsy was quiet, petulantly so, for a moment. “I guess... “ He shook his head. “I still hate it.”

“So do I. So does Harry.” Merlin smiled a bit. “So does Roxy, for that matter. She’s a bit sick of livin’ outta cans and boxes.”

It got a touch of a smile out of Eggsy.

“C’mon. We’ll go back downstairs.” He rubbed Eggsy’s upper arms. “You can sit with Daisy and color with her until Harry gets home.”

Eggsy gave him an impish look. “Do I get a juicebox, too?”

“If you want one,” Merlin said seriously, but then he smiled. “With you close to her, she’ll be able to smell that you’re fine, that you’re not hurt. She’s protective of her daddy and she’s going to want to know you’re fine. And she’s not going to want to ask if she thinks there’s a threat in the room.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiled softly. “But, you know she don’t really think you’re a threat.”

Merlin stepped back from him and took him by the hand, leading him toward the door. “Yeah, but I’ve certainly set myself back a few steps with her.”

Eggsy went with him easily. “Give her a few days. It’ll be fine.”

11

It was a couple hours later when Harry came home. By then, Daisy had migrated her coloring to the coffee table and she’d convinced Merlin to color with her and Eggsy. It hadn’t taken much convincing, just her pushing a paper wordlessly toward him and _one_ crayon. A little while later, she’d pushed the box so he could reach the rest easily. She still shot him wary looks from time to time, but Eggsy had been right: she didn’t _really_ think he was a threat. She was just… a little upset with him.

They heard Harry come through the door, and then three more people. Eggsy and Merlin exchanged a look and Merlin shrugged. They heard Harry ushering the people with him into the lounge. Two of them were carrying a fir tree and started setting it up in the far corner. Harry and the last one had three bankers boxes between them. Harry also had a bag hanging from one arm.

“Fuckin’ hell, Harry,” Eggsy laughed. “Damn thing’s ‘bout to the ceiling.”

Harry grinned at him. “I _was_ worried it might be too short.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and laughed. “So what’s in the boxes?”

“Decorations, what else?”

Eggsy looked over at Daisy. Her eyes were locked on the tree; they were wide and awestruck. Eggsy looked back at Harry and nodded toward her with a grin. He figured that was the effect Harry had been looking for. “So… what’s in the bag? More decorations?”

“No, it’s something for you,” he said and held the bag out to him. “I saw it and… thought of you.”

Eggsy took it with a curious look and pulled a box out of the bag. He looked at the image on front for a moment, and then his entire face softened. “Harry,” he sighed. He looked up at him. “You remembered…?”

“Well..” Harry tipped his head to the side in a half-shrug. “I remembered the basics of what it looked like and mainly hoped it was similar enough.”

Eggsy started laughing.

Harry puffed up a little. “You’ll forgive me; it’s been over twenty years.”

Eggsy shook his head and took the snowglobe out of the box. “That’s kinda what I mean. It’s real close and you only saw it the once.” He shook it gently and watched the snow swirling inside. “Was always my favorite.” He looked at Merlin for a second. “I was playin’ with it the day Harry came to tell mum about my dad.”

“Mummy had those?”

He looked over at Daisy. She was slowly coming over to him. She had one finger in her mouth; he hadn’t seen her do that in years. He held his arm out and pulled her close, letting her hold the snowglobe.

“Mum had a little collection of them.”

She shook it, very gently, and just watched the snow swirl around. Once it settled, she shook it again. She didn’t really remember mummy all that well. Just little things, and mummy was sad in most of those little things. It was _nice_ having something to look at that had made mummy happy. It was nice having something she could hold like this.

Eggsy kissed the top of her head. “So, you wanna help decorate? Make it look like something out of a movie?”

She looked up at him and then over at the tree. “Just like a movie…?”

“Babe, Harry brought home _boxes_ of stuff for it. I think that’s what he’s goin’ for.”

She grinned up at him. “Yeah.” She bit her lip shyly. “Harry-dad and Merlin-da can help though, right?”

Eggsy looked over at Merlin and saw the surprise on his face. He grinned at him. That was one hell of a way to tell Merlin she wasn’t mad at him anymore. That or she wanted him to know she still loved him even if she was mad at him.

“Yeah, babe, ‘course they can help.”

12

It was 5:30 when the alarm went off.

“You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” Merlin growled sleepily, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head. He’d made a fucking _point_ of being home for today - despite his nearly month-long belief that they’d move on Roxy on Christmas - and Eggsy’d set the fucking alarm.

Eggsy grinned and shut the alarm off. “Go back to sleep.” He kissed Merlin’s temple and then realized the rest of the bed was already empty. He leaned his head on Merlin’s shoulder for a moment, wondering _what_ Harry had gotten up for and to, before getting up.

He went downstairs, working his hand. It was giving him fits already and today was _not_ the day for this bullshit. He passed by the lounge door on the way to the bathroom to get his pain pills. He was actually going to take one without any quietly stern looks from Harry first.

He just saw Harry moving around in there and stopped in on his way back. “Figured I’d be the first one up for once,” he said, casting a glance at the tree… and the fucking _mound_ under it. The mound that _hadn’t_ been there when he’d gone up to bed. He crossed his arms and looked back at Harry. “Harry.”

Harry smiled innocently. “Yes?”

“I thought we agreed, three gifts each for Daisy, no more.”

Harry nodded, that oh-so-innocent smile growing. “And if you look, you’ll see that there are only three under there from me.”

Eggsy’s brow rose and he went over to Harry. “And the rest? They’re from…?” He shook his head expectantly.

“Oh, I’m not sure.” Harry shrugged ever so slightly. “You see, the scent on them isn’t any of ours and there’s no label saying anything more than they’re for Daisy. It’s a mystery.”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy nodded. “What’d you do? How…” He paused thoughtfully. “You give someone from Kingsman a key, someone Winston wouldn’t freak out about, and had them come in and drop them off?”

Harry laughed softly. “That’s… close enough, I suppose. I had him come by about a half hour ago.”

“He wrap ‘em, too?”

Harry laughed softly. “Well, I could _hardly_ keep my own scent off of them if _I’d_ done it.”

He put his arms around Harry’s neck. “You. Are an absolute shit, Harry.”

Harry kissed him. “She’s never had a proper Christmas. I just want her first one to be…” He shook his head.

“Magical?”

“Mm, something like that.”

Eggsy sighed. “You _know_ she’s gonna know it was one of us.”

“Yes, I’m sure she will. But…” Harry shook his head. “For a little while, at least, she can have that same wonder she had when I brought the tree home.”

He laughed softly. “Well, I have loads of cooking to do. And since you pulled this, you’re gonna help.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, sir.”

Harry let Eggsy take charge, following his near-orders while they worked on food. He didn’t comment on it; he didn’t want Eggsy to realize how he was acting and make him back down. Eggsy was completely focused on making things perfect for Daisy. Harry liked it; he liked seeing Eggsy showing some level of confidence.

A couple hours later saw the three adults on the sofa while Daisy slowly tore into each package that had her name on it. Everytime she opened one that had just ‘magically’ appeared in the night, she studied the present inside and then looked over at her three dads, almost critically, as she tried to figure out which one of them it was really from. She had a feeling _most_ of them were from Harry. She was getting better at telling when he was pretending to feel something, and she thought a lot of his surprise at what she was getting was pretend-surprise.

But in the end, she didn’t ask which one of them got her which of the unlabeled presents. Sure, it was kinda weird pretending that some strange old man had broken into their home and left her a bunch of things she’d wanted but hadn’t asked for. But it was also really sweet that Harry had wanted her to have the sort of magical thing that she’d seen in movies. It really felt kinda magical, and she didn’t want to break that by asking, basically, how it worked.

Everything went perfectly, until their mid-day dinner. They had been laughing and talking more than eating, and then Merlin had broken off mid-sentence. Eggsy saw how Merlin’s eyes flicked upward and he heard Merlin’s sharp intake of breath. Merlin’s eyes darted as he responded to the simple, two-word message he’d gotten: _Bait taken._


	9. Chapter 9

01

Roxy stepped into the coffee shop. She’d seen Dean’s boy from the street and smiled at him when he approached her. She was _not_ surprised to see that he had two drinks in his hands. She would have put money on hers being drugged.

“You already bought mine?” she asked with a slow smile as if she was touched.

“Yeah, well,” he nodded at the barista. “She knew what you liked, so…”

Roxy took the drink from him. “And if I hadn’t come?”

He smiled. “Took a risk.” He paused. “You don’t… have time to stay and have a chat, do you? I could get you somethin’ to eat, too.”

She took a sip of her tea. She didn’t notice any salty taste; that told her she was either wrong… or he was using something that didn’t have a taste to it. “So… this is _breakfast_ now, is it?”

He shrugged with a grin. “Takin’ a risk, like I said.”

Roxy had to give it to him; he was quite good at the act. His body language, his tone, even the look in his eyes; it would have been difficult to tell it was an act. Enough so that, for a moment, she wondered if he _wasn’t_ shadowing her on Dean’s orders. But she knew he had to be. His approach had been too deliberate.

She made a show of thinking about his offer. She could have broken his arm, in six different ways and without much effort. Thinking about _that_ made a very legitimate smile appear. “I’ve never been asked out by a _Beta_ before. I suppose the _least_ I could do is say yes.”

They sat in the coffee shop for a couple of hours. He gave his name as Collie; a name that Roxy had already known was his gang name. Merlin had made more than _one_ derisive comment about Collie as the date progressed. They’d had the intended effect of helping her keep a _real_ smile on her face. Merlin had been concerned by the angle Collie was using. If this was how he _normally_ checked out his targets, then he might know well enough things to look for, especially in his victim’s eyes. Merlin had been trying to make her look and sound as _real_ as he could when she smiled and laughed. Either it had worked… or Collie just wasn’t as observant as Merlin had thought.

Roxy had been surprised when the date ended and she hadn’t been drugged. After a moment's consideration, however, she realized he _wouldn’t_ have made his move there. Not when the one person who would notice her missing directly after was around. She realized this was just the first real pass, like a shark bumping into something to decide if it _might_ be food; the next pass might have teeth in them.

He did something else, rather failed to do something else, and it occurred to her, again, that he was actually good at this. He knew how to come off as non-threatening. He didn’t ask her for her mobile number; he didn’t push her for a second date. He left it to her; to the woman; to the Alpha. She wondered, briefly, how many women he’d charmed this way.

“Give me your mobile,” she said before they parted. He gave it to her and she put her number in it before handing it back. “Maybe next time, we could do dinner or something.”

He grinned as he took the mobile back. “I’ll phone you later.”

She’d expected him to text her that night. He waited until the next morning. She thought that was a nice touch, waiting a bit longer than etiquette called for to text her but not so long that she might expect him to phone instead. They talked quite a bit over the next few days, and then he asked her out again.

They started going out a few times a week, and he paid half of the time, and always without comment or complaint. He always saw her home, and he stopped in more than once but he never spent the night. She started to get the feeling that Collie was working on a specific timetable. That or she wasn’t the only Alpha Dean’s gang was looking at. Either way, it meant playing this game longer and that Merlin had more than likely been correct about the timing of it; she was going to be in this until Christmas.

Wonderful.

02

She poured herself a glass of wine. It was cheap wine, the best she could afford on the data-entry salary. She missed home, especially today. When was the last time she’d spent Christmas away from everyone she cared about? She couldn’t recall.

She was worried about her father. He hadn’t spent a Christmas alone since James had died. She doubted that he was alone, however. He was probably on Kingsman grounds somewhere, annoying Merlin’s team into giving him constant updates. If he wasn’t, well, camped right outside Merlin’s door to begin with. She grinned a little at the thought.

She’d gone out and gotten a gift for Collie, just in case he stopped by and _didn’t_ kidnap her. It was a simple men’s chain; thick, gold, and just gaudy enough. She forced herself to not stay by the windows; to not watch outside in the hopes of being abducted. She might scare them off if she did. If they came.

She laughed to herself. Only her job would have someone waiting, hoping to be kidnapped.

“ _Van just went around back.”_

She took a drink of the rather nasty wine. Merlin really owed her a drink - a _good_ drink - when she was done with this. She waited for the agent, Aglovale, to tell her more about the van.

_“Moving van. The number on it is…”_ He paused while the information came back to him. _“...disconnected. He’s parked in a blindspot.”_

_Thank God_ , she thought and took a sizable drink of the wine, draining most of the glass. If they were, indeed, making their move, she needed her reflexes to be dulled. She needed to not react like an agent who had excellent hand-to-hand training. She needed to react as closely to a civilian as possible, even _if_ she knew that would take more than just one glass.

_“And there’s your boyfriend.”_

Aglovale had insisted on calling him her ‘boyfriend’ rather than the ‘target’. While it _was_ mission-accurate, Roxy felt she owed him a solid punch in the gut when she got back.

A few moments later, there was a knock at her door. She kept the wine glass in hand as she went over to the door. She wanted him to be able to assess her as quickly as possible. She smiled when she saw him.

“Collie! Come in! I thought you had a family thing.”

He nodded and stepped inside. “I did. But… could hardly _not_ visit you. I brought you somethin’, too.”

“God, you’re sweet.” She said, turning from him and getting his gift. “Here. I bought you something, too. It’s… well... “ She gave him a weak smile. “It’s not the best of gifts, but…” She shrugged.

He opened it and grinned at her. “Love it. I do.”

“Would you like a drink?” She asked, going over to the bottle of wine. “I’ve been, well, having my own little pity-party here. I haven’t even bothered to try and phone father for the last week. I thought about trying today, but...” She shook her head and silently willed him to _just fucking kidnap her_.

He followed her over to the wine, sighed, and just watched her for a moment. “You know, the sad thing is… I really _do_ like you. I’ve been having a lot of fun.”

She bit down on a grin that wanted to surface and made herself look worried instead. Oh, it was _about fucking time_. “There’s a ‘but’ coming, isn’t there? Oh, _please_ don’t tell me you’re breaking up with me on _Christmas_. That’s just… cold.”

“Oh, we ain’t breakin’ up,” he said and reached into his coat. He brought out a gun and aimed it at her. “Not exactly.”

She looked between the gun and him, hoping she looked more afraid than she felt. His stance was poor and she could have disarmed him, easily. God, she was just going to have to _not_ fight back, wasn’t she? “What… what is this? You, you know I don’t have anything.”

He nodded toward the bedroom door. “In there.”

She looked where he’d nodded and then back at him. “Is this… because we haven’t been to bed yet? Honestly, there _are_ better methods of seduction.”

“Rosaline… you get in there, or I’m gonna shoot somethin’.”

She turned that way. “Okay, okay, I’m going.” She went into the bedroom and then looked over her shoulder at him. “Is this… supposed to be a game? Like… some sort of sexy game? Because I’m _really_ not into it.”

He struck her with the side of the gun. She yelped in pain, her hand going to her face. Wouldn’t be the first bruise she’d gotten in the line of duty, but it still fucking hurt. There was no training that could stop _that_.

“Hands behind you, and _shut the fuck up_.”

She put her hands behind her and he quickly zip-tied them together. He stepped around her; she shook her head weakly at him. “Don’t do this… Whatever you’re… Collie… please...”

_“Van’s coming back around front.”_

Collie slapped a strip of duct tape over her mouth and gave her an almost apologetic look. “Sorry, luv.”

He struck her with the butt of the gun. She felt her knees buckle and cried out when she hit the floor. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and she tried to squirm away on instinct, but everything was fading. And then everything was dark.

03

She came to slowly. She was on her back, her hands still bound behind her. Her head was pounding; the place where he’d brought the gun down was a bright spot of pain. She was tightly wrapped in something rough and she shifted, trying to get it loose. She made enough noise to let whichever agent was listening know she was awake.

_“Hope your lessor likes the new carpet,”_ Merlin said dryly. _“Target remained behind for a bit. I assume to set up the story that he bought it for you if he’s asked at all.”_

She sighed irritably. No wonder she couldn’t get it loose. They would have had to either tie the carpet or set it so it wouldn’t come undone. She had to admit, he’d set up a decent enough cover story, not that he’d need it. No one would be reporting her missing. She wondered how many times he’d pulled this exact thing; how many times he’d set up a cover story. Had he needed to use them ever? She decided, right then, that she was either breaking both of Collie’s legs or just… shooting one or both of his kneecaps out.

_“They’ve been on the road about twenty minutes now. Your tracker’s reading clearly; we won’t have a problem getting to you.”_

She was glad it had been Merlin’s voice she’d woken to. They’d started this together, after all. She couldn’t have said how much more time passed before she felt the van stop. She heard the side door slide open and felt the carpet being hauled out. Based on how she was tipped at one point, she thought they were taking her into a basement.

They tossed her on the floor and she let out a muffled ‘oof’ of pain. Yeah, she was _definitely_ breaking his fucking legs. She felt the carpet loosen - presumably as the cut whatever they’d tied it with - and then was rolled. She ended up on her stomach, squinting in the sudden light. A hand wrapped in her hair and hauled her up to her knees.

“Picked a good one,” Dean said as he looked her over.

She glared at him. Even if she wasn’t playing at being a helpless and angry kidnapping victim, she _knew_ his face. It struck her, all of a sudden, that Daisy’s scent was very similar to his own, and that made her hate him all the more. She’d always assumed that the little girl just… hadn’t smelled that much like Dean. She’d assumed Daisy’s scent had been more like her mother’s, Eggsy’s like his father’s. She’d never even thought about it being otherwise; that Daisy’s scent might be like Dean’s. What kind of man _was_ he that he could look at his child, take in her so very similar scent, and still be willing to whore her out?

Once this entire charade was over, Arthur was either giving her the order to kill him… or she was doing it anyway. Someone like him… he didn’t deserve any better.

“Ooh, such a scary face,” he laughed and let go of her hair. “I’ve been glared at by worse than you.”

He nodded and two others grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up. A glance either way told her who they were, Collie and Rottie. At least Collie had the decency to look mildly unhappy with this; she didn’t trust it, however. Just like she didn’t believe his whole ‘I really did like you’ line of bull.

They dragged her from the room, down a hallway, and into a smaller room. Roxy saw one of the laser scalpel set ups, and felt a flutter of actual fear. She’d known this would happen, but _knowing_ and _happening_ are two very different things.

They dragged her over to the chair and strapped her down to it. She struggled and fought, but she knew she had to let them win. They didn’t _have_ anything, except what she was seeing. She needed something more concrete before she could stop holding back. Collie wrenched her head to the side and Rottie strapped her down.

“She got some fight in ‘er,” Dean said appreciatively. “Now, I find it helpful to knock people out before I do this. Bit painful, having a half-metre of wire run down ya spine.”

She felt him doing something to her arm. It was all pins and needles now, and his touching her made her want to jerk her arm out… not that she could have with how they had her strapped down. She felt the sharp jab of an actual needle and then felt everything getting hazy.

04

She woke up again, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She was untied and on a concrete floor. She was cold, so very cold, and after a moment, she realized that she was just in her bra and panties. Oh, God, she was going to kill them. Slowly.

She pushed herself up to her hands and knees, wavered a moment, and then got to her feet. It was only then she realized she wasn’t alone. Dean was in the room with her.

“‘bout time you woke up.”

She snarled at the Beta. “What the fuck did you do to me?” She already knew, but… she needed him to _say_ it. She needed the fucking confession.

“Oh, just gave you a bit o’ somethin’.” Dean opened the door into the hallway. “Come on out.”

“Give me my clothes back and we’ll talk.”

He shook his head. “Ain’t how this works. You come out here and we see if you can win your freedom.”

“Win my… _what_?” She stepped out into the hall, arms crossed over her chest.

Dean nodded at Rottie. “You an’ he gonna have a little race. The door at the end of the hall. You get through it first, we let you go.”

She eyed him warily. “How do you know I won’t just go to the police?”

He held up the control device. “I press a button, I blow your head off. That simple. An’ it connects up to a monitor. I got a guy listening to whatever my, aheh,” he smirked at her, “ _slaves_ say. You say the wrong thing? That’s all I’ll need.”

She looked down the hall, at him, at Rottie. “It can’t be that simple. You… you’re really going to just… let me go?”

“Oh, absolutely. _If_ you get through that door ‘fore he does.”

She looked at Rottie again… and then bolted for the door. She didn’t bother trying to hold back. She _knew_ Dean would do _something_ to stop her; she knew this was just him demonstrating his power over her. She was only a few metres away from the door when she seized up and fell. She would have been writhing and screaming, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. She let out a very real, very pained sob when he shut the chip off. She’d known - from Eggsy, from Daisy - how much it hurt, but she hadn’t _known_.

Dean walked over to her and kicked her onto her back. He stepped down on her chest, putting just enough weight on her to hold her still. “I can do that anytime. I ain’t gotta shut it off, neither. Kinda wonder how long an Alpha’d last before passin’ out. My stepson could last five or six minutes at a go. Took a long time to get his tolerance there.”

“You did this…” she panted, “to your _stepson_.”

“Oh, yeah, made a great whore, too. Imagine you’ll make a better one, being an Alpha n’ all.” He got off of her. “Get up.”

She got to her feet, watching him warily. He grabbed her by the arm and half-walked, half-dragged her through the door. She wasn’t surprised that it didn’t lead outside; she’d known he had no intentions of even risking her escaping. It led into a warehouse. There were several cages, each about a metre cube. There was one on the floor, the top laying beside it.

“Get in.”

She looked at it, at him. “Absolutely not.”

He pushed her toward it and triggered the chip for just a moment. “You get in it on your own, or _I’ll_ put you in it. And believe me, girlie, you ain’t gonna like it if _I_ have to put you in it.”

She got in and curled her legs to the side. She could handle this. Being locked in a cage, unable to get out, with a fucking chip in her neck. Yeah. Easy. Baker would contact Valentine or whoever and she’d be sent over there. They’d have what they needed, and then she’d get out of this and put a bullet in each of the fuckers. Easy.

“Against the wall. Hands up by your head, arms against the cage.”

She pressed back against the wall and put her arms up. Then she felt him zip-tying her hands to the cage, and then her arms at the elbow and just below her shoulders. “Afraid I’ll get out?”

“No, just a bit easier on us. See, we found out right quick that some people’ll go on hunger strikes. Bein’ caged just don’t agree with ‘em. Others’d come up swinging despite the chips.”

“Imagine,” she said dryly.

“So - an’ you gonna feel a prick - Mr. Valentine suggested we start doin’ it this way. You’ll get nutrients and liquid from an IV until we decide what to do with you.” He laughed and taped the needle in place. “Won’t give you the calories you need, but what woman don’t wanna drop a few stone.”

She licked her lips and took a breath. “Mr. Valentine…? What… what does he have to do with this?”

“You saw that laser thing, yeah? That’s his. So’re the chips.” He paused. “ _Very_ lucrative, human trafficking. Sure, he ain’t need the money, so I dunno what _his_ angle is, but he’s making me a fuckin’ fortune. Sent out a commission for Alphas, too. Hence you.”

She laughed weakly and tipped her head back against the cage. “Richmond Valentine… is involved in human trafficking.”

“You really all that surprised? People don’t earn his kinda money legally.”

He stepped away from the cage. She realized her heart was hammering and she was close to losing her nerve. It wasn’t being locked in a cage. It wasn’t the prospect of being bought and sold. It was the _helplessness_. She couldn’t move, couldn’t feed herself, couldn’t even _refuse_ to eat. They could drug her and she wouldn’t be able to fight them. Whatever they decided to do to her, she no longer had the _choice_ to let it happen for the mission. It just _would_.

Dean put the top on the cage and snapped it in place. “Got a buyer lined up for you if Mr. Valentine don’t want you.” He motioned for his boys; two of them came over and picked up the cage. “Guess Collie took a _real_ likin’ to you. Just be glad we ain’t allowed to, uh, _sample_ the goods when they not Omegas.”

She shuddered without meaning to. She’d known rape was a possibility. But having no choice in it - a thought which made her want to laugh bitterly - was _such_ a different prospect than going into a mission with the possibility. She knew why it felt so different; if she was making the choice to let it happen for the mission, she was still - in a way - consenting. It was a thin, blurry line… but it was still a line.

The cage was carried over to a shelving unit and slid into place. She was shaken, somewhat roughly, out of her thoughts. She watched as they put steel clamps around the edges of it, reinforcing the cage so she couldn’t just break her way out.

“And you’re welcome to scream all you like. Or kick at the cage. Or whatever else. You ain’t gettin’ nowhere and ain’t no one gonna hear you.”

They left her alone, shutting the lights off and leaving her in a cold, pitch black room. She screamed in rage and kicked at the side of the cage for all the good it did. And then she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She was Roxy Morton; she was Lancelot; she was an Alpha. She could fucking handle this shit.

_“I know you can’t answer me verbally, but they would have heard you kicking, so we can use that.”_ Merlin paused. _“One for yes, two for no. We have enough to move on Baker. Do you want us to move now and pull you out?”_

She took a shaky breath and then kicked the cage, twice, and as hard as she could.

_“Alright. If you change your mind, you let me know, Lancelot. No one will think less of you for it.”_ He was quiet for a moment, waiting for a sign that she _did_ want out, and now. When she gave none, he continued. _“We’ve got eyes on the building. They’re only a few minutes out from your location. I’ve got information coming back now. It’s owned by… mmm… looks like a dummy corp… Valentine’s good, I’ll give him that. I’m having a hard time connecting them to anything but other dummy corps. It looks like money changes hands between them, frequently. Varying investments, which are then paid out to ‘consultants’. It’s a start at least.”_

Roxy let herself just focus on Merlin’s voice. She had a feeling, a strong feeling, that he was talking so much _for_ her. With him droning on as he researched and tried to connect this, somehow, to Valentine, it made it feel more like… sort of an endless briefing. It made her feel ever so slightly normal.

_“I’ve got one connection to him on paper. It’s flimsy, but with what Baker said, it...might… get somewhere.”_

She could hear both the offer in his voice and the truth. It was _too_ flimsy. Baker had said Valentine had put out a commission for Alphas. She doubted like hell Baker was the only one trying to bring an Alpha in. If they could catch him, red-handed, with kidnapped Alphas… that would give substance to Baker’s confession.

She kicked the cage twice, slowly.

_“Understood.”_

05

Roxy lost track of time in the dark. She dozed, waking if someone came into the warehouse. At more than one point, she heard Baker caging someone else. One of them cried, although Roxy wasn’t in a position to see where the crying woman was. One of them tried getting them to talk to each other. Roxy heard her screaming directly after. No one tired talking again.

Someone came - regularly? Intermittently? She wasn’t certain - to change their IV bags. Every so often - Roxy assumed it was once a day - someone else came through with a hose. They were sprayed down and then left. She felt cold all the time from it and couldn’t stop shivering. Sometimes she heard Merlin talking, sometimes it was one of the others. She felt weak from the lack of fresh calories and her mouth felt dry. _At least,_ she told herself, _I’m not sick yet._

The lights came on full; Roxy thought she might have been in the cage for a week at this point. A glance up at the bag told her it wasn’t nearly time for that one to come back. She was still damp from her last hosedown, so it wasn’t time again for that. She made a soft, weak sounding noise to get the agent’s attention. 

Merlin answered _. “A lorry pulled into one of the warehouses about ten minutes ago.”_

She sighed softly, and hoped it meant they were moving her. She didn’t know why they hadn’t yet. She heard Baker’s voice somewhere in the warehouse, and a woman’s voice. He actually sounded… almost respectful toward her. Roxy tried not to laugh. Whoever she was, obviously she was higher up in Valentine’s organization if Baker was being _respectful_.

“This is the Alpha we brought in. Disowned, no friends, telecommutes. No one to notice she disappeared.” Baker paused. “Been here ten days now and ain’t no one reported her missin’. I think Mr. Valentine’ll be pleased.”

The woman - petite, dark haired, odd-sounding footfalls - looked her over. There was something critical in her eyes. Roxy wondered _just_ how high up this woman was if she was actually buying on Valentine’s behalf.

“She’s bruised,” was her simple, nearly cold assessment.

“It’s almost gone,” Dean pointed out. “She’s got fight in her, ma’am, but ain’t no one touched her otherwise.”

The woman looked Baker over, her look as cold as her words had been, but then she nodded. “Pack her. You’ll have your money by this evening.”

“Course, ma’am.”

Roxy wondered, briefly, how they planned on ‘packing’ her. She quickly had her answer as a pair of Dean’s boys pulled her cage out of the shelving unit. They lowered her into a crate that was _just_ big enough for the cage. They put the top on and she winced as they started hammering it shut, feeling every hit in her bones. And then it was _blessedly_ silent in the dark and she felt the crate being moved.

Soon, it would be over. Soon, they’d have Valentine by the proverbial short hairs. Soon, Eggsy could feel safe at night because Baker was - oh, God, Arthur had _better_ give her the fucking order - dead. He wouldn’t have to worry about Daisy ever again. To say nothing of the people in danger of vanishing.

But then, oh _fuck_ , but then…

_“...celo… can’t… signa…”_

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. “Oh, no, no, no,” she whispered.

_“...aga…”_

She knew it couldn’t be a range issue. Somehow, Valentine’s associate had cut her off. The only thing she could think was they’d somehow discovered her implants. _Fuck_. Being alone on a mission was one thing. Being alone on a mission, and _completely cut off from backup_ was another. She closed her eyes, trying to calm the steadily building fear in her gut. They’d have to untie her at some point. They couldn’t keep her helpless forever. Could they?

It felt like an eternity before she felt the vehicle still, and then her crate was being unloaded. She felt it being moved along fairly rapidly. It stopped at one point and she felt the slight feeling of vertigo as a lift took her up at least one floor. And then she was being moved again. It was making her a little seasick and she was glad when it stopped finally.

She heard the nails being pulled out and then there was _light_ again. She squinted against it, turning her head away. When she looked up again, the petite woman was looking down at her… and she wasn’t alone.

“Damn, look at her. There’s gonna be a bidding war over this one.”

Roxy closed her eyes and tipped her head back. There he was, Richmond fucking Valentine, talking about selling her, and she was fucking cut off. “Human trafficking is, last I checked, illegal,” she said wearily. 

“Fuck you,” he spat at her. “Have I been caught yet? No. And you know why? Cos I’m not stupid enough to leave a fucking paper trail. Everything I pay out to buyers? Those are ‘investments’ in a shell corp. They’d have to do some pretty deep digging to find where it’s actually going.”

She laughed weakly. She wanted to fucking cry. He’d just… coughed up _everything_ she needed. Everything that could finish connecting the dots Merlin had uncovered. And she was cut off. She was _fucking cut off_. 

“Thanks for telling me, arsehole,” she said miserably.

“What’re _you_ gonna do about it, huh? By the time we’re done with you, you won’t be sayin’ shit to no one.” He nodded to the side. “Get her checked out.”

She was wheeled down a hallway and into a room that smelled strongly of antiseptic. She realized she must have been pushed into an exam room. She somehow doubted that this would be just getting ‘checked out’. She had a feeling it was going to be something… a bit more in depth.

A young man looked inside the crate and frowned slightly. “I realize Baker gives them nutrients, Ms. Gazelle, but he really _does_ need to feed them.”

“She’ll be fed. Later.” She shrugged. “Besides, it’s easier on you if they’re half-starved.”

“Mm. Help me get her out, at least.”

They unsnapped the sides of the cage and pulled her out, still tied to one side. She struggled weakly but got nowhere. They laid her out on an exam table and she felt them strapping her down at the waist. She felt her panties being pulled off and then her legs being strapped into stirrups. She turned her head aside and closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. She felt him pressing something inside of her; the only saving grace was that he was coldly, _blessedly_ , clinical. She felt him remove… well, whatever it was he’d been using; not like she could see it, but she was assuming a speculum. She let out a breath, expecting they’d unstrap her. She told herself it could have been so much worse. He could have decided to ‘sample the goods’ while she was helpless. But then she felt something very cold, very slick press against her anus and she realized he wasn’t finished with her. She bit down on the reaction that wanted to come and waited for this second violation to be finished.

“She’s clean,” he said as he removed it. “No bruising, no tears. No sign Baker let any of them at her.” He unstrapped her legs and waist, and then leaned over her. He took the needle out of her arm and cut the ties holding her to the cage. “Sit up.”

She sat up and the world spun. She cradled her arms against herself, trying hard to not cry out from the pain. They _hurt_ ; oh _fuck_ , they _hurt_. She’d broken one as a child; she didn’t remember it hurting quite like this. But she was _loose_ , that was the important thing. If they fed her… if they didn’t chain her up or tie her down or some-fucking-thing.

“Can you walk?”

Roxy looked the woman over. She really was a pretty Beta; one who was missing the lower half of her legs. Her prosthetics ended in sharp looking points, and that gave Roxy an idea of how dangerous this woman was.

“You do know this could be you someday.”

She struck Roxy across the face. “Could, but it won’t be. Get up.”

Roxy got to her feet and then let her knees buckle. She could have held herself up, but she wanted them to think she was weaker than she was. She wanted them to think she was still helpless. They caught her and the woman - Gazelle, she thought, isn’t that what he’d called her? - sighed irritably.

“Help me with her.”

They half-carried, half-dragged her past several doors and into a room. There was a mat on the floor and a bucket in the corner. They let her drop on the mat. She lay there, listening until they locked her in. This she could deal with. Once they fed her, what would a locked door be between her and killing as many of them as she could before they killed her?

_“Lancelot,”_ Merlin’s voice was suddenly in her ear.

She let out a weak and shuddery laugh.

_“Whatever they ‘packed’ you in must have had something shielding you. We’ve got everything from his crack about the bidding war on.”_ He paused and then continued on, sounding more than a little guilty. _“I hope you’ll forgive my silence until now. I didn’t want you to… react… without meaning to.”_

She understood. She had a feeling she _would_ have reacted. But now, she just smiled slowly to herself. He’d given them _everything_. Soon enough, either an agent or someone official would come for her. She closed her eyes and was asleep before she realized she was tired.

06

“ _Lancelot’s being moved.”_

“Acknowledged.”

It was one word, but it gave Merlin pause… because it was so _cold_. _“Arthur?”_

“I said, acknowledged.”

Merlin frowned slightly. This wasn’t Harry’s teasing tone, or his insolently innocent tone. It was just… cold. He couldn’t really _blame_ Harry for it. He’d been waiting for over a week to move on Baker. Well, really, he’d been waiting since the day he’d seen Eggsy at the hotel. It took a lot to put Harry into that cold place, and Merlin considered overriding Harry’s authority and ordering him to stand down. To let someone else lead the team to go after Baker and his gang.

Considered, and then dismissed it. Harry had already said that they were to try and bring Baker down alive. Harry had never been one for mindless torture. Interrogations were _one_ thing, but they had a _point_. So whatever was going on inside of Harry’s rather understandable anger, Merlin didn’t feel it was something that would put their mission in danger.

And then he had something _more_ to deal with beyond Harry’s state of mind.

_“Fuck. I’ve lost connection with her; I’ve lost her signal entirely.”_

“Keep her line open. Just in case.” Harry paused. “Do you have eyes on Baker?”

_“Affirmative. He hasn’t left yet.”_

“Good.”

His team was small; just himself, three other agents, and Nimue. Nimue held back, staying by the lobby doors, while four agents fanned out. The prostitutes they came across offered no resistance and just ducked back into their rooms. They weren’t exactly unfamiliar with the idea that someone might come in and try to take over Dean’s operation. It had been attempted before.

They didn’t _kill_ the Dogs they came across; they simply incapacitated them. It wasn’t all _that_ long before the agents had found all the Dogs in the hotel. They dragged the unconscious men to the lobby, leaving them out of sight of the main entrance, and tied them up; they would be neat little packages for whatever officials arrived. And then they waited; waited for word from Merlin that Baker was almost back to the hotel.

It wasn’t long before one of the prostitutes came down to the lobby. She was an older woman, wearing a bubble-gum pink wig. “So,” she offered them a forced smile. “Which one of you is in charge now?”

Harry laughed softly. “You misunderstand us, madam. We’re not taking over this operation; we’re shutting it down.”

She nodded. “And us?”

He motioned to Nimue. “My associate knows how to remove the implants without setting them off. If you can show him to whatever control hub exists for them, he can shut them down first. That should allow him to speed up their removal.”

She stared at him as if he’d lapsed into something _other_ than English. “You’re going to… _remove_ them?”

“Yes.”

She looked away from him. “Whatever you have planned… the chips are _very_ effective. You don’t need…” She shook her head. She couldn’t imagine what these men had to replace the chips with.

“Madam, I have no need for a hotel’s worth of…” He sighed. “...sex slaves, if I may be so blunt.”

She shrugged. “It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“And… surely you have family who would like to see you.”

She stared at him again for a moment. “None of us have seen our families in years. They probably all think we’re dead.”

“Then they should be very happy to learn otherwise.” Harry paused. “Now, if you’d show my associate what he needs?”

She shook her head in disbelief. “Sure. I’ll show him.” She motioned for Nimue to follow her and left with him.

“There’s going to be a lot of that, sir.”

Harry smiled thinly. “Are you asking or telling?”

Percival shook his head. “Commenting.” He paused. “You _do_ have the most experience with people from this hotel, sir, with their state of mind...”

Harry’s brow rose and he eyed the agent. “ _I’m_ taking Baker.”

Percival laughed softly and bowed his head slightly, conceding the point. He’d agreed, earlier, that Baker should be Arthur’s to deal with. But then they’d lost contact with Roxy… with _Lancelot_. He was having a hard time thinking of her as _just_ Lancelot at the moment. Right now, he was seeing the little girl she’d once been, not the agent who’d gone on a mission.

“As you like, sir.”

“I’ll get a location out of him.”

Percival nodded and sighed a slow, deep breath. “I know.”

“And once we have that, well, I suppose we won’t need you here.”

“Thank you.”

Harry shook his head; he understood. “For now, I want the three of you to go room by room and get everyone together. Not in the lobby, if you please. I’d like to have the element of surprise when it comes to Baker.”

07

Dean walked right into the hotel. None of his whores were in the lounges, and they were gonna fucking _pay_ for that one. As he rounded into the lobby proper, he saw the collection of his boys, all tied up and mouths neatly taped.

“What the _fuck_?”

And then he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel against the back of his head. He put his hands out and up, and sighed irritably.

“Who sent you? I’m sure I pay more n’ they do.”

“Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Baker. I don’t know if you remember me,” Harry chirped. “I’m the one who stole Eggsy and Daisy.”

“DeVere,” he snarled.

“Only sometimes,” Harry agreed. “That isn’t actually my name.”

“What d’you want?”

Harry hummed. “Ideally? You, in a pine box. Sadly, we can’t always _get_ what we want.” He nudged Dean’s head with his gun. “Forward, if you please.”

He guided Dean into the room Eggsy had spent so many nights in. It didn’t look any different to Harry. There were other scents in it, fresh scents, so he knew Baker was still using the room, just with someone else.

“Take a seat.”

Dean sat and eyed Harry. “Never did tell me what you wanted.”

Harry watched him for a moment before shaking his head just a little. “Valentine’s location would make for a nice start,” he said, as if they were just having a pleasant conversation.

“I ain’t tellin’ you shit.”

Harry sighed softly, almost regretfully. “I expected as much, honestly. I suppose this means I am going to be forced to torture it out of you.”

Dean eyed Harry at the tone and smirked. “Ain’t got it in you, do you?”

Harry laughed softly. “Oh, I’m quite adept at it. The problem, however, is that I would have to look into my Omega’s eyes, see the delicate trust I have built with him, with our child… and know that I had to resort to the same means you used to control him for years in order to get what I needed from you.” He shook his head. “If my associate’s life wasn’t on the line, I’d forgo it, quite honestly. I have enough on you to see you locked away for the rest of your life, Mr. Baker.”

Dean scoffed. “You really think that’d do a fuckin’ thing? I got contacts.”

“You may find yourself having difficulty reaching them.”

He cocked his head impertinently. “Why’s ‘at, huh?”

“One of the many things I have on you… is the footage of attempting to prostitute an eight-year-old girl. Such things rarely go over well in prisons.”

Dean paled, his eyes widening. “Look, we… we can talk about that, right? You want Valentine; I can give him to you.”

Harry eyed him for a moment, the cold look resurfacing. Dean had been willing to sentence his stepson and his own daughter to a lifetime of beatings and rape, but the thought of it for himself had him ready to talk. For a moment, he considered shooting Dean. Not to kill him, but in the pelvis. There was a nerve bundle there which would send the pain throughout his body; it would be as close to torturing him the way he’d tortured Eggsy that Harry could manage.

He took two long, slow breaths.

He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Dean that torturing him _would_ bother him. Because if Eggsy found out… It was one thing to have a man killed for trying to rape him, for putting Eggsy in a position where he felt allowing himself to be raped for the next ten years would be preferable. It was another thing, entirely, to see the fear in his darling’s eyes at the knowledge Harry had tortured a man in such a similar fashion to how he’d been tortured.

“Talk, and we’ll see what I can do.”

“Okay, good. Good. Right, so. He changes locations after every pick up. Owns almost a dozen warehouses under other corporation names. I can give ‘em all to you.”

Harry picked up the hotel stationary and tossed it to Baker. “Write.”

Dean started scribbling addresses, pausing every so often to pull another one out of his head. After several minute, he looked the list over, mouthing the words as he went. He nodded. “That’s… all the ones I know. One he’s usin’ now, the one your associate’s at, it’s the top one.”

Harry picked it up and let Merlin see the addresses. “Anything?”

“ _I’m sending it to Percival now, and a team. We-”_ He broke off suddenly and Harry heard the sharp intake of breath before the connection was cut.

Harry’s lips pursed slightly as he wondered what happened. “Well, I thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Baker. Assuming your information is correct…”

“It is! Swear it!”

“...the knowledge of what you tried to do will remain with me.” He closed the distance between the two of them and leaned over Dean. “Do _not_ make the mistake of taking this mercy for weakness. I am not, as the line goes, a superstitious man, but if some accident befalls Eggsy or Daisy, believe me when I say you _will_ live to regret it.”

Harry remain poised over Dean for a moment longer. He could not deny that his heated blood was _gratified_ by the stink of fear coming from the Beta. And then he stood up from Dean and offered him a charming smile.

“Good day, Mr. Baker. I do hope you’ll forgive me if I ensure that you will be here when the authorities arrive.”

Harry held up his hand to turn the dial on his watch. A moment later a stun dart was in Baker’s neck. God, he still wanted to tear into the fucker. He sighed another slow breath. He’d done nothing that would leave Eggsy in fear of him. That was the important part.

“ _Apologies, Arthur.”_

“None needed.”

_“I started receiving from Lancelot again. Baker did, indeed, give a correct address. I’m sending people to check the others.”_ He paused. _“Valentine gave us everything.”_

“Good. When you have a moment, send the information we have on Baker, _without_ the footage of Daisy.”

Merlin said nothing for a moment. His silence and the softly irritated sound of his breathing gave Harry a clear picture. Merlin’s lips were likely pressed into a line which threatened to disappear. He could picture dark glints in Merlin’s eyes. He could see the wheels turning in Merlin’s head.

“No.”

_“Sir?”_

Harry smiled slightly. “I know that silence, Merlin. I know what you’re thinking. Do _not_ ‘accidentally’ include it.”

_“I could blur out Daisy’s face. It would take me all of a minute.”_

“The agreement was that I would keep this from being public.” Harry puffed up a little. “Unlike _some_ people-” He looked at the unconscious Baker. “- _I_ keep my promises. Unless he has something done to Eggsy or Daisy, that stays neatly under wraps.”

Merlin was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat. _“Yes, sir… but if either of them come home_ ever _with so much as a fuckin’ paper cut…”_

Harry made a soft sound of ascent. If such a thing ever happened, Merlin would be hard pressed to get to the information before he did. Harry would have the fucking clipboard out of Merlin’s hands before his husband even finished registering that one of their darlings was hurt.

08

The sound of the door unlocking woke her and she snapped her head up to look at it. It opened, and the light from the hallway made whoever was standing in the doorway into a dark and ominous figure. She backed away, almost unaware that she was growling.

“I must say, this has been one of _the_ most nerve-wracking holiday seasons I have ever had.” Percival crossed the room and knelt down in front of her. “And I’ll have you know I’ve been banned from Merlin’s office. Apparently I have been ‘growing increasingly obnoxious’ all week.”

She blinked at him for a moment, her eyes not wanting to accept what she was seeing. She touched his arms, his face, and then pressed against him, breathing in his scent.

He held onto her for a few moments, gently stroking her hair and listening to the sound of her breathing; listening to the way it was starting to hitch. He wouldn’t let her start crying, not here. Not when he knew there were other Kingsmen outside who would see. Not when he knew she’d never forgive him for letting her slip like that. Female agents were few and far between, and he knew she felt the weight of it; felt the weight to always be controlled, always be strong, always be somehow more than human in her work.

“Let’s get this blasted thing out of your neck, shall we?” He slipped out of his suit coat and put it on her shoulders. He didn’t like how cold she felt and every parental instinct in him screamed to keep her close, to keep her protected. God, if only they were _alone_. “The remote to it is in the pocket. Do you think you can walk?”

She nodded, slipping her arms into the coat sleeves. She felt the pocket, felt the remote inside of it, and sighed softly. She took a few slow breaths to steady herself. “Yes. Just… help me.”

He helped her up, guiding her arm around his neck and putting his own around her waist. He thought about just picking her up, just carrying her out. But he knew well enough that she wouldn’t want that; that she would want to leave on her feet. He helped her out of the room, moving only as quickly as she could.

“The place is already swarming. I think Merlin sent out the information at the same time as he notified me.” He paused. “They had found a half-dozen Omegas and four other Alphas before I slipped away.”

She smiled just a little. “Are we faking credentials today?”

He laughed softly and smiled at her. “It was either that… or knock them down on my way in. Arthur seemed to think this was the better route.” He sighed. “They’re going to have one hell of a time getting his financials, but… being caught with kidnapped Alphas, all of whom have those chips in their necks, along with his confession is… plenty.”

“And me?”

He tipped his head to the side in a half-shrug. “I’m hoping to get you out of here unnoticed, honestly. You’ll forgive me if I feel as though you’ve been through enough for _one_ mission. I don’t want Interpol following you and badgering you for the next several years as they work on their case against him.”

He took her down to the ground floor and out a side door. Another agent was waiting and they ushered her into a car. Roxy kept herself perfectly upright in the car. It had been one thing when it had been just her and Percival. She wanted to just sink against him, but she wouldn’t allow herself to do it; she _couldn’t_ allow herself to do it.

They drove in silence for a bit before she spoke a single word: “Baker?”

“He either has been or is about to be arrested. Arthur is certain he’ll go without protest and be a good little boy about this.”

Roxy eyed him. “He is?”

“He is sitting on the footage of Baker renting out Daisy.”

Roxy made a face and then nodded. “In a way, I’m glad. Eventually that would come back to her. That’s the last thing she needs at school, in her life.” She paused before continuing on softly. “Although I can’t say I would have shed any tears over the treatment it would have brought on Baker. If _anyone_ ever deserved it…”

Percival put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. He did _not_ blame her in the least; he actually quite shared her lack of pity, especially looking at her right now. She was so dirty from her week’s imprisonment. He _did_ wonder how much of that was just… knowing what she’d been through; how much of it was seeing the aftereffects of her violation, however much she might try to hide it. Merlin had told him about Valentine having her examined. He’d done it to warn the already anxious father.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She hadn’t been raped; he was glad she wouldn’t have to live with that. But she _had_ been violated, and he knew she would need time to recover from it.

“Once we get the chip out of you, we’ll get you home.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to go home just yet, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Alright,” he nodded. It really _wasn’t_ all the same to him, but… if she needed to do something else, then he’d help her. “Where _do_ you want to go?”

09

She made Nimue give her a local. Nimue hadn’t insisted on a general, nor had he asked her to explain. She hadn’t wanted to. She barely wanted to admit to herself that the entire thing had left her more shaken than she’d expected it to. She was an Alpha; she was supposed to be stronger than this.

And perhaps _that_ was why she’d insisted on being brought here and not home.

She raised her hand to ring the bell and then hesitated. The door opened before she could make herself do it, before she could make herself admit that she needed to be comforted. Eggsy stood there, watching her without pity; there was just quiet understanding in his eyes. She was glad she didn’t see pity in his eyes, in his face. She couldn’t have taken an _Omega’s_ pity on top of everything else.

“Harry took Daise and Winston to go visit with Merlin at work.” He stepped back to let her inside. “It’s jus’ you n’ me.”

She smiled a little and went inside. “I didn’t… say they had to leave. Just that I wanted to…” She shook her head. “...come see you.”

“I remember my first time, Rox. I just wanted to be alone and lick my wounds.” He shook his head. “Can’t imagine you woulda wanted much more.”

She shrugged and tossed her head. The way he was talking... “Eggsy, I was _hardly_ raped.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I know you wasn’t. Doesn’t mean you weren’t hurt, and badly.”

He took her by the hand and she let him lead her. She was very aware of his body language, of his posture. His head was bowed submissively. He was holding her hand loosely, with his hand under hers. He wasn’t taking charge of her; rather, he was almost servile. She knew he was doing what he could to tell her, without words, that she was still an Alpha, still worthy of deference from an Omega. And, God, she loved him for it; she needed that unspoken reassurance.

He brought her upstairs and into the master bath. He looked back at her, keeping his gaze below hers, and then at their hands; asking without words to be allowed to continue. He waited for her to let go before going and running her a warm bath. He went to a cupboard and started going through the bottles in there. He was considering them with such total concentration that she started giggling.

“What?”

“You just look so… _serious_.”

He winked at her and picked one of the bottles. He poured some of the bath soak in the water and watched it foam up. The scents of eucalyptus and lavender filled the room. “Was trying to decide if you oughta have something that was gonna make you want to sleep or not.” He set the bottle down beside the bathtub and got up to leave. “I’ll just be in the other room if you need me, alright?”

She bit her lip and then nodded. She didn’t actually want to be alone, nor did she want to ask him to stay. She felt weak enough as it was without openly admitting to that.

Eggsy smiled softly. “You know what… Why don’t I stay? You might need somethin’ and you don’t know where anything is.”

She laughed softly. “Are you this submissive with Harry?”

He grinned. “No, but Harry don’t need it. Right now, you do.”

“Alright. You may stay,” she said it as if they didn’t both know she wanted him to.

“Thank you.”

He turned around so she could undress and get into the water without being watched. He heard her sigh a shaky breath, and then her breath hitch. She wasn’t crying but she was close to it again. All she wanted to do was scrub away the last week. Scrub the line on her arm from where dust had stuck in the adhesive from the tape. Scrub away where Valentine’s doctor had touched her, had examined her, had put things in-fucking-side her. Scrub away the grime from being locked in a fucking cage for a week. Scrub away the shame of being shaken like this.

She didn’t hear Eggsy move, and didn’t realize he’d come over to her until he knelt beside the bathtub. She looked at him, more than a little embarrassed by her rough scrubbing. She saw the quiet understanding again and looked away. She wondered if maybe it had been a mistake coming here. Maybe she should have just… gone home to lick her wounds; had her little freak-out in private. Maybe even have a good cry that she would later deny.

“Tip your head back,” he said softly.

That was… not something she’d been expecting to hear. “What?”

He smiled at her. “So I can wet your hair down. Hard to wash someone’s hair when it’s dry.”

“You don’t-”

“Rox,” he said, firmly cutting her off, “just let me take care of you, alright.”

She looked at him again and then tipped her head back. Her eyes slipped shut as she felt his fingers working through her hair. She couldn’t remember anyone washing her hair for her since childhood. And yet, there was something about the way he was doing it that didn’t make her feel… too young to do it herself or helpless or anything like that. It made her feel doted upon; it made her feel a little worshipped. She knew that was exactly what he was going for, too.

“You’re good at this,” she said quietly, meaning the way he was making her feel and not what he was actually doing.

“Well, had years of practice on Daise,” he said, almost brushing it off and making it about what he was doing.

It hadn’t been Daisy that had taught him how to know what someone needed, what someone wanted. He’d learned that the hard way. He wasn’t going to remind Roxy of that, especially not right now. Right now she needed gentle, caring attention; she needed to be reminded of who and what she was. He was happy to do that for her. She was his friend, and she was hurting.

He rinsed her hair out and then helped her rinse off. He got her a towel and let her wrap up in it before leading her into the room he was sometimes sharing with Harry and Merlin. He got her a pair of his pyjama bottoms and an oversized shirt.

“When did this happen?” she asked while dressing. Apparently, quite a bit had occurred while she’d been undercover. “You moving into their bedroom and taking up part of Harry’s closet, I mean.”

“Umm… bit ago, really. Isn’t all the time. Not, not yet.” He grinned. “But, you know, often enough that I… end up leavin’ stuff in here.”

She sat on the bed; he sat behind her and started detangling her hair. She let her eyes slip shut again, a softly pleased smile on her lips. “It’s hard to imagine you doing something like this for Harry.”

“With how much product is in his hair?”

She started giggling. “It can’t be _that_ much.”

“He’s got these adorable fuckin’ wavy curls that he straightens out in the mornin’. Apparently, it’s hard to be taken all serious-like when you’re adorable.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I’m talkin’ like cherub curls.”

She started laughing harder.

He grinned. “I dunno, though. I think he could pull it off. You know, runnin’ around the manor in a diaper an’ a sash? I think they’d still listen to ‘im. Probably wouldn’t even notice how he was dressed.”

She covered her face with her hands, laughing all the harder with _that_ image. It was a little while before she quieted and, when she did, she left her hands where they were. She felt her emotions rising inside of her, and she didn’t want to give in to them. Not here, not now. But then she felt Eggsy’s arms around her, pulling her backward to lay against him.

That soft, silent permission was all it took. She cried silently against him, letting him see her weakness, her vulnerability. But he said nothing through it all; he just held her and didn’t draw attention to what they both knew was happening. Nor did he draw attention to it when her breathing evened out. He waited for _her_ to be ready.

She was quiet for a long time before speaking. “Harry said I… shouldn’t be on active duty until our psychiatrist clears me.”

“It’s probably a good idea. Don’t mean you’re weak though.”

She let out a shuddery breath. “I was… so _certain_ it wouldn’t bother me.”

“Breaking news,” he said in a mildly teasing tone. “Alphas _are_ human after all.” 

She gave him a look that _wanted_ to be surly. But… she knew he was right. She was human, and therefore going to react to things that were done to her. Even if she walked right into those things. Even if she’d told herself she’d been completely prepared.

“It wasn’t even…” She shook her head. “They made me feel. So. Helpless.”

“That’s what they do. They chip away at… everything that makes you _you_.” He sighed softly. “Wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t so fuckin’ good at it.”

She was quiet for a while. Long enough that Eggsy had started to wonder if she’d dropped off.

“Switch with me, would you?” She sat up from him. “You’re… holding _me_. And I am _so_ not accustomed to this position.”

He laughed and settled against her, letting _her_ hold _him_ instead of the other way around. He was glad she was feeling more herself; enough to not be hiding; enough to want to be in the dominant position again. He lay against her, listening to the sound of her breathing as it deepend.

10

She only slept for a few hours. Eggsy heated up some food for her and left her alone while she ate. He’d assumed she would have been ravenous, and eating in a manner that didn’t exactly befit her upbringing. He hadn’t been wrong and she had been glad that he left her alone for it. He really was good at knowing what someone needed.

He made her more when she was finished with that, and this time he sat with her while she ate. He talked while she ate, this time more slowly and in a bit more refined manner. He told her what she’d missed in the last couple of months. 

“So how’s that going? Being bonded?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Ain’t so bad. Bit annoying at times. Can’t tell Merlin I ain’t worried about somethin’ or ain’t bothered. Fucker knows it right away.” He laughed softly and grinned. “Makin’ me talk about my feelings, the fucker.”

“Oh, how dreadful.”

“Right? It’s… it’s nice though. I’ve actually-” He cut himself off and looked away from her. He sighed and made himself continue. “I been sleepin’ better at night. I dunno if it’s got anything to do with us… bein’ bonded, but…” He shrugged.

She sighed and laid her arm across the back of the sofa. “I always wondered what that would feel like. My father and stepfather were bonded. He knew… right when it happened.”

Eggsy winced. “Definite downside. What was he like?”

She smiled a little. “James was… well, he tried to spoil me a bit. I didn’t… like him all that well at first. Mum was dead and I still felt like my father was… I don’t know… _betraying_ her. But he made my father happy, so I tried to like him; I ended up loving him as much as my own father. He was sweet, but he could be a bit arrogant. He was the most dominant Omega I’ve ever met.”

“Bit of a contradiction of terms, innit?”

She laughed softly. “I think that’s part of why _Harry_ liked him. He was ‘one of us’ but still an Omega. The last Arthur had very specific ideas of what a member of the upper class should be. He was still very much in love with the idea of Omegas being grateful to the Alpha that takes them in and just… enduring whatever the fuck is done to them.”

“Yeah, well, he thought of my dad as Harry’s fuckin’ experiment, so…”

“Mm.” She eyed him for a moment. “It’s a shame, really, that you never got to meet James.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Why? So I could meet a dominant Omega?”

“No, well…” She shrugged. “I _suppose_ James would have appreciated it more than you would have.”

“I don’t get it.”

She frowned a little. “Merlin and James were with Harry and your father that day. Did you not… know that?”

Eggsy shook his head. “I knew he’d saved Harry’s life…”

Roxy nodded. “Mm, he... threw himself on top of a grenade for them.”

“Harry… never mentioned that.”

“Well,” Roxy hummed. “It was him, Merlin, and two recruits-in-training. Merlin isn’t a field agent. James and your father hadn’t had the sort of training Harry had yet.”

Eggsy nodded. “That’s why he’s so guilty about it.” He paused. “Thanks for not telling me that _before_ you went on that fuckin’ mission.”

She eyed him for a moment. “Sarcasm…?”

“No,” he shook his head. “If I’d thought you an’ Merlin had… come up with this entire plan to ease his guilt and, I dunno, feel like you was puttin’ your stepfather’s guilt to rest…”

She laughed softly. “Would you have told us not to go?”

He crossed his arms and sulked. “Well… no. But I wouldn’t have, like, told Harry I agreed with it being the best of the offered plans.”

She put a hand on his arm. “It-” She paused when she heard the door open.

Eggsy nodded. “Guess they’re home.”

A moment later they heard Winston’s nails clattering as he ran, full tilt, into the lounge. He danced around by Roxy, clearly wanting to jump up on her but having been too well trained to _not_ do it. She laughed and pet at his head.

“I do believe he missed you.”

Roxy looked over at Harry, standing in the lounge door. “I missed him, too.”

“Merlin is getting Winston’s belongings, and your father is out in the car.” Harry tipped her half a wink. “We held him off as long as we could.”

She laughed softly. “It was long enough, Harry.” She got up and went over to Eggsy. She pressed her forehead to his for a moment. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Ain’t gotta thank me, Rox.”

“Mm,” she agreed. “I still can, however.” She stood up from him. “I figure Daisy and I can have our girl’s day in… a couple days. Once my father and Winston have calmed down a bit.”

Eggsy got up and saw her out. He had a feeling _Roxy_ needed the time as much as her father and her dog were going to. It made him glad for a moment that he was something of a kept man. It meant he could be home whenever she needed him, _if_ ever she needed him.


	10. Chapter 10

01

Eggsy made a point of going every day of Dean’s trial. Every day he went in the suit Harry had gotten for him. He felt safe enough, wrapped in bulletproof cloth, looking the part of a member of the upper class, with Dave doubling as his driver and bodyguard. He stayed well in the back, only watching as other prostitutes testified against Dean, including Patti, albeit without one of her brightly colored wigs. He wasn’t really saddened by the results, not when he realized Daisy would be well into university by the time Dean might see the light of day again.

“Where to?” Dave asked once they were on the road again.

“Out…” Eggsy said, and somewhat hesitantly.

Dave eyed him in the rearview. He had assumed the answer would be ‘home’. It had been every day thus far. “Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“I don’t…” He trailed off thoughtfully. “The shop?” The shop was familiar. The shop was safe.

Dave nodded with a small smile. “Of course, sir.”

They arrived and Eggsy went into the shop, alone, and almost hesitantly. Even knowing Dean was nicely put away, even knowing his dogs hadn’t managed to escape that either, being out without one of his Alphas right there was nerve wracking. But he was inside something that amounted to Harry’s territory, and that comforted him.

“Have you come for a new suit, sir?”

Eggsy laughed softly and shook his head. “No, I…”

He licked his lips and thought about it as the realization hit him that Harry wouldn’t be upset if he did that. He _had_ his own copy of Harry’s card just so he _could_ buy the things he wanted, without having to ask for them. And he could picture Harry’s reaction; hadn’t he seen it when he’d nicked that jumper of Merlin’s? Harry’s eyes would widen at first, full of the pleasant surprise that he’d bought something without asking. And then his face would soften into a pleased smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry would say his name in that so softly pleased voice.

But he couldn’t. He just could _not_ spend that kind of money - of _Harry’s_ money - without talking to him, without asking him. Still... 

“Some shirts and trousers, though.” He paused. Fuck, this was a _lot_ harder than he’d thought it would be. Not the ordering, itself; the doing it without having _asked_. He took a breath and made himself continue. “Only, I’d like to get a slightly different style.”

The two tailors exchanged a glance and a soft laugh before the younger of the two motioned to fitting room one.

“This way, sir,” he said as he stepped around the counter.

Eggsy eyed them. They weren’t laughing _at_ him, that was plain enough. “I don’t… follow. What’s the joke?”

“Arthur and Merlin, sir,” he began with a somewhat reserved grin. “They’ve been expecting this for some time now. Arthur was _insistent_ that your purchase would be a suit. Merlin said it would be more shirts and trousers.” He paused. “I believe a wager was made.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Maybe I oughta get a suit then… I dunno when I’d wear it though…”

“They _are_ perfectly acceptable daywear, sir.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Yeah, but… when the fuck do I go anywhere?”

The tailor’s brow rose. “Are you telling me Arthur doesn’t wear suits when he’s home?”

“Well...” Eggsy shrugged. “It’s _Harry_. C’mon now.”

But the point had been made. Eggsy bit his lip and shivered. If Harry’d made a fuckin’ _bet_ that he’d go for a new suit, shouldn’t he then? Wasn’t that, like, saying to do it? Wasn’t that the permission he’d been wanting?

“Alright,” he said, relenting. “Let’s… do that. I mean, if… if he’s already expectin’ it.” He grinned suddenly; Harry was _waiting_ for him to do it _._ “Yeah, let’s… let’s fuckin’ do this.”

02

After the fitting, they let him down into the tube so he could go to Kingsman proper. He made his way to Harry’s office. He was very conscious of the cameras everywhere and knew Merlin, at least, had to be aware of his presence on grounds.

He knocked when he got to the office and waited for Harry to tell him he could enter. He leaned against the doorframe, trying to act casual; trying to act like he hadn’t just spent the better part of ten-fucking-grand.

“So they threw the book at Dean.”

Harry looked up at him, the surprise too sharp to be hidden away instantly. And then he smiled; it was that genuinely pleased smile Eggsy had been picturing up in the shop. “Eggsy. You came out, by yourself.”

He shrugged and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. “Yeah. I mean, jus’ to the shop.”

“It’s still progress,” he said softly. “I’m pleased by it.”

Eggsy ducked his head, feeling heat shoot through him. Did Harry ever realize what those four little words _did_ for him? He knew Harry _must_. There was no way he could have missed it every time.

“I also… mighta done somethin’ else.”

“Oh?”

He laughed softly, nervously. It rose in him to preemptively ask Harry to not be angry with him. He bit the urge down and sighed a slow, deep breath. “I mighta… put in an order before I came down here.”

“Eggsy…” Harry said softly.

Eggsy shivered. The soft pleasure in Harry’s voice hit him, and _hard_. “It was just gonna be shirts and trousers.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. He clearly wasn’t surprised that Merlin had, again, won their wager. 

Eggsy grinned up at him, a little shyly. “But they told me about your bet with Merlin…”

Harry’s entire posture changed. He was suddenly more alert, more intently focused on Eggsy. Eggsy was worried by it for a moment, but then he registered the smirk trying desperately to break onto Harry’s face; they way his eyes were shining in pleasure and some close relative of triumph.

“So... I mighta bought a suit.”

Harry crossed the distance between them, rapidly enough to startle Eggsy. And then he was wrapped in Harry’s arms, pressed against the wall, and Harry’s mouth on his. He sighed as he tasted Harry’s breath, feeling his Alpha’s hands on him. He wondered if Harry could feel the effect he’d had; if Harry could feel his rapidly forming erection. His mind drifted back to his joke about shagging on Harry’s desk. Only this time, the thought made him a little giddy.

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, eyeing him for a moment after they broke apart. “So… what was that for?”

Harry smiled softly. “A system of rewards often encourages change.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “So… anytime I tell you I spent ten grand on me without askin’, you gonna throw me against a wall like this?”

Harry tipped his head in a half-shrug. “Is it going to be on something you want?”

“Well… I ain’t gonna spend that kinda money on a fuckin’ lark, Harry.”

“Then, yes. I will quite gladly throw you against a wall for it.”

Eggsy grinned a bit. “So… who wins the bet? Cos… until I knew about it, I wasn’t gonna.”

“Oh, Merlin certainly wins. It’s a rare thing when he doesn’t.” Harry tipped him half a wink. “Of course, I’ll be telling him about the suit first, purely for the look on his face. He may very well decide to pin you to a wall and reward you in a similar fashion.”

Eggsy just watched him for a moment. “You know I ain’t gonna, right? Come home and just… have spent that kinda money?”

Harry kissed his forehead, his temple, his lips. “I know, darling. But… if you ever _do_ come home and say you’ve spent that sort of money on yourself, I _will_ push you up against the wall and do whatever deliciously naughty things are required to encourage it.” He pressed his lips to Eggsy’s ear. “I will be positively _filthy_ if it encourages you.”

Eggsy shivered, finding himself getting all that much harder at Harry’s threat and/or warning. It made him _want_ to go out and spend an ungodly amount of money. And that realization frightened him a little; the realization that it was _turning him on_ that Harry had all but said he would fuck him if it would get him to spend money on himself.

Fuckin’ hell, it wasn’t _that_ strange that the idea of being fucked by his Alpha should turn him on. And yeah, he’d never had consensual sex with another man. But he also hadn’t been fucked in _months_ (well, not except for that glorious fucking handjob Harry’d given him, and hadn’t _that_ become wank fodder in the shower). He knew he’d healed inside. Sure, he probably had a couple permanent fissures, and fucking was probably gonna reopen them…

But… 

He made a soft sound that wasn’t quite a whimper. Not out of fear, but from the rising tide of emotions inside of him. Because Harry and Merlin would be certain to notice the blood; they would _care_ that they’d made him bleed. They’d take care of him, and they’d try to be more gentle with him the next time. Hell, Harry would probably quietly approach Nimue to see if anything could be done. And not so they could fuck him as roughly as they liked without worry of making him bleed so easily. But for his own comfort; for his own health.

“I wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with,” Harry said softly, his brow knitted with concern.

Eggsy blinked up at him. He’d been so deep in his own thoughts that it took him a moment to understand what Harry meant. Harry had apparently taken the shiver and the whimper as a sign of fear, a sign that he’d overstepped a boundary. The sudden, instant concern made Eggsy melt a little.

He shook his head. “No, it ain’t that. I trust you, Harry.” Eggsy stopped, stiffening a little. He hadn’t even realized those last words were coming. “I trust you,” he repeated softly, as much to himself as Harry.

From the look on Harry’s face, one might have thought Eggsy had just announced his eternal and undying love for the man. To see the trust building in Eggsy’s eyes had been one thing. Hearing the words, the soft surprise in Eggsy’s voice as he realized he trusted his Alpha to not hurt him, even in the face of Harry’s mildly teasing but very openly sexual remark. To Harry, it _was_ as good as Eggsy saying that he loved him.

Eggsy looked away from him, and Harry thought he sensed Eggsy’s protective walls coming back up. He let go and stepped back from him. Assuming he was right, he understood _why_ Eggsy would be feeling the need to protect himself now. Trust had been such a dangerous thing for so long for him.

“I should get goin’,” he said softly. “I’m sure you got more to do than, well, have me up against a wall.”

Harry checked the time. “Why don’t you pick up Daisy on your way home? It’ll be about time when you get there, and… Merlin and I will be a little late getting home. Post-mission work and all that.”

And… Harry thought Eggsy might enjoy a little time without them around after his realization. It might help him feel a little more secure in having so openly and accidentally confessed it.

Eggsy pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, I’ll get her. She’ll be thrilled.”

03

They waited until well after six before going home. Merlin had been feeling Eggsy’s nerves ever since he’d visited Harry. His hackles had gotten up a bit when Harry told him about the remark he’d made. Not because there had been anything actually wrong with it, but because he could feel Eggsy’s nervous tension. It was ramping up his need to be protective, and that remark had been something for that need to focus on.

Eggsy was sitting in the lounge, alone, when they came in. “Rox took Daisy for the night. They’re having their girls night in.”

Merlin went over to him and rubbed his cheek against Eggsy’s own. He kissed the base of Eggsy’s neck and breathed in his scent, checking him over. Nervous, yes; afraid, no. That was alright. Well, not _alright_ but better than Eggsy being afraid.

Eggsy laughed softly. “Sorry. Didn’t know you was feelin’ it.”

Merlin shook his head. “Don’t be sorry for it. Ever.”

Eggsy made a softly pleased sound and kissed him. “I mighta… bought somethin’... on the way to get Daisy.”

Harry nodded. His mobile had alerted him to the transaction; it had only been a few quid. He hadn’t bothered asking Eggsy at the time. He hardly wanted the Omega to feel as if _he_ was being monitored and not the account. “That’s fine.”

Merlin, on the other hand, stiffened. He instantly centered on _that_ as the source of Eggsy’s nerves. It rose in him to chase Harry off, to protect his Omega from something that had been interpreted as a threat, however incorrectly.

“Harry isn’t gonna throw you against a wall and fuck you,” he growled.

Eggsy looked away, feeling the heat in his cheeks. “What if... I want that…?” he asked softly, his words coming slowly.

“Then…” Harry began softly. He looked at Merlin, taking in his husband’s change in posture before continuing on. “We would take things slowly and be certain you were comfortable the entire way. And I don’t believe we would begin with… my throwing you against a wall.”

Merlin eyed Eggsy for a moment, his head slightly cocked. Eggsy’s question had an almost instantly soothing effect on him. It made him realize that it hadn’t been a threat that had him nervous; it was his own desires. “Is that what’s had you nervous all day?”

Eggsy nodded and was silent a moment before speaking. “I’m scared of it, yeah, but… I think I’m always gonna be. Maybe even like… years from now.”

“Very likely,” Harry agreed without recrimination.

It wasn’t exactly an uncommon aftereffect of sexual abuse to remain somewhat afraid. The only thing they could do - the only thing they _should_ do - was continue to be fonts of unending patience. They loved him; it would hardly be a burden.

“Do you want to start down here…?” Harry asked gently.

Eggsy shook his head. “I don’t…” He shifted, almost uncomfortably. “Daise’ll smell it _in_ me, and that’s probably gonna worry her. It ain’t never meant nothing _good_. So I don’t wanna… well, I don’t wanna fuck where she’s gonna smell _that_ , too. It’s gonna be weird enough for her that daddy smells like he worked but isn’t scared.”

Harry’s lips pursed slightly. Eggsy and Daisy really needed _so_ much therapy. With Dean in prison and Eggsy starting to become more willing to leave the house, maybe it was time to bring up the subject with Eggsy.

But not right this second. If Eggsy felt he was ready for something sexual to happen between the three of them, Harry didn’t want to shoot him down. Maybe he was being a little selfish, but that wasn’t his main motivator. His main motivation was encouraging his darling. He had the idea that stopping cold right now and bringing up therapy would cause more of a setback than anything else.

Merlin took Eggsy by the hands and guided him to his feet. And then he let Eggsy lead them to the stairs. Eggsy led them into the bedroom; Merlin saw a bottle of lube on the nightstand that had most certainly not been in the house the day before. He laughed softly, realizing that was the purchase Eggsy had made. He kissed above Eggsy’s temple.

“I didn’t know if you had any…” Eggsy said quietly. “I ain’t… never asked.”

“We’re not _barbarians_ ,” Harry said in a playfully scandalized tone.

He thought about pointing out that he and Merlin were a pair of married men; that of course they would have lubricant in the house. But after a moment, he decided against it. It might be good for Eggsy to have his _own_ bottle; one that he bought, that he chose. It might give him some feeling of security.

Harry stayed back where he was, exchanging a brief nod with Merlin. If ever Eggsy had been made to service two men at once, he doubted that they’d done little more than take turns with him. He didn’t want this to be like that at all. He wanted this to be… very different from anything that had been done to Eggsy in the past.

Merlin put his hands on Eggsy’s waist and gently slid his shirt up over his head. Eggsy’s hands went to Merlin’s belt, his hands just brushing the already formed erection beneath the trousers. Merlin had wanted Eggsy’s hands on him like this for so fucking long, and he sighed his lust at the touch, but this… was not going to be about Eggsy pleasing him.

“No, beloved,” he whispered. “Not yet.”

It rose in Eggsy to protest, to insist that he needed to do for Merlin. But then he thought about his time with Harry, how Harry had been so fucking _good_ to him and asked nothing in return. He bit his lip and then nodded. He trusted them, so he was going to trust Merlin. He was going to _try_ to let them do for him without reciprocating out of the feeling that he owed it to them.

Harry’s arms wrapped around him from behind, and Eggsy let out a softly surprised sound. He leaned back against Harry’s chest and felt the Alpha’s lips on his shoulder. He tipped his head to the side, baring his neck to him.

“You are so good, darling,” Harry whispered to him. “So very good.”

Eggsy felt Merlin undoing his trousers, and then sliding them and the pants beneath off of him. Merlin guided him to lift his feet, one after the other, and he heard his clothes being tossed across the room. He felt Harry’s lips tighten on his shoulder and he started laughing softly. He could picture the disapproving look in his eyes at the trail of clothing Merlin was making.

Merlin, still on his knees, sighed with lust as he looked up at Eggsy. “Fuck, you are so lovely.”

Eggsy looked down at him, and then away. He was instantly uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Nothin’.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Merlin growled softly, still from the floor. “I don’t need to be able to feel it to be able to _see_ that you’re uncomfortable with something. We _need_ to know what, Eggsy. We need to know so we don’t hurt you.”

“It…” He shrugged a little. “You’re an Alpha… on your knees… to me… It’s. Demeaning.”

“Is it demeaning to me, as an Alpha, or is it your opinion of me?”

“ _To_ you,” Eggsy said softly.

Merlin watched him for a moment. “Well, you _are_ standing. Gonna be a bit hard for me to suck your cock from another position.”

Eggsy felt the heat in his cheeks again. “Alphas… that ain’t…”

“Oh, Merlin loves sucking cock,” Harry told him softly. “He’s a regular slut for it. You have _no_ idea how much cum he’s sucked down in his lifetime.”

Merlin shot Harry an attempt at a sour look. “Well… I suppose he isn’t wrong. Even if he was, there’s nothing demeaning to me about being on my knees with you. But if it makes you uncomfortable, we can move to the bed.”

Eggsy nodded and Merlin stood up. He took Eggsy by the hands even as Harry let go of him. Merlin guided Eggsy to the bed, and then onto it. Instead of joining him, Merlin started undressing Harry while Eggsy watched. Merlin took… just as much care with Harry’s clothing as he had with Eggsy’s own, earning a soft growl from Harry.

“I’ll pick them up later,” Merlin said in a softly placating tone that almost sounded submissive to Eggsy.

Harry sighed and tipped his head back slightly. Merlin kissed his throat, earning himself another soft - but this time pleased - growl. Eggsy smiled softly as he watched them. This had the feel to him of a long standing ritual between them.

“Eggsy,” Merlin began as he worked at Harry’s trousers. “Would you like one of us inside of you?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. He thought about pointing out that he’d _bought lube for a fucking reason_ , but he didn’t. Because he got the feeling this wasn’t actually about him saying what he wanted; it was about his consent and his verbalizing it.

“Harry or me?”

Eggsy shrugged one shoulder and shook his head. “Well… ain’t Harry like… your top?”

Merlin started laughing, leaning his head against Harry’s thighs for a moment. “Because I’m undressing him?”

“No, cos… like… he’s born posh… and he’s your boss.”

Harry chuckled softly. “Eggsy, we’re two Alphas in a sexual relationship who have not had the privilege of an Omega in a _long_ time. There _is_ no ‘top’ between us.” He hummed softly. “And I believe we’ve always been a bit… deviant… for Alphas as it is.”

Eggsy eyed them for a moment and then shivered pleasantly. Merlin liked sucking dick and Harry had just implied that they both bottomed at times. Something about that was just… fucking _hot_. Maybe because it had been such a rarity in the hotel. Maybe because it meant they must actually, well, _enjoy_ it… and they’d know how to make _him_ enjoy it.

“Do you _want_ it to be me, Eggsy?” Harry asked softly.

Eggsy looked away from Harry and nodded shyly. He knew Harry probably wanted him to say it outloud, maybe even ask to be fucked, but he just… couldn’t. There was just something… embarrassing… about asking Harry to do to him what so many men had forced on him.

It was a moment before he felt the mattress shift from Harry’s weight. He waited to be pushed… _guided_ … to his hands and knees. And then Harry would be pushing his way inside of him. Slowly, sure, and probably gently, but… it still filled Eggsy with a level of fear and he had to struggle to not tense up.

But then Harry’s arm was _around_ him, a hand coming to rest on his chest. Harry pulled Eggsy back against him, guiding him to lay on his side. He realized Harry was aiming to fuck him in a way his clients never had. He closed his eyes and made a soft sound at the thought. Every time they were in bed like this… with one or both of them expecting something sexual… Harry _always_ managed to do something with him that no one else ever had.

He felt the cold gel of the lubricant against his arsehole; the feeling of it pulled him from his thoughts. He took a breath and then Harry _was_ inside of him… but only with a finger. Eggsy looked over his shoulder at Harry and then gasped softly, his head tipping back as Harry pressed against his g-spot.

“Good?”

“Mmhmm,” was the best he could manage.

“No one’s ever done this to you, hm?” Harry kissed his neck and pressed against the spot again. “I shall endeavour to make up for that.”

Eggsy whined and pressed back against Harry’s hand. Harry laughed softly against his shoulder, even as he pressed inside of him, pleasuring him and working at stretching him.

“Patience, darling. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Eggsy barely felt the mattress shift again as Merlin joined them. He gasped softly as he felt Merlin cup his balls and squeeze so very gently. He got a sudden, certain feeling that they were going to torture him until he was begging for mercy. And not the… Dean type of torture; the fun, sexy kind. The kind where he ended up writhing and begging to be allowed to cum.

Fuck, _how_ long had it been since someone had edged him? He moaned just _thinking_ about it, about _them_ doing it to him. They could _both_ take their sweet time fucking him, riding him until he was ready to scream from it all. And then… if Merlin really _was_ a slut for sucking cock… 

Merlin’s lips twisted in a smirk that rightfully belonged on a cat; a cat about to eat the little fucking mouse he’d spotted. “Something you want?”

Eggsy whined and turned his head toward the pillow. He wondered vaguely how red he must be turning. He wanted to say ‘yes’; he wanted to tell them what he was thinking. But. He couldn’t. The words just jammed in his throat with a wave of hot and giddy embarrassment.

“Don’t tease him, Merlin,” Harry chided softly as he pressed a second finger inside of Eggsy. “That’s my job right now.”

Eggsy bit down on the pillow, moaning into it. He felt Harry scissoring his fingers inside of him, and every so often he felt Harry pressing in just the right spot _and fuck he was gonna cum before they got down to anything_. He was glad Merlin was just fucking _holding_ onto his fucking balls and not pulling him off. He was gonna blow his load like a fucking teenage virgin as it was.

It was a fucking _eternity_ before he felt Harry’s fingers withdraw. An eternity of near-orgasmic pleasure; of writhing back against Harry only to have him whisper to be patient; of Merlin’s hands touching but not teasing; of Merlin’s fucking smirk as he soaked up what they were _doing_ to him. He whined at the sudden loss of sensation. He had _never_ wanted to be filled by someone’s dick the way he did right fucking now.

“Get on your back, my sweet darling.”

Eggsy frowned a little. Wouldn’t it be easier for them if he was on his hands and knees? There had been some clients who’d wanted him on his back, sure, and they’d flung cruelty after cruelty at him. But most of them hadn’t wanted that. Still, he did as Harry wanted and rolled onto his back. Merlin stayed by his side, twining his fingers around Eggsy’s own. Eggsy felt Harry’s hands on his thighs and he spread his legs.

His stomach rolled with shame and he hid against the pillow; he could almost _hear_ some of the snide remarks. He was vaguely aware that Harry’s hands had left him, but he wasn’t _fully_ aware that Harry had stopped touching him completely until he felt Merlin press a soft and gentle kiss just beneath his ear.

“We can stop, beloved. That’s perfectly fine.”

“Dun wanna stop,” he whined softly. “It’s just…”

Merlin hummed softly; Eggsy could feel it against his neck. He didn’t need Eggsy to explain _what_ it ‘just’ was. “Will a different position help?”

“Dunno…”

“What if you were on top?”

Eggsy peeked up at him and nodded a little. That was… that wasn’t something he had a real connection to. Not with a man, anyway. He didn’t think there’d be any snide remarks chasing around in his head from that position.

Merlin kissed his forehead before looking over at Harry. “ _You_ get on _your_ back.”

“Well, if you insist,” Harry said in his playfully scandalized tone.

Eggsy laughed softly and sat up. He watched as Harry made something of a show of settling in on his back. It made him feel so much more at ease and he straddled Harry’s lap. He licked his lips nervously and then started lowering himself onto Harry.

“Eggsy.”

He paused and met Harry’s gaze. “I’m fine. Really.”

Harry smiled softly. “I was going to tell you to take it slowly. If it hurts, stop.” He held up a finger. “And please do not tell me that it always hurts. It isn’t going to ever again.”

Eggsy smiled softly, dipping his head. “Yeah, okay.”

He lowered himself onto Harry’s cock. He went slowly… for the first inch or so. And then he settled down onto Harry with a moan, his head tipping back. Fucking shit, it _hadn’t_ hurt. It felt so _good_ being filled by Harry. He nearly regretted that he’d made them all wait so fucking long.

He pushed himself up a bit, somewhat experimentally. He heard Harry hiss a breath as he lowered himself again. Harry’s head was tipped back against the pillow, his jaw clenching against the pleasure. Eggsy grinned at the sight of it.

It took him a little bit of trial and error before he found a rhythm that he found pleasurable and that Harry seemed to find pleasing. But it was a little harder to tell with Harry, because he was the quietest damn fuck Eggsy’d ever had. He’d expected, if nothing else, that he’d get an ‘a little faster, if you would’ or some shit like that. Probably in a prim little voice that belonged in a fuckin’ tea room not the bedroom.

“Feedback would be nice,” he ventured. “I ain’t… done it like this before.”

“Darling, you are doing _wonderfully_.” He lightly squeezed Eggsy’s thigh. “I apologize for being… perhaps… a bit more quiet than you’re accustomed to. I’m sure you understand that some people are just… quiet… during love.”

Merlin snorted a laugh. “Oh, yeah, Harry is… quiet. Sure. He’s just _being_ quiet because he has a filthy fucking mouth.”

Harry offered Merlin a charmingly polite smile. “Be a dear and gag yourself with Eggsy’s cock, would you?”

Merlin pressed up against Eggsy and took that cock in hand. “Thing is,” he said, his lips brushing Eggsy’s ear, “Harry’ll start saying things that’d make a hardened pornstar blush. You’ve no idea the shit he’s said to me over the years while to the hilt in my arse or halfway down my fuckin’ throat. He’s a very… filthy… fuck. And he knows once he gets started, he won’t be able to stop.”

Eggsy arched up to meet Merlin’s hand with a soft little whimper. Heat shot through him, but not because of Merlin’s hand; because of his words. Between Harry so casually calling Merlin a slut and telling him to gag himself, Eggsy was… more than a little inclined to believe Merlin. But Harry was making himself be quiet, for _him_ , so that he didn’t say something that would upset _him_.

“But he _does_ have a good idea. I’ll give him _that_ much.”

Eggsy met Merlin’s eyes; his softly inquisitive eyes. Eggsy shivered, grinding down on Harry a bit harder than he’d meant to. Because he was being asked, again, for his consent. _Why_ was it making him so fucking _hot_ to be asked if they could do things to him?

He nodded and tipped back enough to let the Alpha have easy access to him. He slowed in his movements and then he felt Harry’s hand tighten on his thigh.

“Keep going, darling,” Harry purred. “Merlin is perfectly capable of managing without breaking your stride. He’s been perfecting that particular talent of his since the 80s.”

Eggsy felt heat shoot through him _again_ at the idea that they - or at least _Merlin_ \- had been having loads of threesomes since before he’d been _born_. They could have - and probably _had_ \- anyone they ever fucking wanted. _And they wanted him._

He sped up, quickly getting back into the rhythm he’d found. It was a little more difficult with how he’d tipped back a bit, but he figured it out and very quickly realized he liked the change in sensation it gave him.

He let his head fall back again and Merlin kissed his way down his chest. Eggsy felt himself trying to both not break the rhythm again _and_ strain up toward Merlin. He heard a low, rumbling laugh from the vicinity of his cock and then felt himself being swallowed whole.

“ _Fuck!”_

Harry hadn’t been wrong about Merlin being perfectly capable of joining in without breaking the rhythm. Eggsy dug his fingers into Harry’s legs as another cry broke free of him. He sped up without even realizing he was doing it, without realizing that he was crying out more and more. It did not help, not in the fucking least, that Merlin was making wonderfully orgasmic noises without so much as a fucking hand on his own dick.

“Fucking God, Harry,” he panted before long at all. “Tell me you’re close. Please, you gotta be close.”

Harry laughed softly beneath him. “Are you holding yourself back?”

“Ye-es. Oh, fucking shit. Yes. I’m. God. I’m tryin’.”

Harry laughed again. “I had no idea you were so mean,” he teased softly. “Merlin so clearly wants you to fill that talented fucking mouth of his with your cum, and you’re going to deny him that?”

“Ha-arry.” The word came out as a half-whine, half-moan. “You ain’t there yet though…”

“Neither is Merlin, no matter how much he’s enjoying trying to suck the life out of you.”

That only gained another half-whine from Eggsy.

“Cum for him, my darling. Give him his reward for being such a good slut for you.” Harry hummed softly. “And later, you can watch as I fuck him until he _earns_ an orgasm of his own.”

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

That did it; that broke the few threads of control Eggsy still had. He felt Merlin swallowing against him even as he came, soft and greedy little sounds following each fucking swallow. He couldn’t remember ever being sucked with that kinda… that kinda… _gusto_.

“Fucking shit,” Eggsy panted as Merlin licked him clean.

He felt Harry’s hands on his waist, felt himself being guided to lay forward as Merlin moved away. He whined softly as he felt Harry’s still very hard cock withdrawing from his arse. Not that he’d be any good right now, unless Harry wanted to fuck someone who was a little too blissed out to move very much.

Harry held him, chest to chest, and he felt Merlin press up against him from behind. He could feel Harry’s hardness against his groin and Merlin’s against his arse. They were holding him tightly, and it occurred to Eggsy that they could easily trap him like this. They could so, _so_ easily just… hold him down and fuck him… rape him. And while the thought brought a wave of anxiety to his otherwise relaxed body, it didn’t terrify him the way he thought it should.

Because they had been so _gentle_ , so _caring_ with him.

Because they had been so _insistent_ about his consent.

Because they fucking _loved_ him.

He made a soft little sound and pressed his face to Harry’s neck, fitting his head under his Alpha’s chin. He felt Merlin shift behind him and then Harry’s very subtle nod, and he smiled against Harry’s flesh. They’d had a silent conversation to be certain he was alright.

God, he was so _fucking_ loved.

04

“Soooo…” Eggsy began, once he’d come down from his high, “Was you still gonna fuck him while I watch?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Can I…” Eggsy paused hesitantly before continuing. “Can I do _more_ n’ just watch?”

Harry hummed softly, agreeably. “What would you like to do, darling?”

“Well… Merlin ain’t the only one with, you know, a talented mouth…”

Merlin groaned with lust and Eggsy felt the flagging erection twitch against him as it flared back to life. Eggsy grinned a bit. Clearly, Merlin had thought about that more than once.

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed softly after a moment, “I’m sure I’m not… but _I_ enjoy doing it. Do you?”

“I dunno if I would or not…” He rolled enough to look at Merlin. “But I wanna _try_ … and if I don’t like it, I’ll stop and leave you to Harry’s mercies. Promise.”

Merlin looked at Harry, the request so clear in his eyes. It struck Eggsy that Merlin had been deferring to Harry the entire time. Harry had been softly commanding them _both_. It took him a moment to realize _when_ Merlin had set that tone, when they’d even had the time to talk about it. He thought _that_ must have been the point of their little undressing ritual; it was their negotiation for who would be the dominant one that night. Merlin had set it by saying that _he_ would be the one to pick up the clothing after. There really _had_ been something submissive in his tone.

“As long as you stop if it gets to be too much or you realize you do not enjoy it,” Harry said finally. “I suppose I see no reason why Merlin _can’t_ be doted upon tonight.”

The Alphas were silent for a long moment, and Eggsy realized they were silently staring at each other. It was almost as if Merlin was… challenging Harry. But playfully.

“I hope you’re not waiting for me to thank you,” Merlin said, confirming Eggsy’s thoughts.

“That depends,” Harry drawled. “Shall I tell Eggsy to stop _before_ or _after_ you cum?”

Merlin gave him a half-shrug and a smirk. “Eggsy might not even enjoy sucking me off.”

Harry laughed softly and stood up. He made a very sharp, curt ‘come here’ motion. “My dear, I _do_ know how to fuck your lovely arse so that _I_ get off and _you_ don’t. And you _know_ I’ve no qualms whatsoever about making you beg me.”

Eggsy shivered, watching their little dance of the controlled dominant and the almost bratty submissive. He felt warmth spreading in his belly as he wondered what _Harry_ was like when they were in the opposite roles.

Merlin went over to him as ordered. “Thank you, sir,” he said, relenting.

“Hands on the footboard,” Harry said, a pleased note to his otherwise cool words.

Eggsy watched as Merlin did as he was told and adjusted his stance. Harry waited, patiently, while Merlin got himself poised so he could remain upright against Harry’s fucking. Rather than step behind him, Harry moved to Eggsy’s side and held out his hand. Eggsy looked at it for a moment, nearly giggling at him. Harry’s stance wouldn’t have been out of place if he was, say, helping a lady out of a fucking carriage.

“Now you, darling,” Harry said.

It was still an order, but Eggsy could _hear_ how much softer it was than the ones he’d been giving Merlin. It was gentler, warmer; it could _almost_ be a request. He took Harry’s hand - biting down on the giggles that wanted to come - and let himself be led to Merlin. 

“On your knees, if you would, my darling.”

Eggsy’s eyes slipped shut for a moment and he made a softly pleased sound. There were other ways Harry could have put that; Harry could have just told him to get on his knees and nothing more. He would have balked at that. It would have been… so much like his clients, and he was certain Harry realized it. Harry was choosing his wordings very carefully. For him.

“Oh, my God, I love you,” he said as he knelt in front of Merlin. He’d said it softly and mostly unaware that he’d spoken and not just _thought_ it.

“And we both love you,” Merlin said just as softly. “And that will not change if you don’t like sucking cock.”

Eggsy looked up at Merlin, heat flaring in his cheeks. The realization that he’d _said that outloud_ was plastered to his face. He laughed, quietly, and looked away. What a fucking time to say it for the first time, on his knees, while Harry dominated them both.

Harry hummed softly; the sound was distinctly pleased. “Whenever you’d like, darling.”

Eggsy licked at the head of Merlin’s cock before wrapping a hand around the base of it and taking the rest of him into his mouth. He heard Merlin curse in pleasure and felt him thrust toward his face. Eggsy smiled a bit around his mouthful and then just let his training take over.

He let his training take over because he already knew this wasn’t going to be one of his favorite activities. It might have been just… too badly ruined for it to be. But he didn’t _hate_ it and it didn’t fill him with the same shame being on his back had. Merlin was very clearly, and loudly, enjoying it. Eggsy was willing to do it just for that. And not, he realized, because he felt like he owed it to Merlin. It made him feel good to know he was giving that sort of pleasure.

And fucking shit, Merlin had more control or stamina than he’d had; Merlin was still going strong by the time his jaw was starting to tire. But then, Merlin had to have been fucking Harry on something of a regular basis. Eggsy laughed softly; was it any real wonder he’d cum tonight almost as fast as he had his very first time?

“Harry,” Merlin said; it was almost a low growl. “If you’re gonna fuck me, get fuckin’.”

“Eggsy, my sweet. Do you _want_ him to cum in your mouth? It’s alright if you don’t.”

Eggsy looked up at Merlin, and it struck him - hard - how very much he did _not_ want that. He sat back from Merlin, and started slowly stroking him with his hand. “I don’t… really… want it on my face, neither.”

“That’s fine, my sweet one,” Harry’s words were nearly a croon. “Stand up. Kiss him. Let him taste himself on your breath.”

Eggsy stood, feeling giddy, and did as he’d been bidden. He felt Merlin tense against him and realized he was struggling to keep his hands on the footboard. He felt Merlin’s weight shift against him, and then steady, as Harry entered him.

Merlin’s breath quickly became ragged panting in his mouth. He heard the strain in Merlin’s moans as he struggled to keep from cuming. Merlin broke the kiss and bit down on Eggsy’s shoulder, seemingly without thinking about it. Eggsy felt his knees give and clung to the Alpha to stay upright. He had _not_ been expecting that, but it hadn’t made the bite unwelcome.

He felt Merlin rock with one final thrust as Harry came inside of him. Merlin let himself go, and Eggsy felt the spreading warmth on his belly. It was a moment before Merlin relaxed, his teeth leaving already darkening indents in Eggsy’s flesh; and then he stiffened against Eggsy and looked up at him.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” His words came out in a breathy rush.

Eggsy shook his head and very softly kissed Merlin’s lips. “I _do_ like being bitten.” He sighed pleasantly. “I’ve fuckin’ missed it.”

“You seem to have another mess to clean up, my needy slut.”

Harry held himself back from anything worse. Among other things, he quite often called Merlin his cum-sucking whore. But he was editing himself; very seriously editing himself. He wanted to keep things that he felt could upset Eggsy from passing his lips. He knew, from the soft, pleased chuckle that Merlin knew very well the things Harry wasn’t saying. But then… their humiliation play had been something they’d discovered a mutual enjoyment of quite some years ago.

“And what do you want me to do about it, sir?” he breathed.

“You have a mouth,” Harry drawled. His tone changed, warming and softening, as he turned his attention to Eggsy. “Assuming, of course, you’re alright with that, my darling one.”

Eggsy bit his lip. The options for _that_ would be Merlin on his knees or him on his back; one was weird, and the other was currently ‘no’. “Would you _like_ to lick me clean?” he offered.

“Yes,” Merlin breathed, his eyes half-lidded.

Eggsy grinned a little. He _remembered_ that tone, that expression… even _if_ he hadn’t been there in a long time. It said that Merlin was nicely in sub-space. Switch-space? Whatever you called when it was an Alpha and not an Omega, Merlin was _there_. He looked at Harry and nodded.

“Get to it.”

Eggsy watched as Merlin got to his knees. It was still… really fucking weird, but he barely had time to think about it as Merlin started licking his belly. He was almost reverent in what he was doing. It was as if being allowed to be on his knees, licking his own cum from his Omega’s body, was something to be treasured and cherished. Eggsy’s eyes rolled back and he sighed with pleasure.

Okay, _maybe_ he could get behind Merlin sucking him off while kneeling before him. Fuck, if Merlin was gonna do it like _this_ , he’d at least be willing to try it.

Harry waited in silence until Merlin was finished. And then, instead of coolly commanding Merlin, Harry gently helped him to his feet and onto the bed. Eggsy got in beside him, and Merlin’s arms wrapped around him. He grinned a little; Merlin was trying to take care of him even as he was floating pleasantly in whatever-space. Eggsy felt the mattress shift as Harry slipped in behind Merlin.

“Sleep, my darlings,” he said softly.

It wasn’t a command, but for how quickly Eggsy obeyed, it might as well have been.

05

It was a few days later when Harry came home well before Merlin, and hours before Daisy was due to be picked up. He brought Eggsy into the lounge and sat beside him. Harry studied his face for several long, silent moments before sighing quietly.

“Eggsy… are you _happy_ being… more or less a kept man?”

Eggsy laughed softly. “As opposed to what?”

“As opposed to having a job?” He paused. “I don’t mean being a prostitute. I mean a job you _want_.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Ain’t no one gonna hire me.”

“That isn’t ne-”

“Yeah, it is,” he said, cutting Harry off. “First off, there’s my record. Theft, dealin’, couple hits for breakin’ and enterin’. Second, I ain’t never _had_ a job that wasn’t for Dean. I can’t give none of that to an employer. They’d laugh me right outta their fuckin’ office.” He paused and sighed. “And… then there’s my fuckin’ nerve damage. It ain’t as bad as it was, but my hands still give me fits. I’m still havin’ to take the fuckin’ pain pills when it’s all over bad, and wouldn’t _that_ look nice on a fuckin’ piss test. And it ain’t noticeable unless I’m on my feet a lot, but I _do_ still have the occasional balance issue.”

Harry nodded slowly and was quiet for a moment. “And… if a potential employer _knew_ all of that and was still willing to hire you on?”

Eggsy gave him an incredulous look. “I’d wonder what in the fuck was wrong with him.”

Harry tipped his head in a considering half-shrug. “I’m far as I’m aware, there’s nothing wrong with me. Although if it would set your mind at ease, I could have Nimue and our psychiatrist give me full examinations.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “The fuck would I even _do_?”

“Obviously, I couldn’t let you become a field agent, and while I believe you have the skills, the fact that your physical problems extend to your hands would make me unwilling to put you in our tech department.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. Obvious, that.”

Harry shifted; Eggsy _almost_ thought he seemed uncomfortable. As Harry continued on, his words slow and soft, it became obvious that he wasn’t so much uncomfortable as he was attempting to tread on what might be very unsteady ground.

“The rather unfortunate and distasteful circumstances of the last several years have… given you a rather… mm… let’s call it a ‘needed ability’ that I have been, admittedly, attempting to find someone to fill since I became Arthur.”

Eggsy stared at him for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, tried again, and then took a breath. “Okay, I know you ain’t talkin’ about my fuckin’ skills. So what the fuck _do_ you mean?”

Harry smiled softly. He was pleased, so very pleased, that Eggsy had so quickly dismissed the idea that Harry _might_ be talking about his ability as a prostitute. Even… well… if it _was_ connected to that.

“You are rather adept at rather instantly seeing what it is a person needs, even if they, themselves, do not realize it.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah?”

“I believe an Alpha - and you may have noticed that Kingsman is rife with Alphas - would have an easier time opening up to an Omega who is capable of listening without any expressed judgement.” He paused. “Roxy, I think, unintentionally suggested you. She’s been having… trouble… talking to our Alpha psychiatrist. She feels too instantly challenged by him. Alphas are not… very good at letting another Alpha see our vulnarbilities.”

Eggsy smiled wryly. “Your Alpha psychiatrist would end up pissing all over my office. You realize that? And, I mean, it takes what? Ten years? You’d be waitin’ a long fuckin’ time.”

Harry laughed softly. “Not if you were a trained counselor working _with_ him rather than, what he would certainly view as, against him.”

“So… I get ‘em to open up, I help ‘em get over whatever their mission did to them, and then… he gets the final judgement? That’s… what it would be, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

Eggsy sighed thoughtfully and leaned back against the sofa.

“The basic training is a twelve-week course. Certification is a year-long, but part-time, program. The final part is two to three years of more detailed study alongside supervised work placement. That you could complete at Kingsman.”

Eggsy’s brow rose. “So I could be doin’ it in just over a year…”

“Obviously you needn’t decide right away. It’s far too close to the next term to think you could get into a program.” Harry smiled gently. “And if you don’t want to do it, Eggsy, that is perfectly acceptable.”

Eggsy was silent for a while, long enough that Harry was about to change the subject when Eggsy sighed almost wistfully. “I could start paying for Daisy’s schooling on my own.”

“Darling, on a Kingsman salary, you could afford to be independent from me if you so desired.” Harry reached up and cupped Eggsy’s cheek. “But _only_ if you wanted that.” He gently rubbed Eggsy’s cheek with his thumb. “Of course, if you wanted to work somewhere that _wasn’t_ Kingsman, I would see you through university or whatever training you needed, and I’ve no doubt I have a connection _somewhere_ that would see you with that career.”

Eggsy covered Harry’s hand with his own. So much of him just wanted to agree, instantly. He knew it was the prospect of being able to provide for Daisy, to be able to pay for her schooling without the name Hart having to be attached to it. Maybe it was dumb, but he really _wanted_ to be able to walk into that administrative office with a cheque bearing _his_ name, _his_ signature, _his_ money.

But did he want to talk to people and help them deal with their problems like he’d done for Rox? He bit back a grin at the idea of these male agents in the bath, washing their hair. Yeah, that wouldn’t be happening, but the image came to mind nonetheless.

“Lemme think about it, yeah? Ask me again in…” He thought for a moment. “Two months.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him, so softly and gently. “I won’t bring it up again until then. You have my word. Just as you have my word that if you _want_ to remain…” he shook his head.

“Your househusband?”

Harry laughed softly, tipping his head back with a softly pleased sigh. “Is that what you think of yourself as?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Kinda.” He paused. “Yeah. I do. I mean, I pretty much _am_.” He laughed softly at how fucking _pleased_ Harry looked at that. “So… offer retracted then?”

“I admit, it _is_ tempting to keep you as our househusband, but no.” He deftly caught Eggsy’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips. “I would be a poor choice if I tried to force you to remain in a role you didn’t wish to be in.”

“Two months,” Eggsy promised.

Harry nodded… and then smiled mischievously. “A proper husband is expected to bring his housewife flowers on a fairly regular basis. I would assume the same applies to a househusband. Is there a particular sort you’d prefer?”

Eggsy laughed. “Nah, I’d be good with whatever you got me. Jus’ don’t forget the bonbons. I’m supposed to be eatin’ them while I watch my shows.”

“I will not forget them.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. He wasn’t certain if Harry was actually being serious or not. Fuck if he didn’t _sound_ serious. He shifted, almost uncomfortably.

“Harry, I ain’t serious about the candy.” He laughed, nervously. “I don’t wanna sound like a girl or nothin’, but… I’ve put on weight since I came here.”

“Darling,” Harry sighed. “You were _noticeably_ underweight when I first saw you. Between no longer being tortured or raped, no longer living under Dean, and being provided with actual decent meals, you’re where you ought to be.”

Eggsy shrugged and looked away. “Pretty dumb, huh? Feelin’... you know… self-conscious about it.”

“I neither said nor implied such.” He watched Eggsy for a moment. “If you’re concerned by it, there _is_ a decent gym that’s only a few minutes walk from here.”

Eggsy was quiet for a moment. “You know… I used to walk everywhere. Used to parkour all the time, too.”

“I see,” Harry said softly. “You miss the activity.”

“I guess.” He looked back at Harry. “I mean, I learned to parkour to get away from Dean’s muppets. But… I liked the rush of it, too.” He paused. “There was always the risk of like… serious injury, but I didn’t care then. I couldn’t do that now, not with the fucking balance issues. The risk that it’d leave Daisy…” He paused. “Not _alone_ but…”

“But without any of her blood?” Harry suggested. “Perhaps without a legal guardian?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, that. Both of those. That’s gone from ‘remote’ to ‘extremly fuckin’ likely’.” He bit his lip and hesitated for a moment. “There’s… there’s a gym that has a parkour area. It’s like… a fuckin’ half hour drive. And it’s… kinda pricey.”

“Oh, good Lord,” Harry said, sounding almost dramatically distraught. “ _That’s_ what you’re thinking of spending the ten thousand on?”

“What? No! Fucking shit, Harry. I’m just talkin’ a couple hundred.”

Harry smirked at him. “Oh! Well, if you’re ‘just talking’ about a couple hundred, then I fail to see the problem.”

Eggsy stared at him, his mouth opening slightly as he realized how Harry had maneuvered him into that. “You fucker,” he laughed.

“Darling… get the membership. Dave can drive you; he may even join you.”

Eggsy grinned at him. It was one fuck of a drive - who the fuck drove a half hour to go to a fuckin’ gym? - but a couple times a week? So he could get back into parkour? Back into that kinda shape? Fuckin’ worth it.

06

Harry was as good as his word. He didn’t bring up the job or university at all. And he _hadn’t_ been joking about the flowers. Once a week, he came home with a fresh bouquet of them, always a different mix. Eggsy had - secretly - nicked two from the first bouquet and pressed them in a book. They were, quite literally, the first flowers _anyone_ had ever bought him. He didn’t tell Harry or Merlin that, and they didn’t bring up that two were missing. Eggsy really doubted they hadn’t noticed, fucking spies that they were. It felt like such a fucking _girl_ thing that it was embarrassing. But _fuck_ , they were… they were _special_ , dammit.

Even _if_ he called himself all manner of cruel names for keeping them.

Even _if_ he went back and forth between feeling the need to throw them away and wanting to keep them.

When they were properly dried, he bought a frame for them. They went in, very carefully pinned and arranged. And then the frame was tucked in his chest of drawers. His rapidly emptying chest of drawers in what was rapidly reverting to a guest bedroom. Less than a month after Harry had brought them home, the chest _was_ empty.

That left him with a difficult choice: hide the frame away and hope they never found it, throw it away so it never _could_ be found, or… put it up somewhere. It took him a week, but the brought it down into the lounge and put it up. And then waited. Waited for Harry and Merlin to come home. Waited for them to hurl the same cruelties he’d been hurling at himself for it.

But they didn’t. Merlin - obviously feeling his Omega’s fear - didn’t even comment on the flowers. He just stayed close to Eggsy, as if he could physically protect him from his fears. And Harry… Harry just looked at it for a moment, a touched, pleased sound escaping him. And then he’d kissed Eggsy.

Eggsy had been relieved, but not actually surprised. They’d never insulted him, never needlessly hurt him. Not even when he would have just accepted it with a bowed head, grateful that it had been him and not Daisy. So why would they start _now_? And over his keeping two stupid flowers?

With that worry off his heart, he actually focused on the decision he had to make. He knew he had just about a month left to make it. After a week, he’d come to his decision. He thought about telling Harry then. But he had an inkling that Harry would silence him. Harry would remind him of the time he’d requested, and insist that he took it all. So that he could be certain.

Two months to the day, Harry stepped into the closet doorway as Eggsy was dressing. Their eyes met for a moment as Eggsy looked to see what the movement had been.

“As you requested, it has been two months. Have you come to a decision?”

Eggsy stopped midway through pulling his trousers on. He didn’t know _what_ he’d expected, but certainly not Harry asking while he was barely awake. He wondered if, maybe, Harry was trying to just… surprise… the answer out of him.

“Yeah, I have. I-”

Harry held up a hand, silencing him. “That’s all I wanted to know.” He closed the space between them and kissed Eggsy. “We’ll be home late. Dave will be by to take you to pick up Daisy.” He turned to leave and looked over his shoulder. “I’d like you to have Daisy dressed nicely and for you to be in your new suit when I get home.”

“We goin’ out?”

“Of course, darling.” Harry laughed softly. “This is a moment to celebrate.”

Eggsy eyed him. “What if you don’t like the answer?”

Harry hummed softly, a pleased smile on his face. “The decision you made is the one that will make you the happiest?”

“Yeah.”

“Then whatever the answer - even if it is that you want nothing to do with Kingsman and you want to become independent so you can leave us - I will be very pleased with you.”

Eggsy grinned to himself as Harry left. Fuck, but he loved that man. Only Harry would be ready to celebrate his lover, his Omega, his fuckin’ househusband deciding to leave him. After a moment, Eggsy decided that it was less that Harry would celebrate _that_ and more that it was much more that he’d made a _very_ large decision for himself. A decision about his own future.

He grinned at the garment bag that held his new suit away from prying eyes. He hadn’t even shown it to Daisy yet. Tonight would be the perfect time to wear it. And now he had, he figured, the better part of twelve hours until Harry and Merlin came home.

He couldn’t fuckin’ wait.


	11. Chapter 11

01

Eggsy was ready and waiting for almost an hour before he heard the door open. He waited in the lounge, Daisy on the sofa beside him. Harry stepped into the doorway and regarded Eggsy - or rather, his suit - with something akin to surprise.

“I regret saying this,” Harry said, a bit mournfully. “But I feel I must step down as the expert on garish in this house.”

Eggsy touched the black labels of his otherwise bright orange tuxedo jacket. “This ain’t garish,” he grinned at Harry.

Harry shook his head. “The king is dead,” he said and motioned to Eggsy. “Long live the king.”

“I think daddy looks bea-utiful, dad,” Daisy giggled, sort of coming to Eggsy’s defense. She kinda agreed with Harry. She didn’t think it was ugly and she thought it looked nice on her daddy. But… she kinda thought it was more garish than Harry’s blue velvet suit.

“Well,” Harry said, nodding to Daisy, “who am I to argue with my only child?”

She grinned at him and hopped up. She was in a lovely purple, frilly dress. She spun around for Harry. “Am _I_ garish, dad?”

Harry chuckled. “No, my sweet. You are very beautiful.” He looked over at Eggsy. “I don’t want to put you on the spot, but I may have invited Roxy to come with us. If that will make you _at all_ uncomfortable, I’ve no doubt she’ll be understanding.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Fuck, Harry. You must _really_ think I’m gonna break it off with you and Merlin.”

“No, I don’t think that at all.” He went over to Eggsy and held a hand out. Eggsy took it, and Harry bent over their hands before kissing the back of Eggsy’s. “I simply would hate for you to change your answer because you think a different one is expected of you.”

“I ain’t gonna change my answer, Harry.” Eggsy smiled up at him. “You could have invited the whole of fuckin’ Kingsman; my answer’d stay the same.”

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Harry’s eyes. “Oh, well, since you bring it up…”

“You didn’t.”

Harry tipped him half a wink. “Of course not.”

Eggsy stood up and put his arms around Harry’s neck. “You’re a terrible man, you know that?”

“I’m allowed to be. I’ve just been dethroned.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and nudged Harry back from him. “Let’s not keep Rox waiting, yeah?”

02

Roxy and Merlin were already at the restaurant. Roxy was in a slinky looking puce dress. Eggsy had never seen her dressed up before, not outside of Kingsman suits. He thought it looked good on her.

They had a private table. The lighting was a bit brighter than mood lighting; it made the room feel both elegant and cozy. The table itself was circular. Eggsy sat with the ladies on other side of him; Harry and Merlin about as directly across from him as two people could be. It was nice; it was relaxing.

Harry ordered a bottle of wine. Eggsy thought it was good. Even if his palate wasn’t nearly as refined as the three Kingsmen at the table, he knew it was to Harry’s standard of quality. Not that he ever expected Harry would willingly drink much that was below his standard. Although the image of Harry drinking boxed wine occurred to him and made him grin a bit.

Eggsy let Daisy have a small glass of it. It was a celebration, after all. He knew she’d picked up on his own excitement, and no doubt was excited on her own. The idea that daddy could work and not have it be _work_ was a lovely one to them both.

Harry didn’t bring up his question right away. He let everyone relax for a while and just enjoy each others company. He liked it; he liked seeing Eggsy relaxing in public. Even if the young man’s eyes snapped to the doorway anytime he saw movement. Harry thought it would be a long time before that stopped feeling necessary.

“Well, Eggsy… Two months ago today, I asked you what you believe you’d like to do in regards to a career. You said you’d come to a decision?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, but… somethin’ I need to say first.”

Harry nodded. “By all means. Tonight is your night, after all.”

Eggsy grinned. “So…” He paused, took a breath, and sighed it slowly. “When Daise and I got to you, I… well… to say I didn’t trust either of you would be putting it mildly.”

Merlin chuckled softly. “Very mildly.”

“Yeah, well…” He shrugged. He knew he didn’t have to justify himself. He knew they understood. It was… a good feeling. “Suffice it to say, I _do_ trust you now. And I thought about it and…” He reached into the tuxedo jacket and took out a folded up manila envelope. He set it on the table and slid it toward Harry. “I want you to have this back.”

Harry smiled softly. “Are you certain?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I wanna be with you both. I don’t… I don’t feel like I might have to run away to be safe.” He winked at Roxy. “And even if something happened and I needed to, I think Roxy’d save me. So. I don’t need the money for an ‘escape plan’.”

Harry pulled the envelope toward himself, picked it up, and put it in his own jacket.

“It’s, um, a bit light, yeah… cos I left the money on your desk.” He shrugged. “Didn’t wanna risk losing it out in public.”

Harry nodded. “Very thoughtful of you.”

“And I kept the paperwork out of it. Obviously.”

“Thank you,” Harry said seriously. “For your trust. I promise to always be worthy of it.”

Eggsy smiled softly at him. “I know you will be.” He looked at Merlin. “Both of you.”

Merlin reached across the table and held out his hand. Eggsy took it and they sat like that for a moment before Merlin squeezed his hand and let go.

“So…” Eggsy said and looked down at the table for a moment. He sat back and looked from Harry, to Merlin, to Roxy. He gave the later a wink. “My first choice would have, honestly, been field agent. But... “ He chuckled and tipped his head in a half-shrug. “Obviously, I can’t do that. Harry’s right about… about my having learned how to tell what people need. I think I’d like to try and use that, work at Kingsman how I’m able to.”

“Then I suppose we need to start getting together everything you’ll need to apply for the autumn term,” Harry said.

Eggsy nodded. “And, um…” He sighed. “Universities can be a bit… pickier… Your name carries a bit of weight.” He was intently studying the table.

“What would you need, darling?”

“Letter…” he looked up at Harry hesitantly. “...of recommendation?”

“Of course, darling.” He smiled gently. “I’ve seen your school grades; you’ll have no problem getting into a program.”

“Yeah, we’ll see, won’t we?”

03

Eggsy decided to apply for the autumn term. He’d looked at the dates for the year-long program and had seen that it began with the autumn term. He knew he could have waited until the following spring term for the beginning course but… he’d realized he hadn’t wanted to. He’d realized how much he enjoyed caring for Harry and Merlin’s needs. He’d enjoyed helping Roxy. This was the next step, wasn’t it?

It wasn’t something he would have seen himself doing years ago. But then, years ago he hadn’t expected to have any sort of _real_ job ahead of him, no real _life_ ahead of him. Just Dean’s bullshit until he died. The last thing he’d _really_ wanted had been the Marines. This was such a huge departure from that. He _did_ worry he might get partway through the training course and realize he didn’t like it. But… he didn’t think Harry would be mad about it. Harry wanted him to be happy and wouldn’t want him working a job that made him _un_ happy.

He’d gotten some books - having actually gone out without Harry or Merlin - to start reading before the class began. Mostly, they were beginning basics books. One of them was much more specific, however. It was about post-traumatic stress disorder. He’d known it was a thing that could happen to soldiers. He hadn’t been certain if it could happen to civilians, or people who’d never been in a warzone.

He’d been reading it when no one was around. He hadn’t even told anyone he’d bought it. He hadn’t even gotten a quarter of the way through the book before he saw how much of it applied to him, and to Daisy. It made him feel… a little embarrassed. This was something that could cripple soldiers. He wasn’t a soldier. He’d never been in a warzone. He’d just…

Just…

Lived through years of torture and rape... years of his and his sweet baby’s lives being threatened... years of beatings… seeing his mother killed. He knew - _knew_ \- it wasn’t really something to be embarrassed about. He had good reasons for it. But he still… _was_.

Eggsy sighed and marked his place; he flipped ahead to look at what happens if someone doesn’t get treatment. He got as far as the risk of suicide and closed the book. He set it aside and looked out the window. He was in a _good_ place; _Daisy_ was in a good place. They were _safe_. They were _happy_. That _couldn’t_ happen… right?

He was so deeply in his own thoughts, his own concerns, that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear Harry come home. He heard it, however, when Harry called his name from the lounge doorway. He felt himself startle and sighed inwardly at himself.

“I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I noticed.”

He went over to Eggsy and kissed him. His eyes fell on the book and his brow rose, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he sat beside Eggsy, who leaned against him, and wrapped his arms around his darling.

“I think,” Eggsy began softly. “I think Daisy and I should…” He trailed off.

“Find therapists?” Harry offered.

“Ye-eah. That.” He laughed. “I’m gonna go get trained for this and I’m embarrassed that I might… you know… need it myself.”

Harry kissed the top of his head. “I think that’s a common enough reaction, darling.”

“Yeah… kinda dumb though.” He paused and then sighed. “I’m… gonna look for someone for me and someone for Daise… tonight… ish.”

Harry eyed him for a moment. “Tomorrow at the latest,” he said, using that softly commanding tone he generally reserved for the bedroom.

Eggsy shivered pleasantly. “Yes, sir,” he said with a bit of a grin.

“Now, if I may distract you from this?”

Eggsy nodded. “What d’you have in mind?”

Harry got up, motioned for Eggsy to stay where he was, and went into the hall. He came back quickly and sat beside Eggsy again. He held out a business sized envelope. Eggsy took it from him, looked at it, and shook his head. It was from the school.

He tossed it on the coffee table as if it was burning his hand. “I’ll open it later.”

“Later, hm?”

Eggsy shrugged and looked away. “Probably a rejection, anyway,” he muttered.

Harry curled his hand under Eggsy’s chin and made him look back at him. “Repeat: It’s probably an acceptance.” The commanding tone was back, and firmer this time. Harry’s gaze was sharp and serious.

Eggsy swallowed hard, feeling heat shoot through him. “It’s probably… an acceptance…”

“Good boy.” He kissed Eggsy. “Now, are you going to open it _now_ or _later_?”

“Later…?”

“Very well. Hands on the sofa, at your side.” He waited until Eggsy had complied. “They’re not to move unless it’s to pick up the letter or I say you may, am I understood?”

“Yes, sir,” he breathed. _Fuck_ , Harry did _not_ fight fair.

Harry slipped off the sofa and knelt between Eggsy’s legs. He undid Eggsy’s trousers, and pulled them and the pants beneath down just enough to expose the already forming erection. He wrapped a hand around Eggsy’s cock and started stroking him.

Eggsy sighed and tipped his head back. “This ain’t, exactly, gonna make me move.”

Harry laughed softly. “We’ll see.”

He took Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. He might not have Merlin’s zest for it, but he’d been doing it for just about as many years. It didn’t take long before Eggsy was instinctively bucking up at his face. Harry listened; he knew what Eggsy sounded like just before the tipping point. As soon as he heard Eggsy’s moans hit that point, he stopped cold and sat up from him.

“Fucking shit, Harry!”

Harry smirked up at him. “Problem?”

“You’re gonna finish, yeah?”

“Later,” he said, cheerfully insolent.

“La-” Eggsy gaped at him. “Oh, you fucker.”

Harry laughed softly and checked the time. “We have… nearly three hours until Daisy should be home. How long do you think you can last with my taking you just to the edge and stopping?”

“Harry,” he whined, tipping his head back against the sofa.

Three _hours_. The prospect was both arousing and frightening. For as much as he’d just protested, he _liked_ being edged. He liked being brought to that point over and over, being kept in some state of a building orgasm.

“And if you haven’t read it by then, well, then I suppose you’ll just have to wait until she goes to bed. By then Merlin will be home, and I’ve no doubt he’ll be _more_ than happy to help torment you.” He paused. “We don’t have to let you cum tonight, either. If that’s the case, you will be forbidden from taking care of it yourself.”

He moaned, his eyes slipping shut. “That’s cruel.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed.

He wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock and started stroking him, slowly. Too slowly for Eggsy to cum, but enough to keep him where he’d fallen back to.

“You can stop this at _any_ time, darling. All you have to do is be good and read the letter, and then I’ll finish you.”

He was torn between letting Harry torment him a while longer and being good for him. He waited until Harry stopped again. “I’ll read it,” he sighed softly.

“Good boy,” Harry said as he picked the letter up off the coffee table and handed it to him.

Harry watched as Eggsy opened the envelope and took the letter out. Once it was unfolded, Harry took Eggsy’s cock back into his mouth to finish him off. He saw Eggsy’s hands slam down on the sofa as the Omega strained up toward his mouth.

Harry pulled off of him enough to speak. “Read it, or I’ll stop.”

“Kinda difficult while you’re doin’ that.”

“Read it.”

Eggsy groaned a sigh. Harry could tell him to do practically _anything_ in that tone of voice and he’d want to do it. The man didn’t fight fair. At all. He tried to read the letter, even as he felt Harry’s mouth on him again. Tried to read it. He wasn’t able to do much more than scan it before he came.

Harry swallowed it down and licked him clean before joining him on the sofa again. “And?”

Eggsy laughed softly and handed it to him. “Yeah… got in.”

“As I knew you would.”

“You… um… you _do_ know that wasn’t… exactly… like… punishing me, right?”

Harry chuckled. “Of course, darling.” He cupped Eggsy’s cheek with his hand. “I hardly wanted to reinforce your anxiety. I knew you’d be good for me, even if you decided to enjoy what I was doing to you for a bit.”

Eggsy grinned and kissed Harry’s jaw, his lips parting just enough to let his tongue brush Harry’s skin. He had a feeling Harry _knew_ all he’d had to do was tell him to be good and read it. Harry had opted to distract him from his anxiety; to make it too hard to actually _be_ anxious still. His Alpha was so good to him, and so good at knowing what he needed.

He didn’t think his life had ever been more perfect.

04

It was the first Saturday in May. A box had appeared on the coffee table at some point. Eggsy suspected Harry had put it out before going into Kingsman for a few hours. It was wrapped in shiny paper with the words ‘happy birthday’ in a balloon font. There was a note on it that told Daisy she wasn’t allowed to open it until Harry said so.

Eggsy had given her a pastry for breakfast. That was their thing for her birthday. Instead of cereal or eggs or something, he’d always brought a pastry from the hotel kitchen for her. He let her eat it in the lounge so she could look at her box.

It was a good sized box; kinda long, kinda wide, and sorta thin. And, upon the inspection with a light shake, it didn’t make much noise. But it was from her dad, which meant it was something super nice. Especially since he hadn’t gone overboard and gotten her a bunch of stuff like he had on Christmas.

She’d never gotten a present for her birthday. She wondered what _else_ Harry was gonna do. Not because she thought she should have a lot, but because it was _Harry_. Try as Eggsy might, there was no getting her attention away from the box. It was shiny, and colorful, and pretty. And _special_.

“May I have a hint?” she asked, turning her biggest puppy dog eyes on him.

Eggsy shook his head. “Babe, I don’t know what he’s up to.”

She pouted at him.

“No, really. Harry didn’t tell me a thing.”

She waited - positively _forever_ \- until Harry got home. In this case, ‘forever’ was about three hours. She heard the door open and ran into the hall, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“May I open it now?”

Harry smiled. “Unless you want the other one first.”

She grinned. “The _other_ one?”

“Mm-hmm. But we have to go get that one.”

“Am I dressed okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, my dear. This isn’t a dress up thing, not unless you’d like to.”

She bit her lip thoughtfully.

“Shall I help you decide?”

She nodded.

“Once you open the one here, you’ll know what the other one is.”

That actually made it _harder_ to decide. She shifted from one foot to the other, bouncing almost.

“Okay. The one here first.”

They went into the lounge and she sat on the sofa. She bounced a little and watched Harry. He laughed softly and smiled at her. She was waiting for him to say she could open it.

“You may open it, my dear.”

She tore into the wrapping. Eggsy barely had time to register the picture on the front before she was shrieking in delight. Harry had gotten her a dog bed. She was up in a flash, hugging onto Harry.

“What kinda dog?”

Harry held her. “Whichever one you want. The car is still outside if you want to go now.”

She let go of him and took him by the hand, bouncing on the balls of her feet again. “Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Harry let himself be led out to the car and Eggsy followed them. Her face was all but plastered to the window as they drove. They pulled up to the shop and she reached to open the door herself, and then stopped. That was Dave’s job and she didn’t think she should do it for him just cos she was excited.

Dave tipped her a wink when he opened the door and she made herself get out slowly, like a lady and not an excited child. She thought Harry would appreciate it if she didn’t make him look bad. But then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“Go on,” he said with a nod toward the store.

She didn’t need to be told twice.

She took off running while her dads followed her at a walk. She found where they kept the dogs and cats, and let herself in. She went up on tiptoe to look in at the cages on the top row. She went slowly, looking in each cage and putting her hand up and letting the puppies lick her hand. She heard the door open and saw her dads joining her.

“I found the one I want,” she said.

“Oh? Which one is that?”

She took Harry by the hand and led him to a cage. The puppy laying inside had big, round eyes; a smooshed face; and was tan except for his ears and muzzle. “I want this one.”

Eggsy looked at it and winked at Harry. “You want a bulldog?”

She giggled. “It’s a _pug_ , daddy.”

“You know a puppy’s a lotta work, yeah? Gonna have to housebreak ‘im.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I know! I’ll take care of him! I’ll get up early every morning so I can walk him before school.” She paused and bit her lip. “You’d have to watch him during the day though…”

“Yeah, and I will.”

“So what’re we namin’ him?”

“Her,” Harry said with a nod at the information card.

“Rose,” Daisy said, almost immediately.

“ _Rose_?” Eggsy laughed. “Why rose?”

“Cos she _looks_ like a Rose!”

Harry chuckled. “She does look like a Rose. Why don’t you go find her a collar, a leash, and some toys while I sign everything and pay?”

She grinned and ran off to go look at the dog stuff aisle. She was still deciding on what Rose might like the best when Harry came over, puppy in arms. She took the squiggly mass from him and started showing her different toys. She wanted Rose to be as happy in her new home as she was.

05

Eggsy woke up slowly. One side of the bed - Merlin’s side - was already empty. He rolled against Harry’s back and snuggled up to him. He knew he ought to get up, get Daisy’s breakfast going. But… it was a rare thing that he woke up before Harry. 

It was only a few minutes before one of Harry’s hands covered his own. He wasn’t surprised. Eggsy figured Harry had probably woken up when he’d felt the arm around him. Harry was a light sleeper. Eggsy assumed that was from a lifetime of being a spy.

“Time is it?”

Eggsy rolled a little to look at the clock and then pressed back against him. “Quarter ‘til nine.”

“Mm.” He laced his fingers with Eggsy’s own. “Do you know what today is?”

Eggsy thought for a moment. “Tuesday?”

Harry laughed softly. “Beyond that, darling.”

“Um… no?”

Harry rolled over and kissed him very gently. “Well, why don’t you think about it some, hm?”

Eggsy watched him get up and head to the master bath. He dressed, still trying to puzzle it out, and went downstairs. He’d just gotten Daisy’s breakfast finished when he heard the front door opened, followed by the sounds of Rose and Daisy. He got her breakfast set out while she got Rose’s. A few minutes later, he had something for himself made and joined her.

“Babe, today anything special?”

She blinked at him and shook her head. “No?”

“Ain’t a holiday. Ain’t no one’s birthday.” He frowned thoughtfully.

“Why…?”

He shook his head. “Harry asked me if I knew what today was.”

“It’s Tuesday.”

He grinned. “That’s what _I_ told him.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “It’s the second day of break. Is _that_ special?”

He laughed softly. “Very special, but not _Harry_ special.”

“Should I get dressed up?”

He shook his head and shrugged. “I dunno. He didn’t say nothin’ about it.”

After breakfast, Daisy went to watch cartoons while Eggsy did up the dishes. By the time Harry joined them, Eggsy had a cup of tea waiting for him. He really _did_ like taking care of Harry’s needs when he could. It made him feel… _useful_ , and the looks he got from Harry made him feel loved.

It wasn’t until after lunch that Harry even brought up something special again. His mobile had chimed and he looked at it briefly.

“Dave’s here,” he said as he stood.

“We goin’ out?”

He winked at Eggsy. “Yes.”

“If you’d told us, we woulda gotten dressed all nice.”

He shook his head. “For this, I think it may be better that you’re not.”

Eggsy stared at him. Since _when_ did Harry take them out somewhere, somewhere _special_ , and not want them to get dressed up. “Harry Hart, what the fuck are you up to?”

“You’ll see.”

They piled into the car and Eggsy watched, intently, as they drove. It was a bit before he realized where they were headed and he stiffened nervously, his arm going around Daisy protectively. They were heading to the old neighborhood, the one he’d spent years as Dean’s whore.

“Why we comin’ back here?” There was a note of clear panic in his voice.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

The car pulled up near the hotel and they got out. Daisy’s hand found Eggsy’s, as much for him as for herself. The hotel was cordoned off and there was a work crew waiting. Harry put a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and guided him over to the foreman.

“Mr. Hart,” he said with a nod.

“Good afternoon. I assume everything is prepared?”

“Yes, sir. Prepared and marked, as requested.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you.” He looked at Eggsy. “Do you know what today is yet?”

He shook his head.

“I’m really not surprised that you didn’t mark the day. You hardly thought it would be anything good.” He brushed Eggsy’s cheek with the back of his hand. “It was a year ago today that Hamish and I stole you away from here.”

Eggsy took a breath and looked back at the hotel. Had it really only been a _year_ since he’d left his own personal Hell? “So… what’re we doing…?”

“After Dean went to prison, the hotel was auctioned off. I looked into who bought it and they planned to raze it. They… doubted… that people would want to stay at a place with what happened here.” He smiled. “I persuaded them to hold off. I thought you might like to be the one to demolish it.”

“Harry…”

He showed them the control panel for the explosives. A few of the switches were marked. “Dean’s office… suite eight… the room you lived in.” He paused. “I admit, they had to accommodate those two. Once everything is clear, you’ll flip all of the switches, and then the master, and then push the button.”

Eggsy looked back at the hotel again. They were gonna blow it. They were gonna _fucking blow it_. He grinned down at Daisy. “Gonna help me, luv?”

She grinned up at him. “Yeah!”

They waited until the foreman told them they were clear to proceed. Eggsy and Daisy took turns flipping switches until they came to the one for the room they’d shared. He let her flip that one, and the one for Dean’s office. The one for suite eight, the suite that still haunted his dreams, he stared at for a moment. He could see the fucking room in his mind, and he was picturing it blowing up. He knew, realistically, everything had been taken out of the room, but in his mind, _everything_ was in there.

He flipped the master switch. “Gotta help me push it,” he told Daisy. He could hear the emotion in his voice. God, he was gonna start fucking crying.

She put her hand over the button and he put his hand on hers. She looked up at him. Her eyes were welling. He shook his head.

“Don’t you start. You’ll get _me_ goin’.”

“But I’m _happy_ , daddy. It’s going to be _gone_.”

He nodded and took a shaky breath. “Okay. Three… two… one.”

They pressed the button.

It didn’t go up in the movie-like explosion Eggsy had been daydreaming about. Instead, there was just smoke and noise, and then it collapsed in on itself. The rubble sank into the basement level, almost as if the ground was swallowing it up. The lot didn’t exactly look flat, but the hotel was gone. Utterly, completely _gone_.

“Thank you, Harry,” he said softly.

Harry shook his head with a soft smile.

“How you plannin’ on toppin’ this next year?”

Harry laughed softly. “Oh, I doubt I can ever top this.”

He put an arm around Eggsy to guide him back to the car. He’d barely started to move when he found his hand being stolen by Daisy. She was grinning up at him, tears on her cheeks. His sweet, precious darlings. He had hoped it would bring them some sense of relief, of closure, to have seen to the hotel themselves.

Even if it didn’t, it had made them happy. That could be enough. 

06

It was two years before Eggsy started the supervised work portion of his 300 hours at Kingsman. Harry - well, _Arthur_ \- had let him start as soon as he was finished at the school. He felt there was no reason to have Eggsy take time between the two, not when what he’d learned could be put to use and reinforced immediately.

He showed Eggsy to an office. It wasn’t as big as Arthur’s own, but it was nice enough. The furniture was sleek, new. Eggsy had a couple bookcases, a locking file cabinet, and a desk along one wall. Across from the desk was a comfy looking chair and an end table. There was a two-seater sofa against the far wall with another end table.

Eggsy looked around it with a grin plastered to his face. In all his wildest dreams, he’d _never_ thought he’d have an office. Especially not one like _this_ one. He went to the bookcase and put his few books on it. They looked sorta lonely. He’d have to get something to put on the bookcases until he got more books.

“It’s great, Arthur.”

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. “I realize you’ll only be working a few hours a day for now, but… there’s no reason to make you wait until you’ve finished the certification process.”

Eggsy eyed him for a moment. “You’d do that for anyone, yeah?”

Harry chuckled. “Of course I would. It would hardly do to ask people to meet you in…” he shook his head. “In a broom closet or some such just because you’re still finishing school.”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Well… I had ta ask.”

Harry nodded. “I understand.”

They heard a knock on the doorframe. Eggsy looked over. It was his boss, the on-staff psychiatrist. He went by Nineve. As with the on-staff doctor, he had been given one of the names of the Lady of the Lake. From what Eggsy had gathered, the heads of the medical departments all had varying names of the Lady as their name. Only the heads of varying staff positions had them. Eggsy was fine with being ‘Mr. Unwin’ while on job. More than fine, really.

“I’ll let you get to it,” Harry said. He nodded to both of them and left.

“Sir,” Eggsy said with a nod.

“Nineve will be fine.” He offered up a stack of folders. “These are the agents and staff members who I think will be decent to learn on. They’ve all agreed to it; a consent form is already in their file.”

Eggsy took them from him. “Yes, sir. Uh, Nineve. Sorry.”

“I want you to go over their files and familiarize yourself with them. For the first few sessions, I’ll have you simply observe. After that, I expect you’ll have the basic idea of how you’d like to proceed - I do not expect you to mimic my methods - and I will begin observing you.”

“Understood, Nineve.” The way he said the name, he may as well have been calling him ‘sir’.

Nineve smiled a little. He knew Eggsy had nearly been a Marine. He knew a lot about Eggsy, really. He’d had more than a look at the Omega’s record, and he’d wondered if Arthur wasn’t letting himself be blinded by his feelings. But… at least on first glance… Eggsy seemed willing enough to do as he was told.

“I also… took the liberty of finding you one additional file, with Arthur’s permission.”

“Oh?”

He nodded. “It’s on the bottom. It’s nothing you’re required to read. I… simply thought you might like to.”

“I’ll look at it.”

“Very good.” He checked the time. “Now, the first of the appointments is in two hours. The files are in order chronologically. Three of them are today; three tomorrow. You know where my office is.”

Nineve left him and Eggsy sat down at _his desk_ (yeah, he was _not_ over that yet). He wanted to look at the file on the bottom of the pile, but left that alone for now. He had a job to do and he didn’t want to fuck it up already.

He read over the first file, and then read over it again. He took notes on it the way he might have a textbook. Once he was satisfied that he was familiar enough, he went onto the second. And then the third. It took him just over an hour and a half of his time to go through today’s three files. He set all six of the patient files aside and opened the bottom one.

The name inside was Lee Unwin. He smiled a little to himself and started reading over it. It was his entire Kingsman file, small as it really was. It had his test results, weapons scores, Merlin’s analyses of him, and his psychological profile. It also had a very short, almost rudely worded, note from the previous Arthur about Lee’s death.

It wasn’t the last page, however. There was an addendum from Arthur, from Harry. Eggsy grinned as he read it. Without using the exact wording, he’d fairly well called his predecessor a fuck and left praise for the young man who’d given his life for the two agents and his competition.

The file didn’t tell Eggsy much he hadn’t either known or sorta suspected. But it did confirm things for him, and left him with a better picture of his father. He thought he’d finally done something his dad woulda been proud of. Well, _aside_ from taking care of Daisy, even through the worst shit. He’d gotten _in_ to Kingsman, as staff, sure, but he was part of it. Even if his dad hadn’t gotten in as Lancelot (and, of course, Eggsy was certain he would have), he would have made it for him. Hell, it made _him_ feel proud. He was following in his dad’s footsteps, something that _had_ been part of his desire to go into the Marines. 

He picked up his notepad and headed for Nineve’s office. 

07

It was twenty-eight months before Eggsy logged his 300th hour. He got all of the paperwork signed off and left Kingsman to go deliver it to the school. They were going to mail the certificate to him. Once he had that, he could start working full days instead of just a few hours. And they’d be _private_ sessions.

It was well after four when he got back home. He went inside and could hear voices coming from the lounge. He poked his head in. Harry, Merlin, and Daisy were there… but so were Roxy, Percival, Nimue, and a couple friends he’d made at Kingsman over the last couple of years. There was a bottle of champagne on ice and everyone had a glass waiting.

“What’s this?”

“We’re celebrating,” Harry said and waved him into the room.

Roxy and Percival budged up on the sofa so he could join them. Once he was seated, Harry popped the cork on the champagne and served them all. He even - after exchanging a look with Eggsy - let Daisy have a half-glass of it.

“Eggsy completed his 300 hours today. He’s no longer in training and is fully a member of Kingsman now,” Harry said.

They all clinked glasses and drank their champagne. They congratulated him in turn. Eggsy was grinning. He hadn’t expected Harry to make a fuss over his completing his schooling. But he guessed he should have expected it. It was, after all, Harry.

“Thanks guys,” he said.

“Merlin and I have discussed this, at length, and we feel that… there should be some changes.”

“What kinda changes?”

Harry got a folder off the bookcase and held it out to him. “We’ve outlined a proposal, if you’d like to look it over.”

Eggsy took it from him with a laugh. “Right now?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, right now.”

Eggsy shook his head and opened the folder. He frowned at the page on top, looked at Harry, and then read it over. He flipped to the next page and read _that_ ; his frown softened and he looked back up at Harry.

“You two wanna adopt her?”

“She _is_ ours,” Harry said. “This will just make it official, and she’ll have guardians just in case anything happens to you.”

“You left the spot about changing her name blank.”

“Well, yeh might have wanted her to be a Hart,” Merlin explained.

Eggsy grinned and looked at Daisy. “Something to think about, yeah? You ain’t gotta do it, babe, but if you wanna, we can.”

She smiled shyly and shrugged. “I dunno yet,” she sang.

Eggsy laughed softly, aware that she - or _Harry_ \- was up to something, and flipped the page. He read the next and sighed softly. “Harry… you really wanna put my name on the house?”

“If something happens to Merlin and I, you’ll have legal standing. You’re already on my financial accounts. It only seems right.”

He flushed lightly. He’d known he was on one of Harry’s bank accounts and on one of his credit accounts, but he hadn’t realized he was on _all_ of them. Even if something happened to Harry and to Merlin on a mission or whatever else, they would still be taking care of him and Daisy. Fuck, it almost _hurt_ how much he loved them.

But then he flipped the page and looked at the next two. Everything good he was feeling drained out of him and he felt his stomach drop. He looked between Harry and Merlin, feeling uncertain and a little afraid.

“What’s the Omega Registry? Cos it looks like… well… like you’re gonna own me…”

Harry shook his head. “It’s nothing like that, darling. It’s… a very seldom used thing these days. Consider it a sort of...” Harry waved his hand. “...legal loophole, if you will.”

“It’s just a legal contract that says you’re going to… share in our lives, our home. You know, through good times and bad…”

“The next page has a proper explanation attached.”

Eggsy was staring at them. He didn’t think he _needed_ a ‘proper explanation’, not after what Merlin had said. But then he turned the page anyway. The last page was a name change form. Attached to it was a little, clear bag. Inside was a men’s ring. It was three bands bonded to make one. The two outer bands were plain gold; the inner one was lined with little diamonds. The symbolism of it was not lost on Eggsy.

Something occurred to him and he groaned softly. “Outlined a proposal…” he repeated, looking at Harry. “You fuck.”

Harry grinned at him. “Merlin and I _can_ get on our knees, if you’d prefer.”

He shook his head. “No, you don’t… no.”

He unclipped the bag from the page and carefully shook the ring out of it. He held it up. “So… who’s puttin’ it on me then?”

“You don’t want to wait until it’s official?” Harry asked. Men generally weren’t the ones to use an engagement ring. Harry wasn’t unaware of Eggsy’s lingering issues with being compared to a woman.

“Harry,” Eggsy began softly. “I told you four years ago I thought of myself as your househusband. I don’t need it to be official.” He grinned. “I mean, I _want_ it to be. I just don’t _need_ it to be.”

Merlin went over to him and took the ring from him. He knelt and slipped it onto Eggsy’s finger. He kissed the back of Eggsy’s hand and looked up at his beloved.

Eggsy had come to them in such terrible pain, and very nearly broken. Merlin knew Eggsy would never be completely healed, but he’d made progress toward healing. And that was really all they could ask for.

_Fini_


End file.
